


Symbiosis: Part I

by SteeleHoltingOn



Series: Symbiosis [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Asgard, Awesome Jane Foster, BAMF Sif, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Loki being Loki, Protective Thor, SCIENCE!, Thor Is Not Stupid, Weddings, fosterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symbiosis.  NOUN.   Biology.  Interaction between two different organisms living in close physical association, typically to the advantage of both. A mutually beneficial relationship between different people or groups.  From Greek sumbiōsis 'a living together'</p><p>Jane and Thor have to decide if they can make their relationship work.  She's a scientist.  He's a prince.  It's the ultimate of long-distance relationships.  </p><p>It seems that Odin isn't (wasn't?) the only Asgardian who is unhappy with Thor's fascination with Jane.</p><p>A/N<br/>Hmm ... Story begins three days after Thor: The Dark World concludes.   We'll just pretend the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. thing isn't a thing.  Coulson and his team hang around Thor and Jane about the time Cap 2 goes down, so just play along as if everything is hunky-dory in the AoS universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fascination

### Chapter 1

 _Three days after The Dark World story concludes_ :

Jane hit the delete key again trying to regroup her scattered thoughts after Darcy brought HIM up for the third time in an hour. Concentrating without the extra input had been hard enough. The team had spent the past three days dumping information from Jane’s sensors during the convergence event into spreadsheets and a half dozen programs she’d written to crunch all that data. Well—her team had spent three days. Jane had been occupied for the first one.

“How exactly is a girl supposed to date a god? Godling. Demi-god. Hmmm. Yeah, that works. Demi-god. Okay.”

“Shut UP, Darcy. You are not making this any easier, you know.” Jane shut the laptop too hard, and then had to peek at the screen to make sure she hadn’t cracked it. Thor had been heartsore when he’d arrived, still mourning the loss of his mother and brother. He seemed to be grateful to shed the role of Asgardian prince for a while. Jane shook her head. That sounded like something out of mythology. She slapped her hand on her forehead. “It was something out of mythology. Only he was real. So was Asgard.”

“Jane, you’re talking to yourself again,” Darcy pointed out.

Jane ignored her as she cleaned up the lab.

Thor’d had a million questions about her, Earth history, and not surprisingly, the political situation since the alien invasion of New York. Now that she thought of it, Thor had done a damned good job of deflecting questions about him and Asgard and shifting them back to Earth. She’d answered as well as she could. Really though, after finishing the consulting job in Tromsö, she’d come to London to help Erik and hadn’t thought about much of anything beyond getting her head on straight.

At first, Erik, Darcy and Ian had kept them company. When Thor mentioned he could only stay until nightfall, the professor promptly thought up an errand and dragged the interns out with him, promising they wouldn’t return until the following morning. The unexpected privacy had been awkward at first. Seeing Thor on Asgard had brought home the fact that he _was_ a prince and she, uh, wasn’t. What had broken the ice was the way Jane shoved him into her bedroom when her mom came home from work.

After feigning weariness, Jane shut the door and turned on her radio. Thor sat on her bed holding a stuffed toy from her childhood. “Is this what you sleep with at night?”

She grabbed the bear and set it on the shelf behind her. “I do not.” Then she began laughing. “I haven’t done that since high school.”

“The stuffed creature?”

“That too. No, hidden a guy in my room.”

“Then I am not the first,” Thor seemed amused.

“Bobby was my study partner. He wasn’t …” she waved her hand in Thor’s direction.

“A study partner?”

“He was gay.”

“Happy?”

“Um, no. He liked boys. Not girls. My mother didn’t get that, so I would sneak him into my room so we could study for tests.” Jane sat on her pillows. “I didn’t exactly date a lot of guys in high school. Or college.”

She saw it coming a mile away, and let it happen. Thor reached for her hand. She gave it to him. Heat. Sparks. “Thor? Is this normal?” she asked with a strangled breath.

“Of what are we speaking, Jane?” His eyes were glazed, or maybe those were hers.

“You. Your touch. I feel electricity and light. I want ....” She looked down at their hands, wondering how they hadn’t spontaneously combusted.

“What do you want, Jane?”

“More. But—“ Thor stopped her thoughts with the touch of his lips to hers. The kiss, tender and sweet, began as a brush of silk. Her hand was on his face, his beard tickled her palm. As she leaned into this kiss, opening her mouth to taste a lip, a lock of his hair skimmed her knuckle. She shivered. Then his hand was on her neck and the kiss shifted to something more.

When she broke the kiss, for no other reason than a need to breathe, Thor leaned his forehead against hers. “No. Jane. This is not of Asgard. Nor of Earth, I think. It is my regard for you. You are a constant in my thoughts.”

She stared in wonder. “You like me.”

He shook his head, bemused. “I do, but it is far more than that, Jane Foster.”

By the time he returned home around midnight, Jane’d had the distinct feeling Thor had already made up is his mind where they were headed; he was merely waiting for her to catch up. 

 

In spite of Darcy’s recent insinuations, Jane _had_ been working. The makeshift lab in her mom’s house was testimony to that. In the past month, her mom had been dropping less and less subtle hints that it was time for her to move out. She’d grown tired of computer equipment, extra people and reams of data strewn everywhere.

Darcy interrupted her musings--again. “So, are you guys going to do a time-share thing? You know, a weekend here, a week there? Now that you know he’s coming around for real this time?”

“Um.” Jane shrugged as she loaded her laptop into her bag. “I don’t think his father likes me being on Asgard very much.”

“Then you’d better get your own apartment.” Darcy put her hands on her hips. “Do you really want demi-god nookie with your mom hanging around? You know, Thor’s gonna be back in two weeks. For a whole weekend. He promised.”

Jane covered her face with her hands and winced. “Okay. I’ll find a new place.” Then she lifted her head. “Nookie? Thor has … a millennium of experience? I have--,” she counted her fingers, “—three years, four, no, three—does dating someone and not having sex because you’re fighting all the time count? Damn. No. Two and a half. Oh, this is awful.”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah. You know, I’ve got some books I can loan you. Get a big place so Ian and I can move in too. It’s cheaper and I’m not getting paid anything anyway. Oh, and buy a radio.” The intern grabbed her purse and slipped out the door.

Jane followed her out wondering where she lost the upper hand. Darcy turned around and held up two fingers. Two weeks.

 

She found a place that weekend. Darcy and Ian moved their things and settled in upstairs before Jane could decide where to set her laptop. Thank god she didn’t need the radio. Not yet anyway. She moved her stuff in. On the promised two weeks later, Thor landed on her mother’s balcony midday. There was the requisite scorching kiss that left Jane an absolute mass of Jell-O. Once she had her wits about her again, she peered hard into his face. Was he really as affected as she? Would a demi-god travel across the galaxy just for a date?

Thor stepped back a little, just enough to interrupt her train of thought.  “Jane Foster, I am unencumbered with duty for the next pair of days. What shall we do?”

“Um, show you my new place?”

“Excellent idea.”

Grateful her mother wasn’t at home demanding explanations she wouldn’t believe anyway, Jane hailed a cab and they ducked inside. When she settled, she realized Thor had done—something—with his armor. He was clad only in the dark grey tunic and leggings he’d worn the first time she’d hit him with her car. He still carried Mjolnir, but the hammer seemed to be more of a stage prop than a weapon when Thor wasn’t clad in a full battle gear. The cabbie hadn’t looked twice at them.

“Where did it go?” She brushed her fingers along his bicep.

“I put it away for now. I see few people of your realm walking the streets clad in armor.”

She let out a laugh. “True. Although I’ve seen quite a few strange sights in London.

“Are you well, Jane? You were concerned a moment ago.”

“Not now, Thor. Oh look, we’re just around the corner.”

“From your new chambers?”

“My flat, yes. Unfortunately with London rents, I have to share it with Darcy and Ian, but I have the first floor and they have the second, so it’s not too bad,” she babbled. When the cab stopped, Jane paid the driver while Thor looked on with interest. He followed her to the white-trimmed front door of the three-story flat wedged in the middle of a long row of identical flats on a long arc of a street.

“This is yours?”

“For now.” She unlocked the door and pointed out rooms. “Dining, kitchen, living room. My bedroom and bathroom. Upstairs is Darcy’s bedroom, bathroom and another living room. There’s a loft that Ian threw all his stuff in but he’s sleeping in Darcy’s room, so it’s mostly not used and you probably don’t care about all that stuff.” She clutched her hands together. As her two roommates were conveniently out picking up a laundry list of new materials for her latest idea to build, Jane found the empty flat intimidating with only Thor for company. Was she ready for this? And what was _this_ anyway?

“Jane.” She froze, wondering what the next step would be. Empty house, all alone. Big bed and her long-distance boyfriend was in town for the weekend ... the next step seemed obvious. Thor untangled her fingers to brush his lips across her knuckles. She inhaled sharply and tried not to clutch too hard. “I’d like to explore your realm for a bit. Walk with you. Talk. I enjoyed that very much the last time I was here.”

Regular breaths, Jane. Damn her for feeling like a naive teenager again. And stupidly grateful to Thor for not smirking at her reaction. “I’d like that too.”

“What shall we do first?” Thor seemed eager as she to find another venue.

“Um, change clothes, if you would like. I left some in the bedroom.”

“Excellent notion.”

Jane shook her head when he returned wearing jeans, a t-shirt and black jacket. Disguising a god wasn’t easy. Especially one with long blond hair, was built like an ancient Viking, and stood six foot and the sky is blue. She’d forgive him that. He _was_ an Ancient Viking, of sorts.

“Do you have a thong?” he asked.

Jane covered a laugh, not successfully. “What kind of thong are you looking for?”

“It seems the men of your world keep their hair shortened or restrained. Perhaps you call it something else?”

She rummaged around on her dresser and came up with a black hair band. “Will this do?”

“Excellent.”

Somehow he pulled off a bohemian look. Jane shrugged on a coat of her own. “Let’s eat.”

“Good. I am famished. Afterward, as it appears I may be visiting quite often now, may we procure clothing and other things I will need in this realm?”

The mention of frequent visits made her brain stumble. She stared at him for a full minute before remembering, “Oh!” She went to her wardrobe. “I have a box for you from Phil—um, Phil Coulson. He thought it would make things easier for you. I guess he figured you would be back soon.”

Thor was confused. “He is not dead? But I saw Loki kill him.”

“No, not exactly.” Jane had heard stories, of course, having been working with S.H.I.E.L.D. for the past two years.  But there had been no real evidence to point to any one truth. “Phil’s still around. He has his own team and they fly all over the world. Troubleshooting. But I don’t really know what that means.”

The small shipping box contained a wallet, a passport with the name Donald Blake and Thor’s picture, a decent amount of cash and a charge card. “Good man, but what is this?” He held up the card.

“Um, plastic money.”

“A credit chit. That I understand.” He turned over the wallet until Jane showed him how it all fit together and where to stow it inside his coat pocket.

She patted the jacket smooth. “It’s safer there. No pickpockets--thieves.”

“Excellent thinking,” he agreed. “Do you have need of anything before we venture forth?”

“Ah, a minute.” Jane ducked into the bathroom to freshen her lip gloss. She frowned, wondering where Thor had left Mjolnir. She found the Hammer in the corner of her bedroom. The intimacy made her nervous. “Will it be okay there? Do you need to put it on the patio or something?”

“Are we expecting trouble?” Thor looked up in all seriousness. He lifted a foot, checked where his blade was situated. Jane realized the slightly disheveled look of not having the pant leg pulled down over the boot was deliberate. Thor left just enough of the denim tucked in the boot so he had access to a weapon.

But Jane couldn’t help sliding her gaze along his body. Even dressed as he was, the powerful shoulders and thighs were unmistakable. Only an idiot would bother him. Three long strides and he was only inches away. She wanted to touch. Even lifted a hand that stopped, hovering over his heart. Thor caught it before she could lay it on his chest, kissing the fingertips in a way that definitely should lead to touching. “Where shall we go, Jane Foster?”

At this distance, she discovered a distinct side effect of him not wearing armor. “You smell really good, Thor.”

“So do you, Jane.” An odd expression crossed his face, giving Jane the wherewithal to step back an inch or two.

“Um, there’s an Italian place a couple of blocks away.”  This time, there was definitely relief in his face. Maybe he was _really_ hungry.

“Italian? What is that?”

“Pasta, marinara sauce, lots of cheese. You’ll see.” Once outside, she took his outstretched hand and he tucked it with expertise inside his elbow. Score one in the chivalry department. They walked as Jane explained the history of London and related it to where Thor had visited before.

“Oslo? I know not that one. Tonsberg, now that was a rousing village. Edge of the ocean. Plenty of mead, much fighting, and beautiful wo—“ he stopped himself in chagrin. “Lovely views.”

“What exactly were you doing there, I mean, after your father sent the Frost Giants home?”

He shrugged. “Fighting was simple on Midgard. Mostly hand to hand or with sharpened blades, it was a good place for very young, very stupid Asgardians to be blooded with little danger of dying. We visited often in those years.”

Jane had a sudden vision of a couple of teenagers running around drinking ale and brandishing swords. “How old were,” she stopped herself.  “That’s a silly question.”

But Thor understood. He scanned the street and pointed to a pair of boys about Jane’s height. Adolescent, full of attitude, not yet full grown. “About that age, whatever that is here.”

Thirteen at best. She winced. “What does it mean to be blooded?”

“Green warriors must have a first battle. The hope is to gain experience with little risk of dying. When a warrior takes the first injury, one discovers a great deal that can be learned in no other manner.”

“Sounds … brutal.” Jane had to ask. “How old were you?”

“Perhaps a hundred, not more than two hundred years old. Loki a bit younger. He came on later journeys, as I recall.”

She tried to grasp the concept. “There is a story about you, Loki and how you lost Mjolnir.”

“Ha! Is that still bandied about?” Thor asked absently as he slowed down to look into the shop windows.

“Is it true? You had to dress up as a girl?”

“I did,” he chuckled at the memory as he picked up a leftover newspaper from a bench and frowned at the writing. “But I did not lose Mjolnir. I left it on the dais while we feasted. I, ah, slept. When I arose, it was to find the king had placed his chair next to Mjolnir and claimed it as his. As he could not lift it, I was not concerned. But Father was most unhappy and commanded me to retrieve it—without causing yet another battle.”  Jane took the paper and folded it to fit her bag.  “Thank you.” 

“And Loki?” she asked.

“The plan was his, of course. The lad has always been clever. I pretended to be a woman who was to be presented as a possible bride to the king. We kept my face covered—which was not unusual for a bride. Loki did all the talking. I knelt beside the king, took away the veil and retrieved Mjolnir. Loki and I did all manner of running to escape the king’s wrath.” Thor laughed in memory. “Mother was livid but Father found it rather amusing. However, she forbade our return for many years.” His face fell. “For all his faults, Loki is--was my brother and we shared many good memories.”

Jane patted his arm to distract him. “Look, Italian food.”

Thor ate an enormous plate of lasagna, sampled the wine, and tried the tiramisu. “This is good. I like it. Excellent wine.”

“Is there any food you don’t like?”

He nodded. “I’m not particularly fond of anything roasted over a campfire. Tends to be raw on one side, overcooked on the other and usually has too many feathers.”

Jane laughed at his description. “Anything else? Food seems to be very important to you.”

“I eat all the time. I like my own cooking.”

“You can cook?”

Pure arrogance lit up his face. “I can. Loki and I were creating feasts for the family before we left our parents’ quarters. You’ll remember my proficiency when we first met.”

She’d forgotten about that. To think of him drying dishes now seemed somewhere between sacrilegious and very funny, though he’d been remarkable comfortable doing it.

From the number of times Loki’s name came up during dinner, Jane came to understand the tight bond the boys had.  In spite of all Loki had done, Thor loved him. She wondered what had passed between them on that last day, for Loki had protected her from harm more than once on Svartalfheim. Certainly he had little reason to care for her, so whatever Loki had done must have been for Thor.

She found it difficult to reconcile the brother Thor described with the angry god who tore apart New York City and mangled a small town in New Mexico. She sipped her wine before asking, “Thor? What happened? Why was Loki so angry with you?”

Thor took his time answering. “Perhaps I deserved it, Jane.” He set his fork down and laced his fingers under his chin. “Loki and I are the sons of kings—powerful kings. Kings rise to power in part because they have strong gifts for magic. My family has ruled the Nine Realms for most of its existence. There is no one stronger than Odin. Mother had quite different abilities but was extraordinarily powerful as well. Until Loki held it, she is the only other Odin trusted with the throne.”

Jane tried not to choke as she began to understand.  She remembered the magic Loki had at his command and had seen Thor with Mjolnir and the lightning.  “But didn’t you say Loki was adopted? Why did he have so much magic?”

“Loki is the natural born son of the High King on Jotunheim, abandoned at birth for being too small.  Powerful kings rise to power there too. Still, his magic is that of Frigga’s. Father,” he mused, “implied Loki had an Asgardian mother. It would explain much.” He reached for his wine. “Loki has a curious way of twisting our Mother’s magic with that of the Frost Giants. But I digress from your question.

“As all Asgardians, I have magic. I’ve learned to use it well, to become a warrior. By the time I was tall enough, I had the power and strength enough to wield Mjolnir. ” He toyed with a bite of tiramisu before eating it. “I thought strength and power were all that I needed to lead the Nine Realms. I was foolish and stupid. Loki saw it. Loki, for all his faults, kept me from making a terrible mistake--one that may have led to the ruin of the Nine Realms. I know now I have much to learn about ruling.”

Thor admitted, “When I was banished, Loki and my Father quarreled. Somehow, Loki had discovered his parentage. Just as I was blind to the real power of a king, Loki thought he was forever in my shadow, the unwanted child. He was terribly angry with our father.”

Jane began to understand. “But Loki fought by your side in Sveltalfheim.”

“For Mother.” Thor’s hand closed in a fist, the only sign of the still-raw grief. Jane laid her hand over it, feeling awkward for doing so, but wanting to comfort him somehow. He opened his hand so they touched palms. “Loki would do anything for her, including setting aside his anger for me.”

Unable to stand the pain in his blue eyes, Jane changed the subject. “How do you wield Mjolnir?”

Amused and relieved, Thor said, “Ever the scientist, Jane Foster. Always wanting to know the why and how.”

Having been admonished for that very thing more than once, she felt the heat creeping up her cheeks. “I’m sorry. It’s a bad habit.”

But Thor closed his fingers over hers. “No. Do not apologize. Without your curiosity, Malekith would have defeated the Realms and brought back the Darkness. I’ll answer your question.” With a glance around the restaurant to make certain no one was paying attention, he concentrated on their clasped fingers. As Jane watched, a blue light began to shine from between their hands. It tingled.

“It’s pure energy,” she said in wonder.

He nodded. “It is. The All-Father forged Mjolnir from the heart of a dying star, capturing that energy forever within the hammer. I use my magic to wield it.”

Jane lit up. “A dying star. That’s why Mjolnir is so heavy. All that mass and energy were already packed into a tight space. Oh! You must have some serious mojo to be able to move it.” Astonished at the implications of her discovery, she snatched a notebook out of her purse and began scribbling.

With a bark of laughter that startled the patrons two tables over, Thor admired her brilliance. “You’re good.”

“When it comes to scientific things, I’m great. But Thor, I’m really lousy at relationships.” She spoke before she thought—another bad habit--and Jane looked up in dismay.

He laid his hand on the back of her chair. “Why do you say such a thing?”

“Because I’m focused. Too focused on my work. I get an idea, just like that and I don’t think about anything else.”

“Rather like the ball on Asgard.”

She flushed. “Yeah, exactly like that.” She closed the notebook and slipped it back into her purse. “My last boyfriend found other things to do.”

“Did you care for him a great deal?”

“I thought I did. But then—“

“Then?”

She turned up her hands and then signaled the waiter for the bill. “I didn’t. Ready to go?” She really, really didn’t want to talk about Donald.

They poked around the shops lining the street. Jane discovered Thor liked black, disliked scratchy clothes, and preferred briefs for underwear—smallclothes, as he called them. He’d kept his boots from Asgard, but found another pair that he called serviceable. “I cannot fight in them. They are too stiff and heavy.”

In another store, she located a coat for him.

“No cloaks?”

“We have cars, not horses. Cloaks get tangled in the seat belts.”

“Very well. Do you have a marketplace?”

“Just down the road.”

Thor peered in the windows, fascinated by the technology of cameras and music that was everywhere. He took in the clothing, the home décor in the windows, and the jewelry. He stopped in one to scrutinize the quality of an opal pendant. “Is this considered attractive?”

Flustered, she replied, “Yes, but it is not a good idea on a first date. Jewelry comes later. A lot later.” She rolled her eyes as he gave the piece back to the jeweler and the exited the shop.

“There are many rings in that shop,” he commented. “But you don’t wear rings.”

“Mostly they get in my way when I’m building my equipment. Or I forget I have them.” Reflecting on the pieces of crappy jewelry she’d received and discarded from her few boyfriends, she decided, “I’d wear one if it meant something. I’m not a very girly girl.”

Thor ran a look from her head to toe and back again. “I see a beautiful woman. I do not understand.”

Flushing at the compliment, Jane gestured to a mannequin in a window, dressed in a skirt, heels, a short top and bracelets. “That.”

Thor shrugged. “Looks cold.” He didn’t give it a second glance as he reached for her hand to walk again. She started to explain, then thought of the incredible outfits she’d worn on Asgard. Soft, heavy, and fitted, the dresses were gorgeous and somehow still practical. She didn’t trip, or have trailing sleeves. And she’d been warm. She hadn’t minded the jewelry either.

Thor nudged her. “Is this the market?”

She felt the blush creep up as she nodded. Once again, she’d been so entranced by her thoughts, she’d forgotten about their destination. They wandered through the grocery aisles. Thor scooped up apples, bananas, peas, a whole variety of nuts, and honey. He ate one of the apples as they shopped. “I’d forgotten about honey on Midgard,” he admitted. “We have a similar nectar but this is far superior.”

Jane stared as he navigated the produce bins. “Thor? You’re pretty good at this.”

“At what?”

“Adapting.”

“I have been to many worlds, Jane. In simple ways, they are all alike. Food, shelter, clothing. One does what one must to obtain them. All worlds have a market of some sort. Perhaps one needs a bribe, a barter or even a sword. In your case, money. ”

Jane had traveled enough to be able to accept that. “Okay. What next?”

“A comb. Soap. For washing. Yours smells of fruit. It is not suitable for a warrior.” He frowned. “A male warrior. Sif might like some perhaps.”

He’d sniffed her shampoo? She led him through the grocery store until they found a comb and small hair bands. Then she led him to the next aisle and pointed.

“All this for cleanliness? Your baths are tiny.”

She shrugged. “Hair, body, hands, face, teeth, underarms and a few more you probably don’t need to know about. Pick a flavor.”

He like coconut but Jane refused to get it. She’d heard from Phil about the nickname Tony Stark had hung on Thor. “You’ll never be anything but a surfer if the guys smell that on you. It’s very distinctive.”

“What is a surfer?”

“People who live on the beach and ride the waves with a board.” She held up a bottle of sunscreen so he could smell it. “They smell like coconut, are really cut from all the exercise and have light blond hair from being in the sun.”

“Ride the waves? I have not seen this sort of thing.” He sounded intrigued.

“You’d probably like it. Man against nature. It’s up your alley.”

He frowned at the metaphor, but didn’t question her on it. He held up a shampoo of a wood and honey blend. “Hmm. Better. Doesn’t really smell like you though.” She opened two more, looking for something elusive.

“What do I smell like?” he said, amused.

“Almonds and leather,” she said absently as she decided on one and gave it to him for his approval. He nodded after sniffing it and set it in the basket he carried.

Jane showed Thor how to scan the credit card at the cash register, and then she flagged a cab for the return trip. The pair wedged into the backseat with all of bags.

Once in her flat, were Thor began pulling the various article of clothing out and neatly folding them. “Where should I put these things, Jane?”

She eyeballed the stack. “Oh.”

Thor took her hand in his, asking in earnest. “Jane, we did not discuss this previously. Perhaps I should find quarters elsewhere?”

“Oh no, here is fine. There is plenty of room.” Maybe. She eyeballed her bed again as she cleared space in her wardrobe and set the clothing on a shelf. Then jumped when she realized Thor had followed her into the bedroom with a second stack.

“Will these fit?” he asked.

“Um, no. Try on top.”

He reached over her to place the clothes on the top of the wardrobe. “That will do.”

Trapped between the wardrobe and Thor, Jane had a sharp desire to run her hands up under his shirt. She remembered the body underneath and wanted to see it again. Hell. She wanted to taste it. Thor grinned down at her. “You did that on purpose,” she accused when she saw he’d braced his hand above her head.

“I did, Jane, because I wanted to do this.” He lowered his head to brush a kiss against her lips. She melted against the wardrobe door. The hand she placed on his chest burned against the solid mass as he nibbled on her lips. When he pulled away, she protested with a squeak. “Forgive me. Your realm carries mysteries for me still. I know not what is expected of me in these situations. How do a man and woman pass the time in each other’s company?”

Jane could think of several things, but all of them involved an utter lack of clothing and perhaps not even conversation. Telling herself it was too soon, really too soon, wasn’t it? She went for option number two. “We can sit on the sofa, eat popcorn, and watch a movie together.”

“Is this considered a good way to pass an evening?”

“It can be.”

And it was. She chose ‘Die Hard’—a classic with plenty of action and drama. They sat on the sofa next to each other, not quite touching, but sharing the popcorn between them. She answered Thor’s questions. He critiqued the fighting scenes.

“He needs more balance on his toes. See? He wouldn’t have fallen if he’d leaned forward.”

“But the movie wouldn’t have been as exciting if all he did was win.”

“War is not exciting, Jane. Battle is thrilling, and even then only if one survives with little death and destruction.”

She paused the movie. For the fourth or fifth time that day, she was reminded that Thor was a warrior of the highest order. “How do you have a war without killing?” she asked.

Thor considered. “Mjolnir and I are the great disruptors. I can and will defend the Realms personally. But it is often only necessary to be a presence or to shock the enemy into making mistakes. Sif and the Warriors Three do much of the hand-to-hand combat of my people.”

“You don’t?”

“Mjolnir is much too powerful. But I’ve been known to take up a sword now and again for fun.”

“For fun. Does your magic work with a sword or just Mjolnir?”

Thor drew out her arm, holding her hand again. “Remember I told you that magic and science are one on Asgard?” At her nod, he continued, “Power comes from within. Every Asgardian has magic. One uses that magic--for science, for exploration, or construction, for healing. I can use it to fight, to make me faster, or stronger. I can also use it to wield or forge a weapon.”

“But when you came to Earth the first time—“ she asked.

Thor ducked his head in remembered shame and pulled his hand away from hers. “My father took my magic from me.”

“He can do that?”

“That is why he is the All-Father.”

“But you got it back.”

“He gave the magic back to me. When he decided I’d learned a lesson.”

“Talk about tough love,” she muttered. When she settled back into the couch, she discovered Thor’s weight on the sofa cushion had caused her to slide an inch or two in his direction, just enough that they were touching. But he didn’t seemed to mind. So she leaned in and pressed ‘play’ on the remote control.

After a moment, he laid his arm across the back of the sofa. She took advantage and leaned her head against the solid mass. “Is this how movies should be watched with two persons?” he wondered.

“If they like each other enough.”

“I like you, Jane.”

“I like you, Thor.”

“Then we will do this together.”

For now, for Jane, this was enough.


	2. Discovery

### Chapter 2: Discovery

Thor liked Jane’s slight body leaning against his side. But did he merely _like_ her? He wished he knew more of the current customs of this realm. He had little idea of what courting practices were acceptable in this era on Midgard. Perhaps it was too soon to speak of love. Perhaps it was too soon for love play. He staunched those thoughts, though it was difficult with her slim form so close. He took heart that Jane had welcomed his kisses with enthusiasm.

The movie had been engaging, but now he was wholly focused on the woman who had enchanted him simply by speaking. They spoke of Earth and Asgard, of history. They laughed at each other’s languages. She’d interrogated him about the convergence, taking reams of notes even though it would not occur for another five millennia.

Now, he found her more intriguing than before. She asked the difficult questions and gave his answers fair consideration. Her hunger for knowledge reminded him of how he had studied the arts of war, seeking, testing, finding the solutions--inventing them when necessary.

No one fought with a hammer. Axes, yes, broadswords, undoubtedly. But a hammer? That was the tool of a blacksmith. When Thor’s magic had developed into the blue of a warrior rather than the yellow of a craftsman—and of his father—Odin had only told him it that it was his choice how to wield it. And while the yellow magics were now Thor’s to command, the blues would always be his first and strongest.

The walk about London today had taught him more about Jane. As he’d discovered on Asgard, when she found something intriguing she could become oblivious to her surroundings.  Even mortal danger—for he’d kept her out of the path of a vehicle along with any number of objects in her footpath while she explained the history of the area they occupied. None of this disrupted her elucidations. This then, must be the fault to which she had admitted earlier.

For another, her mother caused her great consternation. She’d deflected his questions rather swiftly, discouraging further inquiry.

Jane shook her head at something on the television screen. Her hair tickled his arm and he smoothed it down, letting the strands slide through his fingers. He grinned at her inhalation. Ah, so she was not unaffected. The kiss in the bedroom had been far too tempting and the bed entirely too close. Too soon for that, he chastised himself. But perhaps--

“Jane?”

“Hmmm?” She looked up, her eyes somewhat glazed.

“I’d like to kiss you again.”

“Okay.” Her simple assent did something to him. That she found the same pleasure in his company brought him a good deal of happiness. He touched his mouth to hers then drowned in her taste. Unencumbered by others, free of time and place, Jane’s light saturated him. He savored, needing more. He craved. But with a warrior’s discipline, he chained his actions, not taking, only sharing what she was willing to give.

Her hands clutched his face, and then she laced them into his hair. He felt the binding give as she pulled it free. She trapped him with his own locks and dove into the kiss with a new intensity. Her body turned and shifted, and then he had lap full of Jane, his hands in _her_ hair. Heat flared as she straddled him to darken the kiss. He rode it, slid his hands to her back and pulled her in—

With a groan, he set her away, so as not to be careless with her.

She scooted backward, standing up too fast and stumbling away from him. “Oh god, I’m sorry. You asked for a kiss and I kind of, oh, threw myself at you. That’s not good. That’s not good,” she muttered again. “I’m hungry. Are you?” She vanished around the corner to the kitchen before he could put two thoughts together. He went after her.

“Jane.”

She was frantic, pulling foodstuffs out of her cabinets and setting them on the counter. “I can make sandwiches.”

“Jane,” he said again. He caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. “I like your kisses.”

With her hands full of bread and cheese, she flushed. “You do?”

For a bright, intelligent woman, she had little to fear. Yet here she was, a bundle of nerves. “You weren’t afraid to be with me on Asgard. Why are you trembling so?”

“Because you’re here. And I didn’t have to hit you with my car a couple of times, and I’m not infected with the Aether and aliens aren’t attacking our planet. It’s just us, now. But it’s not just us. You’re … you.” She waved in his direction. “And I’m … just me. And you kissed me and I went too far and you pushed me away. I told you I’m not good at relationships.”

“Jane,” he breathed. Damn, this woman was complicated. Her mind skipped from rock to rock and he had to do pretty dance to keep up with her. “Will you do something for me?”

“Um, sure?” her voice rose on the last.

“Forget that I’m of Asgard and you of Earth. I am a man. You are a woman. And I am yours. There is nothing to vex you.”

“That’s a lot of important stuff, Thor. How do you know that you .. and… me.. um…,” she trailed off. She set down the foodstuffs. “You’re mine?” she breathed in sharply.

“Would a man travel across the Realms for any other reason?” With as much sincerity as he could muster, he told her, “Jane, for a millennium, I have fought, trained, and learned. I have seen sights that would astonish and devastate you. I have gone years without a woman in my bed and years with too many to count. I know who I am, Jane Foster. I am a warrior and a prince of the realm. I was born to lead. I take on the madness and bring order and victory.”

He cradled her face in his hands. “And I am a man who discovered his fate anew when I woke on Earth and found you. Our destinies are twined as the branches of Yggdrasil.”

Jane matched her hand to his, palm to palm. Her touch burned--as if he’d held a ball of energy for too long. “When you say it like that, I want to believe you.”

Her words took him aback, and he suddenly was not at all certain of her regard. “Do you not feel the same?”

Jane’s fingers convulsed. “I’ve been struck with one of your lightning bolts, Thor,” she said softly as she sagged against the counter, though not letting go. The anguish was clear on her face. He moved to comfort her, but she held her hand up to stop him. “I think of you, and dream of you, and I want to touch you and talk with you. I want to know more about Asgard and I want to show you everything on Earth. I want to build an Einstein-Rosen Bridge to your world so we will never be apart.”

Her face crumpled and she pulled away to pace in the small kitchen. “I cried when you left, Thor. I never cry over a guy. I’d known you only a couple of days. When you came to New York and didn’t call, I was torn in pieces. How ridiculous is that? I tried to move on, date other people and forget about you—and found I couldn’t breathe for the wanting.” She stopped, faced him with her hands on her hips. “Then you speak of fate.” She shook her head. “And I see light-years and millennia separating us. It’s too much--and not enough.”

Thor was stunned and humbled by her admission. Jane had grieved their separation far more than he. “I had not realized--for I knew I would find you again.” He reached out, folding his fingers over hers. “Every evening I was on Asgard, I joined Heimdall in the observatory and asked him to see you. He told me you searched for me. You gave me hope. My father and I worked tirelessly to rebuild the BiFrost. Even when I returned to Earth last summer, my first thought was for you. I _am_ sorry I could not go to you then.”

Jane shook her head. “Duty will always call to you first.”

“Yes, as your research calls to you. And yet--here I am, flouting my duties to the Nine Realms, courting you.”

“Courting me? Courting me?” Her voice rose on the last. “What does that mean, on Asgard, exactly?” Suspicion laced her tones.

“Courting?” He gave her a lazy, arrogant smile that was sure to get a rise out of her. “I am to lavish attention upon you, prove to you of my worth, partake of your beauty and challenge your intellect so that I may win your affections.”

She slayed him in five words. “You already have my affections.”

Humbled, he spoke from his heart. “And yet there is so much more to discover. Courting is serious business. You must learn of me Jane. And I of you. For we have a long journey ahead of us. I would have your regard for always.”

“Always?” She shook her head, her face crumpling. “Be careful, Thor. Courting, here on Earth, usually leads to marriage.”

“As it does on Asgard. I mean to have you for my wife, Jane.”

Astonished, her jaw dropped as hope cleared her eyes. “Is that allowed? Your father doesn’t exactly like me.”

Thor grimaced at her candor. “But my mother did.” He drew a thumb across her cheek. “Jane, nothing worthwhile is easy. I will speak no more of obstructions this evening.” He drew her in, let his mouth hover over hers. “I have three days to spend with you. Three days to learn of your world. To work with you. To court you. I ask only that you give me time and we will find a way.”

“Okay.”

Her simple acquiescence shattered his fears, leaving a kind of peace in its wake. He leaned down so that his forehead rested on hers. There was peace in that connection. He could smell her--a rather minty flavor that gave him a heady rush. Her arms crept up until she held him around the shoulders. The thin t-shirt he wore did absolutely nothing to cushion the effects of her touch.

Then her hand was in his hair and there was much kissing involved. The kind that gave him regrets that they would not finish in more intimate acts. Instead, he talked her into finishing the movie where she fell asleep before the ending.

Remembering that people of this world required a more sleep than Asgardians, he found a blanket in her room and covered her up.

He changed into the loose pants he’d purchased and went into the walled garden behind the flat. With a flash of blue, he conjured a blade and began to practice. Slow, deliberate movements meant exact placement of sword and body. One, two, three, step, mark, turn. Attack. Defend. Retreat, lunge. From the most basic of defenses, he progressed to the most complicated offense at blinding speed.

At the edge of morning, a movement just inside the windows drew his attention. Keeping his focus on the invisible opponent, he stopped only when he completed the last of his exercise. When he did, she was gone.

He found her in the kitchen sipping the warm drink she called coffee. She had a shy smile playing around her mouth. “Thor.”

“Jane.”

“Do you do that often? Practice, I mean?”

“Daily or nearly so.”

“It’s impressive. Want some coffee?”

“I would.” He reminded again himself to behave. To court. And then mentally ran through the advice his mother had drummed into his head. Casual wenching with the woman he intended to marry was not one of them.

 

Thor and Jane discovered that morning they had a whole new set of issues. The Avengers were famous and thus, had famous-people problems. For over two years, Jane and Thor’s relationship had flown under the radar. Well, mostly because Thor wasn’t visiting Jane much. Or at all. But one brief landing on a balcony and their photo was plastered all over the London rags.

Thor laughed at the first pictures appearing on the internet. Darcy had pulled them up with glee. “Oh, here’s a good one of you guys kissing. Jane, next time wear the blue peacoat. It’s prettier.”

“Next time?” Jane voice was faint.

“It’s not like you can hide fact he’s coming to see you. The big rainbow thing and all.” Jane and Thor exchanged looks. Darcy twirled a lock of hair. “You know, S.H.I.E.L.D. probably has a place all picked out for secret-ey stuff that you guys could use.

Thor agreed. “The Son of Coul could be of assistance. We’ll … how do you say … call him later.”

Jane smiled. “Okay.” She tilted her head. “I’m guessing you’re hungry. I have eggs, toast and bacon.”

“Bacon? What is that? And what sort of creature might the eggs be from. ”

“Fried pig and chickens.” Thor only raised his eyebrows and followed her to the kitchen. At least there he could make himself useful.

Cooking with Jane was a lesson in itself. She was quite competent, so Thor spent the entire hour admiring her arse in the small garment she wore to cover it. Shorts, he thought she’d named them. Yes, they were short.

“Thor! The bacon is burning.” She turned bright pink when she realized where his attention had been. He had no remorse, for Jane’s gaze had been much upon him as well. He lifted the fried pig from the pan to set it on the plate as she directed. She took a piece and broke it in two.

The flavor of the bacon distracted him fully from his perusal of her physique. “This is good. Quite good.” He ate another piece, then two.

Jane laughed. “One of the wonders of Midgard.” She plucked the dish from his hands. “You have to share.”

He did so, with a play of reluctance that did much to get Jane to relax. As she called Darcy and Ian downstairs, Thor wondered again about her nervous tension. He did not remember this sort of anxiety in her on Asgard.

After breaking their fast, Darcy and Ian shooed them out, insisting on doing the cleaning.

Jane took a deep breath. “How do you feel about museums?”

“Favorable?” He had no idea.

“Good. You’ll like the history and battle exhibits.” She went around the room, gathering up her items for her side bag.

Thor waited for her to finish, then held out his hand. When she looked up, she saw it and her lips parted. Reaching out, she took his fingers. He stepped in so that he could slide his arms around her. At first, she was stiff and uncertain. Her head came down on his chest. Her arms squeezed around him. Her hair was still damp from her shower.

All at once, she relaxed into him. They fit. He closed his eyes, savoring the rightness of it all. He said nothing all, not wanting to startle her into shying away. Jane settled in, allowing him to hold her. When she did, he discovered her body was cool against his, like satin. Not enough to draw the warmth out, and somewhere in between, there was heat.

“Are you cold, Jane?”

She tipped her head back, not letting go. “No. Not at all.” She bit her lip in contemplation. “Your skin is warm, really warm. But not like a fever where it radiates heat. More like a … a blanket that traps it.” Jane considered. “Is this one of those Asgard versus Earth things, Thor?”

“I think so. Jane?”

“Yes?”

“I like when you say my name.”

“I like it when you hold me. It’s—it’s not something I do a lot.”

He had the feeling there was more to her admission and that it was of greater import than he could appreciate. So he took her seriously and kept her there a moment longer. “Then I shall endeavor to do so often.”

At last, Jane shifted and he released her. The smile playing around on her lips gave him much hope for their future.

 

She meant to show him the history and battles of London. Instead, the two jewelry exhibits fascinated him. “Might I borrow your book?” he pleaded as he studied one of the displays.

“My book?”

“The small one you carry.”

“Oh!” Jane fished in her side bag and handed the black notebook to him.

At first, she watched as he spent a fair amount of time making drawings of the more unique settings. Rings, bracelets, necklaces … there was even an armband of a wholly new design. After a while, Jane drifted around the exhibit as he sketched, not seeming to mind the pair of hours he spent in study.

Somehow, she sensed he when was finishing. She came up beside him to peer over his arm. “That’s a good likeness.”

He eyed the shadowing of the setting. “I’ll do a better one later.”

“There’s an art store on our way home. Do you prefer charcoals or drawing pencils?”

“I have a choice?” he asked, surprised.

She muttered with a hint of irritation in her voice, “Earth has art.”

“Of course you do. My apologies.”

Mollified only a little, she led him to a nearby art store where she found him a leather sleeve that could be rolled up and tucked inside his jacket. Thor purchased a variety of pencils, both the drawing kind and the watercolor kind as they were new to him. He had charcoals at home, but these were handy. He declined a pencil sharpener after he proved to Jane that he could do it better with his knife.

They spent the evening sipping wine and talking about everything from New York to Norse legends. It was curious how the people had turned his family’s visits into a religion. It seemed to have died out, for the most part—and for which he was grateful. Yet the stories lived on. Erik Selvig still seemed bemused by him.

Near midnight, Jane yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “Thor, I’m not going to fall asleep on you twice, but—“ She yawned again. “I’m done for the night. Do you—do you sleep?”

He laughed. “I do. Not as much as you. Asgardian days are longer. I sleep perhaps every second night of yours. I will rest this evening.” He pointed to the sofa. “Is this location acceptable? It is quite comfortable.”

She nodded. “I’ll get you a pillow and a blanket.”

“Then I will train first. Will I disturb you when I wash after?”

Jane blushed. “Not at all.” He took her embarrassment as a good sign and kissed her fingers. He deliberately avoided her lips. That was entirely too much temptation at this late hour.

 

That night, he shortened his exercises, wanting to shower and rest before dawn. Navigating Jane’s bedroom in silence posed no threat. Resisting the desire to join her as she slept was another concern entirely. Soon, he promised himself, when he was sure of her wishes.

Midgard had mastered the art of the shower, he decided. Asgard had communal baths, but for personal use, one still washed from a basin of water – albeit a warm, constantly circulating basin courtesy of the magic of Asgard—or in a bathing pool. When he finished and toweled off, he drew on the small clothes, sweatpants, and a t-shirt.

Again in silence, he started to leave her room--until he realized she wasn’t sleeping. Her eyes were wide open as she sat upright in bed with a blanket pulled around her.

“Jane?” She did not answer. “Jane?” He went to her side, touching her shoulder.

She jerked and became aware of him all at once. “I dreamed of it, Thor.”

He sat down on the edge of her bed. “What did you see?”

“The Aether. Malekith. Loki. Asgard was beautiful and the rest of it---“ She didn’t finish that sentence. “You and Loki played a trick. And then the Aether pulled away from me. Out of me.” She shivered violently in remembrance. “It’s gone. I know it’s gone. But I can still feel it.” She clutched the blanket about her a little more.”

Thor stroked her shoulder, listening.

“I think, while the Aether was in me, it did something to me so I wouldn’t be scared of it… of it being a part of me. It seemed normal somehow.” One hand came out of her blanket to hold his. “But now that I think about it, I should have been terrified—of it, of the Rainbow Bridge, of Asgard, of Loki. Maybe even of you.”

She was right, of course, which explained much of her current state. Relieved to have a sensible explanation, Thor listened as Jane talked her way out of her nightmare. She calmed and the lost look in her eyes went away. “You came back. I needed you and I didn’t know it.”

“I told you, Jane, Heimdall watches you for me.”

Her sense of humor reappeared. “I can’t decide if that’s really creepy or very sexy.”

“Sexy?”

“Um, attractive?”

Thor chuckled. He knew what it meant. He was curious as to how she would answer. In the darkness, he couldn’t see if she blushed, but if he were to wager on it-- He picked up her hand and kissed it, for he dared not touch her lips. Not here in the dark, in her bed. Not yet. “Good night, Jane Foster.”

“Thor?” He paused in the doorway. “Why me?”

He’d asked himself the same question hundreds of times. The only answer he had was the one burned into his heart. “You’re clever, Jane. Figure it out.” A pillow followed him out of the room. He kept it.

 

At Jane’s request the next morning, S.H.I.E.L.D. sent a car over for them. To protect Jane’s privacy, Phil Coulson had promised a place for Thor to come and go without interference. In the middle of the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound outside London, Thor uncovered Mjolnir from under his cloak. When power swept through him, his armor reassembled and he was dressed once more as a prince of Asgard.

“I do not want to leave you, Jane.”

“I know.”

“I must go home, but I will return in a pair of fortnights.”

Jane bit her lip and nodded. “Four weeks. I’ll be here.”

“If you need, call Heimdall. He will look for you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

He gave in to need, kissing her so that she would know of his craving. When he was breathless, he pressed his lips to her hair and held her there. His voice was hoarse from desire. “Jane, I will be back.” She only nodded, and when he called for Heimdall, he pretended not to see her face crumple as the Rainbow Bridge opened wide.

Heimdall greeted him as he stepped off the BiFrost. “Good evening, my Lord Thor.”

“Gatekeeper.”

“How is Jane?” Heimdall drew the sword out of the lock.

Thor was sure he looked like a lovelorn idiot with the taste of her staining his lips. “Jane is well.”

“Are you finding Earth to your liking?”

“I like it quite well. Less squalor, more civilization. Much more enticement, for certain.”

“And what entices you about Jane Foster?”

Thor flicked an imaginary speck of dust off Mjolnir. “Everything.”

“A first for you.”

He ducked his head in agreement. “That it is. Join me for a drink later?”

“To listen to you create poetry? I think not. I’ve heard your verse about a beautiful girl.” Heimdall grunted as he resumed his stance with his hands on the pommel of his sword.

Laughing outright, Thor shook his head in embarrassment. “There will be no poetry. I swear.” He chuckled. “I believe I promised the Sif and Warriors Three that it would never happen again.”

“Then I will join you as evening falls.”

 

There might have been poetry. For certain, there was drinking, much feasting and even dancing. He thought he remembered a sword fight between Sif and Fandral, though as this point the details were somewhat hazy. Heimdall had stayed until the fighting began.

Other warriors, even Odin himself, drifted in and out through the evening. Some were well known to Thor, others less so. As the dawn came, Thor quit the festivities, leaving the Volstagg and Fandral in a raucous argument. Thor clapped each shoulder of those still at the table. On the end, his hand came down on a warrior whose face tickled an ancient memory. A familiar feeling of magic and power echoed up his arm, but the warrior only nodded and reached for his mead.

Later, Thor would recall the young warrior and wonder why he seemed terribly familiar.

_When the days are cold_   
_And the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see_   
_Are all made of gold_   
  
_\-- Imagine Dragons “Demons”_


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor must come to an understanding with Sif while Odin demands he take on a new role on Asgard.

### Chapter 3: Falling

By Thor’s third visit, he and Jane had worked out a look for him that allowed him to wander about London freely in spite of the occasional paparazzi. A fake pair of gold-rimmed glasses, a sport coat and a pair of jeans worked beautifully. He looked surprisingly academic, albeit a very hunky academic.  Which was as rare as a blue lobster but that wasn’t the point. Jane still found herself distracted simply by looking at him.

The need for disguise bothered her, but Jane had been dismayed by some of the mail she received. Blogs were full of opinions about her relationship. Some of them had been nice but a number of them were downright scary. Though she ignored most of them, S.H.I.E.L.D. warned her to stay alert and was helping her look for a place to set up a secure lab somewhere other than London.  She had a line on a place in Colorado that might work.

In any case, this time, Thor was staying for a whole week—his longest visit so far.  Four days in, Jane was ready to kick him back to Asgard. For someone with a thousand years of adulthood, he damned sure wasn’t going anywhere near her bed. Or the couch. Or the floor, for that matter.

Kisses were not a problem. They engaged in melt-through the floor meshing of lips and tongue that had Jane in a puddle of frustrated desire. But Thor ignored her hints to move things along, so to speak.

Each day, they either explored the island or he tagged along while she worked.  He was fascinated by her world. All of it.  Food. Movies. Long walks. She’d had to explain her research is such exacting detail she felt as if she’d faced her first doctoral thesis committee again. He puzzled his way through her newspaper, absorbing new words and the language. He made pointed observations on the political discourse.

But at night, every time she thought they might get somewhere near second base, Thor would graciously excuse himself to go swing a hammer at something– his version of a cold shower, she was sure. He never came back before dawn and Jane had to sleep sometime.

Frustrated enough to that even work couldn’t keep her focused whenever Thor was around, Jane decided on a new, direct course. Darcy and Ian had taken a weekend on the Continent. They’d tired of Jane and Thor locking lips every five seconds, or so they said. So tonight, she’d set her alarm. After a mere five hours of sleep, she woke, showered, drank a cup of coffee and waited.

The book in her hand was still on page 18 in the shallow hours of the morning when he returned. At the jingle of the lock on the garden door, she rose from the sofa, wearing only a sheer camisole and boxer shorts in cream. The door opened in silence and Thor eased inside. Sweat still dripped from his forehead onto his t-shirt. The loose pants he wore bore streaks of damp—measures of the workout he’d put himself through. Without a sound, he placed Mjolnir on the floor to rest. He straightened, pulling his shirt over his head to wipe his face and neck with it.

Jane caught her breath. This was a warrior, one with a dozen centuries of experience. Strength flowed in his muscles, agility made them lean. A confidence bordering on arrogance echoed in every movement. He was a master of his craft. And yet, shirt balled in his hands, he stilled when he saw her in the doorway.

“Jane. ‘Tis late. You must sleep.” His voice rolled through the flat in a low rumble.

“I rested.” Sort of. As much as one sleeps in anticipation of Christmas morning.

“I should go home. Let you sleep properly.”

She grinned. The strain in his voice gave her pure feminine pleasure. She took it, made it her weapon. “I don’t think so.” she insisted, holding out her hand as she crossed the room.

Thor shook his head, stopping her in her tracks.  “No, Jane. I dare not stay.”

Astonished and a more than a little annoyed, she took two small steps in his direction. For a long moment, she drank in the view of this gorgeous man, damp in the moonlight streaming in from the kitchen windows. To be certain, he’d treated her more like a woman than any other. Respected her mind. Certainly respected her body. Her heart thumped and her resolved strengthened. “Are you courting me?” she demanded.

“If you have to ask, perhaps I’m not doing it well enough.” The confusion on his face made her laugh.

 “On Asgard, what does a woman do when she wants to make love with a man?”

“Make love?” Thor’s voice was strangled.

“Have sex, engage in physical intercourse, whatever you want to call getting naked on the sheets,” she clarified. The moment stretched out so long that she began to have doubts. “Please don’t tell me you’re saving yourself for marriage.”

 “No, I think not,” he chuckled at her levity. “Is that something the people of this realm do?”

“Sometimes,” she said. Thor shifted as if to step backward again, but she reached out and caught his hand. “Not me. Not that I would sleep with someone I didn’t like. A lot.”

Thor shook out the shirt and flipped it over his shoulder. His expression lightened, blue eyes becoming brighter. “You like me.”

“Yes.”

“A lot, as you say.”

Jane crossed her arms, nerved made her shiver. The upper hand in the discussion had shifted from her to him and she wasn’t quite sure when. “Yes.”

“And you want to ‘make love’ with me.”

“Yes.”

Thor reached lightly for her, sliding his fingertips along her triceps in a way that made her burn. “On Asgard, a man must wait for consent before he may pursue his desires with a woman.”

She tried for saucy but sounded breathy instead. “And how does a woman express her consent?”

Thor smiled broadly. “As you did now. Bold, brave, without doubt as to her intentions.”

“Verbal consent is required?” Jane bit her lip in sudden enlightenment.

“Of course. Any other kind is subject to misunderstanding.” He slid the crook of his finger along her neck so that her chin tipped up to his face. “I know not your traditions, Jane Foster.” Then he took her hand and pressed it to his chest. “I have too much feeling here to misstep with you. And yet, perhaps I already have? You thought I did not desire you?”

Mesmerized by the feel of her hand on his heart, she murmured, “I didn’t know.”

“And so our realms have crossed again. I want this love play with you, Jane.  And if you’ll give me a few minutes to wash, I shall demonstrate.”

Her jaw dropped as he moved off to the shower, flashing a devilish grin to her before disappearing behind closed doors. She’d expected him to rush her into the bedroom at the invitation. Thor surprised her at every turn.

Nervous, yet determined, Jane racked her brain for a way to stay on even ground. She found it with something jazzy on the iPod and the dozen candles she gathered from the flat. Scattering them around the desk and furniture of the bedroom, she lit them. She was shaking out the last match when Thor opened the bathroom door.

He laid a wrist overhead on the doorframe to look. He hadn’t bothered with clothes. She had to force herself to look at his face—there was an awful lot to distract her. And discovered she wasn’t the only one having trouble breathing.  “Moonglow, candles, and Jane Foster.” He reached out, taking her hand to press a kiss in the palm.

The whiskers tickled, just a little.   Jane was astonished to feel a tremor as he held her hand. “Thor Odinson. You’re nervous.”

He grinned. “I’ll deny it.” 

But in that moment, the last of her awe at the young Asgardian fell away. For it was only Jane and Thor, a blooming love and fiery desire that was begging to rage between them. She slipped out of her clothes, dropping them one by one onto the floor.  Thor’s eyes glowed with an inner light that couldn’t be explained from the flickering candles. She skimmed fingers along his collarbone, enjoying the flex of his shoulder at her touch.  “Love me, Thor.”

“I already do, Jane.” The stark honesty in his blue eyes pierced her heart.  She leaned up to kiss him, drawing her fingers down the flexing muscled of his chest.  He brought one hand up around her waist to anchor her into place, the other began a journey at her wrist and ended at the tip of her breast.  She was trembling by the time he got there. 

Heat and light and an exquisite pleasure – for the rest of her life this is all she would remember with clarity of that first encounter. She wouldn’t recall exactly the hours abed, how she led the way or the infinitely gentle hands that glided along her body.

She would, however, recall waking in the morning.

 

*****

 

Thor rolled to his side, found a warm naked body, roused enough to identify it as Jane, hummed happily and fell asleep again cupping a breast.

At least until Jane wiggled out from under his arm and disappeared into the bathing room. He stretched, scratched a bit. Decided she wouldn’t be long. Hoped she wouldn’t be long. Leaned up on an elbow and waited. Tried to remember why he didn’t like anyone sleeping in his bed.

When she reappeared wearing a fuzzy bathrobe in blue, he had exactly zero reasons to get out of bed and several to talk her back into it. Damn him, but she was lovely. Dark hair, pinkish flesh. Big brown eyes. She was all soft curves and slight of breast. His fingers itched to touch again.

“Thor, do you want coffee?”

He reached out, tumbled her into bed. “No. I want you.”

She squeaked, but laughed. “That’s direct.”

“That is not an answer,” he reminded her. Diffidence, reticence, wariness had no place in lovemaking. Thor’d had it drilled into him in adolescence that assent was required. Even stealing a kiss bordered on the unacceptable for a prince of the realm, for it could be taken in the wrong manner.

Jane stretched, and then rolled to face him. “You’re serious about that. No getting a girl drunk? No seduction?”

“On Asgard, that is likely to get you a knife to the throat if one offends.” He shook his head. “Is that what the men of this realm do? No wonder you were unattached.”

“Not all men—or women,” Jane disagreed. “I guess you could say society is still working on that.”

He laid a hand on hers. “When I am familiar with you I might take liberties and know they are not unwarranted – as will you. But we are new at this. I would not dare to presume too much. I would like to ‘make love’ to you this morning, but if you are not inclined, we will find another activity to in which to engage.” He grinned. “I can always eat.”

“Then do.” With a wicked smile, she leaned in to press a kiss to his throat and reached for the sash holding her robe closed.

But Thor brushed her hand away. “Let me.” His pulled the material from her collar bone, playing there with his fingers while he savored her lips. Then he slid the fabric from her skin and tasted the curve of her shoulder.   Jane bit her lip when he cupped a breast and stroked a thumb across the nipple.  Her eyes closed as he nudged the last of the robe from her legs. 

“What is this?” He admired the scrap of lace at her hip. Choked when she rolled over and showed off a finger-width strip of fabric and nothing else.

“ _That_ is a thong.” Jane propped her chin on her hands, all innocence. 

He roared with laughter as he caressed the naked flesh. “I will remember.”  Thor liked this about Jane.  She seemed to have an Asgardian attitude about love play—they spoke much and laughed a great deal.  Still, she had only to touch to send him reeling. 

Jane flipped over again, taking him from his thoughts.  Her body flowed like fresh spring water over his skin. Yet, like the heavy silk of his cloak, trapped the heat. Jane’s flesh--so much cooler that his own-- made him burn. He wanted, oh yes, he wanted to slake the lust he had for her—and he yearned to let the magic fly. She had him in knots already.  He trembled with the need to have her, to bury himself in her softness. Last night, he’d taken his time to find her secrets. She was sensuous and responsive. The night had been a heady discovery of all things Jane. But today, he wanted, fought himself to go slow, until—

“Damn it, Thor,” she groaned. “I won’t break.”

He laid his forehead against hers, let his control crack – just a little – and let his body find hers. He tried to be gentle; to press only so far. She inhaled, holding him to her. “Don’t stop.”

He didn’t. He couldn’t. He buried himself to the hilt.

She cried out, “Thor!”

It took every ounce of self-possession to stop, to pull away. He shuddered. “I do not want to hurt you, Jane.”

“Oh my god, really?” She shoved at him, he fell back and she climbed on top. “You will not hurt me,” she stated emphatically. Then she took absolute possession of him. Rode him. Hard. Came twice and still hadn’t enough. She urged him along and led him on the journey to Valhalla. When she did, he forgot to worry over her. She collapsed against him afterward in utter contentment.

Thor grinned. “Jane?”

She propped her chin up so she could look at him. “Yes. “ Then she blushed bright red. “Oh my god. Did I really—“

“You did.” He stroked her hair with one hand while holding her in the other. He hummed under his breath.

Jane’s mouth curved up. “You’re purring.”

“I’m humming.”

“Could have fooled me.” She rose up, easing away from him. She was flushed, red coursing through the creaminess of her skin. Her breasts commanded his attention. She drew on her fuzzy robe and looked rather satisfied.

He hadn’t asked her the real question though. “Jane?” She glanced in his direction as she knotted the sash. “Why did you wait so long to ask?”

“On my world, people can take a hint. We could have done this weeks ago.” She flashed him a cheeky grin and disappeared into the bathing room once more.

Thor groaned and covered his face with a pillow as he considered the subtle ways Jane had tried to clue him in that she was ready for love play. He had a great deal to learn.

 

When Thor returned home two days later, Odin commanded him to the Great Hall. Not for the first time, he was disconcerted as he walked between the columns. A vague feeling of ‘different’ imbued the air. Unable to identify it, he knelt at the steps and placed his fist on his chest, respecting his father’s summons.

“Thor Odinson. As you have refused the throne—for the time being—I have need of you in another matter.”

Thor rose to his feet. Prepared for orders, he stood tall, holding Mjolnir at the ready. “And what would those orders be.”

“I would have you take your mother’s place on the Council of Asgard.”

That was unexpected. And unwelcome. Thor generally avoided Council discussions. He had not the gift for negotiation his mother had. She’d planned to hand over the Council to Loki one day and had instructed him accordingly.  “Odin All-Father, forgive me. I have not the magic—“

But Odin would not be gainsaid. “It is time you learned, Thor. I have granted you time to mourn your mother and your brother. I’ve allowed you time with Jane. But now, as I’ve taught you to rule the Nine Realms, you must learn to guide our people in a different manner. The Steward will meet with you this evening and you will begin tomorrow.”

Unwilling to defy his king after so many concessions, Thor agreed with a small bow of respect. “I will, All-Father.”

Odin descended from the dais, and in doing so, allowed them to be father and son once more. “How is Jane Foster?”

Thor only replied, “She is well, Father. Thank you for your concern.”

“Perhaps it is a good thing you have taken her to bed. She will not enchant you for long, Thor, and you can move onto your future.”

Annoyed at his father’s insight into his personal life, Thor crossed his arms. “You have not questioned my choice of bedmates in the past. I do not welcome it now.”

“They meant little to you.”

“Jane is mine for as long as she will have me, be it one year or a hundred. It is little to ask that I be granted the pleasure of her company.”

“Is it only pleasure, Thor? What more can a mortal offer you?”

“She loves me.”

“And you love her?”

“I do, Father.”

“Then we shall hope that you will never be tested in a manner that will cause you grief. For certain, her time is limited in any case.”

“And yet, a day with her means more to me than years of old.”

“Will you suffer for all eternity when she is gone, Thor? Will you grieve for a thousand years?”

Thor straightened, dropping his arms. “You sound like Loki, Father, for he would needle me in the same manner. Mother approved of Jane—even gave me good advice. Would you gainsay her sanction of this woman?”

Odin considered. “Be careful, Thor. Worlds have been destroyed by so fleeting a thing as love.”

“Fleeting? I’ve you and Mother to emulate. Do not deny me the privilege, even for a handful of years, of loving as you did.” Thor bowed respectfully. “I will take my leave before further words are said.”

 

A fortnight later, Thor’d had enough. He dismissed the Council, citing the need to study any number of matters. It was true enough, even as it provided a convenient excuse.

How did Mother do all this? Oh, he knew she led the Council, but he’d naively assumed that meant merely enforcing the laws of the Realm. The Steward had gently disclosed there was much more to it: managing personalities, promoting agendas and balancing them for the good of all Asgard. After spending time on Midgard, Thor had decided Asgardians were an arrogant society, so sure of themselves and all they do. It took patience and sheer determination to penetrate the stubbornness of his people.

He fought to relearn his mother’s magics of perception. What she’d tried to teach him before, he’d dismissed as useless long ago. Foolish boy, he berated himself yet again. Damn, but he wished his brother were here. Thor had the battle magics in a double dose. In time, he would forge weaponry with the skill of his father. But commanding the lightning did nothing to ease to mood of the Council chamber so that negotiations could be worked in peace or to ensure words that were spoken were indeed truth.

Yes, his mother’s magics could be used for deception, but Thor had no real hope, nor the desire of wielding her magics in that manner. One would have to be a master of the green magics. Thor had only a trickle of that power to call his own.

At the end of each Council day, he’d begun retreating to his chambers--to his own practice ring—to work out his frustrations in private, as he did at Jane’s. He needed the respite and the familiarity gave him solace.

The packed dirt on the ground gave him adequate footing. Racks of armor lined part of one wall, with weapons from every Realm, including the ones he’d crafted for himself, on the far end. The other side had a series of wide steps that led to a terrace. More than one warrior had sat here for lessons or, more recently, to watch Thor take on a challenger.  He rarely lost. When he did, it was well-known that he would spend weeks or months on the practice grounds so that he would not do so again.

Though he preferred Mjolnir, he changed weapons every practice to keep in form. Tonight, he wielded a short sword and a round shield as he ran through his exercises. Tomorrow, he would ask Hogan to spar with him. Which only reminded him that, as if missing Jane wasn’t enough, he missed his friends too. Since the start of his new responsibilities, he hadn’t joined the nightly feasts, nor had he sought out the available entertainments.

But tonight his friends barged into his quarters, bearing ale and foodstuffs. He wiped the sweat from his brow, lowering his blade as they poked their head the archway. “Clean up, Thor,” Sif ordered. “You are not hiding this night.”

Volstagg boomed, “We’ve brought feasting. You shall join us and we shall brag of our deeds. Sif has much to tell of her maiden warriors.”

Grateful for the interruption, Thor took advantage of the circulating water basin he’d had installed on one corner of the practice ring. The palace attendants could use the stone table built around it for refreshments and Thor usually had a change of clothing nearby.  Far too many times over the years, he’d needed a quick wash and change to be presentable for whatever crisis had occurred.

Thor joined his friends. They’d laid out their goods on the long table that flanked his living space. Fandral and Hogun took the chairs beside him while Sif and Volstagg sat across the table. Hogun, the most serious of the four, opened a dialogue. “Thor, our friend, we know of this burden which the All-Father has laid upon you. Give us orders that we may help.”

Thor shook his head. “Unless one of you knows of a practitioner of my mother’s magic, I must remember her lessons and exercise them alone. I have much to learn and would not have the Great Council know of my weakness.”

“Only Loki could match her skill,” muttered Sif in annoyance. “I’ve some ability though, and was trained by Frigga. I can drill you to the limits of my knowledge.” She shot Thor a wicked smile. “It will serve you right for all that you put me through as a young warrior.”

“You are still a young warrior,” he shot back. “How did I not know of this skill?”

Sif crossed her arms. “I did not want it bandied about.” She glared at the Warriors Three. “I still do not.”

Fandral let out a sardonic chuckle. “I see. With most of Asgard pairing you off, if it were discovered you could take Queen Frigga’s place on the Great Council, no one would ever leave you two alone.”

“Exactly.” Sif picked up her knife from the table and pointed it at him. “Not a word. A warrior has no business on the Council. And the three of you may join me every evening beginning tomorrow so as to keep those discussions to a minimum.”

Her words bothered Thor. She was right about both the pairing and the Council. Thor must rise above both for different reasons. The first, to flout his duty in favor of his desires, the second, to fulfill them. He drank of his honeyed mead and forced himself to appreciate his friends’ efforts. These four, his closest friends laughed much, poking fun at each other after a long day’s training with the younger warriors. Sif had found her hands full with other maidens who had rejected the traditional path of a scientist or healer.

She held up a cup and waved it in his direction. “You can do me a favor in turn by helping me on the morrow with training.” He winced, remembering the many long years he put into discovering the best way to train a headstrong maiden warrior. She’d challenged him like no other.

The next afternoon, Thor and Sif dredged up the long ago lessons, demonstrating techniques and correcting the warriors. These women had ascended the ranks, earned their way to be taught by the most senior of the trainers. When Sif let it be known that she wanted her own garrison, the maidens had flocked to her banner. Tyr and Volstagg had been displeased to lose such fighters.

Sif was lighting personified—quick, nimble, able to shift balance and fighting styles in an instant. Every time Thor watched her in practice or battle, he grinned in pride. No other warrior he’d trained approached her skill. She might not have the pure power of Volstagg, the martial arts of Hogun, or the elegant sword work of Fandral, but she had created something all her own—brash, daring and deadly.

No wonder more than thirty of the new generation of warriors were determined to follow along the path Sif had forged a millennia ago. She wasn’t the first, but she was the highest ranked and surely she was the best.

At the end of the day, she and the Warriors Three met again in his quarters. He slid his eyes to her now, noted the changes she’d made to her chain mail yet again then met her steady gaze. She indicated with her chin toward the balcony, and he joined her there.

“You change armor the way other women change their cloaks,” he noted.

“And why not?” she retorted. “It’s all well and good if you choose to wear one outfit for a thousand years, but I’ve more sense.”

He furrowed his brow. “I change my armor when I can. Might I ask why you’ve taken to wearing mail when you are not at arms?”

She shrugged. “The warriors need an example. I’m giving them one.”

“Excellent thinking.”

“Thor,” she admonished. “We discussed this very thing some weeks ago.”

A vague memory surfaced, and he did remember a rather long debate--although it was mostly Fandral and Volstagg arguing heatedly until Thor sided with Sif. “My apologies.”

She nodded as she leaned on the railing. “Thor. You cannot go on this way. This thing with Jane must be resolved--one way or the other. You are not wholly of this world, nor of hers.”

He ducked his head once in acknowledgement. The truth hurt. Yet--there was something more in her expression. “Lady Sif, may we speak with perfect candor for the moment?”

“Of course, my Lord.” Her pose shifted, understanding the formality for the discussion to come.

“Our families,” he paused to take a deep breath, “have long desired our union. You have been brought up to be queen, much as I have a king. Still, we have much to learn. We are warriors. We are good friends. I would call you a brother, and yet, we are not brothers. Nor do I think of you as a sister.” He reached out, took her hand in his and clasped it. “There is respect, friendship, and kindness between us. And I think, perhaps, there is a small love. That is a great deal better than most rulers aspire.”

Sif smiled then laughed. “At last you put words to this nebulous thing. What you have said is not an untruth. And yet,” she admonished, “it is not all the truth.”

Thor nodded again, releasing her hand to rest his forearms on the railing. “I did not know until I set sight on Jane Foster. I thought I would be content on the path set before me. I am not any longer. This thing, this love that I have for her--it consumes me. I knew not such a thing existed. And yet, here it is.”

“Go on.”

“She is a scientist. She searched for the link between our worlds. She found me. And now, she seeks to build her own Rainbow Bridge.”

Sif crossed her arms. “Is Midgard ready for that?”

He shrugged. “The realms must develop at their own pace. That is not ours to decide.”

“And what of you?”

“I know not where our paths will take us. But I do know that our fates are entwined as the branches of Yggdrasil. Heimdall has confirmed it, Lady Sif. He will not speak of our future, only assures me that her love is true.”

With brutal frankness, Sif said, “I am not jealous of you and Jane. Nor do I feel betrayed by your words--for they are truth. This--small love--is enough. Should matters have turned out differently, it is good to know it is there. But now--” She flicked her lashes upward with a sly grin. “I simply want what you have.”

A heaviness in Thor lifted, for Sif meant much to him. “Always the competitor, Sif?” he asked, a faint smile lifting his lips.

“’Tis not my fault you set the bar ever higher.”

Thor gave her a real smile and a regal nod. “I give you leave to attain it. Perhaps I’ll wish the poor soul luck when you find him.”

“Better that he learns to keeps up with me.” Sif laid a hand on his forearm. “Thor, when you have discovered what must be done, I will help. As a friend.”

“I accept. For now, I must practice my mother’s lessons. Where shall we start?”

“Where else? At the beginning.” She lifted her hands and a warm green light began to emanate from them.


	4. Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Thor don't see eye to eye on everything.

### Chapter 4: Analysis

Jane booted Thor with her bare toe. He didn’t move, only slanted his eyes in her direction. He kept his cheek resting on his fist, which was propped up on the blanket they’d spread on the rooftop. Not a single star peeped through the fog drifting through the night sky. In fact, there wasn’t much of a view tonight unless one liked mist. But the weather gave them privacy and the rooftop a little elbow room.

In spite of Thor’s ready smile and curious poking about while she worked, he’d been distracted. Jane usually didn’t notice things like that, but this time—maybe because she had a thing for his eyes—the light wasn’t in them. There was a disquiet about him that unsettled her. In a long line of firsts, this was another.

She’d already figured out that Thor needed fresh air and open skies, so she’d lured him out on the rooftop hoping he would either relax or unload whatever was bothering him. Besides, she’d been cooped up in the lab for the better part of two days and needed to see the stars. Or fog anyway. This _was_ London.

“Thor?” she prompted.

He shifted his focus to her, drawing fingers along her arm. Even through her shirt sleeve, a shimmer of heat flowed in the wake of his touch. “My apologies, Jane. I have been less than attentive to you.”

“Why?” she asked, without guile.

He shrugged. “It has little meaning here. I’ll not want to waste precious moments with you. I have few enough as it is.”

Jane rolled to a sitting position, lacing her fingers with his as she crawled to sit astride him. He grinned at her bold move, but she surprised him. “Tell me.”

“Another time perhaps. You’re lovely in the mist, you know.”

“Thor,” she admonished. He caught her hand, held it while he nipped the fleshy pad. For a moment, she thought he might open up, for his blue eyes were full of dark intensity. Then he rolled her to her back, kissing her throat as he unfastened the row of buttons on her shirt. “That’s not fair,” she complained. After the month-long abstinence, her body betrayed her wishes with a rising flood of desire. When his mouth met her bare breast, she gave up thinking.

Thor was gentle and very, very thorough.

As the mist settled on their cooling limbs, Jane slid further into Thor’s embrace. She dozed, long enough for the moon to rise.

When the haze began to drift away, he roused her with a brush of his lips on her shoulder. “Come Jane. I’d rather not share your photograph.”

Drowsy, she frowned as she rolled to an elbow. “My photograph?”

Thor indicated the neighboring building. She could see where the mist had thinned enough to for the outline of the windows to show. She scrambled out of their nest, tugging her shirt on as Thor drew the blanket over him as a cloak.

When she headed for the bedroom, Thor shook his head. “You go on. I’ve rested enough.”

Jane groaned. “Typical,” she muttered as she punched her pillow into submission before pulling the covers up to her neck.

Thor crossed his arms as he leaned against her door frame. “Are you displeased with me, Jane?”

Irritated at the innocence in his voice, she grabbed a smaller pillow and threw it at him.

He caught it before it hit his face. “I will take that as a ‘yes.’”

“You think really great sex will make me forget you’ve been grumpy all afternoon?”

“Great sex? I thought it was merely good. I was saving great sex for the morning when you are rested,” he quipped, attempting to be funny. Instead, she threw her other pillow much lower. He caught it too. “Jane,” he admonished.

It was the first she’d heard a something like temper from him. But she wasn’t going to back down. She raised her voice in annoyance, “Jane? Jane? Okay, I told you I was bad at this relationship thing, but we have to have more than touring the local attractions and great sex—oh, wait, that was only good sex.”

“I was making a joke,” he said, frustration clear in his tones. “And what is grumpy?” he demanded.

“It wasn’t funny. And ‘grumpy’ means you are …” she had to think of a British translation, “—ill-tempered.”

“I am a poor suitor who allows an ill-temper to put you in a similar foul mood.”

Jane let out a short scream of frustration. “Go. Go work out. Go practice with your hammer. Come back when you figure it out.” She shouldn’t have been, but she was surprised when he took her at her word and left the flat. Great. Their first fight. She lay on her bed, willing herself not to leak tears. Who was she kidding? What could she possibly offer a thousand-year-old demigod besides temporary entertainment? The middle of her chest hurt. She pressed a fist to it and buried her face into her pillow.

*****

Thor left her quarters. He fished into his jacket pocket and pulled out the cell phone she’d given him. She–or Darcy, rather--had programmed it with several phone numbers, including Erik Selvig’s. He touched the picture on the screen as she’d taught him and put the phone on his ear.

_“Hello?”_

“Erik Selvig.”

There was silence on the other end, then gruff voice answered, _“I’m still having trouble with the idea that the God of Thunder is calling me. Especially at six o’clock in the morning.”_

“My apologies for the early hour. I would speak with you.”

_“Now?”_

“Yes, of course.”

_“Give me a minute. Where would you like to meet?”_

“The Falcon?”

_“I know where it is. Really, Thor. A bar, in the morning?”_

“Have you a better suggestion?”

_“Not really. I’ll see you there in an hour.”_

Thor heard a click and was grateful the phone appeared to turn itself off. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began the long walk.

Erik was waiting when he arrived. “I’m not drinking at this hour,” he insisted. “It’s unnatural.”

“I am,” Thor growled. They found a pair of barstools where he ordered a brew he’d come to like called ‘Guinness.’ It was the closest that came to the dark ale he drank at home.

Erik eyed him for a minute, ordered a coffee and settled back into his seat. “You pissed Jane off. What’d you do?”

Thor said nothing until the bartender slid the drinks in front of them. Nursing his ale, he tried not to be petulant. “How did you know?”

“Lucky guess.”

“I did … nothing. I miss her when I am gone. I am glad to see her when I return. I enjoy her company. I stay attentive to her interests. I know not what more there is to courting.”

“Courting,” Erik choked on his coffee. “Now I wish I’d ordered that drink. That’s a loaded word around here.”

“I understand. I am quite serious about it.” Thor scratched the back of his neck in pure frustration.

“Did she yell at you?”

“Yes.”

“Throw things?”

“Yes.”

“Tell you to leave?”

“Yes.”

Erik sighed. “For a god, you’re not very good with women. Tell me exactly what she said.”

If anyone but Erik had insulted him in this manner, Thor would have leveled him with a fist. Instead, he muttered, “I was not myself yesterday. Distracted. She called me grumpy.” Thor drank deeply of his ale. “I do not like this word.”

“Did you tell her why you were—“ Erik looked him up and down, perhaps aware of his foul mood. “Not yourself?”

“Matters at home are not easy. She cannot resolve them, nor do they involve her. I would not burden her with such knowledge.”

Erik tried to hide his smile by pretending to scratch his nose, but Thor saw it anyway and frowned.   “It’s nice to know all men in the Nine Realms make the same stupid mistakes. Do you want some advice or are you here to complain?” Erik asked.

“I would not complain of Jane,” he assured his friend.

“Then you would be the first for she can be hard-headed as anyone I’ve known.” Erik leaned back on his bar stool. “You know, I understand Jane’s fascination with you. You’re the affirmation of everything she’s been trying to prove and not too shabby in the looks and brains departments. But what is your interest in her?”

He was taken aback. “Fate brought us together. I can think of no other than she. I want to be with her.” He hesitated at Erik’s suddenly dark visage then added, “For more than a bedmate, I assure you.”

“Thor, what are you looking for in a wife?”

He shook his head in confusion. “Jane is intelligent, beautiful, regal, brave and loving. I do not want more.”

“That’s nice. And what sort of future can you offer her?”

“A home. Much to research and study. A life of love and happiness.”

“Sounds romantic and lovely. Children?”

Thor frowned at Erik’s sarcasm. “Ah, no. Asgardians and Midgardians are not compatible in the manner.”

Erik studied him for a long time. He frowned a great deal and Thor began to have his doubts. The older man leaned forward. “Let me give you a heads up, Thor, that one might be important. What do you think Jane is looking for in a husband?”

Thor was dumbfounded. “I … I confess, I do not know.”

Erik nodded and finished his coffee. “Therein likes your problem. Ask her.”

He scrubbed his face in absolute confusion. “Erik, I do not understand. She makes me … happy. I only want to do the same for her. I feel good when I am with her.”

“You’re in love with her. Really in love. The sort that makes you miserable.”

The apt description made him look up in surprise. “Aye.”

“This is a first for you?”

“Yes.”

The older man clapped him on the back. “Congratulations. You’ve found the one woman you will never fully fathom. That makes her the right one for you.” He scooted his chair back and dropped a bill on the counter. “Your drink is on me. And Thor—“

“Yes, Erik?”

“You will come to me before you ask for her hand in marriage. There is much to be negotiated.”

Thor nodded once, he’d expected this and appreciated Erik’s candor. “Of course.”

 

He pondered all that Erik had said on the long walk home. He knew what he wanted in a wife. Well, he didn’t know until he saw Jane, but the pieces had fallen into place. What was Jane looking for? Probably not an Asgardian with a flying hammer. It occurred to him that he had little to offer her here. On Asgard, he could provide her a great deal. But what if she wanted to stay here? The thought made him cross. Setting his chin, he opened the door to her flat, expecting her anger all over again.

Instead, she was dressed, drinking coffee and pushing buttons on her laptop in rapid succession. “Thor, we have to find somewhere more private. There are pictures all over the Internet from our dinner last night.”

She didn’t seem angry anymore. Thor decided to play along, offering, “Where would you like to go?”

“I mentioned it yesterday. S.H.I.E.L.D. found that place in Colorado where I can do my research. I can build whatever I want out there.”

“I will help you pack. When do we go?”

Jane picked up a pen and tapped it against a notepad. She flashed a genuine smile at him. “It’s hard to stay angry with you when you’re being sweet.”

Grumpy, then sweet? At least he knew what she meant by that one. Flustered, he replied, “I am not sweet. If this would make you happy, then we go.” He shrugged. “Jane, I do not understand why you were angry with me.”

She closed her laptop after pushing a series of buttons. She sat against the table and crossed her feet. “Thor, I know something is bothering you, something serious. I may not be able to do anything, but I am here for you. To talk about it. To be angry about it. To get whatever it is off your really incredible chest,” she teased. “Maybe I can help, maybe I can’t. But if you are serious about ‘courting’ me, then we have to be share things. We’re supposed to help each other. Didn’t your parents do that?” she asked.

Of course they did. But they were from the same world. “You wish to know of the politics of Asgard?” Thor rubbed his beard in confusion.

“Do you care about my work?”

“Of course, Jane. It is your work.”

Jane only smiled—a little sadly as she waited for him to figure it out.

Thor decided he was an idiot. He took her hands in his. “Father has appointed me to lead the Council of Asgard in my mother’s place. I … am not well-versed in the magics and the negotiations that must occur. It has been daunting, to say the least.”

“So now you are knee-deep in politics? That would make anyone grumpy.”

Her artless understanding made it easy. “My apologies, Jane, for my shortcomings.”

“We all have bad days. Just tell me why and all will be well.”

Thor mulled over that while Jane dove into her plans for moving the lab yet again. After he realized that she would be occupied for a while, he played with her Kindle until he found a suitable book he wished to read. She’d purchased several she thought he might like. He began with The Art of WarbySun Tzu. The treatise had come from an area of Earth called China, which predated his birth by a millennia or more. He settled into the chair and began to read. Ten minutes later, he searched out the paper dictionary Jane had found for him and sat down again.

He spent the day puzzling out the language but found the small book fascinating so far. Jane had been helpful, if distracted, as she laid out her timeline. She glanced up only long enough to order pizza.

Darcy paid for them when the doorbell rang, then dropped the four boxes in the middle of the table. “You want company? Jane is useless when she’s in the middle of something.”

Thor smiled as she sat down. “Where’s Ian?”

“Getting packing boxes. That’s what interns of interns do.”

Jane looked up. “I’m not useless.” Then she flushed as she realized that the pizza would qualify for dinner, not lunch. “Oh my god. I’ve ignored you the whole day. I didn’t mean—“

“It’s all right, Jane.” He held up the Kindle. “I’ve been reading. ‘Tis quite interesting.”

“You read?” Darcy asked as she retrieved a pair of slices and joined them. Jane elbowed her. “Ow. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I am fluent in all nine primary languages of the realms, plus a passing knowledge of several more.” He needled Darcy for her impertinence. “I’ve had a few years to study,”

Jane gave him an odd look. “When, exactly, was the last time you visited here? This realm, I mean.”

He picked up a slice of pizza. If one didn’t mine a bit of fat and far too much bread and cheese, the food was more than passable. Going with instinct, he prompted, “You tell me.”

“More than a century, less than two. Somewhere here, near London. Long enough to learn to speak fluently.”

“Go on,” he urged. He loved her deductive reasoning.

“Your language. You would have spoken Old Norse when you were young. But now you speak with an English accent--a highborn one that developed only a couple of hundred years ago. So you were mingling with the British nobility no earlier than 1800.” Jane scooted over, laying a hand on his forearm as she reached for a slice of pizza. “You’re not surprised by our technology, so maybe around the Industrial Revolution. I think early to mid-1800’s.”

Her touch distracted him. “I know not the exact year, but I do remember another English Queen. She was young. Loki and I were curious as to how Midgard had changed. My friends came along. We had a great deal of fun.”

Jane stopped. “Why does _everyone_ on Asgard speak with an English accent? That doesn’t make sense at all.”

Thor was impressed by her leap of logic. “We don’t. We speak Asgardian. Such is the magic there that visitors hear us as they expect. You heard me first in an English accent, Sif and the Warriors Three as well--”

“--So I expected all Asgardians to sound that way,” she finished. “I wonder if that will change to an American accent now that I know better. I hope not. British accents are sexy. To Americans anyway.” Jane tucked her hair behind her ear. “You weren’t speaking English to me on Asgard, then.”

Thor shook his head. Damn, she was clever. “No.”

“The others would have thought I was speaking Asgardian because that is how the magic works.” She didn’t wait for him to confirm, though he nodded anyway. “What language was I speaking to you?”

“English, with a very American accent. I hear you because I know you and your language. The magic accounts for that.”

“I’d like to hear you speak something in Asgardian.”

He told her he loved her.

******

Thor’s deep voice rolled in liquid l’s, soft j’s, and pure music. Closing her eyes, she decided if one took Hawaiian and Swedish both, rolled them up and added a healthy dash of pure Creole, one might approximate the gorgeous language.

“What did you say?”

Flicking a glance at Darcy, Thor replied, “Ask me again when we get to Asgard.”

 

When Jane woke the next morning, her brain was already listing out a hundred different things to do to begin preparations for the move to Colorado. The next stage of her research required the construction of a full scale electrical array to channel the particles she was creating in order to open the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s offer couldn’t have come at a more perfect time. She would need more researchers, a real lab for once, and definitely Erik’s help. More than a half hour passed as she lay in bed, sorting through and discarding ideas, approving others, and checking her boxes until she had a solid plan for the day.

Only when she was done did she realized Thor was still asleep, his hand clasped about hers. The moment she did, she flushed—both with chagrin that her first thought wasn’t for him and that he was really, really sexy all sprawled out on the bed. 

She didn’t consider herself shallow. She rarely ogled men just because they were handsome. Okay, except for that one actor –never mind. This was much better. With an up-close-and-personal look at a massive bicep, Jane studied the muscles in his arm. She forgot, sometimes, how strong he was. She’d seen it, of course. She’d even tried to pick up Mjolnir once. Okay, twice. Ha.

Thor never used magic unless he had to. He didn’t go around lifting buildings just because he could either. Even in bed, Jane had to urge Thor to go a little harder. He still wasn’t quite sure what she could take. The one time he’d left a light bruise on her hip, just a single thumbprint, he’d been mortified. Jane hadn’t noticed until he’d pointed it out.

As she drank in the gorgeousness before her, She decided she was grateful he slept in the nude. Yesterday had been a milestone. First fight, first makeup sex. Oh, and it had been _good_ —the make up sex part. Jane stretched as she worked out the kinks. She couldn’t remember anything past Thor’s last groan. She’d probably dropped asleep right after that. This morning, she was still revved up and wanted to crawl all over him to nuzzle everything.

But she hesitated. For all that Thor was a thousand years old, sometimes she had the feeling he wasn’t much older than she. He seemed baffled by the ebb and flow of her emotions. The disagreement had bothered him a quite a bit, of that she was absolutely sure. Reassuring him had taken the better part of the evening. It had been full of easy conversation and a lot of affection. Still, he’d felt the need to make love to her until she was deliciously spent.

Just out of curiosity, she tried to untangle her fingers. Thor shifted, tugging her so that she sprawled along his side. She covered a laugh. That was as close to a show of strength she’d seen, and he was sound asleep.

One thing was for certain. In spite of her doubts yesterday, Thor was in love with her. All the way. Which was a damned good thing because he had her heart in every way that mattered. With that in mind, Jane woke him up in the most delicious way possible.

 

******

 

Heimdall looked on in amusement. Thor had his hands full.

 

 

 

 


	5. Branches

### Chapter 5: Branches

It was up for debate as to who was more distracted during Thor’s latest visit to Midgard. Jane had taken Thor on two full days’ worth of “errands,” as she called them, as she neared the final stages of moving her operations to Colorado on the other side of the Earth.  Coulson had graciously lent his team to them for a scouting run at the new location.   The wide plateau at the top of a small mountain was surrounded by rivers and more peaks of stunning heights—and a great deal of privacy. 

Thor, on the other hand, he had much to consider about his new role on Asgard.  Perhaps her distraction was a good thing.  He’d been broody enough, and the enforced idleness had given him time to think. Before returning home, he’d warned Jane it would be several weeks before he returned, as matters were at a critical juncture.

Under Sif’s tutelage, Thor’s abilities improved thenceforth. It took two more fortnights before he outstripped her teachings. In the meantime, he’d been studying with the Steward to better understand the intricacies of Asgard’s council members.

Today, he followed his new-found instincts, honed by his mother’s magic. As he approached the Great Hall, the sense of “other” permeated it so strongly he wondered how the guards missed it. Without kneeling, he nodded to his king and then to the council-members standing about. “I would have words in private.” The king nodded, dismissing the others.

When the hall was silent, Thor ascended the steps to the throne. Sure now of his previous suspicions, he sent out a silent pulse of energy, grimacing when it brushed up against another shield, of a flavor he’d long known. “Enough with the illusions, Loki. The next time I think you dead, it will because I personally have felt the blood drain from your body. Where is Father?”

“Astute at long last. I _am_ impressed. Walk with me, brother.” Although he still looked like Odin, the voice and delivery were pure Loki. Thor followed him to the far end of the Great Hall, to a lesser used corridor. He’d forgotten about this part of Valhalla. Loki had disguised the entrance to the old hall so that it blended with the long walls. The room split into a series of long abandoned quarters before leading into another hall. They winded into the depths of Asgard, far below ground. Loki stopped at the end of an old corridor.

 Thor reached into his memory. “Are these the old dungeons?”

“What better place to store Odin? Turnabout is fair play.”

“Loki,” warned Thor. Some things never changed.

“Oh come now, it’s a joke. At Odin’s expense, of course. But, no. We’re near the core.” Down a short corridor, they came to large chamber. They descended a series of steps then Loki laughed and laid his hand on the far wall, which dissolved in green light and frosted sparks. “Here you go.”

Odin lay in state, covered by a gold-green shield of magic. Thor placed his hand on his father’s chest. There was no heartbeat, no warm yellow energy emanating, however softly, from Odin. “How long has he been gone?” he asked quietly.

“Father lasted no more than a handful of days after M-Mother,” Loki stumbled over the last.

Thor lowered his head. Unwanted emotions roiled within him. “And so you took his place.”

Laying his hands on the edge of his father’s bed, Loki scoffed, “I recall a conversation where you turned down the throne.”

“I would have taken it had I known,” Thor insisted.

“And yet, you are free to pursue Jane Foster. You’re welcome, brother.”

Thor removed his hand from his father’s still form. “Why did you pretend to die?”

“Perhaps I did die. Why didn’t you stay to see if I lived?”

Closing his eyes against the memory, Thor growled out, “You _were_ dead. I saw your face. I held you when your life force left you. I have grieved your passing twice now, Loki.”

“I am a student of Asgard and a child of Jotunheim. Perhaps I am harder to kill.”

Thor braced himself against his father’s bed, trying to accept this new reality of a dead father and a living brother.

Abruptly he realized he would have to reassess every conversation he’d had with his father since he’d taken Jane from Asgard—including his father’s forgiveness for his treasonous act. “How did you find him?”

“Must we speak of this now, Thor?” Loki dodged. “Have a drink with me later and I’ll give you all the details you want of Odin’s bitter end.”

Thor studied Odin, realized that Loki was responsible for keeping the body intact, while holding the illusions on the hiding place, while disguising himself and his magic as Odin’s, and while spending the magic on the Nine Realms. “How much magic do you carry, brother?” he asked, surprised.

“As much as you ever desired, Thor.” Which was Loki’s typical not-answer.

“You must need Odin-Sleep. How is that possible without Mother or Father?”

“I’m touched for your concern. If you must know, Heimdall is perfectly capable of sending either of us into Odin-Sleep.”

Thor raised his eyebrows. “That is good to know. Then he is aware of your subterfuge.”

“Quite. He even approves.”

“Now that is hard to believe.” Thor crossed his arms. His voice rough with emotion, he muttered, “How have you borne it?”

“As Mother would have wanted. Can you find your way out?” At Thor’s nod, Loki gave his brother a mocking bow. “Then I’ll leave you be. Find me in my quarters this evening. And do not think of wresting the throne from me after all the good I’ve done for Asgard and the Nine Realms.”

Unsurprised by his brother’s vehemence, Thor acknowledged him. Loki quit the room as the Odin disguise covered him once more. Thor went to his knees, placing Mjolnir between them and resting his hands on the hilt. He mourned.

 

Before he met with his brother, Thor walked the length of Rainbow Bridge. The splash and roll of the waves never failed to calm his mind. Yggdrasil’s branches shimmered in the dimming light. Here, as with his home on the water on the far side of Asgard, Thor felt most connected with the Realms. The long walk was where he wrestled with his emotions and fought for understanding. Where he came to terms with loneliness and friendship. This is where he’d learned to surrender to his duties—and to fate.

Heimdall waited at the far end. Anger had no place here, for the Guardian had more discipline and honor in his small finger than Thor could ever aspire to attain.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because it is not time for you to sit the throne, Prince Thor.”

“Odin has gone to Valhalla, Heimdall. I must do my duty to the Realms.” Thor’s heart cracked as he said the words.

The Asgardian watchman crossed his arms. “That is one of the paths I see. Shall I tell you about it, Son of Odin?” He hardly waited for Thor’s acquiescence. “You will rule well, though it will not be easy. A warrior queen would serve you well in the days to come. Sif is willing, though that is not where either of your hearts lies.”

“And what of Loki?”

“He will find his own path. There will be a rift between you that will never be repaired. The Nine Realms will suffer. But you will do your duty and there will be honor in your reign.”

Thor clenched a fist, as despair began to set in.

But Heimdall laid a hand on his shoulder. “Thor. This is not the only path I see. There is a far more difficult one. Odin himself fought against it, knowing of the price that must be paid.”

Thor spun around. “I have no parents now. My brother wavers between lost and mad. Fate brought me to Jane and I cannot have her. I do not want perpetual war in the Nine Realms, Heimdall!” He grabbed his own head in fury. “Would that my sacrifices bring peace to the realms, I would gladly pay the price. But this is not what you see.” He stalked around the edge of the Observatory.

Heimdall trailed him. “Odin was afraid,” he repeated.

“Afraid? My father feared nothing except that his sons would not follow in his footsteps,” Thor scoffed.

“Your father feared the price would be too great for you and Loki.”

Thor spat out, “For what, Heimdall? To what end do we speak?”

“Peace and prosperity for the Nine Realms. The path to it must be forged, not followed.”

His patience calmed Thor, and he realized Heimdall’s words seemed familiar. Elusive and old. Thor turned his head to listen. “Go on.”

“It is one thing to become that which you are. It is another to unmake yourself to become something greater.”

Thor muttered, “To forge, we must first destroy. What remains must be tempered in fire, in order to become more.” He looked at Heimdall. “That is the first lesson of Asgard.”

The Gatekeeper nodded. “Change has come to the Nine Realms, Prince Thor. Will you cling to the old ways?”

“I have a duty, Heimdall. I cannot allow Loki to remain king,” Thor insisted.

“If you wanted that duty, Thor, you would be sitting on the throne instead of courting Jane Foster. Loki was born to be a king, Thor, just as you were. You have yourself that said he understands rule better than you.”

Thor tried again, “He is mad.”

“Is he?” Heimdall seemed annoyed by Thor’s statement.

At last, he acquiesced. There was no one he trusted more than Heimdall. “You, of all people, have never questioned my love for Jane. Now you would herd me along this path with all the delicacy of a bilgesnipe. Why?”

Heimdall smiled. He walked to the edge of the platform where the Nine Realms spread out before him. The Guardian set the point of his sword to the ground and laid his hands on the hilt. “Because I can see, Thor Odinson.”

 

Thor took his time walking back. The Gatekeeper’s faith in Loki gave Thor much to reconsider. The brutal truth was that Loki had ruled with aplomb the past few months. If anything, Thor had noted a general relief that “Odin” had returned to his sensible self from the grief-ravaged king who had ruled Asgard since Thor’s banishment.

Furthermore, while Loki had questioned his relationship with Jane, Thor had been subjected to far less scorn than what he’d experienced with Odin. In retrospect, the biggest surprise was that Loki had put him in charge of the Great Council. The gesture was characteristic of Odin, but not Loki. Or so Thor would have thought. Perhaps maintaining the façade would have been too difficult? He did not know and was certain Loki would never admit a true purpose in that.

Thor reached the end of the bridge where it led into the palace. He caught himself turning to Loki’s quarters, not far from his own. But they would be vacant, would they not? In Odin’s quarters, he found Loki picking through a small feast which had been laid out.

The king gestured to the attendant. “You may go. You’ll not be needed before morning.”

When they exited, a green shimmer passed over Loki as he dropped the disguise. “Good evening, brother. Wine?”

“Yes, of course. Where do you want to do this?”

Loki waved to the end of the table where he’d set out two goblets and a small repast was laid out.

Thor took a seat on one side, deliberately choosing the one that had been his while growing up. For all that he’d discovered that day, the long walk on the bridge had clarified one point in particular. “Before we begin, know that I have missed you, brother. I am grateful for what you did on Svartalfheim, and for Jane.”

Loki set his glass down and took the chair across from Thor. “Well, this is going to be an uncomfortable chat.” He debated where to set the bottle of wine.

Thor indicated the table. “We will need it tonight. There is much to discuss.”

 

*****

 

Thor approached the Great Council with determination. For months, he’d allowed the Councilors to teach him the ways of Asgard. The Steward had been warning him not to give them too much latitude, but as of late, they’d begun to treat Thor as their figurehead—often dismissing him altogether. Except, of course, when they chose to pressure him about ascending the throne.

With his hard-sought magics, he intended to change all that. He arrived early, taking the time to lay a net of energies in place. Once they were set, he closed his eyes, letting his mother’s voice wash over him in memory.

_Let the magic be pure and strong, Thor. You are used to the blue-white and bright yellows of your and your father’s magics. But this is different. Like the magics of a healer, you must wield it with delicacy and clear intent. A single misstep and all is for naught._

_“Why should I learn this, Mother? Isn’t mine strong enough?”_

_“Thor, do you go to battle with the same weapon every time?”_

_He grinned, for he’d learned to carry Mjolnir and preferred the Hammer above all else. But that wasn’t the correct answer. “Of course not.”_

_“There will be times you will need these magics of the mind. Use them carefully. Wield them well.”_

Far too comfortable with pure power, in those days Thor had been clumsy with the magics and they fell apart time and again. He’d abandoned them without a thought.

Now he patiently waited for the power to build, then he set it free with all the delicacy his mother would have wished. These passive energies would do little more than tell him who was speaking in truth and those in deceit. But that was enough.

The six Councilors took their seats at the sun’s zenith. Three men, three women representing the disciplines of Asgard. Odin had appointed the Council early in his reign to deal with the day-to-day issues of the city. Frigga had helmed the Council, steering it so that Odin rarely had to intervene. With Thor, though, the Councilors seemed to think their agendas would take precedence.

Caulder, the most senior of the Councilors, opened the dialogue this day. “My Lord Thor, we of the Council must approach you again about a pressing matter.” Caulder had been Odin’s right hand for many years. He managed the palace interests and the treasury.

Thor set his tablet down and laced his fingers together, nodding once to permit him to continue.

The gesture was not lost on Caulder and he pressed his lips together in annoyance. “With no disrespect to the All-Father, we are aware that the end of his reign approaches. When you take the throne, Lord Thor, there will be no heir, no one to sit the throne in your absence.” He rapped the table to emphasize his words. “The Nine Realms cannot take this risk. We beg of you to set aside your obsession with this mortal woman. It is time you took a queen and begat an heir.”

The other Councilors nodded in agreement, except for the two youngest, Fell and Iona. Fell, representing the traders both on- and off-world, only crossed his arms, tactically siding with Thor. Iona and Sif were friends, so Thor knew she would have little to say on this subject. Iona had fought for a place as a Councilor. She led the agrarian and hunting interests of the Realm.

With firm conviction, Thor replied, “I appreciate your concern, Councilor, but this is not a topic of discussion for this body. Anyone else have any concerns to be addressed?”

Caulder rapped the table again. “You cannot be serious about this … this .. woman. She can offer you nothing for Asgard.”

“Do I instruct you on your choice of wife, Caulder?”

Fell snickered, for Caulder had been married and divorced dozens of times of the centuries, but Sigrid, the eldest of the women and the Crafters representative, snapped, “Silence.” She turned to Thor. “My lord, this must take precedence over your personal feelings. We of Asgard live in fear of an empty throne.”

The magics shivered, giving Thor a welcome clue that while her sentiment was true, there was more underlying her words. “The throne is not empty and there is an heir. What does the All-Father say of this? For I know you have approached him.”

Annoyed, she admitted, “That this is of no concern of ours.” Again the magics danced.

Thor reached out to shut off his tablet. “The council is dismissed. We meet again tomorrow to address the needs of the people of Asgard. That is worthy work of this body, not a discussion of that which does not concern you.”

“But my Lord!” cried Borga, the Healer’s leader on the Council.

Thor let his temper ripple through the skies, and a rumble of thunder followed. “Enough.”

Most of the Councilors subsided, lowering their heads in respect. But Caldor and Sigrid only gave him hard glares. “Your mother would have never allowed this,” she said.

Thor flashed her a deliberate, arrogant grin. “My mother liked Jane. She gave her life protecting her and Asgard.” He rose, placing his hands on the table. Keeping his voice level and soft, he added, “Do not dishonor her memory. Take care, Sigrid,” he warned. “I’ve no need of disloyalty here.” To the rest of councilors, he said only, “You are dismissed.”

Thor crossed his arms as they departed. Fell, Iona, Borga and Tyr, the Captain of the Warriors, nodded respectfully before leaving. At last, Sigrid and Caldor took their leave. The magic clung to them like a sticky spider web. When the room as empty, he called it back and withdrew the magic until next time.

Now he knew.

 

*****

 

Loki held his wrist for the Huginn. Calling the birds had been the single most difficult deception of all. The ravens had not been fooled at first. Loki’d had to spend enormous amounts of energy layering magics and persuasions to get the palace flock to come to him. Minumm swirled across the sky in a lazy pattern before settling near Loki.

He waited on the terrace for his brother. A servant brought him the message from Caulder that Thor had taken lead of the council at long last. Needling Thor about Jane seemed to be the only way to bring about the change. But Caulder suspected Thor had more on his mind than annoyance over the issue, though he couldn’t say what. So Loki called his brother here.

“All-Father.”

Loki grinned. Thor had ceased calling him “Odin” or “Odin-All Father” as he had in the past. He released the bird, sending it into the air. “I see you have dismissed the council early once more. I don’t remember Frigga being quite that efficient day after day.”

“I would have them cease harping at me over the matter of an heir. There is other work to be done.”

While Thor spoke, Loki sent a probe over his brother, looking for clues and came up with –nothing. Thor’s shields, while good before, were impenetrable now. Had Thor mastered Mother’s magics at last?

Pure jealousy swept through Loki. Was there nothing that was to be his legacy alone? “They are right, you know. I cannot rule forever and Jane Foster cannot give you an heir. You are wasting your time.”

Thor crossed his arms in annoyance. “What is time to us? Is a hundred years too much to ask? There is plenty of time for a queen and heir thereafter. I will do my duty to the throne, All-Father.” Thor let out a sardonic laugh. “We both know you will be in good health for many years to come.”

“My heir has such faith in my reign,” Loki mocked.

“The All-Father could take a new wife and sire another heir if he has such concern,” Thor shot back.

Loki laid a fatherly hand on Thor’s shoulder--and shoved a bolt of pure energy into it. “I would not dishonor Frigga’s memory.”

Thor staggered, drawing away with a clenched fist. “We are in agreement then? My bed is none of your concern and yours is not mine.”

Crossing his arms as Odin was wont to do, Loki nodded. “For now.”

“For now,” agreed Thor.

 

As Thor took control of the Council, the disquiet grew. At last, Caulder approached the All-Father. “I would make a suggestion, my king, that we send an ambassador to Earth. If we are to have a presence there, it would seem prudent.”

Odin nodded. “Send Fell and Theydon.”

“Those two? I understand Fell, but Theydon? He is young.”

“You cannot go, Caulder. Thor mistrusts you. And I have my reasons.”

“Of course, All-Father.”

 

*****

 

Jane enjoyed the quiet of the lab. The facilities were brand new, built by S.H.I.E.L.D.. She’d been given a blank check to fill it up with her own equipment and to hire people to work in it. Some of it was here already, some she would build. The rest of it would be delivered in the next few weeks.

The new recruits, ranging from experienced astrophysicists to grad students looking for credits, would begin arriving tomorrow. All this, to chase down data and test what Dr. Selvig had termed, “The Foster Theory.” She danced a little in excitement.

They were high in the mountains on an old ranch sitting on a small plateau. The only way in or out was by air or by horse. The view was fabulous. The complex consisted of both and indoor and outdoor lab areas, dormitories for the recruits, living spaces throughout, a cafeteria, an infirmary, and real quarters for the permanent staff—consisting of Jane, Darcy , Dr. Selvig when he wasn’t working for S.H.I.E.L.D. on other projects, the caretaker-mechanic John Cochran and a resident nurse, Abby Parker, who doubled as the chef.

John’s parents had built the house on the plateau a century ago. He was rebuilding it and would move there eventually. Probably with Abby if he could talk her into it.

Thor had his own landing pad a hundred feet from Jane’s back door. Thank god, it was too remote for even the most determined paparazzi. Jane wasn’t wired for that much publicity.

She’d covered the site with monitoring equipment; collecting data every time Thor dropped into town. She calculated it would take her another year before she had her own version of the Rainbow Bridge open. Whether she could transport anything on it was another experiment for another day.

Erik would be here in a few weeks, after he wrapped up his latest consulting project for S.H.I.E.L.D. in London. She looked forward to seeing him again. After her father had died and her mother had buried herself in her television and bitterness, Erik had been the one to encourage her to move out into the world, making use of her curiosity and intelligence. He’d mentored her through college and grad school. For certain, he’d become protective of her--even to the point of warning Thor to behave himself. Erik and Thor had developed their own curious friendship, and Thor treated the professor with much respect.

None of them ever discussed how frequently Jane called him for advice or that Erik found a way to parallel his research with hers.

The new Asgardian ambassadors had sent a message by way of S.H.I.E.L.D. about Thor’s arrival tonight. Thankfully she’d had the move to distract her from obsessing about much she missed her boyfriend. Even now she played with her latest project by setting up and transferring data into the servers. It was mindless work that needed to be done.

When the dark skies lit up in a brilliant rainbow of light, she dashed outside to the landing pad.  
She was always struck by the way the bridge worked. One second the bridge was empty, the next, Thor stood there as if he’d been there all along.

“Jane.”

“Hi.”

“Nice landing place. Discreet.” He took in the new venue.

Surrounded by mountains and valleys, Jane was suddenly reminded Asgard—but without the whole city part. She laughed. “Just wait until you set off every sensor in the place.” She walked across the Asgardian marks on the ground to reach him.

“So much for--how do you say--sneaking in? Are they connected now?” One arm came around her waist.

“Not yet.” Their foreheads touched.

“Are we alone?” He was so close she could feel his beard on her face.

“For once,” she breathed, lighting up as she realized where he was going with this.

“Good.” Thor let Mjolnir slip along it handle until he grasped only the end. He set it on the ground, never taking his eyes from Jane. He unclipped his cloak, laying it on the ground too. When he did, the rest of his armor vanished, leaving him in his padded shirt and trews.

“Here?” she asked, surprised.

He stripped off his shirt and his boots. “Here.”

When he was wearing only the pants, he started unbuttoning her shirt. His hands tickled her breasts, so that she laughed and began to tug at the zipper on her jeans.

“Please Jane. May I?” The hoarseness in his voice stopped her, as did the desperation in his blue eyes. Something had happened on Asgard—more than just missing her. She could feel him vibrating with need.

She rarely let him undress her. The intimacy was sometimes too much, even though she was fine being naked with him. But as Thor traced each patch of skin as it was revealed, heating it with a flick of his tongue or a kiss to the flesh, she decided maybe she could live with it a little more.

The zipper gave him more of a challenge, but he solved that by laying her onto his cloak and working it downward.

“Thor, isn’t this profane or something?”

“Making love?” He tugged her boots away then shoved her jeans off her legs. His pants followed so they lay naked under the stars.

The cloak was softer than she expected, more like a silken velvet. A little breathless, she asked, “On your cloak. Isn’t kind of a hand-me-down thing from your forefathers?”

“Precisely, Jane.” Thor took in a mouthful of breast, making it hard for her to think, let alone speak. His fingers found her most sensitive knot. With flicks and strokes, he drove her to the brink. The orgasm swept over her and she cried out as she dug into the fabric. Before she came down from the crest, Thor slid in all at once, something he’d never done before. Filled to the brink, she could only clutch at his hair, his biceps, his chest as he held her there.

He strained, breathing hard to keep still. “Jane,” he choked out. “Take the cloak in your hands and wrap it around us. Whatever you do, don’t let go.”

Jane reached out on either side, gathering the fabric in each hand. He rocked back to his knees and took her with him. She laid her head on his shoulders, panting from need.

“Jane,” he implored. She drew the fabric around them, wrapping the cloak firmly around her wrists, then locking her hands around his neck. He reached a hand out to Mjolnir. “Fly with me, Jane Foster.”

Unlike previous times where Thor had shot them into the air, this time he took her on a gentle ascent. With one arm, he held her close. She couldn’t fall if she tried. “We’re flying,” she breathed. “And having sex.” She should have shivered from the cold air, but Thor did something and she was warm all over. Caught as she was in his embrace, she relaxed into it. With the skies dark on the new moon, she tilted her head back to find the Milky Way stretching gloriously across the sky.

Thor used it as an excuse to kiss her throat. “Jane. This, this is making love. This is how I feel when I am with you.” The wind picked up, but only flowed around them as Thor began moving inside her, filling her over and over again. “Hold on,” he ordered.

She did, and his arm slid lower, so that he could change the angle. “Thor!” She went up in flames, her body clenching and clutching as he held her deep and hard.

“Jane,” he breathed. Asgardian words rippled from his lips as he took her up again. They flew, spiraling slowly through the black sky. Again he took her up and over the crest so that she cried out. The last time was deliciously slow as he took them in lazy spirals somewhere miles about the compound. Clouds drifted by as Jane floated. He pressed, she angled her hips to take him in. They climbed.

Then she whispered, “Don’t move.”

He stilled, staying buried inside her. She shifted so they touched _there_. “Thor. I love you. I love you.” She chanted it again and again as she flew—this time taking him with her as they danced in the skies. Thunder rippled as he said her name, and lightning licked her thighs. She rode him, rode with him until the skies shivered with their lovemaking.

Thor brought her back to Earth as gently as they’d left it, and fell to his knees—Mjolnir at his side. She untangled herself from his body and his cloak—and would have collapsed in a boneless heap if he’d let go.

“Thor.” She had a thousand questions and couldn’t put one to words.

“Jane?” He touched her face. “I’ve wanted … wanted to share that with someone. But it was never quite right. It is with you. When I fly now, I’ll feel your body on mine, think of you saying my name, and remember what it is to love and be loved.”

Touched to her soul, Jane babbled, “I think I’m … I don’t know what I am. Blown away. Stupidly in love with you, for certain.” She shivered. “And freezing. Oh god, that was romantic.”

But he laughed with joy. “When you babble, Jane, I know I’ve done it right.”

“You do that a lot.”

Thor rose, pulling Jane to her feet. “I know.” He grinned. “Now show me your kitchen and your quarters. We have much feasting and loving to do in the days to come.”

“Oh my god.”

“You say that a lot, too.” He tugged her along, and they ran, naked, across the compound to her rooms.

 

*****

 

Heimdall laughed at their antics. To see the young prince playing in delight with a love that burned bright as the sun gave him hope. The prophecy unfolded its wings.


	6. Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about duty and desire.

**Chapter 6: Agents**

With equipment coming in, Phil volunteered to shuttle it to her. They began making twice monthly stops, and Jane got to know the five members of his crew. She and Skye bonded over computer technology. The younger girl wrote code with a speed that made Jane pea-green with envy.

Erik showed up on the second trip to settle in. With his latest contract finished, he dove into Jane’s work with glee. Together, he and Jane managed the interns as they arranged and rearranged panels, wiring, and thousands of tiny emitters that created the grid. He brought along his latest invention for manipulating particle waves. Jane pounced on it and had the new devices wired in before the end of his first day. They really did work well together.

Thor dropped in every third or fourth week. Sometimes he would stay as long as five days and Jane would be in heaven. Each time he visited now, his temperament became darker and he was more determined to enjoy her company. Almost out of desperation, it seemed. All he would tell her is that the Council wasn’t playing nice.

Today, she’d come up out of programming a new model long enough to realize Thor was in another of his moods. She hadn’t pressed and he’d gone out early to work with the new horses.

With the model in place and ready for tomorrow’s experiments, Jane walked the array as night fell. She followed the flow of energy from the small generator S.H.I.E.L.D. had built to her precise specifications through the grid and out to the emitters. The output was minimal. In time, she would increase the power.

Her fingers slipped beneath the neckline of her t shirt to stroke the pendant Thor had given her for her birthday. Asgardian metal work far surpassed anything on Earth and had left the traditional jewelry of the Vikings far behind. Only in the delicate filigree could one make comparisons. But where the latter might be heavy and ornate, the airy, intricate silver spun around a pale yellow crystal unique to Asgard. The silver wire itself held hundreds of engravings, runes and symbols prized by Thor’s people. When it spun, Yggdrasil appeared, reaching around the crystal to stretch across the universe. Thor had forged it, told her so as he placed it around her neck.

Not for the first time, Jane asked herself the inevitable questions: What did she want? She hugged her jacket close and stared up at the sky. Move to Asgard? Continue with the galaxy’s longest-distance relationship? To what end? What was she willing to sacrifice to have it?

To be with Thor, would she give up Earth? Her research? Her mom and Erik? Well—her mom wasn’t really a problem as she’d checked out years ago. Would she miss movies, iPods and crazy hours in the lab with late night discoveries? Would she trade all that for love, the wonders of Asgard, and maybe a child or two or three? Along with a whole heaping dose of Asgardian politics and the intrigue of being an alien wife of the prince of the Realm?

The pragmatic side of her insisted she hadn’t spent nearly enough time with her boyfriend to justify moving across the street, much less four Realms over. Her heart demanded equal time as the mere thought of giving him up caused a physical pain in her heart. When was the last time she dated somebody who: 1) liked that she was smart, 2) thought she was sexy, 3) didn’t get annoyed when she got caught up in her work. Exactly never.

What would she do if she moved to Asgard?

Without answers, she wandered back inside and deliberately lost herself in particle data. She was so focused that when Thor lightly brushed his fingers down her arms, she jolted and whipped around, almost knocking her coffee cup to the ground.

He caught it, giving her a weary smile as he steadied her balance. “My apologies, Jane. I should know better that to startle you in that manner.”

“I’m all right. Let me close the lab up.” She’d forgotten--again--to look at the time. Night had fallen. Looking at the coffee cup, she realized it was cold and down to the dregs anyway. “Are the horses settled in?” she asked.

 “I think you will have a large string of horses if John has his way.”

The caretaker had reminded Jane that the property resided on his parent’s old ranch. He’d been resurrecting the stables and fencing anyway. The horses arrived two days ago. Thor and John had been working them and putting the finishing touches on the stables.

This far into the wilderness of Colorado, there was little to do for amusement. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team frequented the base often enough that Jane’s researchers were not cut off from the whole world, but lab rats had a tendency not to go outside unless given a reason. Tomorrow, the two men would begin teaching the lab rats how to ride. After that, the students would work with the horses on a rotating schedule to ensure they -- the students, not the horses-- got some sort of outdoor exercise. Thor, of course, insisted on teaching Jane.

“His way or yours?” Jane shot him a grin and began shutting down the programs on her laptop. Per her habit, she checked her email one more time and then peered at her screen. “Caroline sent me an email. That’s odd.”

“This Caroline? Who is she?”

“A friend of mine from college.” Jane clicked on the email and laughed when a picture of a newborn popped up. “She had her baby. Her third. Oh, she’s adorable.” A few clicks on the keys and she sent her friend a note of congratulations. She closed the laptop and noticed Thor’s hair was still damp from the shower. Yummy.

“Three children? Asgardians rarely have more than one or two.”

“Damn. Here I was hoping for four or five,” Jane teased.

He winced, making her laugh. “Loki and I were much the same age, only a half century between us. We tumbled about the branches of Yggdrasil as if the Nine Realms were our playground. I cannot imagine two or three more. The realms might not have survived to their present fashion. When an Asgardian comes into his or her magic, life gets … interesting.”

Jane blinked. “I’ll bet you two were holy terrors. It’s bad enough when boys fight on Earth.”

“Mother had her hands full. Loki had his magic a full score of years earlier than is usual -- I think in revenge for all I did to him.”

An odd notion struck her. “If Loki was adopted, how did he have magic?”

Thor sighed, just a little. “Loki is of Jotunheim and Asgard. Jotuns have an inborn magic. Even those of Earth occasionally have magic strong enough to wield. But we have raised it to a high science on Asgard. We nurture it, train it, make it into another part of us.

“Isn’t Jotunheim the place you’ve been watching for trouble?”

“It is. I fear the realm may erupt into war before long. It is quiet at the moment. We will have to wait and see if the new ruler can manage the people.”

“And if they can’t?”

“I may have to persuade them.” Jane shivered, but Thor only laughed and gathered her close.

“Jane. This is what I do. This is the role of the All-Father and of my grandfather before him. So long as Jotunheim confines its unrest to the realm, I will not interfere. But if Jotunheim begins recruiting other realms in its warfare, I will stop them.” He took her hand. “Now, I need sustenance. It has been many hours since our last meal.”

Grateful for the distraction, she led the way to the kitchen. “You’re always hungry.”

“For you? Always.”

 

Weeks later, when the snow began to fall, Agent Coulson stopped in with supplies and a visit from the Asgardian ambassadors. Given the advance warning, Thor was clad in his armor and Jane had donned the one outfit she’d inadvertently brought home from Asgard. She kept her distance, occupying herself with looking over the latest results of last night’s experiments.

One of the men clasped wrists with Thor. The other bowed to his prince. “How do you find Earth, Councilor Fell?” asked Thor.

The man shrugged. “I prefer Asgard. They have little to offer us.” He flicked a glance at Jane and the about the lab. “It is … primitive, but I am not as well-traveled as you.”

“Few cities, let alone realms, compare to Asgard, Fell,” Thor admonished. “But they each have their own appeal. Are your accommodations adequate?”

“They are. We have been afforded a private residence and servants. They do seek to make us comfortable.”

Thor nodded. “Come, let me introduce you to Jane.” She took a deep breath before crossing the short distance to Thor’s side. “Jane Foster, Councilor Fell and Ambassador Theydon. Fell serves the All-Father. Theydon will be the permanent ambassador here in time.” She held out her hand and was gratified when both Asgardians merely shook it instead of kissing it.

Theydon nodded with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “And so you are the reason we are here. Your beauty explains why our future king flouts his duties to the Nine Realms.”

Jane flushed. She hated being reduced to a pretty face. “My brain helped Thor get rid of Malekith. I would hope that plays into it as well.”

Theydon replied, “I’m certain it does.” His tone implied anything but.

“Theydon, let us ride together,” commanded Thor. In spite of the mild order, Jane knew Thor was furious at the ambassador’s impertinence.

Fell turned and took Jane’s arm. His smile was more resigned. “Shall you give me a tour?”

Jane looked over her shoulder at Thor. He gave her the barest of agreement that she took to mean she would be okay with Fell for the moment. She ran the Councilor through the basic research in the lab, then he answered her questions about what sort of things Asgard was discovering about Earth.

They walked about the compound until they stood in the center of her array. Fell ran a finger along one of the emitters. “This will work, eventually. I am surprised. I had not thought Midgard had progressed this far.”

“That seems to be a common theme.” Jane tucked her hands into her pockets. “No offense, but it gets exasperating after a while.”

“I can imagine,” he laughed. I am the youngest on the Council. It is much the same.”

Emboldened by the change in his demeanor, Jane asked, “Lord Fell, why did the ambassador say Thor was flouting his duties?”

Fell raised his eyebrow. “You are direct. But I will answer your questions as you are the center of great debate on Asgard.” He folded his hands together. “Odin will not be long in his reign--perhaps another few hundred years, no more. Lord Thor needs an heir. With the loss of his mother and brother, there is no one else to sit the throne of the All-Father. Instead of marrying as he ought, he is here, courting you even as he knows there is no prospect of offspring. ”

Jane masked her reaction, but not swiftly enough for a seasoned politician.

Fell let out a hollow laugh. “And so Thor has not been honest with you either.” He shook his head in disgust. “Personally, I think it does not matter. There is time enough when you are gone from this world for Thor to take a queen and begat an heir. But there are those who do not agree.” The Asgardian gave her a respectful nod. “I have said enough, I think. Be cautious, Jane Foster.”

He left her standing in the middle of her experiment, without realizing he’d just laid waste to the dreams she hadn’t acknowledged she had.

 

She hid in her rooms long after S.H.I.E.L.D.’s jet took off with the Asgardians aboard. No one in the compound could miss the sound of those turbines overhead. Thor came in quietly to her bedroom, crossing his arms as he leaned on the doorframe. “What difference does it make?” he asked. His voice was low and earnest.

Jane’s head snapped up. “That we can’t have kids? That most of Asgard thinks I’ve seduced you away from your duties? Or that you lied to me?

“The first. The second has no meaning. And I’ve not lied to you.”

She chose her words with care. “I was beginning to accept that my life on Earth was coming to an end. You said you wanted to marry me. I assumed that meant Asgard and children. Of course, you need an heir. I wanted that for you. I wanted for you to have something of me when I am gone. I’ll be a-a blip in your lifetime and I wanted this with you. But this—“ She pushed back her hair and wiped away tears, letting Thor see that she’d been crying. “This is different.

“If I stay here, having a half-life and occasional weekends with you for the next fifty years, I’ll never have a real family of my own. I’ll have my work, for certain. But the rest of it? I’m going to get old, Thor. I’ll be lonely, old and then what will I have? A few scientific accolades when I build a bridge? It will be decades before we have the technology to really power the thing. Maybe not even in my lifetime.”

“Jane. We will go to Asgard.” His voice shook when he said it.

“And what? Be a pretty ornament and warm your bed? Will your people accept me? Really accept me? I have nothing to offer Asgard.”

Thunder rippled as Thor assured her, “I want you. That is all that matters.”

She wanted to believe him. But she could hear the desperation in his voice. Closing her eyes against the pain, she said, “If this isn’t going to work, Thor, I need to find a life. A life where I can have family and friendships, maybe kids. I don’t want to be the temporary woman in your life. I want to _be_ your life.”

Thor bounded across the room to kneel on her bed. He took her head in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. “You are my life, Jane.” His voice was hoarse. “I have—I have been unable to reconcile my desires with my duties. I have failed you in that matter, but I will persist. I will, _I will_ find a way.”

But Jane shook her head slowly, leaned against Thor’s broad chest, and cried.

 

******

 

Thor came awake with a great start with echoes of his nightmare bright in his head. That moment still haunted him--the one where he placed his hand on Mjolnir and the Hammer was not his. The one where he lost his family. Lost his heritage. Lost his magic. Lost everything that defined him as Thor, son of Odin. What was left had been pitiful indeed. Shame and horror still woke him time and again, as it had tonight.

Jane had been a touchpoint in that time. Her artless manner captivated him. The care, that seed of love planted in those first moments had become a lifeline in the difficult years since. Yes, he’d recovered that which was lost, but in doing so, became terribly aware of his failings. He’d grasped the hope Jane had given him, working to become worthy of what she’d offered. He’d never quite been so relieved as to be slapped by Jane upon his return. For strike such as she’d produced, she must have had strong emotions.

Rolling to his side, he started to reach for her then pulled his hand back. She lay still, exhausted from the bout of weeping. He’d shattered her dreams. Ones he hadn’t known existed. Another failing and one he’d been warned to avoid.

Now he understood what Erik had been trying to tell him from the beginning. Jane had admitted late in the evening that she hadn’t known what she wanted or how far she’d been willing to take their relationship. For Thor, that revelation had been unwelcome, for he’d assumed—again—that she’d been equally dedicated to the pursuit of their courtship. He still ached from the bruise to his heart.

It occurred to him _why_ he’d had the nightmare tonight. Jane was at a similar crisis. She was not wrong about her reception on Asgard. There were those, a great many in fact, who would shun her–or worse, treat her as a sort of concubine. Even marriage would not prevent that. He had to admit to himself that he could not protect her there, nor hide her away unless the people of Asgard embraced her. Duty called him far too often to other realms – sometimes for months or years at a time. She would be safer and happier here on Earth if they were to continue.

Thor thought about the last time he’d seen Volstagg with his three children. The envy for what his friend had shamed him. The people of Asgard were not wrong. It was time for him to take a wife and sire a child. Fell had quietly suggested he do both: keep Jane and take Sif to wife. He’d rejected the notion outright, for to do so would be to dishonor the pair of them.

Scrubbing his face with both hands, he tried to put it out of his mind and rest again. The movement woke Jane.

She turned to him, and he lifted his arm so that she could lie next to him. Out of habit, she tugged the covers up. “Bad dream again?”

“Not anymore.”

She patted him on the chest. “You’re safe. Not going to let anything happen to you,” she mumbled. “I love you.”

He clasped her wrist, stunned by her admission in spite all that had happened that day. Oddly comforted, he drifted into slumber.

 

But when it was time for him to go, she told him not to return before the turn of the year, to give her time to think about her future. Thor reluctantly agreed.

 

******

 

Heimdall wiped a tear from his cheek. The anguish of the pairing tore at his heart, for there was real love amidst the seemingly insurmountable obstacles. Even he could not see the path forward. He only knew that it was there, shrouded in darkness.

 

*****

 

When Thor returned to Asgard, his general foul mood kept the Council from pestering him much. Thor practiced his magic, found the thorn in his side, and began rooting it out.

The nightmare came back with a vengeance. He grappled with it each time he slept. Won when he wrested from its grasp to awaken covered in sweat. Inevitably, he scraped a hand over his head and shook out the plush covers on his great bed--a stark reminder of where he was and that Jane was not a part of it. The ache in his heart did nothing to make the nightmare go away. Unable to sleep, he would rise to start the day.

Even Sif left him alone. She’d come across his temper often enough to know when it was pointless to argue.

Only Loki had the nerve to cross him. The Odin-image dissolved as he closed the door to Thor’s chambers. “I hear you have, at last, struck fear into the hearts of the Great Councilors. Well done, brother.”

Thor ignored him, focusing instead on the minute energies he needed to carve the miniature runes along the inside of the golden ring he held still.

“Thor, while the throne is not yet yours to hold, I think you’re a bit premature in taking up a new trade.”

“Am I?” he growled.

Loki laughed. “I think I need to find something for you to do. Any more dark moods from you and Asgard will be crushed beneath the weight of your disconcerting nature. Thunder rumbles on the horizon and I think the crops may drown soon.”

“Would that I had a war to fight, to do that for which I trained.”

“I can send you to Mudspelheim to play with the Fire Giants. They are always up for a rousing good squabble.”

Thor ignored Loki’s needling as he eyed the inside of the ring to be certain he hadn’t missed anything. Finished for now, he slipped it onto his small finger for safekeeping.

“You still intend to marry her?”

“That depends on Jane.”

“She would deny you?” Loki was incredulous.

“For all that I am a prince of the Nine Realms, I cannot give her what she wants.” Thor looked up at Loki, who crossed his arms and waited for him to finish. “A family. A life together. She will not settle for less. If she is to give up Earth, it must be for more than the promise of my company.”

Loki leaned onto the table. “She would bear your child? The heir to the Nine Realms? What an arrogant presumption for a Midgardian. Does she not know that the finest of Asgardian bloodlines are at your fingertips?”

Without warning, Thor reached out, pulled Loki across the table and flung him to the floor. “How dare you?”

Loki rolled, coming up on his toes with a laugh. “Oh, I dare,” he sneered. He ducked Thor’s next swing, and kicked him in the solar plexus, knocking him backward several steps so that he stumbled on the bench and sat down hard.

With a flash of energy, Thor conjured a short sword. Loki laughed in delight, for it was a new ability—a twist on the blue and green magics. He brought out his own pair of daggers. The fight was as much about dirty tricks as it was crossing blades. Loki vanished and reappeared a half-dozen times while Thor flung all manner of objects in his direction. The last made contact with an audible gasp from Loki. A green dagger flew out, was easily slapped away by Thor’s blue blade, and a second buried itself in Thor’s shoulder.

Thor rolled away, came up on his feet. He yanked out the blade and threw it at Loki’s feet where it clattered on the stone floor.

“Feel better?” Loki asked.

The sincerity in his brother’s tone did as much to settle his irritation as the brisk fight. Thor chuckled in spite of his foul mood. “Actually, I do.”

Loki straightened. With a wave, the image of Odin encapsulated him once more. “I’ll not have this conversation regarding Jane’s suitability again.”

Thor waited until Loki left the chambers, then yanked off the ring and threw it against the closed door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_When your dreams all fail_  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

_\--Imagine Dragons “Demons”_


	7. Compromise

### Chapter 7: Compromise

Thor ached for her. Heimdall assured him Jane was no better with the separation. Still, he did as Jane asked and waited. Three months passed, the Earth year turned. He still had not found a solution that would satisfy Jane. Heimdall, Sif and the Warriors Three had been steadfast friends throughout. Not one had suggested he give Jane up. Loki remained suspiciously quiet on the subject.

Not even a day after the year’s end, he ordered Heimdall to open the BiFrost to Earth.

Jane, looking pale and too thin, waited for him at the doorway to her quarters. She shook as he pulled her into his arms. “I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you,” she chanted.

Raging need flashed over him. “Jane, I will have you now,” he demanded as he kicked the door shut.

“Yes,” she agreed, already unfastening his cloak. He banished the armor without a thought. Jane yanked his padded shirt upward.

Some might call this making love, but Thor thought it somewhere between breathing and a beating heart—primal, desperate, born of anger, forged out of love and despair. It wasn’t violent, but it wasn’t gentle either. With hands and mouth, he worshipped her body before slaking his thirst once, twice, a half dozen times before letting her rest. When she woke, he began again, taking her ever higher. The need raged.

And in a place where magic and science are one, sometimes an agonized wish, together with unyielding determination, becomes truth.

 

*****

 

Jane awakened to a tingling sensation sliding over her leg. Her eyes cleared to find Thor holding a pea-sized dark stone about an inch away from her thigh. A hazy light emanated from it. “What are you doing?”

“Using a healing stone. I left a bruise on you last night. Several actually. I would not have you in pain over my brutish nature.”

But Jane only stretched. “Call it what you will, I feel fabulous. I need food and a shower and then you can do it all again.”

He paused in his ministrations. “You are serious. Jane, on Asgard I would be put in prison for marking a woman in this manner.”

“You’re exaggerating. Let’s discuss the bite marks on your shoulder.”

“Only a little, and they have healed.”

“They were there.”

“And so they were.” Thor sat with a leg in front of him and another propping up his elbow, not wearing a stitch. For which Jane was terribly grateful. “Jane, I—“

She put a finger to his mouth. “Three years. For three years, I don’t care. In three years, our affair will be over and we will move on. You will take a wife on Asgard, I’ll take a husband on Earth, and we will have this precious, precious time to see us through our lifetimes. But for the next three years, you are mine.”

Thor kissed her finger. Closed his eyes against the single tear that leaked down his cheek. “There is another way—“

“No. But we will take every last moment that we can steal as ours.”

“So we will.” Thor wondered how one’s heart could soar and shatter in the same beat. But he was selfish enough to take Jane’s offer, even as he grieved for what was to come.

 

*****

 

Heimdall cursed at their agreement.

 

****

 

Four months into playing by the new set of rules, Jane looked up out of habit, wishing she could see as Heimdall did. The tiled ceiling yanked her back into the here and now. She glared down at the screen.

A double-knock hardly announced Darcy’s arrival before the young woman swaggered into the room. “Oh wow, you’re working. S.H.I.E.L.D. is getting their money’s worth today. I was pret-ty sure you were sucked into the one of the other realms with way you sulked for a month after the blond -hunky-dude went home.” She plunked down a stack of reports and disks. “Then again, if I was having sex with a god, I’d be depressed, too.”

Jane hadn’t told Darcy about the new way of things. Nor would she. Just the thought of it was enough to make her cry again.

“Hello, Earth to Jane.” Darcy waved her hand in front of Jane’s face. “I got all this data you asked me for. When do we add all the boosters to the array?”

“Ah,” Jane refocused on her friend. “As soon as I can get all the new parts from S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“When will that happen?”

“When they make it.”

“When will they make it?”

 “It’s a secret government operation. Anywhere from tomorrow to next year.”

“’Okay. Tell me when to start unpacking.” Darcy began humming to herself while she sorted out the reports and disks. Jane ignored the sound. Darcy didn’t have Jane’s expert skill with programming or mechanics, but she was the queen of organization, scared of nothing, willing to everything and disarmed even the prickliest personality with ease. Darcy’s in-your-face honesty and enthusiasm made her impossible not to like. Annoying sometimes, but likeable.

“There isn’t that much to unpack. It should all be assembled.” Jane shrugged. “There isn’t that much to do.”

“I hate you sometimes. I hate you more now that I’m not having any non-demi-god sex.”

“What happened?”

“Ian and I had a disagreement over the correct way to pour a latte.”

Jane stifled a laugh and decided the break up would last two weeks at the most. But she needled her friend anyway. “Ian was a non-demi-god?”

Darcy snorted. “Ian had, like, five years of practice compared to the blond-hunk-o-meter’s five thousand. He missed a few things but he wasn’t too bad.”

Jane giggled. “Uh huh. Maybe Ian can ask for advice?”

“Now that would assume that I’m taking the neophyte intern back into my bed – which means he’d better learn to make a decent coffee-- and your non-neophyte love expert appears soon enough that I’m willing to take a risk like that again.” Darcy smirked.

Jane sighed at the reminder that the mother of all long distance relationships, especially those involving an off-planet commute, sucked.

 

Erik cornered her the next day as she saddled a horse. “Good, we’ll ride and you can tell me whatever the hell is between you and Thor. When he left last time he looked rather defeated. He’s a war god, Jane, he’s not supposed to be brought down by anything.”

She lasted only until the compound was out of sight before every bit of it spilled out. Between choked sobs, she babbled out the whole nightmare. “Erik, I’ve made a mistake. I’m sure of it. But I don’t know if the mistake was starting this relationship in the first place or deciding to put an end to it.”

“Jane. You’ve only been to Asgard the one time. You don’t know how the people will react.”

She shrugged. “I do. The healer, Odin, the ambassador. The only one who was nice to me was Thor’s mom. She’s dead because of me. Do you really think Asgard is going to want me hanging around as Thor’s girlfriend when they want a queen and an heir? This isn’t a Cinderella story where the prince marries the girl of his dreams and everybody loves her, Erik.”

Erik reined in his horse. “Then Jane, you’ve got the wrong fairytale. One thing I’m sure of, Thor loves you. You need to have faith in him.”

She stopped beside him. “You think I should go?”

“I’m not you, Jane. But this thing you two have has been going on for nearly three years already. It’s not going to go away because you decide you are ready to move on. Let’s face it, your heart is already broken and he’s not even gone yet. That’s no way to live, either.”

“Why me, Erik?”

“Because you’re the only woman who wants him, Jane.” She scoffed. But he waggled a finger as he admonished, “I’m serious. In a thousand years, don’t you think he’s met the available complement of women of Asgard? He wants more than just a queen. Thor is so love with you that he trails after you like a lovesick puppy, hoping for a scrap of your attention.”

She shook her head, her eyes watering. “I don’t want that. I don’t want to destroy him. I don’t want to destroy me.”

“You already hate yourself for what you did. You’ll never forgive yourself. So love him, Jane. It’s that simple. Go live in your stars. Face Asgard together.”

Jane only stared, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as Erik clicked his horse into motion once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I wanna hide the truth_   
_I wanna shelter you_   
_But with the beast inside_   
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_\--Imagine Dragons “Demons”_   
  



	8. Betrayal

### Chapter 8: Betrayal

Days later, Darcy mused, “We need a bigger generator.”

“You’re right. The energy field is beginning to stabilize but it needs more power,” Jane agreed. “S.H.I.E.L.D. can get one drop shipped here by tomorrow afternoon.”

Darcy peered at her in suspicion. “Weeks to get supplies and suddenly you can have a generator with the snap of your fingers?”

Jane shrugged. “They like what we’re doing?”

“Try again.”

Jane laughed at Darcy’s irritation. “I ordered one a year ago. We’ve been making do with the small one because the big one had to be built. It will be here tomorrow.” She held up her cell phone. Signals were always sketchy up here, but texts generally went through at some point. “I got the message this morning.”

“Oh, do you think we can hitch a ride back to civilization for a few days?” Darcy begged. “I need a coffee. A double-whipped mocha quadruple shot latte or something.”

“We can ask. Agent Coulson is usually reasonable, but if they have a mission, you’re out of luck.”

Ian wandered into the conversation, dropping off the backpack of bits and pieces of extra parts he might have needed for the array. “Does she ever take a break, Darcy?”

“Not when she’s in the non-sex zone because her boyfriend in out of town. It’s called distraction and we pay the price.”

 

Coulson’s crew brought the enormous generator. The pilot, Melinda May, set it with gorgeous precision exactly where Jane wanted it. Although she was excited to get it connected, Agent Coulson offered to take her team into town for the weekend. Jane wasn’t about to refuse on behalf of her pleading research crew.

The lab rats were stuffing backpacks and scrambling out the jet before the S.H.I.E.L.D. received an assignment. For that matter, Coulson’s team seemed to be happy about the downtime too. Coulson had arranged for all of them to stay at a local hotel. Erik tried to talk her out of staying.

“Go,” insisted Jane. “How often does S.H.I.E.L.D. offer us taxi service?”

“But you should go too,” said Erik. “You need time away from … all this.” He waved his hand around the lab.

Jane shook her head. “We went to that conference two months ago, remember? We saw my mom and everything. I’ll watch over things here. You know me. I’ll be perfectly happy in the quiet. I’ll probably think up some new theory that we can test out when you get back.”

Erik crossed his arms. “Is Thor coming down this weekend?”

“You know, that phrase has a whole different meaning when Thor is involved. But no, I don’t think so. There’s something up on Jotunheim that’s going to take a while to resolve.”

“Jotunheim? Now I’m curious.”

“Loki killed the high king, Laufey, a few years ago.”

Erik winced at Loki’s name. “What is it with Loki and kings?”

“Jealousy? No idea. Anyway, the people are fighting over the throne. Thor’s gone to mediate.”

“With what? Mjolnir?”

“I asked. Thor just grinned and said, ‘If necessary.’” She made her voice deep like Thor’s and growled out the last. Erik laughed at her imitation.

“All right. You seem to be in better spirits.  I’ll admit. I was worried there.”

Jane leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “I’m good. I really am. Thank you for worrying about me. Nobody does it better.”

 

She gave the aircraft a final wave as May lifted off. Only John remained--but this had been his home for three decades and he had few reasons to leave. For the first time since the lab had opened, she had it to herself for the next three days. Not even Thor would grace her doorstep this time. Reveling in the quiet, she settled in with her laptop, journaling her thoughts for clarity for the first time in ages.

_I’m happy-sad all the time now. Happy that I will have these 3 years -- 2 and change now. Thor is perfect. Well, not really perfect. I won’t mention the hogging-the-bed thing or Asgardians-are-superior-to-everyone thing. We’re working on that._

_He met Mom. I didn’t mean for it to happen, but we went to this conference on condensed matter in London. She called -- her standard 2x per month parental obligation and said she wasn’t feeling well. Why do I fall for that every single time? So we stopped by the flat. As usual, she didn’t look past the ponytail and the boots. She asked him what he did for a living. (Don’t say ‘prince of Asgard’) He told her he was a warrior._

_SHE shot back that he must be no more than a mercenary because no army would have him with that hair. For someone who watches TV all the time, has she not seen the news? ARGGGGH. Then she made a remark about my moping all the time. I haven’t moped in a while, MOM. And HERE’S the reason why! Never mind. She’s not listening._

_We don’t get each other. I’m not married. I don’t have kids. I have a career. Yes, I went down the same rabbit-hole she did after Dad died, but I was trying! I even had a date. Poor guy. Wonder what happened to Richard._

_So … back to the first topic. Happy=Thor, awesome sex, loves me, loves my work. Treats me like a queen sans pedestal. Moody though. Brings new definition to “difficult family.” Makes my mom-issues look like a pretty day in the summer._

_Sad because every day I know this will end. It has to end. Because if it doesn’t, I’ll give up me for scraps. I want all of it. I want the family. The spouse with socks on my floor. Maybe not a dog. Kids. Yeah. Someday. This works for now. Because I have my research and I need time to do it. But the array is generating power. And now that we have Stark’s new generator, I’ll bet I have the Einstein-Rosen bridge open in a year, maybe less. And then what? A new project? Maybe. But this will all have to end and I will move on. Because, Asgardian or not, I want more. I hope I can stand the pain. And, dear god, I hope I can live with myself._

_Erik told me to go live in the stars. I wish I could._

 

 

With the sunlight pouring in her windows on Saturday, promising a beautiful, if cool day, a horse ride sounded fabulous. She was a little nervous as this would be the first time to go it alone on the trail, but she’d had enough practice that it was time she took the plunge.

She saddled the smaller of the two horses, a dapple-grey mare named Lucy. Lucy seemed not to mind all the inexperienced riders. She was steady and only rolled her eyes occasionally at the researchers. Certainly, she didn’t put up a fuss as Jane settled the hackamore in place and cinched in the straps for the saddle. As she mounted, she remembered the first time Thor had seen a western saddle. He’d been puzzled by the design until John had explain how it developed out the old-time trail rides.

They wandered their way to the far side of the plateau, then cut their way back through the middle where a grove of trees stood, split by a shallow ravine. At the far end, near the center of the plateau, a spring bubbled madly, driving water down the split and to the edge of the plateau. The horses loved the fresh water.

She let Lucy loose to drink and sat under the canopy of pine trees to enjoy the sunlight streaming through the branches. It was ridiculous how much she missed Thor. In truth, she hadn’t wanted to leave the compound because it a connection to him and, damn it, if he dropped in—which _had_ happened—she didn’t want to miss him. Stupid, stupid girl in love, she admonished. But for now, she would be stupid, selfish and enjoy every minute of time they had.

A helicopter flew overhead. Jane looked up, shading her eyes. It wasn’t from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s black fleet. With the icy white undercarriage showing, she dismissed it. Ski patrol, probably.

Lucy shook her mane, finished with the water, and decided to crop grass under the trees. Jane lay back, lacing her hands behind her head to stare into the impossibly blue sky. A lone bird soared along a thermal. It was too far way for her to identify, but she followed its dance anyway.

A crush of footsteps on pine needles startled her. With heart pounding, she rolled over and got to her feet. It wasn’t Thor, as she’d briefly hoped.

Theydon, the Asgardian ambassador, walked the last few steps toward her. “Jane Foster. This is fortuitous.”

“Sure. And we just met on the street. You’ve been watching me,” she accused.

“Of course. It’s time we spoke frankly, Miss Foster. About the future of the Nine Realms.” As he spoke, he closed the distance between them.

 Jane walked backward, unnerved by the dark, determined look in his eyes. “What do you want to talk about?”

“We would have you give up this ridiculous _thing_ you have with Thor,” he spat out. “A Midgardian presuming to love an Asgardian,” he sneered. “This travesty will not be tolerated.”

Now Jane had more than her share of professors and classmates, not to mention her mother, admonishing her for any number of her life choices. Nothing irritated her more than being told what she shouldn’t–or worse, couldn’t do. She crossed her arms. “Really. Have you talked to Thor about this? Because the last time you two spoke about this, I do believe it was determined to be none of your business.” She played with her pendant, drawing Theydon’s attention to it.

“You have bewitched him,” he accused.

Jane sighed. “Apparently, that’s a standard accusation no matter what Realm you’re in. Um, no. I love him, he loves me. Rather simple, actually. And something I’m not inclined to discuss with you.” She started pacing—and moving to a safer locale at the same time.

“You will end this thing with Thor.”

Jane shook her head. “Ambassador, with all due respect, this isn’t your call to make.”

Theydon face turned purple in fury, and Jane was afraid. She backed up again, but the Asgardian was unbelievably fast. His fist connected with her cheek. She felt something break, and then she landed hard—in the water-soaked ravine. Something broke there, too. Maybe an arm. Something in her middle. But she got up, staring at Theydon in shock. Then, as Thor had taught, she scrabbled away, turning over to get to her feet. She ran. Stumbled. There was an impossible heat on her back. She cried out a name and everything went black.

 

 _Heimdall_.

 

******

 

On the third and last evening of their mini-vacation, and happily nursing a beer with Erik and two of the older researchers, Agent Coulson enjoyed the ebb and flow of people and discussions around the bar. The lab rats—Jane’s nickname--and Coulson’s team were mingling in utter relaxation as they rotated from table to dance floor to billiards and back again.

Coulson’s cell phone buzzed. “Coulson.”

_John, here. Phil, something’s happened to Jane._

The agent kept his expression neutral, but the conversation at the table stopped anyway. “How do you know?”

_She went riding yesterday. She didn’t bring Lucy back last night. I’ve been looking for them all morning. Finally found Lucy tied up on the old trail on the far side that leads to the valley. Jane wasn’t with her. I’ve searched everywhere._

Coulson pinned Erik with a look. “Jane wouldn’t have left the compound, would she?”

“Not unless Thor showed up. But,” he held up his pocket scanner, “we’re close enough I would still get a reading on this if he did.”

To John, Coulson added, “We’ll be there in forty minutes.” By the time he clicked off his cell phone, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team had read something in his demeanor and assembled by his side.

“May, fire up the jet. We’re going back to the compound.” She nodded and the other four agents followed her out the door.

“I’m coming, too,” said Erik. He turned to his cohorts. “Keep an eye on the kiddos.”

Coulson nodded. “I’ll send another transport for them if necessary.”

Once on board, Erik asked Coulson, “Can you bring up that tracking software Stark and Banner created to find the Tessaract?”

“I can.” Coulson turned to Skye. “Remember that software I gave you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Have you opened it yet?”

“Took me a couple of days, but yes.”

“Good.” Coulson looked at Erik for instructions.

“You need to activate it with a code. Use the command ‘Jane Asgard Thor 1104.’ Once the device pings back to you, you’ll need to put in a number. Got a pen?” Erik rattled off a series of numbers. “That’s the frequency of a tracking device attached to that necklace Jane wears.”

Skye reacted with flying fingers and raised eyebrows. “How did you get a tracking device on her necklace? I thought Thor gave it to her.”

Erik waited a beat, glanced at Coulson, who replied, “It seemed to be a good idea. Problems involving Jane could escalate into a, well, a planetary-sort of incident. We wouldn’t want that.”

Skye rolled her eyes. Then--“I’ve got a ping. It’s coming from the plateau, I think near that pine grove where the horses like to drink. I have the coordinates.” She turned the laptop around to Coulson could relay them to May.

“Roger that,” she replied. May landed as close as possible, but the agents still had to make their way through the trees. Ward and May armed themselves with ropes and other rescue equipment in their packs before heading out. It didn’t take them long.

“Sir,” May radioed. “We found her in the ravine. Someone covered her with dirt and brush. No wonder John didn’t find her.”

“How is she?”

“She--there’s no heartbeat, sir. Multiple fractures. There was internal bleeding and some kind of electrical burn.” There was silence and then, “We’re coming out. Give us ten minutes.”

“Roger that.” A part of Coulson’s heart broke. For him, for his team, but mostly for the Asgardian god who had become his friend.

The skies lit up as the Rainbow Bridge opened. Coulson wished he had more time. All hell was about to break loose.

 

*****

 

Thor strode off the Bifrost from Jotunheim. The situation had worsened, but a temporary truce had been obtained. It might hold for a day or a year, one never knew. Sif and the Warriors Three followed. All of them were covered in dirt and dust.

“I want a bath.”

“I want food.”

“I want a bed.”

“Sounds good,” agreed Hogun.

But Heimdall held his arm out to keep the Thor from calling the horses. “You are needed on Midgard.” Placing his sword into the Bifrost lock, Heimdall opened the pathway to Earth.

Thor started, shifting into a warrior’s stance. “Jane? What has happened? Is she well?”

“I see her shrouded in darkness. You must go, Prince Thor, son of Odin. The fate of the Nine Realms is in balance. Jane Foster needs you.”

The gate opened wide. Thor held out Mjolnir and he winged his way into the light.

Minutes later, the cosmos erupted. Searing lightning crackled through the Nine Realms, illuminating the darkness between the stars. Shattering thunder roared as bolt after bolt struck the worlds. Yggdrasil herself shook with the power scorching through the Realms. Volstagg lost his balance when Asgard trembled. Sif clutched the steps as she held on for safety.

Heimdall opened the Bifrost again. Sif and the Warriors Three stumbled in to help Thor.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Thunder

### Chapter 9: Thunder

Jane. Thor could only say her name again and again as he knelt, holding her limp, broken body to his. Her face couldn’t be this cold, this pale. He pleaded with her to awaken. Pain as he’d never known lanced through him, leaving a gaping hole where his heart had been. In a thousand years, he had loved none but her.

When he discovered the stark evidence of an Asgardian energy bolt on her body, he shuddered violently with the strain of holding Jane to him on one arm and hanging onto the flashing Mjolnir in the other. Rage and loss blinded him as betrayal and heartbreak ripped through him. He heard a roar, recognized it as his own, but knew nothing but blackness and agony.

Until a hand came down hard on his shoulder. “Thor.” He looked up, blinking through blurred vision and pouring rain, and found a friend in Erik. “Reel it in, son.”

Only then did he realize what he’d done.

Thor lowered Mjolnir, setting the hammer on the ground to rest. With a hard twist of his mind, he pulled back what he’d let loose--quieting the lightning ripping through the skies, stilling the screaming winds and rain. Laying his fingertips on the ground, he channeled the energy there with a boom that thundered through the mountains. Reaching farther, he touched Yggdrasil, soothing the branches until the Realms settled once more.

Cradling Jane in his arms, he discovered the trees around him had been flattened. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team had taken shelter under the jet. Coulson sat nearby in a daze, with Ward and May tending to him. Sif and the Warriors Three had the sense to crouch, fingertips on the ground, until the Earth stopped moving.

They were the first to approach. The warriors knelt as one, fists on heart, waiting for orders. Thor indicated Jane’s marks with a nod of his head. He choked out the words through his grief. “This was an Asgardian or an Asgardian weapon. Sif, Fandral, find whoever did this. Volstagg, Hogun, guard the compound. Ensure its safety.”

Sif alone approached him. She laid a hand on his cheek. “You will have vengeance.”

Thor tried to acknowledge her but he bent over Jane’s body instead. He knelt with Jane, unable to move. Not until Erik coaxed, “Come, my friend. Bring her aboard.” His gruff manner belied his own grief. Thor rose, and trailed after him.

He carried Jane to a healing room. Simmons, with her own reddened eyes, waited inside. Releasing Jane’s body to the table let loose the rage again. The jet trembled and Mjolnir flashed into his hand-- then Erik was there, restraining him with no more than a quiet word or two--reminding him of the warrior he was and the control he’d been taught.

“Let her examine Jane,” he urged. “We may be able to learn more of what happened.”

“Healing stones?” Thor fumbled for his belt and withdrew a pair. “Is it not too late?” He begged Erik to tell him differently.

Terrible sadness laced Erik’s words. “It’s been almost two days, Thor. I don’t know how magic could save her now.”

Thor drew Mjolnir, set it upside down on the floor near the table and went to his knees. He sat on his heels and placed his hands on top of Mjolnir’s handle. There he stayed, grieving in silence while the healer examined Jane.

Coulson came up beside him, crouching down to present him with Jane’s necklace. The broken chain was dark with scorch marks. “This was found with Jane. I thought you might want it.”

Thor reached for it, let it spin, seeing Yggdrasil appear again and again. He had a flash of memory over the hours he’d spent in the crafting of it.

A hesitant voice belonging to a young woman came from the doorway behind him. "Coulson?"

"Yes, Skye?"

"Can you tell me how to turn off the beacon?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not actually sure," he replied.

Thor held up his other hand over the necklace. He concentrated, pulling tiny yellow energies together at the tips of his fingers. He waved his hand. "Quiet," he rumbled. He held the pendant for a moment, reforged the blackened links with no more than a thought, and clipped it around his own neck.

In wonder, Skye said, "You turned it off. I thought S.H.I.E.L.D.--"

"S.H.I.E.L.D., what?" Thor asked sharply.

"I figured S.H.I.E.L.D. made it.”

Thor shook his head. "No. I crafted it. Asked Selvig for a frequency used in this realm. I wanted to be certain Jane Foster would be safe." A wave of grief rolled over him and he flexed his fist to control the rise of anger.

"But you programmed it."

"Programmed? I know not this word." He turned his head toward her direction. 

"Ah--told it to wait for an order and how to respond."

"Oh. Like Jane's laptop. Yes. I did that."

"How?" she asked, gently.

Long used to Jane’s never-ending curiosity, he answered, "Asgardians are taught to see energy and to move it about.” And then the grief returned, almost too much to contain---

Coulson left him then, ushering Skye out the door before she could ask any more questions.

Erik stayed. About the time Thor realized the older man was as grief-stricken as he, the healer commanded their attention. Her face was full of concern and confusion. "Lord Thor, Dr. Selvig, I think there is something you need to see."

Thor and Erik both rose. "What is it?" Thor asked, preparing himself for further anguish.

"I'm going to be direct, there isn't any other way about it."

"Go on."

"According to my best guess, Ms. Foster took a large amount of physical damage along with an energy blast to the back. Her spine is severed, her heart and lungs nearly destroyed. She was wet and in a cold environment, which means her body temperature should have dropped rather rapidly. She should have bled out." She frowned. "Neither of those things has happened."

"What do you mean?" asked Erik.

"I'm not quite certain she's actually dead."

Stunned, Thor stroked a lock of Jane's hair. "Explain." 

"She has no heartbeat. She's not breathing. But her body temperature has stabilized. She's retaining her fluids, which means she has muscle tone. And I scanned her brain." Simmons made a motion and opened up a holographic image of Jane's brain. "It's active. Sleeping, but active. I can't explain it."

Thor reached for the healing stones again. “The worst injuries. Where are they?”

“Her back. Spinal cord, nerves, lungs, heart. It’s all been destroyed by the energy bolt.”

Erik and Thor turned Jane over. Jemma pulled away the fabric, washing off the dirt as best she could, but Jane was a mess. Her back was scorched in places, raw in others—not to mention the fist-sized hole in the center. Thor pulled out the healing stones and crumbled them, one at a time, over the damage. The stones weren’t nearly enough – but Simmons crowed in delight as she watched her scanner.

“Look, the lungs have closed over and her spinal cord is healing. Oh, this is incredible! How is this possible?”

"If she were Asgardian, I could tell you," Thor said absently as he focused on the stone.

Erik raised a curious brow and crossed his arms. “Explain it to me.”

Thor leaned in to make certain the stone was working as it should. "When an Asgardian becomes debilitated, he or she must sleep. It may last a day or two, but it is a time of healing and rejuvenation. Do humans not do this?"

"Not like this," Erik indicated Jane. "Our heart beats, we must breathe. Where does an Asgardian's energy come from?"

Finished with the last of the stones, Thor picked up one of the healer’s wipes that she was using to clean off the blood. "You ask the question of great interest in all the realms."

"Thor," the older man admonished.

"Close the door," Thor demanded as he sponged off Jane’s damaged flesh. "And turn off the monitoring devices. I would not be overheard."

Simmons opened her mouth, but Erik agreed. She went around the room touching buttons.

"Is that all?" Thor asked.

She turned off one more.

"Good. What I am to tell you is for your knowledge only. Asgardians strength and healing abilities come from our magic—our life force. Sleep is required for rejuvenation.  Those with the greatest capacities for magic are far stronger and may heal from all but the most fatal of wounds.  This comes at a price.  In sleep, it is possible for the body to expend all its life force attempting to replenish itself.”  Thor touched Jane’s pale gray cheek.  “Energy must be supplied from the outside.  This is called Odinsleep. It takes a master of magic to summon and coax the energies to bind with this sort of rejuvenation." His hand shook as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But Jane is not of Asgard.  I do not know how this has come to pass."

"I do." Thor looked up to find Jemma wearing a brilliant smile. She ran the scanner along Jane's body, stopping in the middle. She repeated the gesture and then pointed to a tiny moving dot. "She's expecting."

“Expecting?”

"Congratulations, Thor. You're going to be a father." Erik clapped him on the shoulder.

 

*******

 

Loki galloped down the Rainbow Bridge once the skies had settled. There was no doubt his brother was responsible with Thor’s signature magic rattling the Nine Realms.

"Loki."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm not calling you 'Odin' no matter how much you pretend."

"I had no choice."

"I agree. Which is why I still serve you."

Annoyed at Heimdall’s nonchalance, Loki sneered, "Would it serve you to tell me what has my brother in a tizzy?”

Heimdall nodded. "The fate of the Nine Realms is in balance."

"Jane Foster?"

"Is a part of it, yes."

Loki nodded. "It is time for him to make a choice."

"No. The choice has been made. Now is the time to discover if your brother can do what needs to be done."

"What do you see?" he demanded.

"Jane has fallen.”

“Is she dead?”

“Not yet. Thor must discover how to use the Odinsleep to save her.”

“ _Why_?” Loki said, incredulous. “To save a life that will destroy Asgard? Do you not hear the cries of the people as they beg him to reconsider?”

“To save the life of the one who is to come,” Heimdall admonished.

Loki turned in astonishment. Thor? An Asgardian and a Midgardian? ‘Twas not possible. Should not be possible. Yet--"Odinsleep is forbidden in these instances," he said sharply. "The unborn cannot survive."

Heimdall lifted a shoulder. "This one would. It is a delicate balance."

"Thor has not the experience. Mother taught  _me_. I should go."

"You cannot."

"And why is that?" growled Loki.

"Odinsleep can come only at the hands of love. It is the only tie that binds deep enough to transfer the necessary energy. You know this."

Pacing in anger, Loki sneered, "And so, Thor once again holds all the power.”

"No." Heimdall crossed his arms. "Did your father never speak to you of the prophecy?"

Loki shook his head. "I learned it from Mother." He stared at the closed gate and then turned with a wry look. "After all this time. Surely not."

"Yes."

Loki held out his hands, pronouncing with grandiosity, " _And the Fifth Queen of Asgard will be forged of a love spanning Yggdrasil's branches, bringing peace and prosperity to the Nine Realms_.” He bowed at the waist. “Thor Odinson and Jane Foster. Damn. I suppose he’ll have to have the throne at some point. If only to hand it off. So what are we in for? A thousand years of rainbows and sunshine?”

Heimdall shook his head from side to side. “Odin feared this path, for it brings death and destruction before the Queen’s Reign. One cannot appreciate peace unless it is in the wake of war.”

“Odin feared nothing.”

“Your father feared the price would be too great for you and Thor.”

“What price must we pay? And what would _I_ have to do with the Fifth Queen?”

“Everything, Prince Loki,” said Heimdall. But he would say no more.

 Loki stalked away, not wanting to know which question the gatekeeper had answered.

 

*****

 

Thor paced, his own nerves shredding his patience. “I do not—I have not done this for another.”

Erik patted him on the shoulder, giving him what Jane termed his ‘professor look.’ “Then this would be a good time to learn.”

Locking away his fears, Thor summoned his courage. He concentrated, feeling the energy build within him. He captured it, pushing it into his fingertips and released it over Jane—where it drifted away into nothingness rather than coalescing into an energy source about her. He swore.

“That didn’t seem to work.” Erik commented drolly. “What went wrong?”

“I don’t know.”

“Try again.”

He did.

Dozens of attempts later, he collapsed onto a chair. He’d come nowhere close to creating the energy field that would sustain Jane for as long as she might need to recover. He covered his face with his hands in abject defeat.

Simmons studied the energy readings, trying to find a way to help. Skye knocked on the door. “I brought food.”

Never one to decline food, Thor decided sustenance might be the answer. He took the proffered sandwich.

“How’s it going?” she asked, all innocence.

“I have failed yet again.”

“Why?”

Skye’s question touched something in him. Like Jane, she wanted only to help, to gain knowledge. “I know not. I cannot seem to create the link that Odinsleep requires.”

She tilted her head. “How did you program the beacon?”

He gave the question fair consideration. “I see energy. I tell it where to go and what to do.”

“Where does the energy come from?”

“From within me.”

“And with Jane, you are trying to create a store of energy for her to feed from.”

“The unborn, not Jane. She has not the power.”

Skye took this in with a deep breath. “Okay,” she accepted his answer. “Where are you losing the energy? If it is not feeding into – the unborn—where is it going?”

“It’s as if the connection isn’t there. The energy simply spreads out and dissipates.”

“Maybe you have to teach the unborn to accept the link.”

Thor rested his wrists on his knees, thinking. “Perhaps you are right. I will try again.”

Erik nudged him with a foot. “Finish your sandwich.”

 

This time, instead of gathering the energy first, Thor sank his consciousness deep into Jane. Joy swept through him, washing away some of his grief as he touched her and knew her. Warmth rose as he savored her essence. Her pale threads of energy gathered about him, caressing, urging him along in his journey. He followed where the tendrils led, where that which was her cradled a tiny spark. He marveled at the spark, seeing how it flashed and danced, leading Jane into a dizzying spiral.

Suddenly, the spark had a flavor--purely feminine, he was certain. How, he knew not, yet this kernel of life belonged to him. Was of him. Love for that spark poured from him, and in that instance, a thread was born--a filament linking him to the spark to Jane.

With a wide smile, he gathered his energies once more. He encircled Jane, drew them down into the thread, feeding it. Hungry, the spark accepted it the power. Siphoned it, then demanded more, until Thor admonished _her_ with a pulse of defiance. The spark settled, becoming quiescent. The power flowed.

Thor poured pure energy into a reserve above Jane. Stabilized by the link, he only had to erect a light barrier to keep it in place. She would awaken when restored.

He trembled, his vision wavering again as fatigue overtook him. Erik nudged Thor into the chair he’d slid next to the bed. Thor collapsed into it, laying his head near hers, and fell into his own exhausted slumber.

 

When he awoke, the room was dark except for the golden glow of the Odinsleep. Thor reached out to hold Jane’s hand. She lay on her side facing him, her middle heavily bandaged. Her broken arm was splinted from knuckles to shoulder, leaving only the fingertips exposed. One whole side of her face was bruised—nearly black on the cheekbone. But she had a palest of color in her face, not the white death mask from before.

That he slept through the healer’s ministrations of Jane meant he must have been drained indeed. He traced Jane’s cheek with the curve of his hand, stroking lightly with his thumb. He touched her uninjured wrist, then brushed his knuckles against the place where spark danced, no more than a finger width below a thick dressing.

He reached out again with his magic. Jane’s touch was nebulous, merely a sensation –not a true mind-to-mind connection. He couldn’t sense her well-being, only an impression of mint and honey. But it was a living thing, swirling about. He followed the link down from him to the spark. A brief flicker brushed against his senses–and that was all. Only the connection told him that power still flowed from him through the mote to Jane.

Such a tiny thing, easily snuffed. Thor’s eyes widened as he realized the spark should not have survived the blast of power. Nor should it have behaved as it did, for it was far too soon for any sort of sentience—even the impression of sentience. Something about Heimdall’s parting words nagged at him. “Prince Thor,” he muttered. Then it came to him.

He clasped Jane’s hand in his. If she survived, all of Asgard would welcome her. For she would fulfill the hope of twenty thousand years.

 

***********

 

“Did he succeed?”

“He did.”

Loki smiled. “And so it begins.”

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

_\--Imagine Dragons “Demons”_

 


	10. Pathways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophecy and magic change everything.

### Chapter 10: Pathways

Erik nudged Thor from his vigil. “Get some real sleep. After that little demonstration earlier, you need to recharge. Jane might need you later. I’ll stay with her,” he promised.

Thor had forgotten about the power he’d shoved into the cosmos. No wonder he was lethargic. Nodding once, he staggered to his feet and off to Jane’s bed. He slept on her pillow. Apparently for a full Midgardian day, as he discovered later.

The healer let him move Jane once her bones had set. He spent that day sitting on her bed paging through her Kindle, able to think of little else than the treachery which had befallen his love. Either Fell or Theydon had tried to kill Jane, or one of them had given arms over to a local assassin. The latter was strictly forbidden and the either meant Thor had enemies in his own people. The betrayal of his own told him how little they trusted him now –a mere year or so removed from having the Nine Realms in the palm of his hand. Rubbing his weary eyes, he set the tablet to the side, unable to concentrate on the translations.

He’d been heart-sore for months as he and Jane had tried to navigate the waters of their relationship. Now with her lying face down on the bed, not breathing, and her body fighting to heal, he knew why Mother stayed by his father’s side during Odinsleep. There was a terrible fear that Jane would not awaken. Thor had rarely seen an Asgardian recover from gaping wounds such as these, certainly not without the immediate application of healing stones and a great deal of determination on the part of the warrior.

That last part was the key, he thought. Jane had survived out of her own instinctive fortitude. No matter the desperation of the nebulous life force, without that force of will, all would have been for naught. He slid his hand under hers, urging her to live.

 

With Jane in Thor’s care, May, Skye and Coulson retrieved the rest of the lab rats. Fitz and Simmons stayed behind. So did Ward. Hogun and Volstagg stood guard; one at the door to Jane’s quarters, the other roved the compound on foot or on horse.

It took the better part of the day for Coulson and Skye to round all of the researchers up, get them packed and back to the compound. Erik and Coulson had their hands full dealing with the fallout.

Erik rapped on the door frame, having been admitted by Volstagg. His face was drawn and pasty.  Thor understood Jane was as a daughter to his friend and Erik had been equally heart-sick with all that had occurred.  “Can I come in?” Erik asked.

“Of course.” Thor slid out of the chair he’d been sitting in and waved his friend into it.  “You are not well.” Thor moved next to Jane, turning her on her side as Jemma had instructed. He kept the dressing gown covering the wounds so as not to distress Erik further.

“I am tired.” Erik handed Thor a bottle of beer and settled into the chair with his own. “It’s like being a parent to a dozen teen-agers.”

“You’ve had practice?” Thor settled against the headboard, keeping Jane propped up with his leg and hip.  He tucked a pillow under her head. 

“I’m a professor, Thor. A teacher. I get a hundred students every year all convinced that theirs is the first generation to discover true love, sexual liberty and new way of getting drunk on Saturday nights.” He sucked down part of his bottle. “I’d guess I’ve kept a dozen from throwing themselves off a bridge over a broken heart, listened to the foibles of half of them, and gave the rest my hangover remedy.”

Thor hid a smile with a drink of his ale. “Is that the way of it?”

“Are the youth of Asgard any different?”

“Infinitely more stupid, I’m afraid,” he admitted. “Imagine being young and rash for a thousand years instead of twenty.”

Erik gave him a dumbfounded look and pressed the cold bottle to his brow. “Your mother deserves a medal.” He scratched his head. “How close in ages were you and … your brother?”

Thor disliked that Erik still suffered from Loki’s machinations. He seemed to be improving but there were odd quirks on occasion. Jane still had to remind him to wear pants once a week or so. “Only a half century separated us.” Thor shook his head in amusement. “I had no idea Midgardians were so obsessed with time. Jane questions me in the same manner. Always wanting to know the history, the ages, when this happened or that. You people record everything.”

“It’s an obsession, a fascination by the young. Americans are much worse than Europeans because their country is so new – only a couple of hundred years old. Europe predates you even. We’re more philosophical about time and place.”

Thor listened as Erik explained. He wished some of his tutors had been as enthusiastic about their subjects as Erik was about—well, anything. The older man had a way of spinning words that reminded him of the stories the poets told. Still, “Asgard seems timeless,” he offered. “There are libraries and plenty of recorded history, but not this constant stream of pictures and things. Though it is fascinating, I must admit.”

Before Erik could reply, the healer knocked lightly on the doorframe. “Thor? I’d like to look at Jane, if I may?”

Erik excused himself, collecting Thor’s bottle on the way out.

Jemma zipped inside with her scanner and a healing kit. Thor tugged the Jane’s robe open so that she could peer at the hole caused by the energy bolt. He didn’t like what he saw. The light from the Odinsleep was beginning to dim--meaning the energy was almost exhausted. But Jane had yet to breathe.

The healer seemed happy enough. “She’s coming along. A few more days and she’ll be right as rain.”

“No,” he warned. “The Odinsleep will not last that long.”

Jemma gave him a cheerful look. “She’ll wake before morning, I think, and heal on her own for the rest.” She held her scanner out to Thor and pointed out the variation in the last few hours. “That’s changing into a true sleep. She’s supposed to start breathing before she wakes, correct?”

He studied the instrument for a moment then agreed. “Yes.”

“All the significant damage has healed enough that we know she will recover. I don’t know of anything we could have done to repair a severed spinal cord. Earth does not have that ability yet. The rest is skin healing, bruises and letting those bones strengthen. She’ll need to be quite careful for the next little while.”

He would have asked more, but through Jane’s windows, he could see the Bifrost open onto the landing pad. Sif and Fandral walked out. Volstagg met them there. Whatever he said, Sif’s face brightened. So did Fandral’s. Thor beetled his brows, wondering what Volstagg mentioned. He had not told his friends yet of the news.

When the healer departed, Thor tugged the covers back in place over Jane. He moved to sit between her and the door, waiting for his friends to arrive. Sif and the Warriors Three bowed, fist the heart, for permission to enter the chambers. He was glad to see them. “My friends! Do not stand on ceremony here.”

Sif and Volstagg rounded the bed, making room for Hogan and Fandral in the doorway. She nodded to Jane. “I understand from Volstagg she is much improved.”

Her unaffected joy for his happiness was infectious, and Thor found himself smiling. “She has.”

“I would report, sir.”

Thor waited, commander to warrior. “Go on.”

“Theydon confessed, rather quickly, when we interrogated him. Caulder gave him the motive. Sigrid, the means. He is being held in the prisons for your return.”

“The All-Father has not punished him?”

Sif shook her head. “Odin suggested this is a matter for you to sort out.” Then her face fell. She went to her knees in front of him, laying down her sword between them. Thor stood, acknowledging the gesture. “With treason in my house, my people have dishonored yours, Son of Odin. There are reparations to be made.”

Thor would shame her if he disavowed the debt. He would have to think of appropriate restitution that would chastise her house—yet, the fault did not lie with Sif herself. “Yes. I will consider this, Lady Sif.” He admonished, “But there will be no more kneeling to me. Not here.”

She rose with a deep bow, and Fandral came in behind her. “How is Jane?”

“She is healing.”

“She still looks—ill,” Hogan commented with a frown.

Thor resumed his position on the edge of the bed. “Jane is not healing at the same pace we do, but she will live.” He studied his warriors, these four who had trained, fought and feasted by his side. He nodded to himself, coming to a decision at last. “My friends, I would speak of what is to come.”

He reached out, taking Jane’s hand in his. “What I have chosen has created discontent among our people. You have taken the brunt of defending me to those on Asgard. For that, I give you my thanks.” Thor paused, considering his words. “Change has come to the Nine Realms. There is that which I cannot tell you, you whom are my closest friends, because I am a Prince of Asgard. But I can tell you this: Asgard fears for its future, yet it would seek to snuff out that for which it craves.” Thor waited, lightly caressing Jane’s hand.

His warriors were clever. Volstagg, father to three of his own, went to a knee first. Happiness lit up his wooly face. “This cannot be,” he boomed.

Hogan knelt second, then Sif. Perplexed, Fandral only looked around at his friends. “What have I missed?”

Thor grinned. “Apparently, I’m going to be a father.”

As if the news was of little importance, Fandral pulled out his dagger from his belt to examine the edge minutely. He leaned on the doorframe, crossing one foot in front of the other. “You’re marrying her, I suppose.”

“Yes.”

“Bringing her to Asgard?”

“Yes.”

“Punishing the miscreants and rubbing their failure in their miserable faces? Apologies, Sif.”

“Yes” Thor said. Sif rolled her eyes as she wasn’t particularly fond of her aunt.

Fandral continued, “And so Jane will bear the future king of Asgard?”

With all the flair for drama Loki had ever demonstrated, Thor dropped a single word. “Queen.”

Four jaws dropped, and now Fandral too went to his knee, bowing low.

Sif ventured, “You’re certain?” She rocked back on her heels. “Of course you are. Heimdall knew from the start.” As Thor’s nod, she smirked, “I do not envy your lack of privacy, my Lord.”

He roared with laughter, joined by his friends as they offered their congratulations with hugs and thumps on his back. Nothing at all had been resolved. But he felt better.

 

Volstagg and Hogan returned to Asgard that afternoon, leaving Sif and Fandral standing guard. Both men were eager to rejoin their families. Through the window, Thor studied the pair who replaced them. Sif was ignoring Fandral, which was not a particularly unusual occurrence for them. He decided Sif was embarrassed by her aunt’s betrayal. Until reparations had been made, Sif would be touchy about her honor.

A staccato gasp came from Jane. Thor knelt to lay a hand on her chest. At first, her breathing was harsh and inconsistent. Her heart thumped unsteadily. He kissed her forehead. “Breathe, Jane. Come back to me.” It took time, but eventually her heartbeat evened out, as did her inhalations.

When the healer popped her head in, he gave her a weary smile. “She breathes on her own now. The Odinsleep is nearly done.”

Jemma nodded. “If she wakes, send someone for me. Otherwise, I’ll return in the morning.” She started to leave then had another thought. “Thor, when she awakens, she will be no means healed completely. If she hurts, I can help her.”

He did not understand. “She would still feel her wounds?”

With an odd look, Janna asked, “Do Asgardians feel pain?”

“Of course. We heal quickly and much of it passes. But we’ve also been taught to use our magic to suppress the pain when necessary.”

Jemma nodded. “That explains quite a lot, actually. Yes, Jane may still have pain until the human part of her has healed as well as that which healed with the stones and Odinsleep. If she does, come get me. Have a good night.”

 

*****

 

Jane understood bits and pieces of the conversations around her, underscored by Thor’s rumbling voice. She drifted in the caress of healing magic.

Then, it all began to fade. She fought for breath from lungs that had been burned away. A heart that had been torn in two worked mightily to beat once again. The muscles of a shattered arm contracted. Dark visions of assassins and elves surrounded her, burning her from the inside out. Jane came awake all at once. Her nightmares gave way to agony. She tried to get away from whatever caused the hurt, and then cried out as the pain grew worse. Terrified by it all, she called Thor’s name.

He was there. “Jane. Jane. Shhh. You’re safe. You’re safe,” Thor soothed.

Tears blurred her vision as she gabbled out the name of her attacker, “Theydon, Theydon … “

“Theydon has been captured for his treasonous act and resides in prison until I return to deal with him.”

The absolute calm in Thor’s voice didn’t penetrate quite yet. “Why?” she gasped out as she struggled in his grip.

“Because they are fools, Jane.” He peered in her face. “Do you remember nothing of the past few days?”

She tried to answer amid the chaos. “I floated. Something about healing. And you. Then nightmares of the Aether, Malekith, and _Theydon_.”

“They are gone. Not here. You are safe,” he insisted.

Jane stared at Thor. His serene resolve penetrated her clouded thinking. Forcing the anxiety away, she pulled herself together and took stock of the situation. Her middle _hurt_ , her arm was bound and one cheek was swollen. She tried to touch him, but Thor gently halted the movement with implacable force. “Do not. You will cause yourself further discomfort.” Jane realized he was straddling her, using his body to keep hers in place. “Tell me what you need.”

“Don’t let go,” she whispered. Thor used a thumb to wipe away a tear from her cheek, shifting to her side now that she wasn’t fighting him.

Jemma knocked but didn’t bother waiting to come in. “Lady Sif came for me,” she explained.

She would have turned her head to look, but Thor wouldn’t allow even that small movement. “No, Jane.”

“Still hurts?” Jemma asked.

That was understatement. She breathed out, “Yes.”

“We’ll take care of that.” Jemma laid the needle on Jane’s arm and expertly plunged the medicine in. Thor winced. She lightly admonished him, “You’ve had three days to heal her your way. Your results were magnificent. Now, we’ll do it mine.”

As the medicine washed away the hurt, Jane was able to think a little better, in the same way a person can think straight on a couple of good shots of whiskey--well enough, just don’t try to drive. Then Jemma’s words penetrated. “Three days?” she echoed. “What happened?”

Thor told her of the ambassador’s treachery, the frantic efforts to save her using the healing stone and Odinsleep. She didn’t quite understand that part, but that was because Thor wasn’t telling her something about it yet. At the moment, she was too tired to pursue it and closed her eyes.

 

*****

 

“Jane?” Startled by her sudden quiet, Thor snapped a sharp look at the healer.

Jemma patted his shoulder. “It’s the medicine. She’s sleeping again. Let her rest for a bit. I’ll stay with her. Go eat so you’ll be back when she wakes. I want to bandage these spots properly now.” He stood in confusion at Jane’s current state.

“Lord Thor, go. She is well. Better than expected, actually. Bring Jane something to eat as well. Broth, tea or water. That sort of thing.”

He did as he was told. As he made his way to the kitchen, he found the most of the lab rats and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team hovering in the compound’s living area, waiting for news.

“Ah, Jane is awake. Or was awake. She’s taken the healer’s medicine.” The obvious relief in the sighs and soft cheers made him realized he wasn’t the only one who had feared for Jane’s recovery. Erik sat on a bar stool at the far end with Coulson, pretending not to scrub at damp eyes.

Remembering he had a debt to settle, Thor asked, “Who was responsible for finding Jane?”

Coulson answered, “Skye tracked the device in her necklace; May and Ward recovered Jane.”

Thor nodded and went to sit with the three of them. “May I have your best blades?”

Ward exchanged a look with May. He drew a wicked-looking knife from his boot and placed it on the table in front of the warrior-god. Thor retrieved it, laying it in his hand. Summoning his magics, a yellow light appeared. With his other hand, he drew the magic along the length of the metal. It warmed to bright red then cooled just as suddenly to silver. Thor dismissed the light, flipped the now-etched-and-ensorcelled blade to hold it by the tip.

He handed it, hilt-first, to Ward. “My thanks for rescuing Jane. You will find the benefits I have added to be worthy of a warrior.”

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent grimaced. “That was my second best blade. I think I’ve made a mistake.”

“I didn’t.” With a sly grin at Ward, May handed over a curved knife. “This is my favorite.”

Thor reforged that knife as well and returned it with a bow of the head. “My lady, my thanks.” She gave him a bow of her own and minutely examined the blade for its new properties.

To Skye, he drew a dagger from his own person and handed it to her. “Have one of them teach you to use it.” Skye blushed, taking it from him. But she slid it down her own boot as the others had.

Coulson tilted his head. “You made Jane’s necklace?”

“I did.”

“With the tracker?”

“I did.”

“You programmed it.”

“I did.”

“We have much to learn about Asgard.”

“You do.”

 

With Jane drifting in and out of consciousness, a steady stream of visitors came to her room. Erik had been the most frequent of them. After he’d assured himself of Jane’s recovery, he began to drill Thor in a half-dozen topics ranging from Loki’s misdeeds to Asgardian magic. On this latest visit, Erik had his feet propped up on Jane’s bed with his arms crossed. “I bought you a drink that night. You were supposed to leave town. If you had, Jane wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

Thor scratched his beard. “Yes, and I recall having to carry you home that evening. I cannot prevent fate from bringing us together. I can only make certain we are not taken apart.”

 “You do that, and Thor,” he admonished. “Don’t take too long about it.”

“I won’t, if Jane is willing.”

“Good answer.”

Erik got to his feet as Jemma and Darcy came into the room. “So. I hear Jane is expecting.” Darcy drew the last word out nice and long. “Guess the all-powerful demi-god doesn’t have a problem in that area.”

Thor’s brow wrinkled at Darcy’s needling. “She should not be pregnant. It is not possible.”

“You know, in Norse mythology, Thor is the god of fertility,” she caroled, not bothering to hide her glee.

A rare flush crept up, making his cheeks warm. But Darcy’s droll humor amused him. “Tis a misnomer, I assure you. My people live for five millennia. We are not a fertile world. In a lifetime, an Asgardian woman may have one, two or rarely three children.”

Simmons nodded. “That makes a great deal of sense. With such length to life, Asgard would surely be filled with people otherwise.”

Thor nodded. “Exactly.

Darcy tapped her cheek. “That’s a lot of time not getting knocked up. What kind of birth control do you guys have anyway?”

“Birth control? I know not this concept.”

“How do the women keep from getting pregnant?”

He laughed. “It is the other way around. We must take extra steps so that one might have children. It takes many days and much preparation.” Thor gathered Jane’s hand in his. “Becoming with child requires much deliberation. Children are prized, and rare.”

Simmons and Darcy exchanged a long look. Darcy nodded. “I think I like your way better. So how’s it work? This preparation thing?”

Thor gave her an astonished look. “You would know?” Jemma nodded vigorously in time with Darcy. “Ah—“ he laughed under his breath. “Women. They are all scientists. They must know the inner workings of everything, small and large.”

“Yeah, well—don’t leave out any details,” Darcy insisted.

Jemma added, “Since you were certain it couldn’t happen, it might help us to determine how Jane is pregnant.”

Thor shifted so that he sat cross-legged on the bed, still holding Jane’s hand as Jemma continued her examination. “In my realm, when one desires to have a child, assuming of course, that one has a willing partner in the endeavor—“

“No marriage?” interrupted Darcy.

“Certainly. But few couples last five millennia. My parents are rare in their longevity and even my mother had other children before me.”

Darcy’s jaw dropped. “There are more of you? Any not-crazy ones?”

Thor leveled a dark look in her direction. “I will not speak of Loki in such a manner,” he admonished. “But no. Not anymore. Baldr and Vali were killed in battle long before I was born.” He heaved a sigh, distracting both women for the moment.

Darcy recovered first. She drawled, “So that was a couple of thousand years ago, I take it?”

Jemma dropped her scanner. “So sorry. I—it hadn’t quite occurred to me that the idea of a single family could endure for so long.” Thor gifted her with a brilliant smile. She missed picking up the scanner twice before getting her hands around it.

“Perhaps it does take a bit to comprehend,” he allowed. “But I digress. On my world, both man and woman must conduct a particular ritual to bring about a child.”

“Does it work every time?” The scientist in Jemma elbowed Darcy out of the conversation as she took over, firing off questions.

“Nearly, although failure has been known to occur.”

“What does it do?”

“I am no scientist. But Asgardian youth are taught that our natural body temperature is too high for fertility. It is suspected to be one of the reasons our cells do not degenerate in the same manner as humans.”

Darcy put her hands on her hips. “In two thousand years, no one has ever—“ she made quotes out of her fingers, “—‘accidentally’ gotten pregnant? No going away to battle sex that leaves a gift behind? No whoops, I forgot to take my pill surprises? You’re sure you don’t have any other kids?”

Thor laughed. “I’m just past my first millennia, not two. No, I have no other children. And so I wonder – how it is that Jane Foster is in such a state?”

Erik had been listening to the conversation from the doorway. “You are all forgetting something here.”

Thor raised his eyebrows. “What might that be?”

“Was it science? Or magic?”

Thor thought of the desperate need he’d had to keep Jane by his side. Thought of the prophecy of his people. He lifted the pendant from her neck and considered the precise, infinitesimal energy needed to produce the hundreds of runes. Slowly, he nodded. “Perhaps you have it right. There are limits to our knowledge of our own abilities.”

 

*****

 

Darcy and Jemma happened to be with Jane the next time she woke. “Thor?”

“Me, Tarzan; you, Jane. Can’t you guys be any more creative than that?” Darcy’s sarcasm was infectious. Jemma giggled. She picked up her scanner and sat on the bed with Jane, checking her readings.

“Where—“

Jemma raised her eyebrow. “Thor is in the kitchen, insistent on preparing a hearty meal for you, same as he’s done for the past two days. He’s charmed Abby into sharing her space. Anyone else would their knuckles rapped with a large wooden spoon. Feel like sitting up?”

Jane took stock of her person. “Actually, I do.” The girls helped, stuffing pillows around her until she was comfortable. Her middle was still sore, but bearable. Her head was clear for the first time. “Okay, now tell me what really happened? Thor gave me some, but it’s fuzzy.”

Darcy drawled, “Well, since the goon of the black lagoon decided that you were his latest target, you got a nice big hole in you and fell in the ravine. We found you a couple of days later, all creepy dead-like. Then Thor showed up. You know, he really should do something about his temper. He breaks things. He set his warrior friends on the bad guy and has been hanging out here ever since. Sif totally rocks. She’s like a girl on acid with really great taste in shoes. So the awesome Simmons has been scanning you---you girls really need to talk about your scanner toy thingies. She builds her own too. Then Thor made you sleep so you would heal crazy fast and everything. And then we’re talking about how you couldn’t be pregnant because Asgardians have to do hocus-pocus to get pregnant, but you are pregnant anyway and that can’t happen but it did.” Darcy sighed at that.

Thor returned in the middle of Darcy’s recitation with a frown and a tray of something that smelled fabulous.

Jane’s brain stuttered on that last bit of information. “I’m what?” She glanced from Darcy to Thor and then to Jemma. “I’m what?”

“You’re pregnant,” she confirmed. “Approximately six or seven weeks.”

“Seven weeks,” echoed Jane. She did a rapid calculation back to the conference. “How long have I been, um, recovering? A week? No.”

Thor shook his head too, adding with certainty, “It’s been fifteen.”

Fifteen? Then Jane remembered _that_ weekend. The one where he didn’t let her out of bed for two days. Is that what they were doing?

Jemma replied with impeccable calm. “Of course. How long is the typical Asgardian pregnancy?”

“Five years, give or take.”

“Five years—“ Jane’s voice was rather strained.

Darcy smacked her forehead, “Well duh. If these things drag on in your realm, I’ll bet—“

Jemma interrupted, “Almost four months in human terms, but hardly getting started in Asgardian. So you’ll be somewhere in the middle … how do you feel about being pregnant for a couple of years, Jane?”

Confused and utterly lost by the current topic under discussion, Jane stared at Jemma, then Thor as he set the tray on the little table beside her bed. None of this was computing. “I’m pregnant? But how--”

“My ladies, would you please excuse us?” Thor shifted uncomfortably while the women left. He closed the door to their quarters, then idly straightened her blankets as he sat on the bed next to her. “Darcy needs to have a large amount of stuffing in her mouth.” He brushed a kiss across her fingers. “First, how are you feeling?”

“Better, I think. Did I die, Thor?” He ducked his head, trying to hide the bleak despair from showing in his eyes. “I did,” she said, dismayed.

“Not quite, Jane. Erik calls it a miracle. It’s that, magic and more.”

“What happened?”

Thor reached down to lay a hand at the top her belly. “This tiny one tried to put you into a kind of Odinsleep to keep you alive. I’ve been told now that it is an instinctive reaction that is unique to Asgard, and a clear indicator that the child has magic, though it will not manifest until adolescence.” He cupped her cheek. “It worked long enough for you to be found.”

With her free hand, Jane reached to out play with one of his frayed braids. “Darcy wasn’t kidding then, I really am pregnant. And you’re telling me that because I’m pregnant, I’m alive.”

Thor nodded. “Jemma called it a ‘stasis’ that you were in when you were found. The stones healed the worse of your injuries. Then with magic, I linked to the child, and from the child to you. I was able to put you into Odinsleep so you could heal.” He frowned. “It was not as much as I’d expected. Asgardians do this much faster.”

Jane studied the man by her side. He’d aged. With shadows and exhaustion lining his face, she understood he must have suffered in the past few days. She touched the blond hair above his ear and let her fingers slide down the tangled lock. The raw desolation in his blue eyes reminded her of the first time they’d met, when he’d lost everything. Then she laid her fingertips on his shoulder and he covered her hand where it rested.

He dropped his head. “Jane, I swear I did not know this would happen. But I confess, I want this with you.” Thor expression shattered further. “I have wronged you. You said you wanted children, though perhaps not right away.”

Jane put her fingers on his lips. “Hush and let me think.” Then she ordered, “Help me sit up a little more.” With the delicacy she’d come to expect, he simply shifted her whole body so that her lower back rested against a pillow. She gasped but breathed through it when Thor placed a warm hand on her cheek.

“You are hurting. I will get the healer.”

“No, it’s okay,” she blew out her breath. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” The pain subsided to a dull ache. “I’ll be glad when that’s done.”

“As will I.” Thor pressed his cheek to hers. His beard tickled. “Jane, we must make new plans for our future.”

She rubbed her face so that she could feel his whiskers. “What will this change, Thor?”

He pulled back so that she could see his face light up. A glow suffused his whole being. “Everything, Jane.”

“How?”

He touched her heart. “For one, because you asked for a family. I can honor that now. If you will have me, I would take you to Asgard as my bride.” He slid his hand down to rest on her belly. “For another, you carry a girl child.” He snorted in delight. “No one, not even the darkest traitor in the bowels of Asgard’s prisons will gainsay my choice now. For she’ll be the Fifth Queen of Asgard and will fulfill a twenty-thousand year old prophecy of peace and prosperity.”

Jane’s jaw dropped. Thor apparently had laid out their whole future while she’d been half-dead. “What if--what if I wanted to stay and raise her here? What if I don’t want to get married?”

Thor shrugged. “It won’t change the prophecy or her inheritance.” He kissed her knuckles. “I _will_ marry you, Jane Foster.”

“That’s not exactly a proposal.”

“Of course not.” He touched his lips to hers. “We are still courting. The marriage bargain has not been set.”

“Marriage bargain?” she asked, suspicious of the idea from the name alone.

“Ask Erik later. He will explain.” Thor dismissed the conversation by wafting the tray under her nose. Her mouth watered. “Now, I brought food. You must eat, rest, and heal.”

Given that she was suddenly starving, eating took precedence. Jane was certain Thor watched every single bite. “You made this?”

“I did. A hearty soup is excellent for healing. Abby has a fair knowledge of herbs as well. This will do you much good.”

She made it through a full bowl before her body insisted on another nap. As she let her eyes close, Thor kissed her fingertips. “Thor,” she said as he rose to his feet.

“Yes, Jane?”

“Asgardian customs aren’t the only ones that have to be satisfied,” she said it off-handedly, peeking through her lashes to check his reaction. Thor clutched the door frame in confusion. She covered a laugh. Huh. He hadn’t thought that one through.

 

A couple of days later, Jane did feel better. Much better. Enough to get out of bed and get in the shower. Her hair was an itchy mess. She’d shooed Thor outside to spar with Melinda May and Lady Sif. Both Asgardians were interested in Melinda’s martial arts techniques and Jane decided this was a perfect time for them to practice.

Jemma had helped her remove all the bandages. Her arm was sore from the lack of movement, but not so much that she couldn’t wash. God, it felt good to be clean. The bruises were gone now, but when she looked over her shoulder in the mirror, she could still see a thick, dark circular scar. It was healing well enough, still red in places and scabbed in others. Nope. A bra strap wasn’t going anywhere near that thing. She debated clothing until she settled on a bustier. It wasn’t the most comfortable article of clothing she’d worn, but she wasn’t letting the girls out to play today.

She skimmed her fingers along her middle, trying to envision herself in a few months, but failed. She had zero symptoms – had she missed her period? She couldn’t remember. It wasn’t something she’d bothered tracking. She pulled on jeans and a loose sweater. Okay. She’d lost some serious weight this week. Not the good kind either. No wonder Thor kept trying to feed her. At least she had color in her face.

Jane realized that by focusing on her physical state, she was doing a nice job of avoiding any real internal discussion about the situation. Jemma had shown her the scans--she was definitely pregnant. She couldn’t even say she was upset about it. Thor had obviously figured out a way to make it happen. That’s what she got for sleeping with a demi-god--wasn’t their fertility legendary or something?

Which reminded her--she opened the bathroom drawer and tossed out her birth control pills. So much for those, she thought. Now, apparently there was going to be a wedding. How in the world was she going to explain all this to her mother?

Noises from the hallway announced Darcy and Jemma’s arrival. The pair seemed to go everywhere together. Jane went ahead and nudged the door open just as they breezed into the room. Darcy caroled, “Hey, she’s all vertical and everything.” She peered at Jane. “You know, you look pretty good for someone who was kind of dead a week ago.”

Jemma agreed. “You do indeed. I think it’s the Asgardian genetic material intertwining with yours.”

“Hold on,” Jane insisted. “Run that by me again?”

The biochemist smiled. “Of course. Humans and Asgardians are apparently quite similar, yet the Asgardians rejuvenate significantly faster. Fetal stem cells cross into the mother’s bloodstream and penetrate the heart and brain. That biology is now circulating within you, Jane. Healing you. It remains to be seen as to what sort of effects might have on your life span.” Jemma circled in the vicinity of her chest. “Not to mention you’ve got all these Asgardian parts now. But I do want a second opinion on those.”

Before Jane could ask any more, Thor came through the doorway. “You mean she could live beyond her human years?” he asked in surprise.

“It’s possible.”

Thor turned his attention fully to Jane. “Would that I keep you pregnant always.” His eyes went dark. The intensity of his words making her flush.

“Well, that’s flattering. I think.” She couldn’t take her eyes off Thor. A sheen of light sweat made him … shiny.

Darcy huffed. “Jemma, out. I think they don’t want our company anymore. They never want our company. Look, Jane about to drool. It’s all about sex with them.” Jemma blushed bright red and babbled apologies as Darcy dragged her out of Jane’s quarters.

Thor shut the door behind the girls with a firm _thunk._ “You’re up. How are you feeling?”

“Great. I mean, really great.” She drew her fingers along his tunic, and she could feel the heat in her face. “I feel amazing actually. I really want you naked. Right now.”

Thor laughed, hugging her to him. Then he stripped, quite methodically. “I know. ‘Tis a side effect of the Odinsleep.”

Taking a long look at the gorgeous expanse of skin being revealed, she shook her head. “Never mind that. It’s been weeks. You’re going too slowly,” she admonished.

“Not if you get yourself undressed.” But Jane missed the zipper on her jeans twice just staring at Thor’s naked chest. After he stepped out of his underwear, he nudged her hands away and did it himself.

“Stop laughing at me.” She shoved at her loosened jeans so they dropped to the floor and yanked her shirt off.

“I would not dare when you’re wearing this.” His thumb stroked across her lace covered breast. “I like it.” One big hand went around her hips. Jane could feel every inch of him rising between them. She touched. From shoulders to hips to butt and then to wrap her hands around his shaft, she stroked. “Jane,” he warned good-naturedly, “this will not be a prolonged encounter if you keep doing that.”

“Shut up and kiss me. I call ‘top.’”

Thor walked backward to the bed. “If you insist.” He pulled her down with him as they tumbled, lips meshing as they fell. Jane didn’t wait, just shifted so that she sank down around him. One of his hands found a breast, the other one thumbed her clit with just enough pressure so that she clenched hard around him. Hot and throbbing, they set a steady pace that quickened as the pleasure rose. And then—

his hands to her hips, Thor thrust into her hard, held there as her muscles rippled. She shuddered, poised on the edge of flight. Buried there, he kept still, playing with her breast, plucking at her nipple while she rocked. “Stay with me, Thor.”

He grinned, moving again until the pleasure peaked. With her insides contracting and clutching, Thor thrust into her once, twice, three times, and then he growled her name, his hands knotting into her hair as he came with her.

One thing was for certain. Thor never minded how long she lay on his chest afterward. He kept his hands tangled in her hair.

She sighed in contentment, then propped her chin on her hands. “Okay. You said having kids wasn’t possible. But obviously it is. I’m good with it, Thor. Sooner than I expected, but apparently I have another year and a half to get used to the idea.” Her voice spiraled up on the last.

He nodded, amused by the wonder in her voice. Unlacing a hand from her hair, he slid it under hers, where their fingers automatically entwined. “I am as astonished as you.”

Jane prompted, “How?”

He shook his head, bemused. “Erik called it ‘magic.’ I’ve no better explanation.”

 

*****

 

Late that night, Thor commandeered one of the horses and took him on a fast ride to the edge of the plateau. Mountains rose around him. The dark blue sky stretched out. With Jane clearly improved, the knot in Thor’s heart loosened at last.

Jane carried his child. _Jane carried his child_. How this came to pass, he did not know. Did not care. He shivered, and then shook with relief and great joy. Tears fell.

No more nightmares. No more visions of a lifetime without her. Jane would live -- perhaps not to an Asgardian’s years, but more than the handful that was granted to a mortal. She would come to Asgard. No one, not Loki, not the Council, not even Odin himself, could deny him the right to make her his wife.

He could give her the life she craved. A life for a life. There would be no higher honor.


	11. Tutorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony Stark teaches Thor how to "Pop the Question"

### Chapter 11: Tutorial

Dr. Selvig handed Agent Coulson short glass of whiskey from the lab’s kitchen. “We have to talk.”

Coulson rubbed his eyes, one of the rare moments of exhaustion showing through. The past week had been, well, difficult. Director Fury had personally called him every other hour until Jane was on the mend, worried—with good reason—about another galactic incident. They’d had a hard enough time explaining the freak 6.2 earthquake and massive thunderstorm that had bridged seven continents. Places that hadn’t seen rain in half a century had been inundated with a good foot of water. “Now what?”

Erik chuckled. “A daughter of Earth is to join in marriage with a son of Asgard. I think we might need to come up with a dowry.”

Speech was slow in coming. “He’s asked?”

“Not yet. But he will. It’s called a ‘marriage bargain.’” Erik drawled. “He’ll come to me first. We had better be prepared.”

Draining the glass, Coulson set it down and went to look for the whole bottle. A second drink later, he muttered, “When I signed on to S.H.I.E.L.D., I had no idea babysitting a research lab and negotiating prenuptial contracts would be in my job description. Director Fury owes me a raise.”

 

****

 

“You’re certain you want to ride the lightning?” Thor paused just outside the door to the plateau. Given the circumstances, the healer had insisted on getting a second opinion about Jane’s health. Coulson had suggested Dr. Banner since he was currently playing in Tony Stark’s laboratory in New York. The trip was short and Thor could get her there with less physical stress than the heli-jet.

Jane pretended to consider the question. “Hmm. Flying in a closed metal container at Mach 2 or in your arms at Mach-whatever. Yes, of course.”

He looked her over, debating the wisdom of her decision. Jane pulled away. “Oh, no. You’re giving me that look again.”

“What look?” he growled.

“That one. You asked me a question, I gave you an answer. Are you second-guessing _me_ or _you_?”

Damn. She was right, again. “You see too much, Jane.”

“That’s what you get for having a smart girlfriend. Am I safer with you or the jet?”

“With me, of course.” Jane lifted her shoulders in a shrug and waited. Exasperated with her logical reasoning for the first time, he muttered, “Then hold on.”

She sealed herself against him as he held up Mjolnir for the quick trip to New York. Her slim body reminded him of the last flight they’d taken together. The sparkle in Jane’s smile as she reached up to kiss him told him she was thinking of the same. After a little experimentation, she crossed her ankles around his boot.

“It would seem you have found a comfortable perch,” he told her.

“Works for me.” She tilted her head back so that she could see the lightning as it skimmed over his cape. Her absolute lack of fear heartened him. She reached out a hand, marveling at the sensation as she felt around the air above her head. “Are we in a bubble?”

Her cleverness awed him. “That we are.” He prepared himself for a barrage of questions. He was not disappointed.

“Is that something Mjolnir does or you?”

“I create it when needed.”

“Magic. So you can fly in a rainstorm and not get wet. I don’t feel any g-forces either. How do you do that?”

“G-forces?”

“Um, compressive and tensile stress caused by acceleration and deceleration. At the speed we launched, my stomach should be somewhere back in Colorado, but I didn’t feel a thing.”

Thor nodded in understanding. “I can change the gravitational field of our bubble. It’s instinctive now, but when I was first learning to fly, things were … interesting. Still, when I am fighting and flying, I do not necessarily erect a field of protection.”

“Why?”

“The g-forces do not bother me.”

She laughed at him. “Of course not.”

“Jane? Why are you not afraid to fly?”

“Are you going to drop me?”

He scoffed at the insult. “No.”

“Then what is there to fear?” She reached out to the rippling air. “I want to do this at night again so I can touch the stars.” Looking at the delight in her face, there he had the answer.

The flight was short, and Thor set them down on Tony Stark’s personal landing pad. His feet touched down first, then Jane slid down his body to the deck. She slithered out of his hold, catching his fingertips as she took in the New York City vista. Her fingers tightened, clutching just a little. “I’ve never been here. This is … crowded. Big. London is big too, but it seems a lot shorter.”

“This reminds me of Asgard.”

“Really?”

“Parts of it.” Before he could elaborate, Tony, Pepper and Bruce came out to welcome them. Thor clasped wrists with Banner first. “Thank you for consenting to see Jane.”

“Sure thing.”

“Jane, this is Bruce Banner. We fought together in New York.”

“I heard.” She took his hand without hesitation. “Thank you for seeing me.” Jane’s easy acceptance of a man most people feared gratified Thor.

Pepper introduced herself to Jane while Tony shook Thor’s hand. “Nice grip. No power struggle. Probably a good thing for you,” quipped Tony.

“Be nice, Tony. We have guests,” admonished Pepper after she’d kissed Jane’s cheek. She led the way to where a small repast had been laid out.

Jane held back; Thor turned to see what concerned her. She was speaking in low tones to Banner. “Can we get this out of the way first? I guess I’m kind of nervous.”

“I’m good with it,” agreed Banner. “Let’s go to my lab downstairs.”

Thor wanted to stay with Jane, but she’d insisted on doing this one alone. So when Banner held his hand out to the elevator, Thor kept his place. Hiding his unease, he picked up a handful of grapes and strolled about the long expanse of windows.

“How is Jane?” Pepper asked. “She seems to be recovered.”

Thor nodded. “She is, for the most part. It took much longer than I expected, but she is well now.”

Pepper asked, “You do realize that if she had been able to heal on her own, it would have taken her a year or more to recover.”

He had not. “So long?”

She nodded. “At least. Can I get you a drink? Wine?”

It occurred to him that without Jane in the room, he had the perfect opportunity to ask about Earth customs. “I would prefer to ask for your counsel.”

Tony picked up a piece of cheese. “I’m expensive, but you can afford it. What currency do you use? Gold, gems? Horses?”

“Asgardian metal chits.”

“I wonder what the exchange rate is on those. Pepper, I want some.”

She laughed. Thor reached into his belt pouch, selected one and flipped it to Tony, who caught it one-handed. “Is he like this always?” Thor asked Pepper.

“Unfortunately, yes. So what can we help you with?”

“I plan to take Jane to wife.”

Pepper raised her eyebrows and nodded. She had an odd look, as if surprised. “I think that this calls for champagne.” She went to a cabinet, withdrew a greenish bottle and set it on the counter. “A wedding. How did the proposal go?”

Thor crossed his arms, playing with his thumb. “There hasn’t been one yet.”

“Whoops,” Tony said, as Pepper popped the cork. “How’s that working for you?”

“On Asgard, the families must meet to determine the marriage bargain: dowry, bride’s gift, that sort of thing, before the asking.”

“Sort of like chattel. Let me give you a clue: that’s not going to go over so well,” Tony shot back.

Thor countered, “Chattel? I think not. We are a warrior people, and a long lived people. It is to ensure the bride has resources of her own should she be left with children to raise. Her independence is assured. There is more, of course. Once the bargain is made, the bride still may or may not accept the groom’s proposal.”

Pepper shot a look at Tony. “I like that part.” She left the bottle on the counter and crossed the room to take a seat near Thor.

“You would,” Tony retorted.

“What sort of betrothal customs does Earth have now? I do not wish to insult Jane.” Thor asked.

“Well,” Pepper started.

But Tony interrupted her. “There’s the proposal on bended knee, a ring, and a declaration of everlasting love.”

Shocked, Thor replied, “The son of Odin kneels only to the All-Father.”

“You’re going to have to work on that.” Tony paced across the room.

Thor thought of the band residing in his belt pouch he’d painstakingly etched. “A ring? What sort of ring?”

Tony waved theatrically at Pepper. “Looks like we need a demonstration. Pepp?” She had an exasperated look in her eye when she rose. Tony, in the meantime, had gone behind his bar. He retrieved the champagne and poured two glasses, then picked up a small box in one hand and carried the flutes in the other.

“First, you need a ring. The two month’s salary thing doesn’t really work for people like you and me, so,” he flashed a grin at Pepper, “you’re handy with jewelry. I heard what you did with Jane’s pendant-- elegant, understated and programmable, just my style. I’m a mechanic. So we make our own, right?” Tony set the flutes down on the table near Pepper.

Thor had to pay attention to follow Tony’s rapid exchange, but he nodded when Tony flipped the box open and pulled out a well-designed ring with a stone affixed to the top. “This,” Tony emphasized, “is an engagement ring. A betrothal ring. See? Big stone. Very important. Don’t forget that. You’ll need another ring for the wedding, but we’ll talk about that later.”

Pepper eyed Tony with suspicion as he approached her, waving around the ring expansively.

“So, you start with a declaration of love, or you kneel first.” He pointed at Thor. “Your choice, nobody’s picky about that part.” He turned to Pepper. “Pepper, do you remember me telling you the one thing I can’t live without--is you?”

“Yes, although I have a concern about being called a ‘thing,’” she admonished.

“Hush. This is my big declaration. Do you?”

“I do.”

He took her hand, going to one knee. “Good. Then will you marry me?” He held up the ring. And waited. Pepper just stared at the ring. Tony quipped, “Long pauses are not a good sign. Pepp? I need an answer.”

“Oh!” Pepper said in astonishment. “Yes, Tony, I will marry you.” He slid the ring on the third finger of her left hand. He stood up and sweetly kissed her. “Good. Pick a date, plan it. Tell me when to show up.”

Turning to Thor, Tony stuck his hands in his pockets, leaving Pepper staring at the ring. “Did you get all that?”

“I think so,” Thor rumbled, still bothered by the kneeling thing. It wasn’t done in Asgard.

Pepper tugged the ring off and handed it back to Tony, who held his hands up. “Don’t hand me things. I don’t like to be handed things. Wait, are you breaking off our engagement? It’s been, like, one minute. It’s too soon for you to change your mind. Wait until after the wedding.”

The utter delight warred with confusion on Pepper’s face as she struggled to comprehend what had just happened. “This is real.”

“Of course it is, Pepper.” He retrieved the champagne flutes and passed one to her. “Congratulations.”

As she took it, she squawked, “You put an arc reactor in the band.”

“Lights up the diamonds nicely, doesn’t it?” He smirked at Thor. ‘Top that.”

“We’re getting married.”

“Whenever, however, you want. Hey! Do you think we could have a honeymoon on Asgard? I know a guy.”

Thor began to chuckle, then he laughed uproariously. Tony was clever man. “How long have you been waiting for the right moment to do that.”

“I’m not answering that question. Are you hungry? I’m hungry.” And with that, Tony picked over the feast on the table. A stunned and happy Pepper joined him there.

Thor decided the pair needed a moment alone. He wandered out to the deck and left them kissing. He wondered exactly how to reproduce that look of astonishment on Jane.

Tony eventually came out on deck. “Thank you. The timing was fortuitous.”

“Glad to be of assistance.” He looked out over the skyline. “The kneeling -- this is required?” He’d given his submission to no other than his father—as a king only. He wondered why the men here seemed eager to submit to their future wives.

Tony looked at him thoughtfully. “If the Nine Realms were on the brink of destruction--of total and complete annihilation of every living being--and sacrificing Jane was the only way to save them all, would you do it?”

Unable to answer, Thor stared at his friend.

“You might want to think about that.”

  
  
*****

  
  
Jane blinked as Dr. Banner set down the scanner. “You’re sure? Of course you’re sure. That’s like asking me if the Einstein-Rosen Bridge exists.” She took his proffered hand and sat up on the exam table three floors below Tony and Pepper’s penthouse. “So give it to me again in really simple terms.”

“Okay.” Dr. Banner’s calm demeanor helped. “You can’t have kids, Jane. Not without in-vitro fertilization. It’s impossible with the defect in your Fallopian tubes. But you are definitely pregnant.”

“How?” she demanded. “Thor said it was impossible by Asgardian terms. You’re telling me it’s impossible anyway.”

“Magic to move all the pieces?” He shrugged. “It’s a good guess. We don’t know exactly what Thor—or any Asgardian—is capable of doing. Both he and Loki certainly have unusual abilities. Who is to say this isn’t one more thing that they can manipulate.”

Jane considered. “Okay, I can deal with that. So what now?”

“Now, we try to figure out how things are going to progress. Both of you are telling me you must be a little more than four months along, but all the evidence is still pointing to less than two. Are you feeling any symptoms yet?”

“No. Not that I know of.”

“That makes sense. The pregnancy is moving along slowly enough that your body is adjusting without causing you discomfort.” Dr. Banner shrugged. “And it could be the Asgardian DNA protecting you again. I think Dr. Simmons is correct; you’re probably going to be due about a year and a half from now. We’ll be able to gauge better in three or four months.”

“Is that permanent? The Asgardian DNA?”

“It’s part of you now. Even without the fetal cells crossing over –which isn’t much, by the way--seven percent of your body is Asgardian now. Most of that is centered in your heart, lungs, and spinal cord where the worst of the damage occurred.”

“Why? Thor didn’t really explain that.”

Banner tapped his laptop screen. “There weren’t enough of your own cells left. The energy bolt vaporized them, Jane. My guess is that the few Asgardian cells that had already crossed into your bloodstream reacted to the healing stone and rebuilt the tissue that was missing. The rest of that area healed with Thor’s magic. Dr. Simmons tells me that when the Asgardian cells were fully replenished, you woke up from the Odinsleep--but there was plenty of purely human healing you had to do on your own.”

Jane hugged herself. “Okay.”

He seemed confused by her acceptance of her new reality. “That’s it? Just ‘okay’?”

To her, it was only logical. “Dr. Banner, I was supposed to die. Maybe I did for a while. But I woke up, and part of me isn’t me anymore but it’s all me in a new way. I don’t know what this means for my future, but I’m not dead. I’m kinda okay with that.”

He stared at her for a while. “Don’t do that,” he admonished, waggling a pen at her.

“What?”

“You sound like Stark.”

Jane lit up. “That’s a compliment.”

“Not really.”

“So what’s next?”

Dr. Banner threw his hands in the air. “Monthly checkups. Without fail.” He waggled his pen in her direction.

“With you or Dr. Simmons?”

“Doesn’t matter for the first part. I’ll want to keep a close eye on you when you start feeling the baby move. That will be the halfway point, more or less.”

“What if I’m on Asgard? Will you come?”

Dr. Banner carefully set the pen on his desk. “If … Thor … will want me there.”

Jane laughed, having heard about Thor’s experience with Dr. Banner’s alter ego. “At least you’ll be in a place where you can’t break anybody.”

“You and Stark.” He shook his head. “Why is it that the really smart people don’t get it?”

“Maybe we do.” She grinned.

 

*****

 

They had dinner with the newly engaged couple and Dr. Banner. Jane had forgotten about the paparazzi. Tony and Pepper did their best to keep the attention on them with their news. Dr. Banner ducked inside without anyone paying attention, but Jane and Thor attracted their own slew of questions and cameras pointed in their direction. There was no question they would be front and center on every news outlet in the morning. Well, maybe the second item on the celebrity page. Pepper’s ring was very bright.

She made it through dinner and back to the guest room Pepper showed them before the magnitude of the events of the past few weeks came down crashing on to her. She dimmed the lights in the bedroom then opened the windows to the night sky. Cross-legged, she looked up at the darkness. Like London, the lights of the city shrouded the stars.

Thor padded about the room, inspecting the décor as Jane did all this. When she settled, he sat down behind her. “What is Asgard like?” she asked, leaning into the wall of his chest. His arms came around her.

“You’ve been there, Jane.”

“For two and a half days. I only saw a little part of it.”

“It’s a city. Full of warriors and crafters. No photographers, but plenty of gossip. They are a people, like any others.”

“Where do you live?”

“I have chambers in the palace.” Thor nuzzled her neck. The warmth of his breath made her skin quiver. “I also have a place on the water that I built. When the realms become too much, I go there. It’s peaceful, Jane. One can see Yggdrasil stretching out her branches in the sky. You will like it, I am certain.”

It sounded fabulous, but she had to ask, “Thor? Are you sure about all this?”

“I have never wanted anything more.”

“How is this going to work? I mean, your father doesn’t like me.”

“My father will not gainsay my mother in this matter. She liked you. Very much.” Thor played with her hair. “But Jane, do _you_ want this? I am asking a great deal of you.”

Jane let out a _whoosh_ of breath. “Do I want this? Oh god, Thor. It’s everything I’ve dreamed of. But it comes with a big price tag. I mean, what do I do with my mom? And Erik? And my research? I don’t know anything about having kids, Thor. Or what it means to be married to the future king of Asgard. What if I mess it all up for you?”

“What do _you_ want, Jane?”

“All of it. Without-the-people-trying-to-kill-me-because-they-don’t-want-you-to-marry-me part.”

“I promise I will have that resolved before you come to Asgard. You will be safe there.”

Jane rested her head against his chest. She let the incredible events replay again and again until they made some kind of sense. Thor waited with her, seeming to understand she simply needed time.

“What did Darcy mean, you break things?” His arms tightened, enough for Jane to comprehend his distress. “Thor?”

“I thought you were dead, Jane.” He buried his face in her hair, kissing her head.

“You flattened all those trees?”

“And then some.”

“Remind me not to make you angry.”

“I am not Banner. Anger alone does not make me lose control of my power.”

Jane started to ask, and then decided she really, really didn’t want to know. Instead, she relaxed into Thor’s embrace and took in the night sky.


	12. Reparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is betrayal, there must be punishment.

### Chapter 12: Reparations

A full pair of fortnights passed again before Thor returned to Asgard. Jane had insisted he go. He did not look forward to this, but the perpetrators must be punished.

Still, when Heimdall bowed low as he stepped into the golden chamber of the observatory, Thor grinned at his old friend. “You knew.”

Heimdall agreed, “I did. The son of Odin is of great concern to me, as is the daughter of Thor.”

Thor bounded up the steps to clap his hand on Heimdall’s shoulder. “You see that too? It _is_ good.” His expression turned grim. “I do not look forward to the coming confrontation,” he warned.

“I am at your service, son of Odin.”

“Keep watch on Jane and all will be well.”

 

Thor strode into the Great Hall. For once, the All-Father was alone. Perhaps he’d been warned of Thor’s return. In any case, Thor did not bother to conceal his joy. He stepped up to the dais to clasp hands with his brother.

Not a hint of Loki’s emotions showed through the Odin-mask. “I understand congratulations are in order.” Loki placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Jane is well?”

“She is.”

“And the child?”

The memory lit him up inside. “‘Tis nothing more than a presence, I know, and tenuous at best. But I touched her, Loki, for the Odinsleep.”

“Her.”

“I’m sure of it.”

“Are you telling me that Thor, son of Odin, has sired a Queen.”

“Yes.”

“To fulfill the prophecy.”

“That is what Heimdall says.” Thor could not stop grinning.

“Good luck with that.” Now that sounded like Loki.

“I think, perhaps, I will need it. All-Father, I intend to make Jane my wife.” Thor waited for the vehement disagreement.

None came, thought there was the wry comment, “There are matters which must be addressed first before betrothal agreements can be made.” Loki grew serious. In a low voice, he said, “Thor, I had nothing to do with this attack.”

“I know,” Thor’s reply was simple and direct.

Loki’s wasn’t. “How?” he accused.

Thor smiled, a little sadly, as he called up his green magics. They paled in comparison to Loki’s abilities, but they were functional enough.

His brother’s eyes flattened with dismay. “You command Mother’s magics at long last.”

“Not with your skill, but they will do. I should thank you. If I had not taken command of the council, they may have languished for all eternity.”

Loki gave him a long look. “What sort of magics do you call your own now?”

“Enough, I think.” On that note, Thor descended the dais, leaving his brother staring after him.

 

Thor took the unusual step of donning his formal battle dress, helmet and all, for the gathering of the King’s Court. The Great Council, leaders and courtiers of Asgard’s great houses would come, as well as any other citizens who desired to attend. Thor had informed the All-Father of his intent and the announcement had been posted. Permission was not requested, nor was it granted. He had the distinct impression Loki awaited the proceedings with glee.

He’d requested Sif and Fandral to accompany him. Sif looked weary and saddened by her aunt’s role in all this. They too, were dressed in their most formal attire as warriors of Asgard.

Once the court had gathered before Odin, the heralds announced Thor’s arrival. The long walk reminded him--rather painfully--of the last time he’d entered this hall with such theatricality. There were cheers still, but some frowns on the faces of his people too. He ascended the dais, stopping one step below the All-Father. Sif and Fandral arranged themselves on either side, several steps lower.

He waited for silence. “Asgard holds itself as the pinnacle of the Nine Realms. The All-Father protects the Realms with a firm, wise hand to ensure peace for all the worlds.”

He paused, pinning each of the councilors with a hard stare. “The All-Father created the Great Council as Asgard’s ruling body so that he may lead the Nine Realms without sacrificing his duties to Asgard. And yet, there is treachery within it. We call the Great Council before us, for their testimony shall be weighed and judged with the All-Father as our witness.”

The six men and women gathered before him. Thor descended to their level as he held out his free hand. Pale green energy flowed from it to curl around the Councilors’ feet. Gasps from the crowd could be heard as Frigga’s magic had not been seen in some time. All of the councilors showed varying degrees of dismay. The most senior of them, Caulder and Sigrid, were shocked outright.

“Surprised? While some of you plotted against the Son of Odin, we were not unaware of your disloyalty,” he admonished.

“To the people of Asgard, I have heard your concerns regarding the succession of the throne. For a millennia, we enjoyed—not one successor—but three who could inherit. With good reason, you have been stricken with fear for our future. A great many of you have urged me to marry and sire an heir in haste.”

He chuckled deliberately. “This is the greatest of follies, as those of you with children well know. Shall I be treated with less respect than one of the stallions of the Rainbow Bridge?” A murmur of laughter waved through the people. Even Fell and Iona smiled at that.

“I shall assuage your fears, this day.” He shrugged comically, showing off one of the reasons he had bonded with his people. “I fell in love. There is an heir. Jane Foster carries my child.” Cheers and shouts rang from the hall. Thor basked in the celebration for a moment before calling again for quiet. “Formal betrothal negotiations will begin soon and Asgard will have a wedding and feasting as none have seen in two millennia.” The cacophony was deafening the Great Hall of Asgard rang with joyous noise.

Presently the people settled again and Thor turned his attention again to the Councilors. With all the intensity of his father, Thor stated, “Weeks ago, an attempt was made to murder Jane Foster. She survived only because her unborn Asgardian child kept her alive until she could be healed.”

“She cannot be expecting a child of Asgard,” said Sigrid, her voice hard and sure. “It’s not possible.”

“Yet, she is. With all of our magic, there are still mysteries. The child will be Queen of Asgard.”

Sigrid staggered at the news. Fell lent her support until she stood tall again. “The Fifth Queen,” Caulder stated, shocked.

Thor continued. “Theydon, the ambassador to Midgard, has confessed to carrying out your orders Caulder. Sigrid, you provided an Asgardian weapon to be used in a realm with no equal technology. This violation of the All-Father’s will is intolerable. You have broken the promises of our people in the gravest manner. Have either of you anything to say?”

Sigrid spat out, “Enough with this foolishness, Thor. This, this woman of Midgard is nothing to us. You would bring this—this mongrel into Asgard?” She waved at Sif, who stiffened in defiance. “When you have a far superior choice at hand?”

Thor turned to Sif. “Will you have me?”

“No,” she shot back. “I prefer my man unencumbered with feelings for another.”

Thor nodded in respect to her then turned back to the Councilors. “There you have it, Sigrid. Sif has denied my suit. Are we finished with that?” He leveled a dark gaze at her, daring her to say more.

Caulder seemed to shrink within himself. He went to kneel at Thor’s feet, bowing low. Tears streamed down the old man’s face. “I thought I was doing right by Asgard. Instead, I have dishonored you and your father. I resign my duties and will accept the punishment that is to come.”

Though he had compassion in the face of the man’s obvious grief, Thor did not show it. “I accept your resignation.” He leveled a gaze at Sigrid. “You are stripped of your authority and no longer serve Asgard or the All-Father. Your family has been dishonored, Sigrid.

“This then is my ruling: Ambassador Theydon has confessed to the attempted murder of the Midgardian Jane Foster. This is a betrayal of his duties as ambassador to Midgard and of our edict to protect the Nine Realms. For that he will be executed for treason.” He turned to Loki. “Although Jane Foster is not yet betrothed to me and the child is unborn, I implore of the All-Father to let justice be served by my hand alone.”

Loki tapped the scepter to the floor, making the stone ring. “Your request is granted.”

“Caulder, Sigrid, the violation of Odin’s edict to protect the Nine Realms is equally reprehensible, as is your betrayal of your future king. I will meet each of you in single combat before nightfall. Should either of you survive, Asgard is no longer your home as of sunrise tomorrow.

Thor turned to Sif. “Would you serve for your family’s honor until I deem recompense has been made?”

She descended the dais and kneeled next to Caulder. “I will.”

“You and your trained warriors will serve as a personal guard to Jane Foster until we are wed, and then to my house thereafter.” Thor was rather proud of that solution. It was a punishment and a singular honor, all in one. Sif bowed in respect, and she resumed her position on the stairs.

“For the rest of the Councilors, I will ask each of you a simple question: whom do you serve before all others?”

Fell stepped up without prompting. “My loyalty is to Asgard, to the All-Father, and to the Nine-Realms.” Iona echoed his phrasing. Borga and Olav did the same in variation. In all four, the green magic flowed true and unwavering among them.

Thor nodded and dismissed the magic. “Then let us have distrust no more and promote peace among our people.” He raised his voice. “All-Father, will you gainsay my judgment?”

“No, Thor. For it is fair and wise. Come, my son. When justice has been served, we will feast and rejoice in your upcoming betrothal.” A cheer went up from the crowd as Thor raised Mjolnir to the sky in victory.

 

In truth, Thor would have preferred to avoid the feast altogether. Theydon’s execution was swift, requiring only a single blow from Mjolnir. The token duels left him ill-tempered. Caulder had raised his sword only once before allowing Thor’s blade to find his heart. Sigrid had fought, but had no hope of defeating him. When she lay bleeding on the ground, she cursed him for his disastrous course until he’d silenced her with the sword he’d used.

Sif was heart sore over her great-aunt’s mad scheme. He’d let her go this night. Iona had followed her, and surprisingly, so did Fandral. Deprived of his closest friends, Thor had only Loki in his guise of Odin to keep him company. It wasn’t long before they moved to the balcony. It was long a habit of their father and one that had come to serve a new purpose.

“Well done, Thor,” Loki said with admiration. “A coup and a wedding, all in one. Not bad at all, I say. That could have gone poorly for you as Caulder and Sigrid were much admired. Now the people are far too distracted with the prospect of celebration to care. You’ve learned much leading the Council.”

“I think the Council has grown too complacent. There is much talk and little progress.”

“Then it will be dismissed.” Loki laid his hands on the stone, letting Muninn eato the crumb he produced on his fingertips.  The raven ignored Thor.

“Not yet, I think.”

“You _have_ learned.”


	13. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families can be ... difficult.

### Chapter 13: Negotiations

As if Thor’s words had been a command, all Asgard began preparation for the celebration to come. Thor sent his personal attendant, Anundar, to Midgard. Agent Coulson introduced Anundar a talented woman named Maggie Southerland. She’d served as a personal secretary to more than one royal family. Between the two of them, the wedding preparations came off without a hitch.

Thor, his cousin Baldur, Fell, Sif and the Warriors Three rode to the observatory dressed in their finest. Heimdall greeted him as they dismounted the horses. “Thor, son of Odin, future king of Asgard, this poor company represents your family. Where are your cousins? Your aunts and uncles? Your siblings?”

Thor stood tall, Mjolnir at his side. “This is, Baldur, named for my eldest brother. He stands where my brothers cannot. Fell is my people whom I am to rule one day. Sif and the Warriors Three know me as friend and warrior. There are no others who can attest better as to my suitability as a bridegroom.”

“You are certain of this path?” Heimdall asked.

“I am.”

Heimdall placed his sword into the lock and the Bifrost opened wide. “Bargain well, for the future of the Nine Realms is in your hands.”

Thor nodded formally. As he did, his cousin replied. “Well, that’s a comforting notion. Shall we begin?” He strode into the maw.

Fandral nudged Sif. “It appears Thor’s cousin should have been named for Loki. Now can one imagine the trouble that one would have caused on this endeavor?”

Maggie had insisted that some of the proceedings be made public so that others could be kept private. With that in mind, Thor and his party landed into the courtyard of a place called Westminster Abbey in the centre of London. Maggie had assured Anundar that the grandeur and elegance of the surroundings would be suitable for their purposes. Earth needed a spectacle and she was giving them one.

Tens of thousands of people crammed into every nook and cranny of the surrounding buildings cheered wildly. By the time Thor entered the building, the flashes from hundreds of lights obscured his vision. The crowds did not bother him, nor did the cacophony. The effects on his sight left him uneasy.

Maggie waited for him. “Lord Thor. This way, please, to the Little Cloister Garden.”

He gave her a regal nod, walking with her to the far side of the abbey. As his vision recovered, the ancient stone and great arches reminded him of Asgard. “Was Jane greeted as such?” he asked in a low voice.

“My lord, don’t be ridiculous. Her reception was far louder than yours.” Maggie’s eyes twinkled when she said it. “Thank heavens I don’t plan weddings for anyone but royals anymore. There will be imitations for years to come.” She rolled her eyes. “Cloaks. Did you really have to bring them back into fashion?”

Thor returned her smile with a wide grin. “It is good to know we will be remembered. How is Jane?”

“Nervous. She’s holding up well for someone who isn’t used to being a celebrity. Anundar tells me you will have a similar reception on Asgard.”

“Initially, perhaps. But I think the citizens allow us to go about our daily lives more privately. Here there are recording devices everywhere.”

“Not on Asgard?” she asked.

“When one lives for five millennia, one learns not to dwell on minutiae of daily living. It is to be experienced, not recorded.” He glanced at her. “We have historians and journalists lest we forget, but it is not an obsession with our people.”

The conversation took them all the way through the abbey halls. As they walked along the last corridor, he could see an enclosed grassy lawn surrounded by four walls and a lushly planted verge. A water fountain graced the center. Archways danced around the perimeter halls and in places, a second story overlooked the garden. Out of habit, he’d identified gates, windows and hiding places. Discreet photographers dotted the area. His hand flexed on Mjolnir.

Maggie touched his arm. “We’ve made it as secure as we can. Agent Coulson’s team personally checked the guests and swept the facilities before Jane arrived. Jane has been with Lady Sif’s warriors since she left her lab in Colorado.”

Siglyn and another warrior were stationed at either side of the garden entrance. “My Lord, we’ve looked over the grounds and for anything that would bring harm to Jane. I’ve warriors stationed at every entrance and exit to the gardens and on the second stories as well.”

He nodded. “Does she know?”

“Only as much as Lady Sif told her when she introduced me and the warriors.”

Sif had told him as much. He was pleased to hear the same from Siglyn. She was an older warrior, with a grown son who served with the Einherjar. When Sif’s warriors learned they were to guard the future king and queen of Asgard, Sif had chosen Siglyn to be her second in command.

The garden was dressed for celebration. Food was laid out along one side, and a handful of musicians provided merry accompaniment for the event. When Thor stepped from hall to grass, Jane commanded his attention. By his tradition, she wore her wedding gown.

For a moment, he was stunned by her loveliness. Perhaps it was the significance of the finery, perhaps it was the way it flattered her form, perhaps it was the cheeky grin she wore. But he was certain Midgard wouldn’t be the only realm imitating Asgard’s new princess.

Fandral nudged him from the back. “Move along. The rest of us would care to have a look, Thor,” he quipped.

Jane wore a long white dress, with sleeves to her fingers and a gold chain at the hips. One couldn’t miss the pendant he’d given her, with its yellow Asgardian gem at her neck. A cloak of the purest gold was fastened to the shoulders and fell to her ankles. She wore a gem-encrusted crown of golden leaves at the brow.

Erik stood by her side, wearing a black suit similar to one he’d seen Loki wear. Several ornate brooches attached the front. No one else stood immediately with Jane, a mute testimony of her lack of family. Thor wondered why her mother hadn’t come. But she had friends, as did he. Darcy stood behind Jane, joined by Phil, and Earth’s new ambassador to Asgard, an older man Thor had yet to meet.

Tony and Pepper came to witness the proceedings, as did Dr. Banner and Thor’s good friend, Steve Rogers. Ian and the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. team were there too. There were others, but Thor would discover their identities later.

Thor stopped in front of Erik, who greeted him with, “Thor, son of Odin, you, your family and friends are welcome to join us at our table.”

“Erik Selvig, we would accept your invitation, but I have come with a greater purpose.”

“What purpose might that be, Son of Odin?”

“We would cement this alliance between our peoples. I, Thor Odinson, would ask for Jane Foster’s hand in marriage.”

So far, the traditional worlds had been spoken, but Erik had insisted on a deviation. “Is Jane amenable to your proposal? If she is unwilling, this will all be for naught.”

“I believe she is.”

“Jane?” asked Erik.

“I am willing,” she said with just a touch of mischief that made him grin, “—to consider him as a bridegroom.”

“Have you come with a suitable offering?” Erik asked.

“I have.”

“The let us repair to the table and we shall discuss the marriage bargain.”

  
*****

 

Neither Thor nor Jane participated in the process. She’d vehemently protested at the whole idea at first weeks ago when Thor and Erik had laid out the details. Apparently, Norse tradition had borrowed rather heavily from Asgard, so Erik was familiar with some of it. _She_ would have preferred a simple wedding on a beach under the stars.

She hadn’t expected Erik to back Thor. “This is more than a simple wedding to your boyfriend, Jane. You’re marrying into royalty, foreign royalty at that. There is protocol to be observed. And,” he waggled his finger, “You will enter this marriage on equal terms if I’ve anything to say of it. Think of it more as if I’m your attorney, representing your interests. Do you really want to go to Asgard on anything less?”

He’d had a point. They were marrying for love, but the fact that Thor had an unusual family and job description meant that certain factors had to be taken into account. She understood that. However, Thor’s arrogant superiority as he won the argument had earned him a reprieve from sex that night while she deliberately holed up in the lab in irritation. Making up the next morning had been nice. If Thor had any conceit left, he was damned careful not to show it.

So—breaking with American wedding tradition anyway—here she was in her wedding dress, listening to the two families haggle over their future. Erik and Baldur, Thor’s cousin (she didn’t even know he had cousins) took their seats opposite each other at an elaborately dressed table to lay out the essence of the alliance between the worlds.

Baldur opened the conversation. “According to tradition, we must first ascertain if this marriage is in the best interests of both our peoples. As such, we of Asgard regard it our duty to protect the Nine Realms. Earth has long been in our sights. It is our opinion, in light of the recent circumstances, that while embassies can be established and ambassadors can travel between our worlds, a marriage will cement the relationship in goodwill.”

Erik scratched his chin. “Aye. This is a noble concept. We have much to learn of the realms about us. Earth’s new technologies have far-reaching implications. We are vulnerable, yet we are of this universe and must now take our place in it as more than a passive participant. As we step into this new light, a guiding hand will be welcome. We would not have our world turned into a playground for the more technologically advanced societies--some of which we have already encountered.” Erik crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. “However, you do not offer noble marriage to every world to cement alliances.”

Jane bit back a smile. Erik had a lifetime as a professor and he’d chosen his words well. Thor caught her look and winked. The winsome gesture charmed her.

Baldur replied smoothly, “We are fortunate that a Prince of Asgard has taken an unprecedented interest in a Daughter of Earth. It is a fortuitous situation for both families and our realms.” He turned out his hands in supplication.

Erik chuckled, relaxing. “Very well, then. I will agree that the alliance is in everyone’s best interests.” He held a hand in her direction. “Jane Foster is much loved by her people and she has provided a great service to the science community. The loss of her companionship and research will cause great distress. There must be a bride price.”

Jane’s gaze wandered over Thor as she listened. She didn’t think his armor could be any more resplendent, but with the helmet, Mjolnir, and every last piece of metal polished to a high gleam, he did look every bit the God of Thunder. He was at ease, sure of the outcome and of her acceptance. His eyes slid down her dress in admiration.

Balder laid out the highlights of the offering. “First, as Dr. Foster is a scientist in her own right, we will provide two scientists to reside on Earth. We will not give you any technology or access to discoveries that are unknown to you. However, we will help you to refine what is already known.

“In addition, as magic has been brought to a high science on Asgard, and Earth is known to have practitioners of its own, we will provide training to any who have this ability.

“Last, we will provide an embassy on Asgard, for the use of the Midgardian ambassadors. The embassy will also house friends and relatives of Jane Foster for so long as she desires.”

Balder slid over the document with all the details of the offerings. “Is this considered a suitable bride-price for Jane Foster?”

Erik nodded. “Scientists, an embassy, visitations. Yes, that will be acceptable.”

Balder continued. “For the morning gift, Lord Thor wishes to gift to Jane his house on the Klara River. This home, the accompanying lands and revenues are for her personal use and cannot be taken away from her for any reason, including death, divorce or abandonment.” He named the current value of the property and rents in both Asgardian chits and American dollars.

Jane paled and tilted her head toward Thor. _Are you sure?_ This house was one of his most prized possessions. He bowed his head once and gave a significant look, first to her middle and then to her. She understood. Thor was making certain she and their daughter had a home—no matter what might happen to him.

“In addition, Thor will assign Lady Sif and her warriors, the finest in all Asgard, to be Jane Foster’s personal guard, both before and during her marriage.”

Jane rolled her eyes. Thor wasn’t exactly waiting for her to say yes to that one. Sif had introduced Siglyn to her in Colorado. One of the two stayed at her side constantly. She had to admit having them nearby had let her sleep at night once Thor had to go home. No one was getting by Sif’s Warriors.

 Jane shook herself to pay attention as Thor’s cousin concluded, “Are these terms acceptable to you, Erik Selvig, as a representative of Jane’s family?”

“They are to me.” Erik made a show of turning to Jane. She nodded and he turned back to Baldur. “Then we shall continue with the dowry,’ he said. “Our world is made of many countries, some of which have had close ties to Asgard. As Jane is a daughter of Earth, our people have come together to ensure she is considered equal in status to Lord Thor. She is not chattel, nor a bargaining chip. She continues to be under the Earth’s protection for so long as she lives.”

Balder nodded after a glance at Thor. “Continue.”

“The King and Queen of Norway have granted crown lands to Jane which will be used to create an Asgardian Embassy. The funds for the construction and maintenance of the embassy have been collected from three hundred countries and are a part of Jane’s dowry. The embassy will house permanent quarters for the Asgardian ambassadors—and scientists--as well as Jane and her family.”

Erik took a deep breath before he continued. “Jane Foster has been named the Countess of Leira for these lands. In addition, the World Council has declared Jane Foster to be the Senior Ambassador of Midgard to Asgard. Her title will be Ambassador and she will be styled ‘Lady Jane’ to your people in the absence of any title you may grant that will supersede her standing.”

“Last, Jane will take to Asgard a personal and scientific knowledge of our world. We encourage you to use information to create a true alliance between our worlds, that we may fully participate in the Nine Realms as an ally of Asgard. Is this acceptable to you, Balder, as a representative of Thor’s family?”

“It is.”

“Then I only have one last demand, requiring Lord Thor’s personal assurances.”

Balder stilled, taken aback as Erik broke with tradition. But with a motion of his hand, Thor encouraged Erik. “Go on.”

The astrophysicist gave Thor a hard look. “You will claim Jane’s children?”

Jane held her breath, hoping Thor didn’t take offense. But Erik had fretted about it for days. Thor’s countenance darkened and thunder rippled in the distance. There was silence in the clearing as both families waited his answer.

“There speaks a father, protective of his daughter. I expect that someday I will need similar assurances.” Jane bit back a nervous laugh. Thor gave Erik a formal nod. “Yes, Erik Selvig, I will claim Jane Foster’s children.”

Erik stood, holding out his hand. Baldur took it, saying. “The marriage bargain has been met. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” They shook hands three times.

Then Erik turned to Thor. “You may request Jane’s hand in marriage. Should she refuse, we will part this day as friends, not enemies, and no harm done.”

Thor turned to Jane, and she got a lump in her throat. This was it, the moment her life changed again—this time of her own volition.   He held out his arm. “Will you walk with me, Jane Foster?”

Thor and Jane passed through the gate into the corridors of the Abbey. This one was conveniently deserted – Maggie’s doing, she was sure. He removed his helmet, setting it and Mjolnir on one of the stone tables dotting the hall.

“You really don’t have to do this, Thor,” she began.

“Did you not insist that I keep your customs?” He drew his brows together.

She turned her hands out. “I did, but—“

He interrupted. “You’ve managed mine well enough. Jane, I am grateful that you allowed this bargain. I can honor you and protect you in the manner you deserve now. This, I think, is for you alone.”

From his belt pouch, Thor took out a ring. The wide filigreed gold band held an Asgardian stone that matched her pendant. Silvery metal threaded through the gold, resembling a branches of Yggdrasil as it reached around the ring.

“Oh my god. That’s beautiful, Thor.” She reached for it.

But he held it up, chiding her with a grin. “I haven’t made my declaration yet.”

She laughed, finally understanding. Thor must have asked someone how to pop the question. She clasped her hands together, waiting.

“Jane, our families have agreed to an alliance. You carry a child capable of fulfilling my people’s hopes. But all this is for naught if you are unwilling to have me as your spouse.”  He entreated, “I know I do not come unencumbered. I ask that you give up your home, your people, your livelihood as you know it, for nothing more than my love and to share our lives. This is a poor trade for you, Jane. Fate has brought us together. Magic has entwined us. Still, I can only tell you that I have loved none but you.”

Jane’s eyes widened as Thor went to one knee and held up the ring. “Jane Foster, will you marry me?”

For once, she had an idea of why his fingers were trembling. It had nothing to do with the question he’d asked and everything to do with the inner conflict of what he was and the desire to satisfy her needs.

But this was something he didn’t have to do. She tugged him to his feet. “The future king of Asgard does not kneel to me, Thor. I know there will be times you must choose for the good of the Realms before you may choose for yourself or for me. This is who you are.” She laid her hand against his, studying the way his fingertips curled over hers, the ring still between his thumb and forefinger. “This is crazy, Thor. I have no idea what I’m getting into. Well, I kind of do, since I’m in love with you and it has been amazing. Scary sometimes, a little insane, but—“

A glow began to light up his face. He stopped her with fingertips to her cheek. “Do you trust me?” he asked.

She took a deep breath. “Yes, I do. And that is why, Thor Odinson, I will marry you.”

Her acceptance released a tension she hadn’t known he had. He blew out a sigh of relief when she slid the ring onto her finger. Then she clutched his shoulders and pulled him in for a scorching kiss. The kind that made her want for more privacy than this corridor would allow.

Eventually they broke apart, knowing it was time to return to the garden. She stroked his face, his cheek. “Thor? Thank you for the proposal. It means a lot.”

“Of course your customs must be honored, Jane.” He kissed her hand as they began to walk to the garden. “I made you babble. I must have done it right.”

When the wedding party found Thor and Jane not only happy, but laughing with abandon as they made their way across the lawn, elation filled the Little Cloister Garden as Jane’s family welcomed Thor’s to the feast.

 

*****

 

Jane really wanted to skip whole thing, but either duty or guilt—or both--made her pick up the phone to let her mom know she was stopping by for a visit.

Still, when Mrs. Foster opened the door to the flat Jane had called home for a few months, she seemed surprised Jane was there. She squinted at Thor rather than greeting him “What’s this about?”

“Mom, do you remember Thor? I introduced you to him last spring when we came for the convention.”

“I remember.” With seeming reluctance, Mrs. Foster let them in. The older woman went to the kitchen table, resuming her place with her tea and newspaper. She didn’t offer a cup to Jane or Thor. “Are you still working? You’re not moving in here with your lover.” To Thor, she added, “Last time was terrible. People coming in all day and night. Eating my food. For what? Research she calls it. I call it not having a job. Nearly thirty and moved back home because she’d broken her heart over a boyfriend. Damned waste.”

“I didn’t—“ Jane started as she and Thor joined her at the table. “I didn’t move back here because of a boyfriend. Erik asked me to come because he wanted to show me his research. And it was only for a few months.” She fixed a determined smile on her face as Thor took her hand under the table. “I have good news.” She held out her other hand with the ring. “We’re getting married.”

“Does he have a real job yet?”

Thunder rippled overhead. “Mrs. Foster, I have more than enough to support Jane in any fashion she desires. And you for that matter.”

“By killing people? You’re a mercenary, aren’t you? I won’t take your blood money. And neither should Jane.”

Jane sighed. “Mom, do you watch the news?”

“Every damned day. This world is going to hell in a handbasket.”

“Do you remember the stuff that happened in New York and London with the aliens?”

“Bunch of nonsense to me. Just another government operation.”

She tried again. “Mom. You’ve heard of the Avengers, right?”

“Jane, stop this. You think you’re going to marry Iron Man?” she smirked at Thor.

Jane lost her temper. A rare enough occurrence but she’d had enough. “Mom, I’m getting married in six weeks. I’d like for you to be there.”

“Six weeks. Are you pregnant? I hope you don’t expect me to pay for the wedding. Your father would be ashamed of you.”

Giving up, Jane shoved away from the table. “Yes, Mom. I’m pregnant. I’m due in a year and a half. I’m marrying Thor, son of Odin, Crown Prince of Asgard. You might have heard of him. We’ve been dating for, oh, three years now. HE was the boyfriend I cried over. I’ll be moving to the other side of the universe to live on Asgard when I’m finished in a few months with my research. You’re welcome to come visit me there or I’ll see you once a year or so when I visit Earth. You can either come to the wedding or watch it on TV with the rest of the world.”

Jane stalked to the front door, waiting for Thor to catch up. He rose, giving the woman a slight bow. “Mrs. Foster, if I have your permission to take my leave?”

She waved him away. “Go. Take Jane with you. I never know what to do with her anyway.” She picked up her paper, ignoring them.

Jane turned just enough to catch Thor's eye as she waited. He tilted his head toward balcony. A perverse imp made her walked past her mother and join him there. Mrs. Foster turned to look, still sipping her tea, as Thor held his hand for Mjolnir. He nodded to Mrs. Foster as his cloak swirled around him and Jane. Lighting struck and they flew.

It rained. But Jane’s mother only set down her tea and resumed reading her paper.

 

*****  


He took her to the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound outside of London. They had private rooms at the back, where Thor could come and go without photographers. He suspected the number of sensors on site outstripped what had Jane installed in Colorado.

She stalked inside, wrapping her arms around her middle. She paced. "I need my laptop. I need something to do."

"Jane?" He caught her on the second pass. She was stiff as a board within the circle of his arms. He rubbed her arms and her back, until, at last, she laid her forehead against his chest.

Without warning she pulled away, saying abruptly, "I need to take a walk. By myself. I'll be back."

Thor scratched his beard as she disappeared out the door. He'd learned this much, when Jane was unhappy, she went out into the night. He rummaged around in the jacket he'd left in the closet to find the cell phone inside. Once again, he touched Erik's picture.

"Hello?"

"Erik Selvig."

"Thor."

"I am in need of advice."

"Did you make her mad again?"

"Not I. We spoke with her mother. I do not understand, Erik."

The sigh on the phone told him much. "Let me guess, she's outside looking at her stars."

"You know her well."

"Thor, her father was an astrophysicist. Like Jane, he was brilliant, stubborn, and fascinated by everything. He was a professor and we’re supposed to be eccentric. He was. Jane's mother worked for the department. They fell in love. Had a baby right away. But she wanted the little house, a regular husband and Sundays in the chapel. Instead, he studied with his head in the sky. She became a bitter woman. Then he died in a stupid accident. Stepped out into the road while reading a periodical.”

Thinking of their walks in London, Thor muttered, "Jane is like her father."

"In more ways than you know, Thor. When her mother refused to let her go to college, Jane came to me. I … well, I made sure somebody knew she had her father's brain.”

"How much have you helped her, Erik?"

"Not as much as you're thinking. Jane is clever and usually finds a way to get what she wants."

"That I know." Thor walked to the window, wondering how far she'd gone. "What can I do?"

"Just ... love her. For all that she is. Tell her she isn't at fault for her mother. She won't believe you today. But someday she will, if you tell her enough."

"I will."

"Thor, there is something else you should know."

"Yes?"

"Jane's father adored her mother. Loved that woman with all his being. Spoke of her constantly. He tried, Thor, but he failed at all the normal things -- birthdays, remembering to pick up the groceries. I think his head was so full of his stars and his love for her, he couldn't fit anything else in."

"You think I would become Jane's mother?"

"Just ... remember this conversation when Jane forgets you for dinner. Or the baby is fussy because it's time to sleep. Find a way, Thor, because she will love you in ways you can't imagine."


	14. Yggdrasil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A million participants, a thousand cameras, hundreds of guests, a dozen attendants, two Realms, a Prince and a nervous Midgardian.

### Chapter 14: Yggdrasil

Jane worked around the clock in the lab, trying to wrap up the experiments before the wedding. Erik mentioned it would be a good time to send the lab rats home for a break anyway since she would be gone for two whole months. Erik could use the time to round up a new batch of researchers champing at the bit to come on board.

Maggie sent her an email a day with wedding preparations, but Jane wasn’t paying much attention. So far, all she knew is that the wedding on Earth would take place in the morning, followed by a traditional wedding breakfast (traditional for whom she wondered). Around mid-day, she and Thor would depart for Asgard, followed by the rest of the wedding party.

So many people had jockeyed for _that_ invitation that Jane and Thor had drawn the line at Erik, Darcy and Ian, as Jane’s closest friends. Thor had asked Phil, Tony and Pepper to come along as well. They had reluctantly decided not to include the lab rats or Coulson’s team, though they had all grown close enough in recent months. Bruce had been invited to Asgard, but declined.

Thor had said the wedding would be in the evening, followed by feasts and entertainment that would go on for a solid month. After that, he would take her on a honeymoon of sorts. There was mention that if Earth was under pressure to pull off a magnificent event with only two months of planning, Asgard was turning itself upside down for the kind of celebration that had not occurred since Odin and Frigga had wed more than two thousand years ago.

The thought of it all was more than a little intimidating.

 

The morning of the wedding dawned. Darcy muttered to herself as she helped Jane into the dress. “Don’t know why you couldn’t have managed one zipper, Jane. One single zipper. Doesn’t your demi-god understand the advantages of a speedy exit? Besides, it’s your dress, not his.”

“Asgard doesn’t have zippers. Or button holes.”

“It’s nice to know they don’t have any advanced technology. I’m going to hurt you if I break a nail.”

“Your dress wasn’t that much easier.”

Darcy gave her a wrinkled-nose sneer, “Mine stopped at the first layer,” and went back to lacing the dress. It took more than an hour to get her into the whole ensemble, and that was after the hairdresser had woven Jane’s hair into a complicated braid that she’d sworn would last the entire day and night.

Jane stared at herself in the mirror. Since the betrothal ceremony, the dressmaker had added hundreds of intricate details to the dress. What had begun as a simple homage to a medieval style, without the trailing sleeves, had become something else entirely. A square neckline framed out the pendant Thor had given her. The waistline dipped into a point at her hips, echoing those at her wrists. But the dressmaker had added thousands of tiny freshwater pearls to the heavy silk at the sleeves, neck and hem. The simple gold chain at her waist had been replaced with one festooned with diamonds and pearls, a fascinating complement to the pendent.

Then there was the cloak. The silken velvet exactly matched the yellow gold of the Asgardian stone. It fastened to the shoulders of her dress and swirled to her ankles. Jane couldn’t quite figure out how the dress held up to the weight of the cloak, but given the snugness of the whole ensemble, she wasn’t surprised that everything stayed in place.

Jane had asked for decent boots rather than heels or slippers. What she got was a tall pair in soft white leather and just the right heel height for, well, anything. She loved them from the moment she stepped into them.

Then there was the headpiece. If lace was made of gold and the knots of freshwater peals, flanked by diamonds, maybe one could describe the crown settled across her brow. It wasn’t medieval, or Norse, but it had an ancient feel to it nonetheless. Jane stared, somewhat awed, at her reflection.

When Erik came to escort her to the church, he awkwardly pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Be happy, Jane.”

“Erik? Thank you. For looking out for me.”

“Someone had to do it.”

“No. You didn’t. But that makes it all the better. I’m glad you’re here.”

He patted her on the shoulder. He’d never liked it when she made a fuss over him. He hunched his shoulders a little. “Is your mother coming?”

Jane shrugged. “I don’t know. I invited her to the betrothal and she ignored it. I arranged for a dress and a car. Who know if she’ll bother. It’s ironic, isn’t it? All she ever wanted was for me to settle down, get married and have babies. So I’m doing that. Sort of. In an off-planet kind of way.”

Erik shook his head. “Jane, the most well-adjusted parents would have difficulties.”

“You don’t.”

“Think again, Jane.” He took her hand. “Come on. It’s time.”

The ride to Westminster Abbey was intimidating. The altar was actually off-limits to weddings to all but a specific set of persons, but a special case had been made for the Cloister Garden. It was hallowed ground and private enough for the kind of ceremony Jane and Thor needed.

Maggie had begged Jane to ride in an open carriage from the house they’d borrowed, giving the public a small taste of the celebration. She’d agreed, but nothing could have prepared her for the two million people who lined the streets. Thank god Erik and Darcy were with her. Sif and Siglyn escorted her on horseback. The full complement of Lady Sif’s warriors followed. Jane waved for the entire two miles, on display for the world to see.

The carriage halted at the abbey entrance. Jane’s hand trembled as she placed it in Erik’s to descend the precarious steps. The footman took her other hand and she made it to the ground without landing on her face. Skye and Jenna’s friendly faces just inside the corridor helped her to catch her breath. But when she thought she could get away from the crowds, thousands of camera flashes captured every moment as she walked through the abbey to the Cloister Garden. At the entrance to the garden, she paused, putting a hand on the stone wall. She needed an anchor to reality amid all the pageantry. Maggie was there, fussing over the dress and the little bouquet of tiny yellow flowers.

Darcy chattered about the ceremony and gave her a quick who’s who list of the attendees. “Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Captain America, the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. team, who’s the guy with the patch? Your doctor friend. Is that the Queen? I hope not. I can’t remember how to curtsy. Oh look, your mom is here. And the Asgardian ambassadors, or one of them anyway. Those friends of Thor’s are here too. Wow, is that axe really necessary?”

In the bright, bright sun streaming into the gardens, Jane only saw Thor. The red cloak made a sharp contrast to the green grass and blue sky. He seemed to fit in with the old Norman architecture of the cloister walls. Music played, though she wouldn’t remember the song. She shivered as Darcy started up the grassy aisle. Then it was her turn. The grass crunched beneath her feet as Erik escorted Jane to Thor’s side.

As instructed, Thor kept his back to her until his cousin gave him a nudge. When he turned, when his eyes widened and a smile lit up his face, when she placed her hand in his – only then did she take something resembling a normal breath.

There was a celebrant, a professor Erik knew with a healthy understanding of marriage and a very broad mind. She skipped the long lecture about expectations and duties. For all the pageantry, it was truly the simplest of ceremonies: solemn promises and an exchange of rings.

When they had promised to love and cherish through all versions of good times and bad, for the whole of their lives, Thor kissed her fingertips. As with the first time, she blushed as sparks of desire bloomed from where his lips had touched. A hint of confusion danced in his blue eyes. “Jane, ‘tis not in me to be stupefied by beauty, and I find I am a loss for words.”

She laughed softly, for she was still startled by his good looks on a daily basis. “This probably isn’t the best timing, Thor.”

He echoed her laughter with a chuckle of his own. But he drank his fill, looking at her while stroking her fingers. At last, he slipped a hand into his belt pouch and came out with a wedding ring. “Jane, I had not yet found a way to resolve my duties with my desires when I created this. It is forged in my own magic and cannot be destroyed, the same as my love for you.” He turned her hand in his, slid the ring on her third finger, added the betrothal ring on top, and held her hand.

She could feel the tremor in his fingertips. Without letting go, Jane found the canny little pocket the seamstress had sewn into her sleeve. She held up the golden band. “When we first met, you showed me Yggdrasil. Before that, I knew you. Loved you, though it made no sense. This ring is forged from metal not of this world, but of that of Yggdrasil. Her image is on it to remind you of what we bridge. Our names are written inside the ring, in my language, to remind you that we are forever connected in ways we do not understand but have a lifetime to comprehend.”

He nodded, and held out his hand for her. When the rings were in place, the sky lit up with a myriad of rainbows. Jane looked up in astonishment. Thor chuckled, sliding a hand to her waist so that she watched the dancing heavens in his embrace. “Heimdall. Showing off. He must approve,” he commented wryly.

“That’s one, anyway,” she murmured. Absently, she laid a hand on Thor’s chest and fingered the tip of a braid.

With a wide grin, the celebrant opened her arms. “We have witnessed Thor and Jane’s declarations of love and their promises to each other. Thus they we have seen them wed on this day. Thor, you may kiss your bride.”

She was already close, only needing to tip her head back. But he took his time, cupping her cheek as he was wont to do, stroking with his thumb. The kiss had all the anticipation and tenderness she could have wanted. Rising on her toes, she pressed in, so that desire flared. She tangled her finger in his braid as her hand flexed, sliding on the armor.  When they broke apart, it was to the cheers of the witnesses in the garden.

A whole string of carriages took the wedding party from the abbey to the Tower of London for the wedding breakfast. The nearly three mile trek was packed with people. The Avengers were still incredibly popular and nobody loved royal weddings more than the United Kingdom. The noise was astounding.

The reception was both more and less than Jane expected. Maggie had handpicked which dignitaries would receive invitations; most of whom were members of the world council or ambassadors. The limited number meant that Jane and Thor knew most of the attendees. But the illustrious company kept her from truly relaxing. Still, they shared wedding cake and champagne after Tony made a speech that had all of them laughing, mostly poking fun at Thor’s hammer.

Then it was time to go. Jane and Thor walked outside to the cordoned-off area where Heimdall was expecting them to be. Surrounded by throngs of people, Jane flinched from the sound.

“Jane,” he said softly. “’Tis for the people. Kiss me so they have what they want and we can go home.” When she hesitated, he looked up, calling, “Heimdall, open the Bifrost.” He pulled her close.

She reached up to touch his face. When he looked back down, she leaned in to press her lips to his and the crowds went nuts. The sound was deafening as Mjolnir flew into Thor’s hand. The Rainbow Bridge shimmered and they were gone.

They stepped out into the observatory, with only Heimdall there to witness. “Lady Jane. Welcome to Asgard.”

She wasn’t sure whether to nod or bow, so she settled on a wave of her hand.

“Jane?”

She turned to Thor and hid her face in his chest, wanting the comfort of his arms. Today had been almost too much for her to take in. Knowing she still had a full day ahead of her, she needed this moment of quiet. He didn’t speak, just held her until she could breathe again.

At last she tilted her head back, the tension softening. Thor’s blue eyes were full of love and concern, but no wariness. He seemed to understand she only needed time to steady her senses again. “Hi. It’s been a big day,” she offered.

“It’s about to get bigger.”

The droll comment made her smile. “I know.”

He shifted, taking one of her hands in his, so that he could press a kiss across her knuckles. The warmth of his breath combined with the wicked promise of later in his eyes, made her flush. She’d only seen him for one brief afternoon since the wedding bargain had been met -- and they hadn’t been alone.

She turned the tables on him by slipping her thumb under the fabric at his wrist. There weren’t many intimate places Jane could touch when Thor was in full armor, but she’d found this one. She stroked the tender patch of skin where his pulse jumped. Desire flared. He was pulling her in for a hard kiss, a real one this time, when Heimdall opened the Bifrost once more.

The wedding party tumbled out of the Rainbow Bridge. Erik stopped dead, turning in circles with his mouth hanging open. Even Tony was speechless as he and Pepper followed him out, though Darcy’s “holy shit!” rang through observatory.

“I think we just had our moment.” He did kiss her then, sweetly, with a promise of more to come. Then the Warriors Three pulled him away and gave him a good-natured shove out onto the Rainbow Bridge.

“Tut, tut, none of that for now, my Lord,” Fandral insisted. “You will see her enough later. Come, there is drinking to be done. But no poetry. I refuse to listen to any more poetry about Jane.”

Poetry? Thor? Jane couldn’t wait to hear that story. Then the men were off. The Warriors Three commandeered Erik, Phil, Tony and Ian, setting them on horses and galloping off for a fast ride along the Rainbow Bridge. Thor led the way, red cape streaming and Mjolnir raised high.

Sif laughed. “Showing off, of course.”

Jane turned around to find Darcy, Pepper, Sif and her warriors remaining. “I guess the pre-wedding stuff on Asgard is strictly boy-girl?”

“Depends on who is getting married, Lady Jane. For today? Yes . Shall we give the citizens their first look at Thor’s bride?”

Scared down to her toes, Jane bit her lip, though she nodded her head. Sif retrieved Jane’s horse and brought it all the way into the observatory. “Here, let me give you a boost.” She arranged Jane’s full skirts so they draped correctly even with riding astride. “Good design. It’s going to be popular.”

Jane was glad she’d insisted on boots, even if they weren’t quite the right style for riding. Pepper wore trousers, so she had no problems sitting astride. Darcy was a little more challenged as her dress wasn’t nearly as full as Jane’s. Still, she made it work.

“Okay, I’m good,” she announced, her shoes in one hand and bare feet in the stirrups. “Nothing’s showing that’s not supposed to be on display.”

Siglyn laughed outright and even Sif cracked a smile. The maiden warrior slanted a look to Jane. “Are you ready?”

“Not even close. Shall we go?” Jane wrapped the leads around her hands, playing with the leather.

Sif reached out to stop her. “You’ll make the mare nervous. She’s already excited because she knows she has an important job to do.”

Jane unwound her hands. “Would you talk to me while we ride? Tell me what’s going to happen today?”

Lady Sif shook her head. “You have no need to be frightened, Lady Jane. The battles have been fought and won. It is time for celebration.”

Giving her a long look, Jane shook her head. “No, they’ve only just begun.” She lifted her reins and started down the Rainbow Bridge.

 

*****

 

Thor pried himself away from Volstagg to catch sight of Jane as she took to the bridge. From here, the view was stunning. All in white, with the golden cape shimmering and the sun glinting off her crown, Jane looked every bit as if she belonged on Asgard.

Sif and Siglyn flanked her, shining in their gold and silver armor. With Sif’s and her warriors’ new role as Jane’s personal guard, the soldiers had added a white and gold braid to their uniforms. These would be Jane’s colors. After today, Sif would have them add red to signify service to Thor as well.  

The ladies made a grand entrance. Crowds of people lined the streets and windows to get a glimpse of the Midgardian who had captured the heart of their Crown Prince. What Jane would not be told is that for every two citizens cheering, Thor had stationed a warrior between them to ensure no further harm would befall her. The betrayal still cut deeply.

Fandral joined him. “Excellent presentation. I do hope the wedding will be equally ostentatious.”

“The citizens demand it.”

“Still, it’s amusing. Oh, look, they’ve reached the palace. TIme for us to go.”

When the ladies dismounted and disappeared into the crowd, he let Loki, in his guise of Odin, pull him away from the view. “Come, my son. Relax, enjoy your day. Jane will do the same, I am certain.” He herded Thor into the baths. Though he’d showered that morning, it was traditional for the bridegroom to be freshly washed for his wedding. A feast had been laid out in one of the bathing rooms.

The Midgardians had varied responses to the pools. Erik stripped off his finery in moments, handing his clothes to the bath attendant without hesitation and heading for the water. Tony and Ian followed his lead. Coulson was more circumspect, studying the scene before disrobing at last.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

The deep mark on his friend’s chest told him why. Asgardians rarely carried scars unless a portion of the body had been carved out. The marks on Coulson told of a painful, rudimentary healing of an injury caused by one of Asgard’s own.

“Does that still cause you discomfort?” Thor asked.

“Occasionally,” Coulson replied.

“I can have a healer take a look.”

But the other man shook his head. “No. I don’t think so.”

Thor let the conversation end, but he did signal the attendant. “Have Magdahilda look in on Jane.” The young man bowed his acknowledgement and left promptly.

Other attendants served food and wine for the wedding party. The Asgardians drank heartily, turning the afternoon into a celebration all its own. At some predetermined time, an attendant nudged them out of the water and onto tables ringing the perimeter of the room. Thor laid face down on one, closing his eyes as his own personal attendant began working the tension out of his warmed muscles.

“It’s been a while, Lord Thor,” Anundar murmured. “You need to do this more often.”

“I’ve been busy,” Thor muttered.

“So I’ve heard.”

Thor flashed his friend a smile and settled down to his ministrations. Anundar had been his attendant for most of his life, sharing the duties now with Eyja. She had worked her way up the ranks with single-minded determination. Anundar had brought her into Thor’s service somewhat recently, in anticipation of Thor taking a wife.

“Is Eyja with Jane?”

“Of course.”

“I like what you did with my quarters.”

“It was a refreshing change. It’s been centuries since you’ve done something with your color scheme, my lord.”

Thor frowned. “Red is a good color.”

“Yes it is. Now rest. We want you to be fresh for your bride.” Thor hummed under his breath, thinking of Jane and promptly fell asleep.

 

****

  
Sif’s warriors worked the crowd, keeping them far enough back that Sif could lead the party to the edge of the palace. Now Jane understood why Thor had insisted on the riding lessons. Jane would have hated to ride into Asgard with someone else leading the reins. She wasn’t that competent yet, but the horses were extraordinary. Jane lightly held the reins in one hand so she could wave with the other. The cheers of these people made her smile. She was aware of Valhalla stretching up, impossibly tall and gleaming in the mid-day light. They rode all the way into the palace courtyard, where they could dismount without the crowds looking on. Jane took advantage of the mounting block, descending with Sif’s assistance.

A woman, dressed in what Jane had come to recognize as the uniform of the palace workers, appeared at her side. She appeared to be no older than Jane. Sif introduced her as Eyja. “One of Thor’s two personal attendants. Yours now as well, Lady Jane. There is no one better.” She nodded at Eyja. “She is not a servant, as Earth has.”

Jane shook her head in protest. “Oh, no. I’ve never had a .. an attendant. Just Darcy, and she’s an intern. It’s different.” Sif gave her a puzzled look as she ordered Siglyn to stay with Jane. Eyja waved the maiden warrior away with a good-natured smile. “She is well with us.”

But Sif admonished the attendant. “Siglyn or I will always be with Jane when she is not accompanied by Thor himself. “ Jane hadn’t heard that particular order before, but given her personal experience with an unhappy Asgardian, it didn’t exactly surprise her.

“Very well, Lady Sif,” said Eyja.

As Jane followed her through Valhalla, she recognized parts of the palace. It wasn’t long before she realized Eyja was taking her to the same quarters she’d been given before.

“Our best guest chambers. Darcy, Pepper, your men will join you in these quarters after the feast. Lady Jane, we will make preparations here, but of course, you will move into Lord Thor’s chambers.” A winsome smile lit up Eyja’s face. “Anundar and I have been quite engaged with refreshing his rooms. Lord Thor hopes that you will find them suitable.”

A frission of nervous excitement ran through Jane. After sharing her rooms with him, she was curious to see how he lived. “Anundar?”

“Thor’s attendant. As I am now yours, Lady Jane.” She gave Jane a trace of a bow.

Sometime Jane still forgot Thor was a crown prince. She ventured, “What are your duties?”

“Anything you need, Lady Jane. Anundar and I tend the chambers, attend your persons, help you dress, manage your correspondence. Should you need assistance with your ambassadorial duties, I am here for that as well. In time, I will hope that we become friends.”

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. _Of course_ Thor—and she-- would have a personal secretary and a valet. It looked as if the attendants were somewhere in between.

Siglyn took a post just outside the small bathing room Jane had used before. A pair of woman waited inside wearing the palace colors. “‘Tis traditional to bathe, eat and rest before the wedding, Lady Jane,” said Eyja. “Come, relax. Your friends are welcome.”

Eyja helped Jane out of her wedding dress and into the bathing pool. Pepper and Darcy were already soaking. They each had a cup of wine and a shared tray of cheeses and fruits.

“I’m never leaving,” insisted Darcy. “Jane, the embassy has plenty of room for me and Ian, right?”

“Stay as long as you want,” Jane laughed, knowing Darcy would miss her music and car far too much.

She didn’t last long in the water. She washed, rinsed, soaked for about ten minutes, then lost the battle to relax. Anticipation got the best of her. Wrapped in warm silken robe, she walked the room, looking for all things new.

Eyja seemed to understand. “Come with me, my lady.” She indicated a massage table. “I would have you rested. This is not resting.” She touched Jane’s wrist. Jane realized she’d wrapped her arms around her middle.

“She does that when she’s nervous,” Darcy called out. Turning to Pepper, she asked, “What does Tony do?”

“Ha,” Pepper agreed. “Tony works. Goes in his workshop to tinker and doesn’t come out for days.”

“Sounds exactly like Jane. What do you do?”

“I pry him out, if necessary. At least now I can get him to talk to me. What do you do?”

“Me? Nothing. I’m still an unpaid intern so I pretty much follow her around doing whatever she needs or forgets she needs. Hey, when Jane moves here, I’m going to need a job. A paying one this time. You’re a CEO.”

“Darcy, I think I can find a place for you,” Pepper laughed. “Maybe even Ian.”

“Not if he can’t figure out how to make a decent latte.”

Arching a brow, Pepper prompted, “There’s a story to that.”

“That there is.”

As Darcy filled her in, Jane stretched out face down onto the table where Eyja began long, soothing strokes. “You need not be afraid, Lady Jane,” she murmured. “Asgard has much to offer you.” A hundred different thoughts were crammed into her head. She tried to clear her mind but they wouldn’t go. Then Eyja whispered something under her breath and Jane fell instantly asleep.

She woke to a new voice and a quiet argument. “Eyja, Thor has sent me to see about her health. He is concerned.”

Eyra countered, “She needs her rest. Asgardian days are longer than hers. She will need it so as not to tire during the feast.”

“Lord Thor insisted. And I am here.”

Rather than listen to them squabble, Jane rolled over to sit up. “I’m here. I’m awake.” The vaguely familiar woman gave her a grateful smile; a nice counter to Eyja’s frown. Jane looked around and missed Darcy and Pepper.

“They have gone to their beds. You were quite weary, so we left you be,” Eyja said gently. “Magdahilda is our most senior healer of women. Thor asked her to look in on you.”

“I remember you,” Jane said. “From the Soul Forge.”

The woman nodded. She looked not much older than Frigga had, with a few more lines around her eyes. She had a stately, no nonsense manner about her, without being intimidating. Much. “You surprised all of us that day, especially Eir. She was most disconcerted to find a Midgardian who understood our technology.”

“I seem to do that a lot,” Jane said, carefully neutral.

“Thor would not have chosen otherwise. He prizes cleverness. Always has,” Magdahilda said bluntly. The compliment surprised Jane. She didn’t know how to respond, so she sat quietly and waited. Magdahilda held out her hands, and Jane realized her magic was different than that of the Soul Forge.

When asked, the healer seemed happy to answer. “The Soul Forge tells us about the life force. For Asgardians, it is the disruption of life force which causes the most suffering.”

Curious, Jane asked, “What is the difference between an Asgardian’s natural ability to heal and a healing stone?”

“You ask excellent questions, Lady Jane.” Magdahilda nodded in satisfaction. “With our magic, we create very small entities that accelerate the healing process. Inflammation is suppressed, structures can be rebuilt. Those entities are put into a sturdy package the warriors can carry afield. Crumbling the healing stone releases those entities.”

“You’re talking about nanotechnology. Tiny machines built for repairs on the cellular level. I assume they are biochemical?”

“Yes,” Magdahilda nodded. “In answer to your first question, Asgardians use their magic -- their life force-- to accelerate healing. It is an instinctive response, yet can be refined in those with a better grasp on their abilities.”

Jane considered. “So if a warrior uses magic in battle, he or she might exhaust it so that healing can’t take place.”

“Exactly. Thor has told you this?”

Shaking her head, she said, “I know he must rest to rejuvenate his magic sometimes.”

“This then, is the explanation. But come now, Jane. Your bridegroom has asked me to look after your health this day.”

“What does your magic do?” Jane asked. She wasn’t quite certain if she was supposed undress or not.

Magdahilda held her hands up again. “Mine lets me see inside the body. It is quite useful in childbearing.”

Eyja snorted. “Lady Jane, Magdahilda has presided over the births of every Asgardian since before Thor was born. She is one of those who create healing stones, and thus can heal with her mind alone.”

A twinkle appeared in Magdahilda’s eyes. “I delivered Thor, though he does not realize.”

The ease and teasing between the women went a long way to helping Jane relax. As the healer held her hands level with Jane’s forehead, a red glow appeared. “That’s the color of healing?” she wondered.

“Not quite. The red is for knowledge. Blue is the physical. Yellow for creation. Green is of the mind.” Magdahilda drew her hands downward. When she reached the middle, she jerked her hands backward with a startled glance at Jane.

“I know,” Jane acknowledged softly. “It’s not possible. Two doctors--healers--at home told me the same thing.” She tried for nonchalance. “What can I say? This is what I get for sleeping with a demi-god.” Eyja laughed outright and Magdahilda’s face softened.

She patted Jane’s shoulder in a motherly sort of way. Or at least, in a way Jane thought a mother might pat a daughter. If she liked her and wanted to comfort her. “The unborn is in good health, as are you, Lady Jane. Thor told me of your injuries. They are well-healed now. This is much better than I would have expected from what he described.”

Jane lifted her chin. “I want to ask a question, but I will understand if you cannot or will not answer.” At the healer’s wave of encouragement, she continued. “If Thor could make a pregnancy happen -- which requires an ability to manipulate on a microscopic scale -- and which I think he did unconsciously -- what else can he do? What else _might_ he do?”

Magdahilda pressed her lips into a half-smile, nodding her head in agreement. “I must give this consideration, Lady Jane, for I know what you are thinking. And you are not wrong to do so. Thor’s life force is powerful. We do not comprehend the extent of his capabilities.”

“Please don’t mention this to him.”

“No,” the woman took Jane’s hand and patted it comfortingly. “Not unless it becomes a concern to his own well-being.”

Eyja made a shooing motion to Magdahilda. “Enough. It is my turn to pamper the Thor’s bride so that she is ready for the festivities. You two will have plenty of time to discuss magic and babies in the months to come.”

Magdahilda tilted her head. “I think I like you, Lady Jane. We will be friends,” she announced as she swept out of the room.

 

 


	15. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Jane, Asgard, weddings, and a first look at where she is going to live.

### Chapter 15: Fate

Eyja looked Jane over rather critically. She made small adjustments here and there so the dress and jewelry lay exactly so. She fussed with the golden chain hanging low on Jane’s hips. “Lord Thor wasn’t certain if he could finish this in time.”

“Thor made it?” Startled by the news, Jane lifted the end of the jeweled piece to peer at it again.

“Of course.” Eyja shooed her hand away. “It’s a good piece.” She glanced over her shoulder to make certain Darcy and Pepper were ready to go. For this ceremony, the pair wore Asgardian gowns of dark bronze, trimmed in white, to contrast the light gold that Jane wore. Darcy kept twirling in her dress and peeking at her slippers.

“Come, ladies, it is time,” Eyja said.

“Can—can you give me a moment?”

Eyja bowed and stepped away, motioning Sif and Siglyn to give her space. She took Darcy and Pepper with her. Jane paced the small antechamber. The morning wedding seemed nothing more than a dream to her, except that she wore the ring Thor had given her. She fiddled with it now, wanting nothing more right now that to go _home_.

“He loves you.” Sif’s voice startled Jane into pivoting around. The warrior stood tall with a fierce expression Jane had not seen before. “Every evening since the day he broke the Bifrost, he has asked Heimdall to look for you, Lady Jane. There is not a soul on Asgard who does not understand the depth of his regard for you.” Sif shook her head. “Do not do this if you cannot feel the same.”

Jane’s jaw dropped. “Feel the same?”  She hugged herself. “One chance meeting and I couldn’t forget him. One day in his company and I spent the next two years looking for him.”  Jane gave Sif a hard look and leaned against a pillar, needing the support.  “I don’t consider myself a foolish girl, Lady Sif, to pine over a guy over a chance meeting and a pretty face.”  She added, “Thor calls it fate and I believe him.

“I was going to end it.” The shock on Sif’s face was apparent.  “Oh, he didn’t tell you that part?” Jane shook her head.  “I wanted a family. I wanted all of him. I wasn’t going to settle for weekends for fifty years.” She leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. “I was dying inside but I was going to let him go.”

Jane ran a hand down her still-flat belly then gave Sif a hard look. “Thor changed everything.”  She stood, gathering her courage.  “Do not ask me if I love Thor, Lady Sif. Ask me if I feel worthy of the love he has for me. Ask me if I can be the wife of a king. Ask me if I can raise the next Queen of Asgard. But do not ever question my love for him again.” She pushed away from the column and walked to the door. 

Jane Foster put a hand to it and waited for the warriors to flank her. She missed Sif’s brilliant smile.

 

******

 

Thor waited on the steps. The Festival Hall was packed to the arches, as was the courtyard and the streets. He tried not to be impatient, but he wanted the ceremony to be over. He’d missed Jane far too much in these past weeks as plans were made. One single afternoon since the betrothal was not enough, and they’d not been alone for that.

He rubbed his new wedding band with his thumb, trying to get used to the feel of it.  Warriors on Asgard did not wear rings, though he’d seen for himself that married men and women of Earth were rarely seen without them. Jane had not expected him to wear one, but he wished to honor her traditions. Jane was never without her betrothal ring, though she often wore it on the chain with her pendant when she worked.

Loki had mocked him earlier in the day for his lack of patience. “It’s probably best that you wait a bit longer. She might see your quarters and go home, brother.” That had earned Loki a swipe at the jaw with Thor’s fist. His brother had ducked with a grin and strolled off in Odin’s guise.  

In his pretense as the All-Father, Loki held court. If it wasn’t for his brother’s sheer _presence_ , the deception was flawless. As long as Thor was the only one who could detect the ruse, Loki would serve well enough.

Horns sounded and Thor—along with everyone else—turned to the great doors at the far end. Thor remembered his own walk to his folly. The crowds had cheered just as loud. But today, his parents were missing and his heart broke just a little. When he stood near Loki, he could see the echoing sadness in his brother’s eyes. So much had happened since then.

But when the doors opened, when Jane stepped into the Great Hall holding Erik’s outstretched hand, flanked by Sif and Siglyn, and followed by her friends and Sif’s host of warriors, Thor forgot about his grief. Jane made the long walk, head held high, as if uncaring about the deafening cheers of the Asgardians.

Jane and Erik ascended the steps, and Loki came down a few to meet them. Erik was awestruck by the All-Father. When it was time for them to shake hands on the marriage bargain, Erik hesitated. He looked past Odin to Thor, who nodded.  Bolstered with a bit of courage, Erik was able to take the All-Father’s hand in his.

Erik cleared his throat. “The bargain has been met. Jane Foster has accepted the suit of Thor Odinson. Their families have agreed to this alliance and we would see them wed this day.”

“Then let us begin,” said the All-Father. Erik retreated to the floor, leaving Jane, Thor and Loki on the steps.

 In spite of her regal appearance, Thor could see that Jane was holding onto her composure with everything she had. Apprehension, nerves--all that was in her eyes. So Thor took her hands in his, kissing one of them. She licked her lips, inhaling so that her breasts rose and fell. Some of the tension left her frame. She turned to Odin, waiting.

Loki gave her an appreciative nod and began. “Thor Odinson of Asgard. You have asked to marry Jane Foster of Midgard. This day, on Earth, you have declared your love to one another. This evening, on Asgard, you ask for my blessing on your marriage to cement this bargain between the Realms.  Thor, son of Odin and Frigga, I ask again, why do you wish to marry Jane Foster?”

“Because she has my love, All-Father. I believe it to be the same as that Odin had for Frigga.”

“We shall certainly hope for it.” He turned his gaze to Jane. “Jane Foster, why do you wish to marry Thor Odinson?”

“Because he has my love, Odin All-Father. I have nothing with which to compare our love. I only know that it has succeeded across the expanse of Yggdrasil herself.”

“You would join him here, on Asgard, as his duties to the Nine Realms will take precedence to those of Midgard?”

“I will,” she replied.

“You wish to be the wife of the future king of Asgard, but you will not rule by his side. This is acceptable to you?”

“As ambassador of Midgard, it would be a conflict of interest to rule on Asgard. My duties are clear: to be a liaison between my old home and my new home, and to serve the people of both Realms.”

Thor winked, liking her answer. She lifted her chin, more confident now as the All-Father asked, “Should you bear children, they will belong to Asgard, not of Earth. This is acceptable to you?”

“I do not see that there is a conflict of interest. Asgard holds Earth in her regard and my people are under her protection.”

Thor gave Loki a hard look to end the interrogation. Loki grinned. “This then, is my proclamation.” He motioned, holding his palm over their joined hands. “We have witnessed their declaration of love. They wear rings exchanged on Midgard as symbols of that testimony and their promises to each other. On this day we have seen Thor and Jane wed. Love each other, Thor and Jane, for your destinies are entwined forever.”

Thor pulled Jane to him, kissing her thoroughly, though it wasn’t Asgard’s tradition. He held up Mjolnir in pure triumph, letting the lighting crackle and dance around them.

 

*****

 

Thor and Jane found themselves installed in a pair of large chairs in the middle of a long table in the feasting hall. There was singing, dancing, and a great deal of food and wine. He and Jane shared a cup, though Jane begged for water after the second serving of honeyed mead. He happily indulged her.

Jane marveled at the packed table. The entertainment bordered on bawdy. Wine and ale flowed freely. Darcy and Ian held a heated conversation on one end with a pair of Asgardians. Phil and Erik mostly watched, though Erik kept their tankards filled. She saw Thor’s cousin once or twice, but he floated about. Eyja and Magdahilda were there, as were Sif’s warriors.

There were more, for the hall was packed with tables and every one of them overflowed with food and people. She could hear music, spritely sounds that begged for dancing. Which there was. Tony and Pepper were in the middle of it, happily figuring out the steps as they went along.

Odin had toasted their happiness then left when the crowd grew rowdy, led by Sif and the Warriors Three. Their sheer delight colored the atmosphere. Fandral’s speech about the trail of broken hearts left by a thousand women had Thor threatening his friend with a blade. Sif warned Jane about Thor’s temper at losing to anything.

“I never lose,” Thor insisted. In the spirit of play, Jane leaned over to whisper a reminder in his ear. Thor reddened. “All right then, I’ll concede that one. But I rather enjoyed your conquest.” He held their cup up in a salute to her. The table burst into laughter as Sif raised Jane’s hand in victory.

Jane wondered why the noise of the crowds earlier had bothered her. This was ten times worse, but she loved every minute of it. Thor kept his hand in hers, under the table, where he played with her fingers. When she found that sensitive place under his wrist, he made the mistake of closing his eyes, turning to her with an expression she recognized as pure lust.

Fandral saw it too. He dragged their chairs away from the table to the whoops and cheers of the guests. Jane flushed at the suggestions that were made. They didn’t bother Thor, for Asgardians were a lusty sort, as she was discovering.

Their entire table emptied into the halls to escort them to his quarters. Volstagg boomed, “Can’t have you losing your way to the bed, Thor. She might get a better offer.”

“It’s impossible. She’s far smarter than the lot of you,” he shot back.

Fandral drawled, “I don’t know about that, Thor, she chose you.”

“Shut up, Fandral.”

Thor’s cousin waited at the doors of what Jane assumed was their destination.  Great arches curved overhead, studded with sculptures and water features along the way. Again Jane was abruptly reminded she’d married a future king.

“Thor.”

“Cousin.”

His cousin took her hand, kissing it. There was a look in his eyes she thought she recognized, but she’d only met the man once before. “Welcome to your new home, Lady Jane.” He clapped Thor on the shoulder and said something in his ear, too low for anyone to hear.  She must have wrinkled her brow, for Thor caught her eye and shook his head.

Sif and Siglyn opened the doors, but when the Warriors Three pretended to enter, Thor barred the way with a good-natured laugh. “Get out. I’ve seen your ugly faces long enough.” They roared and shouted more helpful advice until Thor had firmly shut the door against their prying eyes, though he could not block out their laughter. Thor flipped the heavy door latch, ensuring their privacy.

Jane was speechless. When Thor said “quarters” or “chambers,” she was expecting a handful of rooms, something like her apartment in London perhaps—only nicer.

This wasn’t that. Thor looked like a small child given a massive piece of candy. An enormous grin ran from ear to ear. “Want to see?”

A trickle of a waterfall ran from the high ceiling three stories overhead down a fantastic sculpture of Yggdrasil. A crystalline stairway wound through the branches. The first floor was flanked by balconies, one looking over the city, the other over water. Tables for eating and long leather couches for sitting filled the center. Enormous lush rugs covered the floors. Dozens of pillows and soft-as-sin furs were scattered everywhere. A fireplace was tucked into Yggdrasil’s trunk.

A library rivaling the one in the Science Room ran the length of one wall, packed with leather-bound books. A holographic version shimmered in the corner. Jane could see a bathing room on the left. To the right—“My armory and practice ground,” Thor said.

He led her up the stairs to the next level. “Extra sleeping quarters, or perhaps a nursery here,” he indicated on the city side. Then he pointed to the rooms opposite on the water side.  “Our chambers are here.” Jane only got a peek before Thor was tugging her up the stairs again.

The top floor was made of some kind of crystal. Every wall, every column, and even the floor shimmered like the Bifrost. In the center was a very modern desk and chair with her laptop. Holographic technology waited in blue beams. Empty shelves beckoned for her to fill then. Through the ceiling, she could see stars. “This is yours, Jane. For I know you will continue your work. Fill it with what you need.”

Jane was speechless. “Thor—I—this, this is incredible. How—“ she broke off, unable to make a decent sentence.

He grinned. “You’re babbling again.”

She shrugged, her mind already dancing with ideas of what could happen here. When Thor took her hand, she came back to reality, to this day. Their wedding day. “Thor? Will you show me our bed?”

His mouth descended to hers, tasting, needing, taking more. Their tongues danced, lips sucked and savored.  He lifted her into his arms. She laughed. “Sweeping me off my feet?”

“Isn’t that what they do in your movies, Jane? What’s his name, Rhett? And Scarlett?” He kissed her hair as he carried her to his bedroom.

“I think they were going up, not down.”

“Too much work,” he quipped. “I’d rather save my energy for other things.” He set her down, without letting go. He ran his hands up her body, fingers stroking her waist, thumbs across her nipples. She shivered in anticipation.

“Ours, Jane.” He turned her in his embrace so that she could see. A seating area and fireplace filled with dancing flames anchored one end. A wide bed, covered in linens and heavy silks in her favorite colors of blue and gray, was on the other. One side led to smaller rooms. The opposite led to a covered terrace stretching the length of the chamber.

Jane walked out into Asgard’s night sky, soaking in the stars. Thor laid a kiss on her neck, his beard brushing against her cheek. “Can you see Yggdrasil?”

“Yes.”

“When I see the branches, I think of you.” He stroked her throat then drew his hands down her arms. “Let me love you, Jane.”

She gave him an impish grin, a counter to his serious tone. “Good luck getting me out of this outfit.”

Thor took it as a personal challenge. He vanished his armor rather than taking it off. “I’ll show you that later,” he promised, “but it takes far too long for what I have in mind.” He tugged her back into the bedroom, where he stripped down to only his pants.

Jane walked fingers along his exposed skin. Kissing here and there as she desired, she skimmed nails along his abs. His blue eyes darkened with need.

But he was patient. His hands went to free the crown from her head to set it to the side. He kissed her. Hard, with his mouth taking utter possession of hers, his tongue darting in, touching hers, sweeping out again and leaving her wanting more. In the throes of the kiss, he managed to loosen the braids so that Jane’s hair tumbled down into fat tresses. He buried his hands in her hair.

Jane ran her hands along the band of his pants, inching them downward in anticipation. She found his cock swollen when she reached to stroke it.

Thor nudged her away, “Oh no, Jane. I’ve waited far too long for this.” He kissed her fingers first then sliding his hands along her waist to unfasten the golden belt at her hips. He laid it with the crown, then found the fastenings to her cloak and pulled it free. The sleeves followed. He turned her so that he could deal with the laces of her dress. While one hand plucked at the ties, the other wandered its way up her dress. He found her center without really trying. She came before the laces had been entirely loosened, biting her lip so she wouldn’t cry out.

“Thor, I want—“ She wanted to turn the tables on him, to touch and taste as she craved, but when she faced him again, Thor only worked the dress down lower, lightly trapping her arms in the bodice. With her breasts bared, he brushed a finger across the peaked nipple, lightly flicking a thumb across it. He plucked until she squirmed with need. Her skirt fell free, and Thor dragged the loosened bodice over her head to feast at her breasts. He brushed his chin so that his beard lightly scraped the peaks. Circling, suckling, the wet heat had Jane writhing under his hands. She came again, then he buried a finger in her depths, letting her ride his hand and thumb until she cried out once more.

More than hungry for more, she reached, but he lowered her to the bed instead. “Your boots, Jane. Though I do rather like this.”

She glanced down, having lost track of what she was wearing. Oh. Boots. Tights that ended in white and gold lace at her thigh. A thong. Everything else lay in a neat pile on the floor. Thor began the tedious process of unlacing her boots. He caressed her calf as the leather slipped off, worked a hand over a weary foot, stroked through the thin fabric still covering her legs. The sensation had her arching on the bed. He slipped the thong off, leaving only the stockings in place.

“Jane. It’s good look.” He stroked a thumb along the silky flesh he’d just uncovered.

She let out a husky laugh at the reminder. He kept a hand under her thigh so that she was exposed to him. He licked his lips as he swept his gaze along her body. Then he touched his mouth _there._ His blue eyes bored into hers as he found her center. He ran a finger along her folds and his tongue swept up the middle, flicking, sucking, and licking until she was bucking against his mouth. The silks against her back only heightened the sensations as she slipped on them.

There was something in the way he made love to her that night she would never forget—a need to possess. Not to take, for there was nothing violent in the love play, just a steady determination that Jane would be his.

He drove her higher and farther, orgasm after orgasm until she was utterly his. She craved, wrapping her body around his until he at last slid into her depths. Steady, powerful, Thor took his time, filling her, again and again. But Jane didn’t need much.  With every sense attuned to him, her nipples tingling from his thumb, her clit just touching his skin in time with his strokes, she gave herself up to the sharp pleasure.  “Jane,” he said, as his cock thickened.  She forced her eyes open, needing to see.  

The growl came from him, the gasp from her as he took her over the edge.

Jane was still panting when he began again. Her body shivered in anticipation.

 

*****

 

The sun shone bright. Thor woke first, eager to have Jane again. But she was still asleep in his bed. _His_ bed. Now theirs. A breeze blew across them, making bumps rise on Jane’s arm. She shivered, tucked it under the covers and wiggled so that she pressed up against him. His cock twitched. She worked a hand across his stomach, brushing the tip with her wrist as she made herself comfortable. He glanced at the sunlight and wondered how much longer she would need to sleep. He lay with her, unwilling to rise, hoping she would awaken soon.

Damn him, but Jane was lovely in bed. He’d wondered about that in those early days, for Jane wasn’t one to flaunt or tease. He’d been arrogant enough to think he could teach her what she might not know about lovemaking. He _was_ rather good at it.

But he should have known better. Whenever she focused that clever mind of hers to a task, he discovered she was as thorough and inventive in bed as she was out of it. But there was more. While he couldn’t share magic with her--something that occasionally disappointed him--he still caught a sense of her when they touched. The feel of her pleasure in his mind echoed back into his own senses, heightening his lust. The wonder of it was that Jane had no magic and no ability to touch minds, yet she seemed to understand him anyway. She paid attention.

Her soft breath heated his chest and his cock twitched again, nudging her wrist this time. While debating if he should wake her, Jane’s hand drifted down to play with his shaft. Without moving much, he tried to see if she was awake or sleeping. Decided the latter when the caresses stayed soft and teasing. Hummed without thinking. Changed his mind when she stroked him from base to tip with a firm hand.

She raised her head with a sleepy smile. “Stay there.”

He flashed a grin at her, happy to comply. “All right.” Then regretted it as soon as she slithered under the covers. For Jane had figured out that he liked to touch. Nothing turned him on faster that the feel of female flesh under his hands. Her taste, her scent, her mind, all of it lambasted his senses.

She accused him once of coming like a girl. He had not understood until she explained the men on Earth need time to recover–sometimes an hour or even more between orgasms. “Their loss,” he’d commented. Jane had agreed.

 He laced his fingers behind his head as she began to work her magic on his already primed cock. Heat and pressure, she’d patiently explained to him one night, properly applied, could produce all sorts of interesting results. Come to think of it, she’d assumed a position much like this one and seemed to be getting the same results.

He swore lightly, flexing his hands while she stroked him ever closer to his release. Her fingernails scraped along the inside of his thigh, distracting him from the heat of her mouth. He did well enough at following her orders until she moaned around his cock. Moisture that could only come from her dampened his quadricep.

Now he gave in, tossing the covers away and going to his knees. Jane threw him a cheeky grin. “Had enough?”

“Never.” He flipped her around so that she knelt in front of him. She wiggled backward, lowering herself on his shaft. Then she leaned back so that she rested on his chest. He sat on his heels and thrust upward. The fit, this angle gave him nowhere to go. She did the work, rocking until the small movements did their job. When his own climax was within reach, he dropped a hand down and found her center. She came hard, riding him with such urgency that he growled as he did the same.

 

*****

 

It wasn’t long after that when hunger drove them from the bedroom. Jane stretched lazily when Thor got up. She tugged the fur over her shoulders, rubbing her face against it. Soft fur against bare skin? How decadent. “Where did this come from?”

“You were chilled. I brought it from the dressing room.” He waved toward one of the small rooms off their bedroom. He strolled around the bed to her side. She was used to his casual nudity now, though she still appreciated the view. “Are you rested well enough?”

“I think so. What time is it?”

“Past noon. We’ve missed the gathering, but no one will be expecting us yet.” Thor leaned down to kiss her head.

“So now what?”

“I need sustenance. And a bath. Care to join me? Anundar will have laid out a luncheon in the bathing room.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good.” Thor pulled the covers back.

“Oh god, it’s freezing,” she complained.

“You’ll be warm soon enough.” He scooped her up into his arms.

She made a face. “I can walk.”

“I know. But I rather like doing this. You find Asgard cold? This is first spring. Cool enough, I think. It will warm over the next few weeks.” Thor carried her to the stairs. Yggdrasil shimmered where the sunlight danced inside the branches, like a mirrored tube bringing the light in from the outside.

“You have seasons?” she asked as they descended. She couldn’t remember asking before.

“Summer and winter twice a year, though both are milder than you have on Earth. We’re in first spring now.”

“An oval elliptical orbit to create seasons rather than a tilt?”

“Yes. By the way, our year is similar to yours, even as our days are longer. Six days here is a sevenday of yours. Still a week in any case.”

Jane had already figured out that part, and twenty-eight hour days versus twenty-four. “I’ll need a nap.”

“Most likely.” He offered another tidbit. “Vanaheim has a similar weather pattern and temperature to Earth. It is a good place to visit.”

“More places for young Asgardians to find their way?”

“Better than Alfheim. The decadence of the light elves can spoil even the most jaded of creatures.”

“More so than Asgard?” she asked, waving her hand to indicate the furs and the tree.

He mused, “We’re more selective, I think, in the use of our technology.”

Jane shook her head as Thor carried her to the bathing room. “This isn’t decadent?” she asked. Steam hung in the air over the water. The stone and mosaic walled room was only a little smaller than her whole lab in Colorado. Water bubbled out of a rock wall in the center of the room and poured into the stone-walled pools on either side. Cushioned lounges surrounded them--for guests, or resting, Jane surmised.

A small basket and a carafe of yellow juice rested on the nearest ledge, along with a pair of robes. Thor set her down where they could eat, ignoring the coverings altogether.

“Okay, Thor, Asgard has got to have some sort of coffee substitute.”

“Missing it already?”

She touched her still-flat belly before picking up the carafe. “I’ve switched to decaf, but yes, at least I can pretend.”

“Decaf?”

“Caffeine—a stimulant—isn’t good for Midgardian babies. So I’m not taking any chances. This little one has already been through enough.” Jane might not have noticed the look that darkened Thor’s eyes, but she looked up to hand him a filled cup. He forced a smile and set out the foodstuffs from the basket. Fruit, cheeses, pastries and some sort of meat sliced thin—all of it tasted fabulous. Jane decided she was hungrier than she thought. The juice wasn’t tart as she’d expected, but mildly fruity and thick with pulp.

“This will serve for now,” he said. They sat on the ledge and ate. Jane tried not to be self-conscious about her nudity. It helped that Thor wasn’t leering at her, though his gaze dropped to her body from time to time as they talked.

When they had demolished the food, Thor led her down the steps into the water. He pointed with his chin. “This one is for washing, the larger is for soaking.”

She leaned backward, sinking down under the surface as she wiggled out of his hands. She came up with a laugh. “It’s warm.”

“Too warm?”

“It’s perfect.” She wiped the water out of her face. The steady current told her that the water was being recirculated rather quickly, hence why it was the washing pool. Thor showed her a clever little cabinet built into the stone wall. Inside were a variety of soaps--bar and liquid. She smelled all of them. Thor chuckled when she figured out which one was his favorite and passed it over. When she found one she liked, she copied Thor in picking up a spongy bit of moss from a waiting bowl and lathering up. As she washed, the current carried the soap away, replacing it with fresh water.

The intimacy of taking her morning routine with Thor wasn’t exactly new, for they had shared a bathroom in Colorado more than once. Still, there was something about seeing him here in his home that drove home the point that they were married.

She studied the room, taking in the high windows and the doorway on the far side. “Where does that go?”

“To a hallway that extends around to the kitchen. Anundar and Eyja use it to come and go.” He reached over for a bottle of liquid from the cabinet. “Jane, if Eyja is not suited to being your attendant, I will find another.”

“I like her, I think.”

“Very well.” He scrubbed his hair, forgot about the braided knot, and tangled his fingers in it with a light curse.

Jane waded over, using one of the rocks on the bottom of the pool to stand. “Let me.” She pulled his finger free, then picked the knot loose so that the braids fell to either side of his head. She worked the shampoo into his hair, enjoying the feel of the thick strands as they slid through her fingers. “Let’s rinse.” He pulled away to duck under the stream of water.

Jane was sure her eyes glazed over a little. If it were a painting, it would be titled, “Demigod washing his hair in a waterfall.” As Darcy would say, “Holy shit.”

Thor’s blue eyes crinkled when he saw her admiration. She blushed at having been caught staring, but he hauled her into his arms for a quick nuzzle on the neck that jolted her system. She fumbled for the shampoo and scrubbed her own hair. When she’d rinsed it out, she found Thor leaning on one elbow on the steps, watching much as she had.

 “You’re lovely, Jane.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” she quipped as she waded to him. Still, the intensity in his eyes reminded her of another day. “Thor? Do you remember the conversation in London about languages?” She lifted a hand to play with one of his nipples, liking the way it pebbled at her touch.

“I do.” A lazy smile appeared. One hand clasped her buttock, the other cupped a breast.

“Tell me again what you said in Asgardian.”

“I love you.”

She kissed him, slaking a need that stirred to a bonfire in an instant.

“Jane, I—“ He lost his train of thought when she encircled his shaft with a finger and thumb. He was ready, of course. She wasted no time taking him where she wanted to go. They had hardly finished when she lifted herself free. He swore lightly.

She nodded, ascending the steps to trail fingers along his cheek. “That’s what I thought,” she replied, mimicking his arrogance. Thor only chuckled as he followed her out the water.

He retrieved the robes, handing her one. “Anundar and Eyja don’t mind, but they will be about now.” Jane slipped the heavy linen fabric on and tied it with the sash, grateful for the warning. Thor took her hand as they ascended the stairs.

Eyja and Anundar had freshened Thor’s room while they’d bathed. Eyja bowed as Thor and Jane entered. “Good day, my lord, my lady.”

Anundar introduced himself to Jane, then said deferentially, “When you are ready, my lord.” Thor took the tablet Anundar had brought and headed into the larger of the two rooms linked to the bedroom.

Jane remembered the healers having similar electronic devices.  “Can I see one of those?” she asked Eyja.

“Of course, though, I will warn you that the translation magic we have does not extend to the written word.”

Needless to say, Jane was rather disappointed. Still, she would have to investigate.

While Thor was occupied, Eyja showed Jane about. Jane hadn’t paid much attention to the small rooms to the side of their bedroom. Oh, in the first one, she’d been grateful to find a real toilet, even if it was more of a bidet of sorts. It also held a tall basin that held a bowl of circulating water. Eyja showed her how to turn the heat up and where the linens were stored. Asgardian technology wasn’t difficult, just cleverly concealed at times.

Thor was in a dressing room of sorts. Clothes were stored at one end with what Jane guessed was the outfit of the day hanging on a dressmaker's dummy. At the moment, it held her wedding dress. Thor’s armor – or the parts of it Mjolnir didn’t have to deal with—was on another rack.

Looking at the closet, Jane discovered that Thor had dozens of variations on his armor. To see them stacked or hung next to the dressing gowns and casual wear seemed odd to her for some reason, though they’d been paired that way in her own closet at home.

Thor was sitting in a tall chair with his feet propped up on a table. He was studying the tablet as Anundar applied a straight razor to his neck. Seeing the hot towel, shaving cream and a small pair of scissors on the table, Jane decided that some things just weren’t that different on Asgard.

At her quizzical look, Thor offered, “Dispatches from the Nine Realms, an agenda from the Asgardian High Council, and a list of celebrations taking place that we might choose from. We need not attend all of them, but it would be good for us to take in one or two a day for the next few weeks. Eyja will arrange your hair and help you dress, if you like, and we can decide.”

Eyja indicated the other table in the room. Jane’s eyes lit up. There was a vanity facing the window with her mirror from home and her cosmetics neatly laid out on it. She’d remembered packing her things and had forgotten to ask where they’d ended up.

“Lady Jane?” Eyja indicated the chair.

Jane took a seat and reached for the moisturizer. She ventured, “Do we do this every day? I mean, I’m used to getting myself ready in the mornings.”

Eyja smiled kindly. “How about we take this each day and see what you need? For certain, I will assist you in preparing for your ambassadorial duties or for those of Asgard. Today, and for the next few weeks, you will likely wear your wedding dress as you go about. It is quite traditional and lets the citizens of Asgard know who you are.” She picked up a brush and began pulling it through Jane’s hair. “It is part of the wedding festivities for the various crafts to display their wares in turn so that you may enjoy them. I do recall the mead festival being quite popular.”

Thor chuckled. “As if Asgardians need an excuse to celebrate.”

“Asgardians always _have_ an excuse to celebrate,” Anundar retorted.

The two men bantered with the ease of a long friendship. Eyja was equally comfortable; though she worked hard at making Jane feel welcome. She carefully explained without condescension, making it easy for Jane to ask questions.

Eyja dressed Jane’s hair, catching the sides up into a gold clasp. “Do you want the crown today or the wedding braids?”

“Braids,” said Anundar. “I’ve already plaited Thor’s.”

Jane looked up at Eyja. “I guess I’m wearing wedding braids,” she said good-naturedly. “What are they?”

 

 

 

_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
  
_\--Imagine Dragons “Demons”_


	16. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A honeymoon and a goodbye.

### Chapter 16: Hiatus

The dispatch did not bring good news. The truce Thor had negotiated for the Jotuns was breaking down under the weight of the warring factions. As long as the fighting stayed within the boundaries of the realm, Asgard would stay out of it. But rumor had it that the Frost Giants had made contact with the Chitauri. The situation would bear watching.

For now, he and Jane had appearances to make. He tugged on the traditional thin trio of braids hanging behind each ear. “My thanks, Anundar.” When Jane stood to dress, he admired her matching set. Her hair was dark enough that only the golden ribbon woven through them could be seen, but no one would mistake them for anything else.

They walked the galleys hand in hand to the veranda that looked over the city. Thor was amused by the formality of the staff and the others who frequented the palace, though the insult if anyone had treated Jane otherwise would have been great.

She looked down over the edge at the throngs of people who were cheering and waving. She waved back. “Am I supposed to be doing this?”

“Yes, of course.” He lifted his hand too. They gave the crowd the kiss they had been waiting for since dawn, then waved one last time and withdrew. The All-Father stood in the background with—annoyance? Thor wasn’t sure.

“You’ve done well, my son. The citizens of Asgard are greatly pleased with you. As Asgard does, so will the Nine Realms.”

Jane moved away from Thor’s side, perhaps embarrassed or simply unsure of herself. Kind words had yet to pass between the pair. Thor reached out and pulled her back, anchoring her with a hand to her waist. “Jane, you remember the All-Father.”

She stiffened then bowed her head. “I do. Thank you … for having me here.”

“’Tis not I who brought you here, Jane. Your new husband was rather insistent, in light of your condition.” Thor gave his brother a hard look over her head. The All-Father relented, taking Jane’s hand and placing it on his arm. “There is a feast waiting. It would be my pleasure to escort Thor’s bride to the table.”

Jane took it, though not without a look of utter confusion.

Thor was rather chuffed to discover Jane was game for the seemingly endless rounds of festivals, concerts, and banquets. She had a ready smile and a way of asking questions of whoever was presenting their wares or entertainment that elicited smiles and real gratitude. Nevertheless, for one who spent her time in relative isolation, the weeks took their toll.

More than ready for absolute privacy, he introduced her to his house on the water—the one that was now hers. For a fortnight, they had only each other. They cooked, he fished. She figured how laundry worked on Asgard. He practiced fighting. She practiced a new language. All of it was punctuated by lovemaking—sometimes slow, or sweet even. Other times, the intensity surprised the both of them.

This was their last night before she returned to Midgard to finish her research.

While Thor stood at the rail, Jane lay on the couch on the deck, staring at Yggdrasil. One arm was stretched out over her head, the other rested on her belly. Thor had been fascinated as Jane’s body had rounded in just a few weeks’ time. A little. Enough to believe a little one had taken up residence.

 

 

He tried not feel resentment for the coming half year. He’d been pleased with how quickly Jane had integrated into Asgard. Not to mention the comfort of having her in his bed every night. He stared at the water, listening to the waves lap at the rocks not far below. He fiddled with his wedding ring, noting that a callus was forming at the base of his finger.

“Thor?”

“Yes, Jane?”

“What are you going to do while I’m gone?”

“Hope that the Jotuns can keep the peace.” He wasn’t quite joking. The dispatch he’d received this morning had not carried good news.

Jane rolled up on her elbow. “Things are worse?”

“Our patrols have spotted the Chitauri. They have not ventured this direction since they were defeated in New York. We hope they are not heading for Jotunheim. If they are, Asgard is sworn to protect the Jotuns. Until we know, we will do as we have always done, prepare Asgard for war, train our warriors and hope it all comes for naught.”

“Is that why everyone seems so determined to enjoy themselves?”

“You noticed.”

“It was kind of hard not to.” Jane sat up, hugging her knees. Her unease was apparent, though she spoke no more of it.

At last, he asked her, “Jane? Do you find Asgard to your liking?”

“I do, Thor. I miss my home and I can’t wait to go back. But I think I’m going to miss this too. It’s smaller than I expected.”

“Smaller? In what manner?” He wasn’t sure if he should be insulted.

“Maybe ‘intimate’ is the better word. Asgard seems so big in my mind, but really it’s not that large.” She peered up at him. “Do you know everyone?”         

“Perhaps in comparison to your cities, Asgard is small. Hmm. The warriors? Yes, I know them. The crafters? I know a great many. But Jane, like any city, there are those who keep to themselves, or raise children and teach them. Of them, I’ve had little reason to cross paths, but we will learn more in the days to come.”

He sat on the end of her couch and took her hand in his. “Tomorrow, Sif and a few of her warriors will accompany you as before. Jane, I beg of you, please take Sif with you wherever you go. You will be as safe with her as you are with me.”

“You’re really going to separate her from Fandral now?”

Thor blinked. “Fandral?” He tried to recall if he’d seen any sort of affection between the pair recently. And firmly stifled the single pang of jealousy.

Jane rolled her eyes. “Really, Thor?”

“I’ve been occupied?” He came up blank and shrugged with both hands turned up. “What is going on between them?”

She laughed. “Sif told me that Fandral is famous for sleeping with anyone who wiggles in his direction.”

“Aye,” Thor kept his answer short.

“So, he’s been rather conspicuously not fooling around.”  

“Jane? How would you know this?”

“Siglyn told me. Sif spends her time making sure Fandral notices her.”

“She’s ignoring him.”

“See? You did notice. So did Fandral,” she said resolutely.

With a laugh, he said, “I do not understand, Jane.”

“Let’s see how long Fandral stays in a good mood after Sif goes home with me.”

“Deal.” Thor caressed her cheek. “But my own mood will be that much less without you.” His hand dropped to the button-down shirt she wore, the clothing from Midgard she wore here.

She yanked it off, leaving her breasts cleverly cupped in a bra. “Let’s make sure that mood doesn’t start tonight.”

“Not if you’re going to be like that,” he mumbled as she tumbled him to the couch.

 

Thor walked Jane along the Rainbow Bridge. She took only her backpack with her laptop and iPod. Surrounded by Sif and her warriors, Jane looked tiny in comparison. This would be her first time on the Bifrost without him, and Thor had to bite his lip not to insult his new wife with admonishments. She would be fine. She knew not to step off the bridge. Sif was there. None of it helped. He rubbed his hand over his beard to keep from speaking.

When Heimdall opened the portal, Sif and her warriors went first, giving Thor and Jane a moment alone. He brushed her hair away from her face, kissing her just once. “I’ve never watched anyone go before, Jane.”

She flashed him a smile. “Turnabout is fair play. I didn’t like it either. But we can do this.” She hitched the pack a little higher on her shoulder, dancing with excitement to walk on the Bifrost. He tried not to take her impatience to heart. She had already focused her mind to her work and was eager to get to it. But before she let him go, she grabbed his face, stroking his beard with her thumb. “Thor. I love you. I need to do this but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you.” She hugged him hard, and then turned away to walk onto the Rainbow Bridge as if she’d done it a thousand times before.

When Heimdall saw her reach Earth, he closed the bridge, drawing out his sword. He laid it across his shoulder and clasped an arm around Thor. “Come. Your friends are waiting.”

Thor clasped his friend’s hand and whistled for the horses. They rode across Asgard to the small pub tucked into the heart of the docks that they liked to frequent. The barkeep was known for good beer, decent food and excellent privacy. More than one trade deal or knotty Asgardian problem had been worked out at the ancient tables. Jon waived him to his favorite corner. The patrons never knew that, long ago, magic that had been woven there to ensure private conversation. From time to time, the barkeep renewed the spells, earning Thor’s continued patronage.

Volstagg and Hogun were already there. Fandral joined them after waiving away a pair of young ladies. He seemed despondent, though perhaps only his close friends might have noticed. Thor arched a brow, but said nothing, thinking on Jane’s observations.  

A barmaid set down their usual drinks and left them to their devices. Thor nudged Volstagg with an elbow and baited his friend. “You know, Fandral, I’ve no need for the room I kept here any longer. I’m certain the Jon will let it for a fair price.”

The slender warrior took a long drink. “I’ve my own, thanks.” He slanted a look at Thor. “Is this what married life does to you? I prefer variety. As did you--once.” Fandral caught the look exchanged between Volstagg and Hogun. “I see,” he pouted. “I’m alone in my unmarried state now and must serve the needs of Asgard’s people without assistance. Alas, it is a cross I must bear,” he said lightly. The grin he produced was more forced than arrogant.

“Perhaps when Sif returns she can join you in your pursuits,” Thor needled.

Fandral paled, that was the only word for it. “Sif does not care for that sort of entertainment.”

Jane was right, of course. Thor grinned. “Does she not?”

Fandral drained his tankard and threw it over his shoulder. “Another!” he shouted. After that, Thor left his friend alone, turning the conversation to the latest rumors swirling around Jotunheim.

 

*****

 

Darcy met Jane at the landing site with a hard hug. “How is Asgard?”

“The baths are fabulous, I’ve missed half a season of Doctor Who, I felt like a tourist and I really, really want to get back to work,” Jane said.

Darcy squealed, “I’ve missed you. It’s been soooooo boring without anything to do.”

“Lady Jane--” Sif’s voice came from the direction of the compound. The other warriors disappeared inside, presumably to the quarters assigned to whomever Sif brought along.

Jane dropped the backpack to her hand as she opened the door. “Lady Sif, can we drop the honorifics? Thor isn’t here, and I’m not your queen. For that matter, you rank higher than I do on Asgard, and this is going to be a long six months with all this formality.”

The startled look on the warrior’s face told her everything. “All right. Jane.”

Darcy fell in step with Sif. “I really like your boots. I have three new pairs to show you.”

Sif eyed the boots Darcy had on now. “If I recall, we wear much the same size, do we not?”

“We are soooo getting along here.”


	17. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane returns to Earth to finish her research.

### Chapter 17: Science

Five months of working at a breakneck pace were paying off. Jane had pushed the lab rats as hard as she could. The Foster Theory postulated that the Einstein-Rosen Bridge could be opened with a massive energy surge at the correct frequencies into a stable field of energy. Finding that frequency had taken most of the year and a half they had been in Colorado. Just before the wedding, Erik and Jane had watched their sensors as they tried to follow the energy the array was generating. They had detected a field with the same signatures, though hundreds of times more faint, as that of Thor’s Bifrost.

With the frequencies set, they set out to build a stronger way to channel the energy. Stark’s arc reactor had done the trick. Creating the array and the programming to focus the harnessed energy was their current challenge. They had shattered the array four times so far when the power overflowed, long before a worm hole could open.

She made the final adjustments to the programming as two of the lab rats set the array into standby mode. Erik turned on the arc reactor. As it warmed up, energy built within it until the machine glowed with a solid blue light.

Sif and the other warriors gathered at the window, curious to see Jane’s work. The lab rats were interspersed among them. They waited while Jane brought the array online.

“Here we go,” announced Erik. “Sensors are holding. The array is holding. Arc reactor is at full power. Taking the grid to ten percent power.”

Jane watched as the array began to light up.

“Twenty percent.”

“Forty percent”

Light fractured into a prism of colors and coalesced to white again. The warriors and the lab rats pressed their noses to the window, watching in anticipation.

“Sixty percent. The array is still holding.”

“It’s stable?”

“It is. Seventy percent.”

This is what she’d worked for. She crossed her fingers, hoping. Then-- “Erik, look!” A hole appeared, only the size of her fist, far above the array where the energy was directed. She lifted her telescope. “I need pictures of this!” Once of the lab rats scurried to the doorway with a camera.

Erik nodded, checked the numbers on his sensor. “It’s opening, Jane.” He grinned in excitement. “I haven’t had this much fun since I played with the Tessaract.”

“Just keep your pants on.” Handing the telescope to one of the senior researches, Jane picked up her portable sensor. “Stay here,” she ordered the others. She went outside to get closer as Erik dialed up the generator to ninety percent.

“Be careful, Jane,” he admonished. The generator hummed as the arc reactor came into its power. Sif came outside with her, standing beside the door to watch.

Then it happened. A flash of light and a thin beam no wider than her hand shot into the black sky. The same, familiar swirl of light she’d found so long ago was surrounded by a myriad of colors beaming into the night. The sensors on her display went nuts.

“Erik,” she crowed with happiness. Whoops and hollers could be heard through the door. She edged closer, needing to see more.

“Jane, come back,” Erik insisted from the doorway. But she wouldn’t budge. The generator powered the bridge, keeping it steady. She tapped her display, pushing the arc reactor to full power. The bridge opened wider and she could see unfamiliar stars through the hole. Jane walked toward the array, needing to see more.

The beam grew brighter. It separated into a crystalline rainbow and Jane shrieked with joy.

  
  
*****

  
Thor fought with a staff this time, taking on Fandral and Volstagg both. Volstagg’s axe still occasionally, rarely perhaps, gave him trouble against this particular weapon. He was determined to work out a counter attack.

The cry of astonishment that went up from the watching crowd was not for his fighting skills. He pivoted, and his mouth dropped open. A thin beam of shimmering light stabbed through the sky from Earth’s direction.

“She did it!” he said, almost to himself. “It’s Jane’s rainbow bridge.” Volstagg clapped him on the back. In a single motion, Thor vanished his staff and called for Mjolnir, winging his way from the practice grounds to the observatory.

Heimdall opened the window to the Realms for Thor to see it better. “Your bride has accomplished something great indeed. She has created a Rainbow Bridge of her own.” Thor put a hand on the window’s arch, admiring the tiny Bifrost. The beam thickened and Thor knew Jane had to be pushing more power into the bridge. He watched, marveling at the beauty of such a thing, until an inner clock told him it was time to close the connection. The beam stayed strong.

Wary now, Thor said to the Guardian, “Heimdall, she has to close the Bifrost.”

“She does not know that yet, Thor.”

Unease lanced through him, for if Jane could touch this new bridge, she would, unaware of the dangers. The beam began to waver and dance. “She has to close it now,” Thor demanded. “Heimdall, open our bridge so that I may warn her.”

“I cannot. They are too close and doing so would harm Earth itself.”

Power began to pulse and echo back down to the ribbon as it began to falter. Still, there was no sign that Jane was stopping the power.

With a war cry, Thor threw himself into the space between the realms. He pushed his own magic into Mjolnir, speeding ever faster until he dove into the bridge. The fit was tight as it danced with wild abandon.  He felt a ripple behind him, the power licking his heels as the energy backlashed toward Earth. Power fed into the bridge, even as it narrowed in anticipation of its collapse.

Thor pressed himself yet faster, needing to get far enough ahead of the swelling power. The armor covering his biceps began to tear away as the path narrowed further. He ignored the pain and the chasing heat burning through his boots. Ruthlessly, he spent his magic, punching through the bridge as it collapsed in his wake.

Jane stood only a few feet from the array watching her creation, oblivious to the coming destruction. But when Sif saw him, she dove, pulling Jane to the ground. In a single move, she covered Jane with her body and shield.

Thor spun in midair, just yards above the plateau. With a single mighty blow from Mjolnir, he broke the collapsing mass of energy. The skies lit up with thunder and lightning as the power scattered. The blast knocked anyone standing to the ground and rippled through the plateau, destroying what it could in its path. Rain poured down in its wake.

As Thor landed, Sif eased off Jane and both of them came to their feet. Sif was bloodied from the blast, though not overmuch. She nodded at Thor. With his dismissal, she went inside to deal with her wounds.

The lab rats, some of them dazed by the shock wave, eased out into the open to see the destruction. Every last part of the array was twisted. The arc reactor lay in pieces no more than a few yards from where Jane had been. Erik stood in the doorway, shattered glass everywhere. He sagged in relief against one of the concrete walls pock marked with blast damage when he saw Thor.

As for Jane, fear made Thor clutch at her face, her arms, holding her tight. Fury made him set her away. “What were you thinking, Jane?” he roared. She was soaked from the rain, as was he.

Her temper flared. “It was an experiment, Thor. This is what I do!” she yelled back. “It worked!”

“Of course it worked, Jane. Did you have to stand in the middle of it?”

“I had to see it. I had to know it worked.”

“By putting your life at risk?” Thor shouted, incredulous at her stupidity.

She flinched. “I made everyone else stay inside,” she insisted. She looked up at the sky. “Thor, really?”

The rain turned off all at one. Shocked by her lack of understanding, Thor’s anger grew. In a mild voice utterly at odds with his rage, he said, “You do not value your own life, Jane.” He added, “Nor that of our child.”

Jane paled. Her face crumpled and she fled into the darkness. Thor found Erik watching them, an odd look of satisfaction in his expression. Erik jerked his chin in the direction Jane went.

But Thor could not do that yet. As he looked over the destruction, he became aware of the pain in his shoulders. Blood dripped from scored flesh. His armor was wrenched in places, torn off in others.

Erik came to him to take a better look, wincing in sympathy. “That’s not pretty.”

Having used a good portion of his magic getting to Jane, Thor had to concentrate more than he would have liked to send a pulse of energy through Mjolnir so the sleeves would vanish. That took care of the armor digging into his skin and he ignored the throbbing. “How long from the time the bridge began pulsating until it collapsed, Erik?”

“Two minutes, maybe less. I’ll know more when we get the computers back online.”

Thor nodded and stalked off to find Jane. Healing would have to wait. He found her on the other side of the building, staring at what was left. Her hair dripped water and she shivered in the cool Colorado air.

“I’m just like my dad. Not paying attention, not thinking. I wasn’t thinking of the baby. I forget I’m pregnant most of the time until my clothes don’t fit right.” She hugged herself. “I was so excited. I wanted to see it for myself.”

He reached out a hand, but she flinched from it. “I’m sorry. I’m going to be a terrible mother, Thor. I can be so stupid, so single-minded. I keep trying to be different and then I get all caught up again.”

All of the anger Thor had dissipated in an instant. Jane understood her faults better than he did.

 _Find a way._ He reached out to cup her cheek. She didn’t pull back this time, but her breath caught as he stroked her cheek. Thor took the single step to close the distance between them. “It is a good thing, then, that your husband can fly.”

 

The party in the lab was muted in the wake of the destruction, though with an edge of delirious relief they had avoided worse. Thor found it odd that the lab rats celebrated with bottles of beer, Abby’s pizza and a night of analyzing data. Most of them were sprawled out on the floor or on the couches with laptops and sensors. At each new discovery, they crowed delight.

“Shouldn’t this … analysis … wait until after the celebration?” Thor asked.

Jane wasn’t paying much attention to him. “Why?”

Erik was already putting in an order for new parts, and Jane, well, she too was on the floor sifting through data, using Thor as a backrest. She didn’t seem to mind his need to be close and from this vantage point, he could study her data.

Though it was strictly prohibited for him to use his knowledge to further Jane’s studies, Thor idly pointed out a series of fluctuating data points. “That seems curious.”

She stiffened, turning to look him full in the face. But he only played with a lock of her hair and returned her steady gaze. In a low voice, she said, “You can’t tell me, can you?”

“No.”

“You saw then. From Asgard. Oh my god,” she said aloud. The lab rats stopped, looking up from their computers at her announcement. “You saw it from Asgard,” she said it louder. She scrambled over to where Erik was sitting and tapped through one of his screens to point. “Erik, we did it. All the way across the universe, the Nine Realms. Yggdrasil, whatever you want to call it. Thor saw the Einstein-Rosen Bridge from Asgard.” Stunned cheers went up from the lab rats.

Erik wrinkled his brow. “Of course, Jane. What were you thinking?”

“I figured Heimdall was watching. But even if he was, he wouldn’t do anything if something was going wrong. Thor could see it, so he knew. That’s different. He can protect Earth.”

“I can protect you, Jane,” Thor muttered in annoyance.

“Yes, you can.” She reached backward to absently pat his knee as she peered at Erik’s screen. Thor aimed a dark look at her head, not liking being placated. Across the room, Sif and Darcy exchanged grins.

As the long night wore on, the lab rats began to either drop off to sleep where they were or wandered off to bed. At last, Erik nudged Jane with his foot. “Enough. You need rest.”

She nodded and closed the laptop. Thor gave him an exasperated look. “I’ve been telling her that for the past hour. Why does she listen to you?”

“I’m the father figure. You’re just the husband.”

Thor grumbled as he got to his feet. Jane gave a tired laugh as they shuffled off to her rooms. She stripped off her clothes, tumbled into bed naked and was asleep in less than a minute. Thor didn’t even have time to kiss her goodnight.

But instead of joining her, he twitched the covers so she would be warm and wandered out to the kitchen. He found a bottle of orange juice and took it outside to where someone had set up a fire pit and chairs since the last time he’d been here. He wasn’t alone for long.

“Care for company?” Sif asked.

“Yours? Any time.”

She pulled up a chair, pulling up one foot into the seat in a habitual pose she took. Sif wore what Jane called yoga pants and shirt. She laid her sword within arm’s reach on the next chair.

“You find that sort of clothing comfortable?” he wondered.

“It’s less obtrusive and allows for easy movement. I can defend in this as easily as chain mail. You have sweatpants?”

“Same reason. Jane favors jeans but I find them too stiff for real movement.”

Sif reached out, flipping up his shirt sleeve, and noting the dark burns that had yet to fade. “Why is that taking so long to heal?” She gave him a hard look. “You need to recharge your magic,” she admonished. “Why are you still awake?”

He raked a hand through his hair, now hanging loose from the long day. “I can’t sleep yet.”

“There is more to this than Jane alone.”

Thor ducked his head. She was right. “The Chitauri are coming to Jotunheim. Asgard will be at war soon.” He clenched a fist. “I—need you and Fandral to go to Alfheim. We’ll need the fleet. Siglyn will be here in a few days to take your place.”

“That isn’t what you were going to say, Thor,” Sif pointed out.

But there were some things he wasn’t ready to admit to anyone. He shook his head. Sif, being Sif, let it slide. She kept him company, turning the conversation to the warriors she’d left on Asgard.

 

*****

 

Jane was wedged under Thor’s arm, well, his whole body, really. Given that her wriggling and other efforts to get out of bed usually woke him, and waking him generally ended with morning nookie of the absolute best kind—Jane decided he must be exhausted. He looked it. Shadows under the eyes, bruises on his shoulders. She’d become used to his casual disregard for physical injury, but these marks seemed to be taking longer to go away. He didn’t wake while she showered either. She crept out of the room, leaving him be.

Only Sif occupied the living area. She had dressed in full armor and was bent over a sleeve of chain mail, doing something to the metalwork with an interesting set of pliers. She looked up. “How’s Thor?”

“Still sleeping.”

“Good. He will need a full day to recover.”

That long? Sif’s gear made sense now. “That’s why you are still awake. Guarding Thor.”

Sif nodded. “If an attack were to come, this would be an opportune time.  You are learning our ways, Jane.  This is good.”

Jane studied Sif as she made coffee. The past few months had given her time to understand one of Thor’s closest friends. Complicated? For certain. Sif could be ruthless but had honor all the way to the core. She loved fashion, creating her own clothing and armor with flair. Her sense of humor was wicked and she had no time for idiots.

Jane was certain Sif cared for Thor a great deal--as much as he cared for her. The connection ran deeper than that of a brother and sister, and had stretched beyond the bounds of friendship. “He was supposed to marry you, wasn’t he?”

Sif laid down the mail and pliers to look Jane in the eye. “It was expected.”

There was no malice there, nor any jealousy that Jane could discern. She acknowledged, “He trusts you. More than anyone.”

“He does. Though I’ve earned it,” Sif pointed out. Jane waited until the coffee was finished and poured two cups. She sat down with Sif and handed one over. Sif murmured her thanks as she sipped the hot drink. “This is good. I wonder if we can import coffee to Asgard.”

“Since I’m the ambassador, I imagine that would fall under trade negotiations. I’ll take it under advisement,” she said drily.

The answering humor in the warrior’s eyes told her she’d hit the right note. “I like you, Jane. Yes, we were expected to marry. We are friends and sometimes we’ve been more than friends. We’ve made certain to treat each other with respect because we knew marriage was a fair likelihood.”

Jane smiled as she blew into her coffee. “Friends with benefits, that sort of thing.”

Sif laughed, relaxing into her chair at Jane’s rejoinder. “That is an excellent description.” She tossed her black hair behind her shoulder. “You can thank me later for teaching him a few things _not_ to do with the female anatomy.” She tilted her head toward Jane. “Do not misunderstand me. Thor loves you. What we have is but a candle to the forest fire.”

“Then what is this thing with Fandral that I see?” Jane asked.

Sif shot straight up, nearly spilling her coffee if not for her quick reflexes. “Fandral? Why do you speak his name now?”

Amused that she had caught Sif by surprise, she shrugged. “You’re ignoring Fandral. He’s noticing you ignoring him and it’s driving him crazy. Thor says Fandral is stomping around in a nasty mood and has been since you left.”

Sif brightened –warily--as she studied her coffee. “Fandral is—someone—whom I never--“ She clutched her cup. “--thought was a possibility.”

“And now you’re free to pursue it, even if it comes to nothing.”

“You understand,” Sif said in wonder.

Jane nodded. “Yes, Sif. I definitely understand what it means to have the freedom to pursue what you love.”

“Are we speaking of Thor or science now?”

“Both, of course.” Jane rose. “Thank you, Sif. For being honest. I’m not good with people. I’ve lost friends because of it. I like you and you’re important to Thor. You two are so much alike.”

Sif cocked her head. “You say this as if you think little of yourself, Jane,” she admonished. “You’ve a great deal to offer Thor—and Asgard. It is more than time to bring new blood into the halls of Valhalla. Our elders are much too complacent.” She picked up her chain metal and pliers again. “Jane? Thor has often remarked on your cleverness. Your science is what brought him to your side. You need not choose.”

 

******

 

Thor gathered his damp hair with one hand and dug into Jane’s bathroom drawer with the other to find a band to hold it in place. That done, he turned in the mirror, checking his shoulders. Only the faintest of marks remained and they would be gone by noon.

He remembered to pull a shirt on before going to the kitchen, though he enjoyed Jane’s inevitable wandering glances whenever he left it off. She had quietly mentioned one day that while some of the boys were in decent shape, it was quite difficult to compete with an Asgardian warrior for physique. Envy had made waves in some of the pairings.

He tucked his wedding ring under his shirt. He’d experimented with a number of chain lengths until he found one that would stay hidden under his armor, though he wore the ring on his hand as often as not these days.

As he crossed the main room, he could see through the windows that some of those same lab rats were with Jane, dismantling the remains of the equipment.

Erik pushed over a beer and a sandwich so they rested on the counter in front of Thor, then proceeded to make a second sandwich for himself. “You look like you need this.”

“Thank you.” Thor fisted a hand. “I am sorry, Erik, for the way I treated Jane.”

“I’m not,” Erik snorted. He seemed smug, which made little sense to Thor and he said as much. “You care for her,” the older man said with surety.

“Of course I do.”

“I’m damned glad, Thor, because I’m tired of being the only one who cares enough to try to help. She thinks of me as a father and doesn’t listen to me any more than you listened to yours.” Erik reached into the refrigerator for his own beer. “Jane loves you. Enough that she might think about what she’s getting into. It might not stop her, but she’ll think about it.”

“I will keep her safe, Erik.”

“You can’t make that promise, Thor. Not if you really love her.”

Thor drank his beer and devoured half his sandwich before asking. “How is it that you have become so wise in your few years, whereas I have remained stupid for a dozen centuries?”

“’It’s not the years, kid, it’s the mileage,’” Erik quoted, clapping him on the shoulder. At Thor’s questioning look, Erik snorted. “Indiana Jones. Ask Jane about it.”

When Thor finished eating and cleaned up both sets of dishes, he strolled out to see what Jane had accomplished. She wielded a powered tool in one hand, poking it at the joints of the twisted metal braces. A part would separate and Darcy would sort it into one a dozen boxes spread out on the plateau.

Erik followed him out. “The new arc reactor will be here in a couple of weeks, Jane. How did you know Stark was building another one already?”

She stopped, moving her safety glasses to the top of her head as she turned around. “Have you seen how many suits he’s exploded? He had to know I’d blow this one up. When are the other parts getting here? I can rebuild most of the structure from what we’ve got, but all the emitters were fried.”

Her eyes slid from Erik to Thor. Without another word, she set her tool down and walked straight into his arms. “I’m sorry.”

As his hands closed about her small shoulders, he remembered it been less than a pair of years ago that Jane was hesitant with his touch. _Find a way._ Biting down every sharp remark that came to his tongue, he said what was in his heart instead. “I only found you, Jane. I am not ready yet to part with you.”

She tipped her head back. “I feel her now.”

The admission made his heart jump. “You do?”

“Mmm hm. Feels like bubbles moving around.”

“You’re sure?”

“After a couple of weeks of it, yes.”

Thor slid a hand between them, wanting to feel too. But it was too soon. So he brushed his mind against the little one instead. The nebulous touch warmed as he came near. “I can sense her, Jane. It isn’t much. Only a presence.”

Jane smiled with wonder. “I felt that. She moved. You did that?”

Equally surprised, he nodded. “I did.” He slid his hands up Jane’s arms until he cradled her tightly in his embrace. “I know you have more to do, Jane. But I want you home.”

“Four more weeks, Thor. Let me prove this wasn’t a one-hit-wonder, and then I’ll come to Asgard. I can write the papers from there.”

He hoped they had enough time before the war started.

 

*****

 

Jane’s Rainbow Bridge lanced through the sky—albeit briefly—twice more, filling the Asgardians with pride to know their prince’s new wife was responsible for its creation. It wasn’t complete, for the bridge hadn’t found a terminus yet, but the foundation was there in all it undeniable proof.

She sent two large trunks with the Asgardian ambassador on his return trip home with a wax-sealed note for Thor.

_Have to see my mom and Dr. Banner before I leave. I’ll see you in a week. Love, Jane._

For certain, his wife did not write poetry. Still, the simple words filled his heart with song.


	18. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane moves to Asgard. War is coming.

### Interlude

Jane sat with her mom, trying to make her understand.

“Stop with this gibberish, Jane Foster. You’re making up stories now and I’ll not be having it.”

“You went to my wedding,” she insisted. “You’ve seen us take the Bifrost. And fly.”

“Meh. Tricks. Just come home, Jane. I’ll find you a nice boy where you can settle down and have a baby or two like your friends. Did I tell you Katy had her third? Her mama and I have been friends since we worked at the department.”

Jane stared at her mom, wondering how they had grown so terribly far apart. But her mother was having none of her explanations. In the end, she kissed her mom’s forehead and thanked her for the tea. “I don’t know when I’ll be back, Mom. Maybe six months, maybe not for a couple of years. Erik promised he would look in on you.”

“You can’t call?”

“No.” Jane handed her a packet of information. “But you can give a note to one of the ambassadors at the Asgardian Embassy in Leira, Norway. They come and go every few weeks and can pass it to me. You can email them too. “

“I don’t like computers. Who is the Countess of Leira and why do I have to use her address?”

“That’s me, Mom. They gave me a title when I married Thor. When I do come home, that will be my new address. But I’m sure if you write ‘Jane Foster’ they’ll find me too.” She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she left.

A short flight and a long drive later, she was in Leira where the finishing touches were being put on the embassy. That it was built in just three seasons was nothing short of a miracle. Plans had been drawn up, approved and construction began just after the wedding.

The embassy held a series of apartments. Jane’s were situated to look over the river, with a terrace large enough to accommodate the Bifrost. The décor didn’t really suit her, being much too formal, but it was pretty and held the few things she wasn’t taking to Asgard, but hadn’t the heart to pass on to Darcy.

What she was taking wasn’t much, for she’d learned to be portable in her years of study. Her favorite books were loaded on her Kindle or laptop, along with the music and movies she couldn’t live without. Mostly, she had her research.

She met with the other ambassador, an older man who’d been chosen to balance her youth and gender. If he’d been a jaded politician before, he wasn’t now, and waxed poetic about what he’d seen in his six months on Asgard.

As with any ambassador, he understood that there were things he couldn’t share with anyone but Jane. He cornered her for most of a day to discuss the political ramifications of the new alliance. Both of them quickly realized Jane was out of her league in that arena, though she could speak for the technologies he’d seen and what Earth could expect within the limitations that had been set.

Jane packed for the last time. She missed Colorado, but she missed Thor more. She glanced down at her wedding ring. Sometimes all of it--Asgard, Thor, the wedding--it all seemed like a really amazing dream. But here she was, stuffing the few clothes she could still wear into a trunk that would go to her new home. Tonight she would sleep on Earth, tomorrow on Asgard. For good.

 

*****

 

The All-Father dissolved the Great Council, keeping only the four remaining advisors, all of whom now served on the war council with Thor, Heimdall, Captain Tyr and the other army captains. That contingent met daily now as news of the Chitauri’s alliance with one of the Frost Giants clans had been confirmed.

In the war chamber, a golden hologram of Jotunheim spun slowly in mid-air.

“As we can see it,” Iona reported as she highlighted the globe, “there are three factions at war on Jotun. The Mountain Giants and a small number of Frost Giants have united under a female. Her name is Grida.” She touched another part of the hologram, further south. “There is a second alliance of Ice and Mountain Giants that may join with Grida before long.”

Iona continued. “Our concern is not for these factions, but for the Frost Giants and Storm Giants who have hired the Chitauri to destroy the others. They are led by Laufey’s nephew, Geirrod.” She touched yet a third part of Jotunheim on the hologram.

“Had he claimed the throne then?” asked Thor.

“Yes, but he does not have the support to keep it, hence, the hiring of the Chitauri.”

Heimdall leveled his golden eyes at Iona. “What is Grida’s claim?”

“None, as far as we know. But she seems to be popular with the people, if rather blunt in her dealings.”

The All-Father acknowledged the news with a lifted chin. “Fortunately, we need not align ourselves with either population. We merely need to keep the Chitauri from reaching the ground. Thor, where are we with the fleet?”

“Sif and Fandral are on Alfheim with the pilots we sent with them. The ships are in decent shape but arming them will take time.”

The All-Father asked Heimdall, “How long until the Chitauri reach Jotunheim?”

The Gatekeeper made a motion and the hologram reduced to the size of his fist. Yggdrasil appeared and he marked the place where the Chitauri had been seen. “Seven weeks at their current speed.”

Turning back to Thor, Odin asked, “Can we get our ships in position by then?”

“Part of the fleet will be battle-ready in a few days. We can have those ships in time. The rest may take up to a fortnight more. I’ll know more tomorrow when Sif returns for additional pilots.”

“I do not want this turning into a land battle.” Odin slapped his fist on the table. “Fighting in Jotunheim is brutal. We know not the Chitauri’s tactics on ground but we know their technology is formidable.”

“I doubt they will make the same mistake as with Midgard—to have a single ship controlling the others. Though if they do, that will be logical focus of our attacks,” Thor said. Picking his words with care, Thor added, “All-Father, we were caught unawares last time of this new race. Have we any way of placing an informant near them or among their ranks?”

”They are bugs, Thor. Mindless, witless creatures who do the bidding of their master,” Odin replied, rather sourly.

“Yet they wanted the Tessaract. Why?”

“I do not know. Why does anyone want an Infinity Stone?”


	19. Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane arrives on Asgard. She never expected . . . this.

### Chapter 19: Adaptation

For Jane-the-Astrophysicist, the move to Asgard was the fulfillment of a lifetime of dreams. For Jane Foster, still qualified as a newlywed, moving to her husband’s home was, well, lonely.

She no longer had the scripted rounds as they did after the wedding. With war coming brighter and faster than she imagined, Thor spent his days with the War Council in preparation for the clash with the Chitauri. So she explored the city more or less alone, with Siglyn and another warrior or two in tow. If the citizens recognized her, they rarely spoke and Jane was too wary of saying the wrong thing to make the first move.

She’d never lived on the water—the Thames didn’t really count in her book and that wasn’t for long anyway. Fresh water coursed through Asgard, the sound of the waves and waterfalls a constant murmur. Snow danced in the air, for it was winter again. The rapid change of seasons was something she would have to get used to, but even in the summer, the breezes from the water and the mountains kept the weather cool enough.

In those first days, she discovered that the city operated in a bubble, more or less. Water came down in the form of rain or snow. The rivers were fed by springs running down the mountain and considerable waterways from under the ranges themselves, all driven by the massive crystalline energy core that powered Asgard herself.

She was told the electrical needs of the city were supplied by the waterfalls dotting the interior of the Realm. Whether by turbines or graphene, she wasn’t sure, but it was on her list to find out.   In spite of the ambiance of the fires that dotted the landscape at night, most of the buildings had relatively modern lighting both inside and out. By day, one would think the city to be medieval in its technology. By night, Asgard was illuminated in a thoroughly modern display.

The presence of the core explained why this city wasn’t entirely powered, or air conditioned, or had electric cars. The Asgardians knew down to the last joule how much energy the core and the waterfalls produced, and it was harnessed for maximum efficiency. Thus, horses were used, so were hydroponics and solar heating. A great deal of the energy produced was harvested for the defense of the city.

She came to understand something else about her new home. The incessant pressures to “do something” that marked every action on Earth didn’t exist here. The combination of limited resources and unlimited time meant that everything was handcrafted to the finest quality. Weapons, food, furniture. Buildings, skimmer ships, art. Asgard was small, such that every inch of it was valuable to someone. It was studied, ornamented, and used to the best of its purposes.

Oftentimes a technology was skipped, simply because Asgard had more people than a need for speedy delivery.  Keeping warriors occupied when not a war meant having plenty of physical work for them to do.  So they hunted, farmed, made butter by hand, or simply transported cargo to and fro. 

The beauty of Asgard gave lie to the impending war. Thor had told her that the situation with Jotunheim wasn’t good, but the abrupt realization that he was about to march off into battle had been, well, a jolt she wasn’t expecting when she’d arrived.

So when the newness of it all became too great, Jane went to her workroom. She set up the equipment she’d shipped in the trunks.  Her first job was to figure out how to connect her equipment to the Asgardian power grid.  Solar power worked fine for her laptop or iPod, but these machines needed juice.

For most of two days, she had wielded her wire cutters and soldering iron to get the link in place. Tonight, the computers were humming in tandem.

As she worked, she discovered more about her new home. Lighting began to flash in the distance, much like the squalls she’d seen in New Mexico with darkening skies rolling in from the hills.  As the storm approached, a horn sounded throughout the city. Moments later, the windows filled with a translucent shield that glowed with golden patterns. She saw them lighting up throughout the city, protecting the citizens from the weather. The workroom grew warmer, though Jane could feel a small amount of air passing through the field of gold.

She was relieved to see the link she’d created between the Asgardian solar panels and her own heavy duty servers stayed up. She needed them to crunch the data she still needed to analyze.

Of all the things she missed, email was the one that bothered her the most. Composing a long letter that would reach Erik or Darcy in a month just wasn’t the same. Shades of medieval times indeed. With all the technology of Asgard, the one thing they didn’t have was instantaneous communication. Heimdall, Odin’s birds and a rare few technologies served as windows to the Realms, but there were gaps. The problem lay in the back of her mind. She’d sketched out a vague hologram in the lab so she wouldn’t forget.

Boots on the stairwell told her Thor had returned, disrupting her thoughts. “Jane?”

She was still at her desk when he walked in, wearing only the dressing gown and drawstring pants he favored when at home. He flicked a glance to the windows. “I gather you discovered what the horn was for?

Noting that Thor’s hair was still damp from his habitual wash, she asked, “What happens if someone is standing on the terrace when they come on?”

He shrugged and put a hand to the golden glow. Sparks danced as he wiggled his fingers in the rain. “It is not the most comfortable of sensations, but it is not harmful. Not here. There are other places where the shield is made strong. And for other purposes.” Thor frowned at her workspace. “Where is the rest of your equipment? I thought you were to bring it here?”

“I don’t need the sensors anymore. I only have to analyze the data and write about what I discovered. When it’s done, I’ll send it back to Earth to be published. Others will duplicate it to verify my research.” Jane grinned. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” he echoed. He moved beside her, close enough to press a kiss in her hair.

“First they’ll have to talk Tony into building them a portable arc reactor. I’ll bet he’s the next one to open up a wormhole and I doubt he’ll share the technology.”

“Is that why he gave you the generator?”

“Exactly.”

Thor fingered the trio of braids that hung just behind her ear. “I think you’re pleased with that.”

“Tony is savvy. He won’t let the technology into the wrong hands for a long time. And there’s still a lot of work to be done.”

“There is that.” Thor peered at the light beams on the far side. “What is this?”

“An idea. For later.” He pressed, but she was adamant in refusing to discuss it yet. “Give me time.”

Used to her whims when it came to science, he asked instead, “Are you finished for the day?”

“Close enough.” She saved her work, though the programs would still run the analysis. The glow of the laptop made a counterpoint to the flicker of lightning outside the windows.

“Good.” He ran fingertips down her bare arms, just enough that Jane closed her eyes to appreciate the sensation. She tipped her head back in the chair. That was all the invitation Thor needed.

She laughed when he lifted her into his arms and headed for the bedroom. “Again?” she teased.

“I am not the one who woke up with an insatiable need the morning. I hardly touched you.”

“True. You were happy to have me to do all the work.”

“Am I to deny my lovely wife when she makes such sweet demands of me?”

“Are you hoping I’ll return the favor?”

“I’m hoping you won’t fall asleep when we get to bed. Eyja tells me you haven’t napped today.”

Jane didn’t like the idea that Eyja was reporting her movements to her husband. Thor set her to her feet, not missing her frown. “That bothers you.”

She mustered a smile for him. “I’m not used to having attendants. Of course, Eyja would mention it to you.”

“I asked, Jane. I worry. The days are longer and you need your rest. I do not want you uncomfortable here.”

She shook her head, unsure yet if this was something she could learn to live with. “I’ll figure it out, Thor. And yes, if you don’t get busy, I’m going to want that nap now that I’m not staring at a computer.”

He took the hint and slid the fabric of her gown off her shoulder to nibble on the curve. Jane shoved his robe off and found his pants well-tented in the front. She stroked through the fabric, long and hard so that he hummed. She plucked the string out of its knot while Thor tugged the dress down to her waist. She did the same to his pants, working them down to his hips and thighs, then letting go of him long enough for him to shake them off while she shed the rest of her dress. They made it to the bed that time. But only just.

 

*****

 

Jane’s even breathing told him she’d fallen asleep – rather quickly, in fact. He had no interest in a nap but loathed leaving her warmth. In any case, she was situated rather nicely along his side, though her belly was beginning to poke at him. Reaching for the coverlet, he settled it over her shoulders so she would not take a chill.

He held her close, for he was to leave the Realm altogether. Thor wasn’t the only one passing the time with loved ones. His warriors either celebrated the oncoming battle or closeted themselves with friends and family. Not too long ago, he would have been inciting the merriment, boasting of the victories to come. Now he wanted the opposite. He tightened his arm about Jane, already dreading their separation.  He wondered how long it would be this time.   

That night, he made the rounds as word spread that the soldiers would be moving out the day after tomorrow. Jane came with him, though she rolled her eyes at the mock battles fought between boisterous Asgardians across table and chairs that had been set up on the bridges.

He cheered with the warriors, raising Mjolnir to rouse their spirits. Jane, in her gold cloak and visible pregnancy, was a clarion symbol of what they fought for – not just for Asgard, but for all the Nine Realms.

“You’re using me,” she admonished as they strolled from one celebration to another.

“I do a great many things for my people, Jane. Is it too much to ask to hearten their morale before they go off to war?” he responded. She stopped. She wasn’t very good at hiding her feelings. Confusion and resentment warred there. For a moment, he wondered if he’d asked too much. “Jane?” But in this instance, he underestimated her.

“No. It isn’t,” she said quietly. She lifted her chin and walked on, reaching her hand out to a young warrior who begged her to clasp it for good luck. If only she could see the pride in his eyes. Everyone else did. Their confidence in the new princess grew.

 

Two mornings later, he clasped forearms with his brother, accepting the All-Father’s public admonishments to take care of the warriors and fight for the peace of the Nine Realms. Loki held on as Thor’s gaze slipped behind him to take in Jane one last time. For the first time, Thor had no desire to go to war.

“You will keep her safe?” Thor said, though it was less a question and more of an order.

“I will.” The All-Father’s eyes flickered to a green fire before changing back to Odin’s usual pale blue. Thor wanted—needed--to trust his brother. Loki leaned in to whisper, “If I don’t, I’ve no doubt the God of Thunder will have my arse for the next thousand years.”

That elicited a hint of a smile and Thor’s grateful nod. Leaving his heart in Asgard, Thor turned and raised Mjolnir. With a war cry, he led the warriors through the Bifrost to the cheers of the citizens.

 

*****

 

When Thor and a thousand soldiers walked the Rainbow Bridge to Alfheim to pilot the fleet of ships to the confrontation, Jane slipped out of the crowd and went to her knees on the other side of a wall that didn’t give much privacy. Siglyn held her hair as she vomited into the dirt.

Mopping tears, embarrassed by her lack of composure, she knelt in the same dirt clutching Thor’s wedding ring as it dangled from his chain that she now wore. Compassion came from an unexpected source. Volstagg’s wife, Deandre, unhooked an arm from her oldest daughter and slipped it around Jane.

“I didn’t even make it out of the house, Lady Jane, before I did the same. It matters not that they are trained for this or have spent their lives fighting for peace in the Nine Realms. I still fret until the moment they step back onto the bridge.” She squeezed Jane’s shoulder. Grateful for the unexpected motherly affection, Jane nodded, though still unable to speak. The two women flanked her as she returned to her quarters. Deandre took her hand. “When you are better, I will visit. For now, I’ve my children and Voltagg’s mother to settle.”

 

Jane hid. She worked on her paper until she was blind with exhaustion, and then staggered down to her bedroom where Thor’s bed was terrifyingly empty. Even her stars didn’t bring comfort. In the end, she settled in front of the fireplace staring at the glowing coals among the flames. Yggdrasil glittered with starlight. Oddly reassured in spite of the slow tears, she huddled under the furs and slept. For more than a day, she hardly stirred from her nest.

Eyja came and went, but left Jane in peace until the evening of the second day. “Lady Jane, the All-Father has asked for you.”

She struggled to open her eyes. “For me? Why?”

“I do not know. But we must get you dressed.”

“I’m tired, Eyja.”

“You haven’t eaten enough,” she scolded. “Wash. I will bring you clothing and a tray in the bathing room.”

Filled with trepidation, Jane nevertheless strolled down the long halls with a confidence she did not feel in the slightest. She was still annoyed with Thor’s father for the goat remark, though she did not expect an apology from a king. But it would have been nice. Odin been no less intimidating after the wedding.

The All-father waited on a terrace looking over the city. One of his ravens picked bugs off the wall and stared at her with one dark eye while the other seemed fascinated with the sky.

His words were harsh and pointed. “You have sulked long enough, Jane Foster,” he rebuked. “You have duties to attend. Thor will be king soon enough and there is much to learn about being a queen to Asgard.”

Shocked at the blunt words, Jane shook her head. “I—“ She wanted to run back to her rooms, hide in her workroom and forget Thor was gone to war. But the look Odin gave her brooked no disobedience. She thought of Frigga, knew she owed it to the woman, owed Thor. “What do you need me to do?” she asked, meeting his steady gaze.

“For now, you will join me for dinner. At the gathering. When the warriors are gone, Asgard honors those who stay behind. You are not alone, Jane, in your worries for your bridegroom. As Thor roused his warriors, we must rouse the spirits of those at home. Young warriors must train. The teachers must teach. The children must learn. The crops must be tended and the herds managed. When you are not present, the citizens fear their future more. It is the united front of family that gives Asgard hope for the days to come.”

“Do I have to give a speech?”

Odin chuckled, for the first time in their acquaintance. “No. But you must put a smile on your face and trust in Thor’s abilities. He is not a poor warrior.”

There was a sly undertone to that last statement that brought Jane out of her misery. “No, I guess not.” Odin graced her with a faint smile and held out his arm.

 

*****

 

Loki waited until the corridor was clear to cast an illusion of nothing. There was no indication anyone walked this lonely hall came, even when he opened the door to his own quarters and slipped inside. He’d done this any number of times over the past year and a half when the burden of constant disguise became too much.

When Odin had imprisoned him, he’s also ordered Loki’s quarters abandoned and forbidden the attendants from freshening it periodically. Frigga had mentioned it once to Loki and assured him that she alone took care of his chambers.

But with her passing, Loki had no way of doing the same without revealing himself. Still, someone was tending his chambers and he’d been unable to discover the perpetrator. Fresh linens graced his bed. The bath held clean robes and towels. Loki merely lifted food and wine from his brother’s pantry from time to time. As of late, he came here often.

It was a simple enough thing to cast an illusion on the exterior walls to hide the lit fires and his movements within. He propped his feet up on the fire pit while he sipped from his goblet. He studied the books on the far wall, debating which one he wanted to read.

A noise from the private hall alerted him. He cast his hands out, throwing another illusion around his living area. He was shocked to see Thor’s attendant, Anundar, come inside carrying wine and a round of cheese. Unaware that Loki was close by, the man proceeded to freshen the linens in his bedroom and bath, cleaning as he went. He left with the laundry and returned with clothing of the style that Loki preferred.

As Anundar passed him by for the fourth time, Loki dissolved the magic.

Anundar immediately turned and bowed. “My Lord.”

“How did you know?”

“When Lord Thor discovered the All-Father’s orders regarding your chambers, he asked me to look them over from time to time. Please forgive my impertinence, but while your illusions will hold for the average observer, an attendant will notice the small things. You were wise to retire your father’s attendants, for it would be impossible to fool them for long.”

“I didn’t dismiss them, Father did,” mused Loki. “It seems for a good reason.” He’d always liked the pair of men who’d managed his parents’ affairs. But the shock of losing Frigga had been too much for them as well, and they had asked to retire from duty to spend more time with their children. One more reason his father had been off-balance in those days. “You knew I was here this evening.”

“No, my lord. But I’ve been aware of your habit of acquiring a repast from Thor’s kitchen. It occurred to me I could put in a bit of stock, though I’ll be happy to provide whatever you require. It is my honor to serve you, Lord Loki.”

“I rather liked sneaking about,” Loki complained.

“Please continue to do so, if you prefer.”

“You’re mocking me.”

Anundar shook his head. He slanted a wry look in Loki’s direction. “Never, my lord. If sneaking about brings you a small pleasure in what I imagine must be extraordinarily difficult circumstances, then I would be remiss in disallowing it.”

Loki hid his laughter. “Perhaps a few more foodstuffs would not be unwarranted. I can nip fresh bread from my brother. ”

“Of course, let me do that now.” Anundar departed, returning with full tray and Loki’s favorite bottle of wine. He topped off Loki’s goblet. “May I prepare a bath for you?”

While the absolute indulgence appealed to him, Loki declined. “Not this day.”

“Tomorrow then,” Anundar announced. “When you have dismissed Helva for the night, I will have your bath prepared.” When Loki began to protest, Anundar stopped him. “My Lord Loki, you are doing the king’s work while expending a great deal of magic. You have been doing an admirable job of refreshing yourself, but it is my duty to ease your way. We both know full refreshment can only occur in the complete absence of magic, which Helva cannot provide in your current disguise.”

“Cheeky, aren’t you.”

“Quite.”

 

*****

  
Siglyn and Jane walked the city whenever Odin wasn’t demanding her attention. They weren’t friends yet, but Jane like her company. Siglyn seemed older than Sif, less temperamental and a good second-in-command to Sif’s warriors. Jane had learned to ignore the constant presence of the guards. Over time, they became more discreet, though Sif herself had assured Jane they were no less vigilant.

As Jane became a visible presence at Odin’s side, she began to receive invitations from all over the realm. Some were guilds wanting her patronage. Others were courtiers wanting to curry favors. Eyja picked through those, accepting a handful of the former and declining all of the latter.

“Odin will want to take you to the guild masters, I think. The courtiers can wait. We’re at war and they should know better.” She held out another. “This is from Deandre, Volstagg’s wife. She’s invited you to tea.”

“Asgard has tea?”

Deandre’s home faced the mountains. She proudly showed off the two story dwelling, loaded as it was with souvenirs (Loot? Jane wondered,) from all the places Volstagg had been. The three children raced in and out of the house, dropping off toys and retrieving others until Deandre banished them to the garden with an admonishment to stay out there until dinner time.

Jane covered a laugh and took a bench near the fire pit. The weather was warming, though cool enough still for her to enjoy the heat. She sipped the tea Deandre laid out. It wasn’t an English tea but it wasn’t far off either. It was served in a cylindrical glass vessel with a pair of handles rather than a tea cup. Given the option of adding cream, it reminded her of London.

“This tastes a little like home, Lady Deandre.”

The older woman had a welcoming smile. “Just Deandre. You’ll find most of the citizens skip the titles except on the most formal of occasions.” She studied her cup. “Perhaps it’s not a Midgardian flavor, but then again, who knows what some ancient warrior brought home from his or her travels. We have several varieties.” That led into a conversation about imports which had found their way to Asgard over the centuries.

“I’ll take you to the herb market in the morning, if you like, Lady Jane,” ventured Siglyn. “Eyja can get anything you want but you might like to see it. It’s on the other side of the lake near the hydroponic gardens.”

“I’d like that.” Conscious of her new reality, that these people were among her few acquaintances and she would like to make friends, she turned to Deandre, “Would you like to go?” The other woman gave her an odd look and Jane recoiled instantly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend. Am I being inappropriate?”

But Deandre patted her hand. “No, Lady Jane. I will apologize. Volstagg told me that you were an unaffected creature and that I would like you a great deal. He’s right, though I won’t tell him so. That simply wouldn’t do. Yes, I’ll go.” She tapped her cheek, looking at the guard. “I think we’ll take my oldest. It would be good for her.”

Siglyn brightened at that. “Is she still thinking of training as a warrior?”

“She is. She has questions for you.”

“I’ll be happy to answer them. We would be honored to bring the daughter of Volstagg into our ranks.”

Eyja had warned her to keep the visit short, so at Siglyn’s prompting, Jane excused herself. Deandre patted her shoulder as she left.

The motherly touch bothered her. That a stranger could be so kind and her mother—she cut that thought off, though not before Siglyn noticed. “Deandre mothers everyone, Lady Jane. Wait until the child is born. Between Magdahilda and Deandre, you might not get any time with the little one.”

Jane tugged her wrap closer. “Thor told me children are well regarded.”

“And Deandre has three. That’s unusual enough. Volstagg is very proud of his brood. I think he is looking forward to staying home.”

“Home?”

Siglyn nodded. “Volstagg is much older, past middle-age on Asgard. He was one of Thor’s first teachers. This will be his last war.” The woman shrugged. “If it was anywhere but Jotunheim he wouldn’t have gone this time.”

“Why?” Jane asked.

The warrior gave her an uneasy look, indicating a nearby bench where they could look over the water. “It is unlikely our fleet in Alfheim will reach the Chitauri in time to stop them from landing on Jotunheim. Fighting on the Frost Giants and Ice Giants along with the Chitauri can only be messy. This isn’t a ragged group of mercenaries looking to raid a village for a handful of loot, Lady Jane.”

“I remember what the Chitauri did in New York,” she replied softly.

“There won’t be a hole that the Chitauri are forced into this time. They will be more organized, more powerful and able to put ground troops in place if we can’t intercept them. Thor will dictate the strategies; the Warriors Three and Sif will execute them. No one understands ground warfare better than Volstagg. Sif will be his second. Hogun will lead the fleet, with Fandral as his second. No matter when the Chitauri’s ships are beaten back, if they land on Jotunheim, we’ll have a terrible battle on our hands. The cold takes its toll and even Asgardians are slowed by frost wounds.”

“So those that left already--?”

“They’ll fly out on the fleet, hoping for intercept. If necessary, Thor can drop the warriors wherever the battle takes them, or to infiltrate the Chitauri fleet. The rest of the Asgardian warriors are preparing to march off the Bifrost into Jotunheim if necessary.”

“Won’t the Frost Giants know we’re coming?”

“Yes, we must be cautious about using the Rainbow Bridge, but Heimdall can pick an empty place so we aren’t attacked as we come off it.”

With nausea in her gut, and the new knowledge of what was to come, Jane fled to her quarters to bury herself in her work.

 

****

 

As news of the first engagements with the Chitauri fleet began to filter into Asgard, Loki decided Jane had spent too many days on her paper. Moreover, he was bored and lecturing Jane on her new duties was entertaining. She’d lost most of her fear of the All-Father, though she wasn’t yet exchanging pleasantries with him.

He ignored the shadows in her eyes. If she wasn’t feeling well, she wasn’t letting on. He eyed her middle, wondering how long she had left. Nearly a year, if he remembered correctly. Dismissing the concerns, he continued his lecture.

They were in the Great Hall where he was detailing the history of the Asgardian rulers. Compressed, of course. Twenty generations of a highly glossed-over account was probably as much as she could handle. She was studying the long lines of the arches and the gilding on the columns. He rattled out a few more details, decided she was ignoring him and demanded, “Jane, are you listening?”

Her eyes danced as she recited his last few sentences verbatim. Then she pointed upward. “Are those connected to the solar panels or the steam valves?”

Loki crossed his arms. Now he knew why he’d annoyed his  own tutors so much. “The solar panels.”

“Huh. Okay.”

He peered at her. “Why?”

“It seems like they could do double duty,” she said absently as she wandered the hall. Loki reached out to stop her from tripping on an ornamental statue. She hardly noticed. “I wonder why they are separated. For art?” she mused. “But if it wasn’t, you would have more space for the arches. “

As Odin would do, Loki admonished, “Jane Foster, I am quite certain Asgard would surpass even your precise specification. Do you find such fault with your new home?”

Anger, laced with pure determination made her stiffen. She rounded on him, as few had ever done with Odin. “Unlike you, I am not forever looking for faults. I’m curious and want to understand. What else can I do to prove to you that I am NOT a goat at your banquet table?”

Loki was flummoxed. “I do not recall comparing you to a goat. I was speaking of Asgard and her beauty.”

But Jane stared at him in confusion. Then—“You’re not Odin.” She blinked. “Oh my god. Loki.” She backed away, though she had nowhere to go. He followed her to one of the terraces. The ravens flew to him, eager for the tidbits he kept in his pocket. Her voice came in a whisper. “Thor knows, doesn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“What happened to Odin?”

“Shall I take you to see him?” He held out his arm. He waited while her fear warred with curiosity. As expected, the latter won out and Loki led Jane down the long forgotten halls. Lights flickered on as they walked, though the walls held torches as well. As before, Loki put his hand to the back wall. It dissolved and Odin lay in state, covered by a golden glow.

He studied his father, dropping his own disguise. “Ta da. Odin. In all his glory.”

“You really hate him, don’t you?” Jane asked quietly.

“Oh, so you were listening that day, too?”

“You learn a lot that way.”

“You know, I still think I like you, Jane Foster. What is it that you see in my brother?”

She shot back, “At the moment? I’m not sure. I’m full up in the crazy in-law department. Thor should have told me.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps it wasn’t his secret to tell. How did you know I wasn’t Odin? I’ve fooled the entirety of Asgard with the exception of Heimdall, Thor and now you—and Anundar, by the way. Apparently, the sheets in my old bed were mussed a hair’s breadth and he noticed.”

She rolled her eyes at his wry jest, then snapped, “Odin isn’t—wasn’t-- exactly reticent about his disdain. He wanted Sif, not me. I’m well aware of that.”

“Ah, the goat comparison. Now I get it.” Loki leaned against the wall, holding it up nicely. Jane sparked something in him, made him laugh. “Dissent and Odin do not go together. Having a mortal of Earth trampling over his dreams for his golden prince must have been a nasty awakening.”

A haunted look crossed her face as she turned away to study the fallen king. Loki decided that Jane made him see far too much. “Can you find your way back,” he asked, none too kindly.

“Yes.”

“Excellent. Then I’ll go back to ruling Asgard since no one else seems to want to do it.” He stormed out. But he could not explain exactly why he was angry.

 

*****

Jane had to get out. All at once, the alien landscape was too much--the archways, the gilding, the technology she had yet to fully comprehend.  She pulled out her braids and yanked off her Asgardian jewelry, dropping them on the table in Thor’s bedroom.  She headed for the stairs.  

Eyre was setting out a dinner tray on the table, but Jane shook her head as she opened the front door.  “Lady Jane?”  The worry in the attendant’s voice was evident, though Jane wondered if it was for her person or for “Thor’s wife.”  

“I can’t.  Not now.  I’ve got to go.”  

Without inflection, Eyre said, “Take a cloak.  It’s cooling off.”  

Jane managed a nod and plucked her golden cape from the alcove by the door.  She shrugged it on and clipped it in place as Siglyn fell in step behind her.  The guard seemed to understand her need for space and kept her distance.  

She made it to the Rainbow Bridge without having to do more than nod at those she passed.   But even that was too much.   She kept going until she reached the middle of the bridge, where the towers reached upward.  A glance behind her showed the warrior was guarding the bridge, giving Jane the privacy she needed.    

She walked to where the towers no longer blocked her view, and sat in the middle of the Bifrost, waiting for full dark.  With the waves rippling beneath her, and the wind tugging at her wrap, she waited.  The bridge hummed as she traced patterns on the crystal.  Light rippled where she touched.

She missed Thor.  Ached for him.  Feared for him. 

And she was scared.  This was _nothing_ she’d done before. Never in her wildest imaginings of Asgard had she envisioned being here, alone, without Thor to help her navigate.  She couldn’t read, relied on the language magic to speak and be understood, and had no idea how to manipulate a simple light switch outside of Thor’s quarters. 

Her husband had retrofitted his entire living space to accommodate Jane’s lack of magic.  His thoughtfulness astounded her.  Or maybe it was self-preservation so she wouldn’t be pestering him every five minutes to magically activate _something_. 

She’d blindly followed his lead this past year--from a hasty marriage and honeymoon through wrapping up her experiments back home.  When he’d brought her to Asgard, she’d had a only a handful of days before he left again.  Though Anundar and Eyre had assured Jane she had no obligations, Odin--Loki, she reminded herself--had thought otherwise.

He wasn’t wrong. Even Jane, with her lack of political acumen, understood that they dare not wait too long to integrate her into society or the Asgardians would begin to wonder what their future king might be hiding.   No, Loki was right to get her in the public eye--even though she hated being paraded around like a new toy.   

Loki’s revelations had stripped away what small bit of confidence she had barely discovered in her new home.   Why had Thor not trusted her with the truth?  

She wanted to go home.  

With nightfall, the skies lit up with stars.   Lights flickered in the Observatory, and Jane could see Heimdall standing within.   Bubbles began to dance in her middle, signaling the movements of the little one.  Jane pressed a hand there, wishing she could touch her daughter’s mind the way Thor could.  She got to her feet, with less elegance that she would have liked.  The little one moved again, and Jane hugged her middle, as if she could protect her little girl. 

And then Jane had the answer to Thor’s rush to see her on Asgard.   He needed her and the babe safe.  To him, safe meant “home” where he could surround her with warriors. 

Jane had spent her whole life on the edges of “safe,” pushing the boundaries, looking for answers where none were supposed to exist.   Asgard should have been just another frontier for her to explore. 

But it wasn’t.  She was living on the edge of war zone, enmeshed now in a family who had more or less dictated the direction of the universe since the Big Bang.  She had less knowledge than an Asgardian child about her new home.  With nothing to hold on to, she had only her brain and her daughter to carry her through each day.  It had to be enough. 

As she passed under the archway, only the stars kept her moving forward.  Heimdall turned to her with a smile on his face.  “Only a handful of weeks have passed since Thor was here, asking me to see you. Now you are here.” He opened the window to the Realms.

Awed by the sight, Jane walked toward it. Heimdall came to stand beside her. “Keep a safe distance, my lady. I do not have a net.”

She looked around, saw the steps and firmly planted herself on one of the middle ones. “I’ll forget. I have a tendency to do that.”

“That is wise.”

“I don’t want Thor lecturing me again.” Jane wrapped her arms around her knees, mesmerized by the view.

Heimdall commented, “You did not come here to study the stars, my lady. But you have discovered a secret Asgard has been holding.”

Jane nodded.  It was strange having someone around who saw everything, though she liked Heimdall. “Loki tried to take over my planet. He killed a lot of people and he hurt my friend, Erik.”  She remarked idly, “Do you know he still doesn’t wear pants on a regular basis?”  Heimdall tried to cover a smile.  Jane bit her lip.  “How do I reconcile what I know, with the brother Thor thinks he is, and the man who sits on the throne?”

“This is a dilemma. Lady Jane, for there is more at play than you can see, higher stakes than you will know, and yet you have the intelligence to understand with the clues you have already been given.”

Heimdall reminded her of Erik as he spoke.  Jane frowned, looking up at him. “Thor speaks of fate. Why?”

“Because Thor is attuned to Yggdrasil like no other in the Nine Realms, Jane. None have traveled the Rainbow Bridge as much as he. When father and son rebuilt the Bifrost, he became a part of it, as his ancestors did before him. Through Yggdrasil, he knew you the first time. When he saw you the second time, he was sure. You are attuned to the World’s Tree in much the same manner, are you not?”

Jane thought of her stars, the thousands of nights she spent with them. “Yes.”

“Then trust them, Jane Foster. See them for what they are.” He gestured to the window. She lost herself in them, mesmerized as the skies shifted with infinitesimal grace.

When Heimdall knelt beside her, she realized she’d been there for hours, enthralled. “Jane—aren’t you going to ask if I can see him?”

“I know you can,” she said. She pulled the cloak around her, holding back tears that threatened at Heimdall’s words.  She stood, taking the Guardian’s hand to help her to her feet. 

Heimdall assured her, “Jane, he is well. He misses you. Thor fights so he can come back home to you.”

Jane nodded, and then began the long walk across the Rainbow Bridge.

 

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_\--Imagine Dragons “Demons”_


	20. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane discovers what it is to be a queen. But Asgard is at war. She learns hard lessons about both.

### Chapter 20: Homework

Eyja woke Jane just a few hours later, as the morning sun peeked through the windows. “Good morning, my lady. Odin is asking for you again.” The attendant nodded. “It is good he is taking the time to educate you about Asgard.”

Jane wished she could admit to exhaustion, but she was too wary of Loki. Instead, she crawled off the couch, asking, “What is on the agenda for today?”

“He wants to visit the cheese makers. They have caverns near the edge of the city, where the dairy herds are kept in the valleys of the southern mountains. The children are visiting there today and he thought it might be an opportune time to take you along.”

The tour was interesting, though Jane was glad of the buffer of the children and their tutors. Loki delighted in pointing out odd facts to the children. To Jane, he noted secrets about the various persons they encountered, some of which appalled her. It seemed that Asgardian citizens were not a perfect people either.

She caught a sketchy hour or two of sleep on the couch before it was time for the play Loki insisted she attend. Still, she escaped as soon as she could to ride out to the Observatory.  There she contemplated the day, conversing with Heimdall about what she’d learned. He didn’t judge.

It was all she could do to stagger home to catch a few hours of sleep. When she woke with nightmares of Thor on Jotunheim, she gave up and went to her workroom.

This then, is how Jane came to know her new home. Loki escorted her about Asgard in the day, teaching her deportment and politics. Heimdall answered her questions. And in the sleepless nights, she studied, wrote and worried about Thor.

 

*****

 

Loki knew he shouldn’t prowl in his brother’s chambers. Now that Anundar was stocking his pantry, he had little excuse for poking around where he hadn’t been invited. But he was tempted.

He had to admit Thor had done a spectacular job redoing his quarters for Jane. He snickered, thinking of the previous decor -- mostly weapons crammed everywhere, with books and treatises on every flat surface, including the floor. The furniture had been old—even rotted in places.  Anundar had been dropping sly hints for decades.

Now cleaned and organized with new furniture and rugs, the place looked indulgent but elegant. Bookcases lined the wall and Thor had his own holographic library at the far end. In that, they were alike, though Loki’s was far more eclectic in his collections. With a grin, Loki decided the library gave him the excuse he needed to enter his brother’s quarters, even with Jane sleeping above. Their private hall connected to Thor’s kitchen and bath. Loki went to the first one, silently closing the door behind him.

But a sound from the living room told he wasn’t alone. Loki automatically drew on an illusion so that he would not be seen. He crept closer.

He was stunned to find Jane in seeming agony as she clutched her middle. His first thought was for the child, but as he drew closer, she was sobbing.

“I can’t do this. I can’t. It’s too much.” She rubbed her hands on her arms, kneeling on the floor as she cried. “Thor. Why did I think I could do this? I can’t.”

Loki stilled, astonished by the outpouring of emotion. During their outings, she seemed more than willing to understand Asgard. He could see her cataloguing information with blinding speed. The citizens had taken to her rather well, for her curious questions allowed them to expound on their expertise. Her genuine interest gave the people hope that their future queen would come to care for them as Thor did.

He’d read her research papers. Not that she knew, of course. Her thought process was almost tedious in logic when she wrote it out. In speaking, she flitted from topic to topic, as if she relied on intuition. In reality, she could see connections through extraordinarily high-level thinking.

So why was she in such distress? He kept to the shadows as she curled up on the sofa, bringing the furs around her in a cocoon. She stayed that way, crying until she ran out of tears, then lay staring into the fireplace with its glowing coals.  For the next pair of hours, she would alternate between silent weeping and blinking in the darkness before she finally fell asleep.

Loki kept watch. 

He ordered her to join him at their usual morning hour. Studying her carefully, he could see few signs of her sleepless night. She greeted him with a smile, asking about the schedule for the day. He took her to the metallurgist, where she learned how Asgard created with magic--rather than mined--the metals used in the city.

He watched her closely, studying each interaction, her expressions, and her body language. He tried to understand what it was that Thor had seen from the first. On the surface, one saw her generous smile, endless curiosity and effortless intelligence.

But at night--every night--the dark streak of insecurity that Loki understood all too well surfaced. People were not logical. Jane fought to understand the people she met, to classify them, to understand their motivations. And the sheer numbers overwhelmed her. More than once, she woke in terror, calling for Thor.  

Loki began to understand why Thor had erected a protective barrier.

But Loki couldn’t let Jane isolate herself. It was far too dangerous for the family’s future. So he pushed her further, drilling her in Asgardian politics, taking her to an endless stream of functions where she met the people who would shape the future of Asgard. He forced her to understand how the king would lead or be led, how she could be influenced for a cause.

In addition, he taught her how to fight. He’d plucked a dagger out of his own small armory, one that had been too small for his hand but well-crafted with a beautiful balance. He’d liked it well enough that he’d kept it even though it was inadequate for his own needs. But it fit Jane’s hand as if made for it. Loki inscribed it with his own sigil and gifted it to her.

Thor had taught her the bare basics of self-defense, mostly how to tumble and run. Loki demanded more. Every day, without fail, Loki schooled her. Sometimes it would be in the evening, sometimes in the morning. He never missed. The knife work did not come easily to her, but she was flexible and willing to learn. He was damned careful not to put the child in harm’s way.  Still, Jane had to learn how to protect herself.

“Why are we doing this, Loki?” she’d asked at the first, when she was covered in sweat from repeating a simple defensive move until she had it memorized.

“Thor might think he can keep you wrapped in cotton for the rest of your life, but I rather imagine you’ll tire of that soon,” was his answer. It was true enough, but Jane wasn’t quite ready to hear about assassination and kidnapping, the darker sides of leadership.

Asgard passed from summer to winter when the remainder of the army landed on Jotunheim. The Chitauri had overwhelmed Asgard’s fleet, taking its army to the frozen ground. The battle was brutal from the start. From time to time, the most severely injured or the dead were brought back to Asgard. Jane accompanied Loki to comfort the wounded or the families of the fallen. The hard lessons in mortality had been bitter.

Loki discovered Jane would inevitably wake after only a couple of hours of sleep with nightmares and self-doubt. Every night now, she shattered in the darkness. Every morning she picked up the broken pieces and found a way to keep going. Thor was right; she was stronger in ways that he could imagine.

Still, he pressed. She rounded so that none could doubt her gravid state. Dr. Banner had warned her on his last visit that she had only weeks to go---though it could be anywhere from six weeks to three months, given the unknown nature of her pregnancy. She became a translucent shell of the vibrant woman she’d had been. Fragile, yet she held on.

Every single evening she went out to the observatory. Loki wondered if she was looking for Thor or was desperate to go home.

 

_*****_

Asgard was well on its way to second summer when the tides of war finally turned against the Chitauri. With the fleet defeated, the Asgardians fought hand to hand against the alien race and their allies, the Frost and Ice Giants. Step by step, Thor and his warriors fought them back. The Chitauri would not surrender.

When the Rainbow Bridge opened after the final battle, one in which Asgard declared victory at last, the warriors came home, grabbing what they could on their way. A steady stream of fighters began to stagger through the Bifrost, some of them desperate for any kind of healing.

The clear, bright sky contradicted the scene unfolding on the bridge. Eyja touched Jane’s sleeve. “Come, my lady. They’ll need us.”

Waves of people walked, stumbled, or were carried out of the observatory as the Bifrost spewed out the returning warriors. As she had before, Jane took the healing kit Eyja handed her and they made their way down to the bridge. But unlike previous times, where only the most wounded of the warriors came through the bridge and were delivered into the hands of the healers, this time the Bifrost itself was turned into a massive triage center.

They weren’t the only ones to make their way to the warriors. A steady stream of healers armed with kits worked their way down the rows of wounded. Townspeople came bearing food and drink. The warriors still on their feet walked wearily to the city.

Eyja patted Jane on the shoulder. “Let them go, Jane. We make sure a friend or family member gets them home, or healed, or fed as needed. Some of them may need mind healing. We look for that too. But anyone who can walk will clear the bridge for those who can’t.”

Sure enough, a group people gathered at the docks to see each warrior receive the help he or she needed. Somehow, the returning combatants were absorbed as quickly as they discharged from the bridge. Deandre was organizing the citizens, helped by her oldest child. She nodded at Jane and Eyja but didn’t leave her station. Even Odin was there, directing the younger people. At Jane’s look of surprise, Eyja replied, “We would be a poor realm if we trained our warriors and did not care for them when they came home.”

The two women made their way to the observatory, where the worst of the wounded lay. Jane found herself touching hands, holding tourniquets, and applying healing stones from her kit. As soon as a warrior was healed enough to walk, someone from town came to assist them along the bridge. A clever carriage began traveling up and down the Bifrost, shuttling people from one end to the other.

Ten thousand Asgardians returned. For an entire day and night, the Bifrost opened and closed every hour or so to let them all through. Jane received a harsh lesson about the aftermath of war. Her back and knees grew sore from the kneeling, the babe tossed and turned as the day stretched out.  Still, the warriors came. At one point, Jane stopped long enough to sip a mug of soup. Eyja came by to insist, “Sleep, my lady. If only for a few hours. Thor will be the last one home, Jane. It is the way of our people.”

Jane returned to her quarters. She sponged off in the baths and ate from the tray Anundar had left of cold foodstuffs. She didn’t make it past the couch in the bathing room, one arm draped protectively across her middle.

As soon as she woke, she returned to Eyja’s side. “You’re supposed to look better,” the attendant chided.

“I’m fine,” Jane insisted. “I brought a fresh kit. The healers were handing them out to whoever was coming this way.”

“Excellent. We’re beginning to run low on supplies.” At Jane’s sharp look, Eyja reassured her, “There are more in stores. We only need to request them.”

“I’ll do that,” said Jane. She relayed the order to the messengers now riding back and forth on the bridge. She tended a pair of warriors while she waited. They were talking about the final battle. Jane had already discovered it had only taken place yesterday morning.

“Thor pulled the lightning down on the ships. Stuck Mjolnir in the air and – I don’t know how he did it, but he blew that last big ship out of the sky, Lady Jane. The Chitauri just collapsed like dead bugs. The few giants that were left fled into the mountains.”

“Don’t know how I missed that,” the second man said in annoyance while Jane held a healing stone to his frost-covered forehead.

His friend grinned. “Must be because you were face down in the dirt. I hauled your corpse to the bridge myself.”

A skimmer ship arrived with baskets of healing stones and other supplies. The pair of warriors boarded and returned to the city. Jane worked side by side with Eyja a few yards outside the observatory, assisting as much as she could.

The sun was full overhead with the Bifrost opened for the last time. A cry went up as the Einherjar spilled out, for they brought the dead with them. Body after body came out, and when there wasn’t a body, there were ashes instead. Skimmers surrounded the observatory to take the fallen home. Tears plopped down on the mail of the woman Jane was healing. Jane scrubbed at them with sleeve, only to find echoing tears in her patient.

“Thank you, Lady Jane,” the warrior said.

“I thank you, for your service and your sword,” Jane replied as Loki had instructed. The words had come time and again for these two days. The grateful woman gave her a weary smile. As soon as the gouge on her arm closed over, she rose to her feet. She gave Jane a salute and climbed into the shuttle for home.

Jane wiped her bloody hands on a piece of cloth as she looked around to see who else might need help. Eyja caught her eye and indicated the observatory with a tilt of her head. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three were inside. Sif had two healers on either side of her. She cradled a crushed hand that was blue with frost. Volstagg walked with a limp, assisted by Hogan. Fandral followed Sif. He appeared to be undamaged, though with Asgardians it was often hard to tell. Thor stood awkwardly, holding Mjolnir on his thigh. Even from here, Jane could see something wasn’t right.

Jane bit her lip to keep her eyes clear.  Something inside her unknotted.  Thor had come home. 

“I will walk. Or ride,” Sif insisted.

“There is no point. Anyone you might impress is already at the palace,” Fandral snapped. “Now get in the carriage so we have a hope of making you a fighting warrior again.” Sif staggered into the transport with Fandral right behind her.

“Every last one of them,” Jane muttered from where she stood at the entrance of the observatory. She stepped aside to so the carriage could pass.

“What is that, my lady?” Eyja asked, coming up behind her.

“Stubborn.”

“Yes, and yours is the worst of the lot. Call a horse and get him to the bathing rooms as quickly as you can. I will go and make preparations.”

Jane whistled as she’d been taught. Somehow, over the noise on the bridge, one of the horses at the far end heard. The stallion picked his way across the bridge, expertly dodging people and carriages. Jane held up a hand and the horse sniffed it before giving her a gentle nudge.

An arm came around her thickened waist. “Jane.” Thor’s voice was only a murmur and she was sure he sniffed her too. She was about to tease him for it, but when she turned around, his eyes were glazed. His armor was scored in dozens of places. She really didn’t want to know what all was smeared on it. More than dirt, that was certain.

She said instead, “Thor, let’s go home. Can you ride?” She chuckled at his offended look. Still, his knuckles were white by the time he was in the saddle. He held out a hand so she could mount. She glanced down at her belly. “Are you sure?”

He had to clear his throat to get the words out. “We must.” The hand she placed on his thigh came away bloody. “Say nothing, Jane,” he said in a scratchy growl.

Annoyed with his manly forbearance, she dug in her pocket for one of the stones and palmed it. She placed a foot on his boot in the stirrup and he pulled her up, giving her a chance to settle in front of him. It wasn’t comfortable, but she wouldn’t fall off.

He kissed her, a little hard, a little desperate, full of need. The cheer that could be heard from the city caught her by surprise. “Thank you, Jane.” The horse lurched unexpectedly as Thor lifted the reins. He shifted his grip on Mjolnir, raising it a little.  Jane put a hand on his thigh for balance. It slipped and he let out an involuntary groan, low enough that only she heard.

With the healing stone into that hand, she slid it under her skirt so no one could see as she crumbled it over his leg. He tightened his arm around her, his breathing slowing as he found relief from what must have been agonizing pain.

“What happened, Thor? Why isn’t anybody healing without help?”

“We have nothing left,” he said quietly.  “The warriors are exhausted. The healers are exhausted. We ran out of healing stones a fortnight ago. We could not open the Bifrost for supplies without giving away our position. When the Chitauri brought along a second mother ship toward the end, we were not prepared.”

“I heard you called the lightning to bring it down.”

His arm tightened around her.  “I did. If I’d let it land, we would not have survived the day.”

They rode at a slow walk, waiting to be the last off the bridge. Jane studied the faces around her. The fighting had been terrible these long months. Eyja had told her that Asgard had not lost so many warriors since before Thor was born. The people needed their crown prince whole to assure them of their future. So obviously pregnant now, Jane served as a reminder the line would continue.

Hands reached out to touch as they neared the palace. Jane was the one who held them, waved, and smiled so they could pass.

Thor’s arm trembled. As the horse stumbled again, she realized Thor had to concentrate to keep Mjolnir from weighing the poor creature down. Jane slipped the reins out of his grasp, lifting them so the horse would take them directly to their quarters on the far side of the palace. Here, sheltered by a courtyard, they could come and go in private.

A disguised Loki paced, a contrast with the quiet deference of Anundar and Eyja. He lifted Jane down himself then gave his brother his arm as Thor dismounted.

Just inside their quarters, Thor placed Mjolnir on its rest. In a low tone, Anundar asked, “Can you banish your armor?”

Thor reached out, touching the Hammer. With the pulse of energy, his armor vanished. He would have gone to his knees but Loki caught him up under the arms and fairly carried him to the bathing room. He let his brother down on a bench near the water’s edge.

Jane wrinkled her nose and wondered how much of Thor’s padded jerkin was sweat and what was blood. Anundar stripped Thor with the ease of a professional while Eyja and Jane unlaced his boots.

Frost burn covered most of his right side. There was the partially healed gouge on his thigh that was still sluggishly bleeding and another on his left forearm just past the protective vambrace. Deep bruises and crusted over gashes marred his whole body.

“Into the water, my Lord,” Anundar ordered.

Thor followed the orders, holding on the side of the small pool. When Jane realized he couldn’t lift his arms to wash, she stripped off her overdress and waded in with him. Anundar held a healing stone to his forearm, while Jane scrubbed him down with a handful of moss and a lot of soap. The warmth began to penetrate the frost burned areas, and Thor swayed on his feet. Any reserves of strength he had were long spent. Only pure willpower kept him vertical. Still, he reached for Jane, holding her as close as he dared.

Anundar pressed a concoction in Thor’s hand. “Drink it, my lord.” To Jane, “It is very high in nutrients and will sustain him while he is in Odinsleep.” Thor downed it one gulp.

Loki had to help him from the water and to the nearest couch, where Thor rolled to his back. Anundar draped him with a warmed blanket. “The best thing for him is the Odinsleep, my lady,” Anundar said.  “He must replenish his magic and heal.” He and Eyja retreated, giving Loki room.

Loki muttered, “I prefer to do this without an audience.”

Jane promptly turned to the attendants. “Thank you. I will call for you soon.” When they were gone, she knelt by Thor’s side.

“Jane.” Thor was having a hard time focusing on her. He looked from her to “Odin” to her again.

“Hush.” She laid a hand on his forehead. “I know about Loki.” Thor’s glazed eyes widened and he tried to speak. But she put a hand to his mouth. “Enough. Loki needs to help you.”

The disguise fell away and Loki knelt by his brother. “Your wife is far too clever for the pair of us. I told you I liked her.” A faint smile curved Thor’s lips. “Sleep, Brother.” Loki held his hands over Thor, concentrating until Jane could see a thin line of magic connecting them. A shield of golden energy spread out to cover Thor. He closed his eyes when Jane laid a hand on his chest. When his heart stopped beating, Jane began to cry.

  
*****

Loki left her there, awed by her fortitude. Bringing the troops home was hard on everyone.  He was sure Jane had seen nothing like it. But she’d stayed until the last--just as his mother would have done.

Relieved to not be wearing someone else’s face for the moment, Loki stayed in Thor’s quarters.  He amused himself by building up a fire in Yggdrasil’s trunk and warming his hands in front of it. He would need to show that face at the feast that was being prepared. This would be a small one for whoever needed the company this evening. There would be a much bigger one at the end of the week, after the funerals.

Glancing at the evening sun, he realized the feast was sooner rather than later. He looked in on his brother.

Jane was washing his hair. She’d arranged a basin of water to be nearby. With her fingers and a comb, she worked out weeks of tangles and who knows what from the strands. He could hear her talking to Thor.

“You’ve got a lump. I didn’t know Asgardians could get concussions. I thought you were all far too stubborn for such a thing.” She kept up the steady murmur as Loki left them.

The feast was solemn. Only the most jaded of warriors were there, those who had seen battle time and again and preferred to spend the evening in company. Odin would listen to their stories, lift a tankard and thank them for their service.

Afterward, he looked in on Thor again. Thor was fine. The healing had begun. Jane was asleep, still sitting up with her head and arm resting on the couch, the other hand curved around her swollen belly.

Without understanding the need to do so, Loki went to her, snatching up a spare blanket as he did. He knelt, wrapping it around her shoulders. Then he lifted his sister-in-law into his arms. Even full with child, she weighed next to nothing.

He nudged one of the other couches toward Thor with a foot and set her upon it. She didn’t wake, though she rolled to her side. When she did, the blanket slid away. Clad in only the underdress, the damp fabric clung to her belly.

Loki’s fingers itched to touch. He reached out. His fingertips hovered mere inches away. He closed his eyes, needing to resist--for she was not his.

So he reached with his mind instead. When he did, something--a pure, feminine something grasped onto his finger of power. He found himself entwined, unable to pull free. He blinked, pulling his hand back as he sat on his heels. The sensation didn’t change.

Unsure of what he’d done and feeling as if he’d crossed some line he hadn’t known existed, he walked backward to the doorway. The contact lessoned, easing its grasp. Loki fled his brother’s quarters, hiding under his father’s guise once more.

But while the infantile touch eased, he would discover later that it did not matter where he was in the Nine Realms, she was there.  

 

*****

 

Jane attended the funerals. They were held over the course of three days. Pyres were built, bodies laid upon them and burned. Asgard had lost almost a thousand warriors. Not all of them had made it home, though their ashes did. Each night, the families released the same swirling globes of light that Jane remembered from Frigga’s funeral.

She stood with the All-Father. If others noticed the whitened knuckles on his staff, only she knew that Loki had still been in prison for his mother’s funeral. Odin hadn’t relented even for that.

Loki mocked her. “Tears? Lady Jane? You know not these people.”

She snapped, “I know some of their families. And I remember your—your queen,” she caught herself.

When the man next to her lowered his head, she wasn’t sure if it was for Odin’s grief or Loki’s own. Perhaps both. “Was it beautiful, Jane? Was it worthy of my queen?” he demanded.

She answered softly, “It was extraordinary.”

He tapped the great staff, the sound of it echoing across the water. And her heart ached for the son who still grieved his mother.

 

****

 

“Jane?” Thor called out again. He’d finished debriefing the war council one final time and was more than ready to put the past few months behind him. He craved food and Jane’s company, not necessarily in that order. “Jane?” She wasn’t in her workroom or in their quarters.

The front door opened as he called her name again. Only one person ever came in without an invitation and he shed his guise as soon as the door closed. “She’s not here.”

The finality in his brother’s words made him pause. “What do you mean?” Thor demanded.

“I’ve just returned from taking her to the house on the water. She was rather insistent this morning.” Loki picked through a dish of fruit on the table. He found a pear and bit into it.

“But I just got home. Or woke up anyway.” The petulance in his own voice annoyed him, but damn it, he wanted his wife. He’d expected to find her in his bed, or in her workroom—perhaps even waiting for him with open arms.

“Yes, that,” Loki replied drolly, squashing Thor’s fantasy. “Now that you’ve saved the Nine Realms from yet another incursion of the Chitauri, you get to deal with Jane.”

A sick dread threaded through Thor’s middle. “What happened? What’s wrong with Jane?” Temper flared. “You promised she would be safe, Loki.”

“Oh she’s safe, Thor.” Loki paced. Stalked rather, and Thor discovered his brother was angry--with him.

Loki sneered, “Has it occurred to you that you brought Jane to a foreign land where she knows none of our culture or traditions. Then you went off to war, expecting her to lead your people in being a shining example of stalwart support and compassion. She did beautifully, by the way.

“She hasn’t slept in your bed since you left. Not that she’s sleeping much. She spends her spare time in her workroom even though she’s finished her research and sent it off to Midgard.” Loki waggled a finger at Thor. “She’s got something up her sleeve involving the Bifrost and Heimdall. Neither of them is talking about it, so don’t bother asking.”

He finished the pear and chucked the remains into the compost bin hidden behind a stone door. “Moreover, she figured out who I was a mere three weeks after you left -- something about a goat? I missed that one. I don’t think she’s very happy with you for keeping that a secret. She’s seen Odin, by the way. She hasn’t asked me for explanations and wouldn’t believe me anyway.

“You’ve taken a woman who would spend her days quietly studying the stars and thrown her into a pit of political intrigue the likes of which have not been seen since Frigga arrived from Alfheim. No one knows what to make of her. What were you thinking, Thor? You could have left her on Midgard and kept her whole.”

Thor was staggered by his brother’s accusations. He swallowed hard. “I knew I would be gone and—if I didn’t return, she would be safe. The child would be safe.” He shook his head. “I did not think past that. Is the child—“

“She is exquisitely with child and not in a very good mood about it anymore. I gather this is rather normal at this stage, but that’s for you to determine, not me. It’s Jane you need to be concerned with.”

Loki crossed his arms, standing square in front of Thor. He added, “So when my future queen decided you were whole, healthy and could manage without her for a day, she headed for the docks. I intercepted her out of sheer luck and offered to take her there. In disguise of course, for Siglyn’s sake, not Jane’s.”

Loki flicked an invisible mote of lint off his chest. “I think the battle you just won has nothing on the one that is to come.” With that, Thor’s brother stormed out of the chambers, assuming Odin’s face once more.

Thor studied the closed door, more than a little stunned but the outburst. The last person he expected to defend Jane was Loki. He opened the door and found the messenger waiting at his station, near Sif’s warrior on duty. “I need Anundar and Eyja.”

“Yes, my lord.”

The attendants were not long in coming and Thor soon had confirmation of Loki’s assertions. Eyja indicated the couch in front of the fire. “She stays here, my lord, or in her workroom. Magdahilda and Dr. Banner have looked after her. Both are concerned, but no one can force Jane to rest. The child seems well enough.”

Anundar agreed, adding, “She keeps her own council, my lord--” He hesitated.

Thor urged, “Go on.”

“She does not have friends as of yet. She’s taken tea with Deandre on occasion. Siglyn escorts her about the city. She is well regarded by the shopkeepers and crafters. She does not share her confidences with us.”

“She doesn’t?” Thor gave Eyja a sharp look.

Eyja agreed. “She does not understand that this is part of our function. She behaves as if she is a guest and does not want to offend. We are dismissed after dinner, so we know less of how she spends her nights.”

Anundar ventured, “You might speak with Heimdall. She has spent many evenings in his company.”

The walk along the Bifrost gave him time to think over what he’d been told. He regretted asking Eyja to give Jane more privacy than attendants normally gave their charges. Anundar had perfected the art of bullying him into whatever needed to be done to maintain his health and happiness.

As before, Thor had not considered Jane’s feelings in these matters. She’d proven herself capable--but at what cost? And why was Loki so protective of her?

Frigga had been the one to maintain the delicate balance of egos between brothers, sons and fathers. He was long used to having his mother take those sorts of things in hand. Now it was up to him--and Loki--to set matters right. Discovering Loki already had the upper hand irritated him.

Heimdall wasn’t inclined to let him off either. “I did not expect to see you here today, Thor.”

Ducking his head, Thor pleaded, “Can we agree that I an idiot, my wife is a paragon of virtue and I have many amends to make?”

His friend chuckled. “It’s an excellent starting point. I’ve missed your company, my lord, though I admit Lady Jane is a fair companion.”

“It does not surprise me to discover her fascination with your observatory.”

Heimdall noted, “She is extraordinarily clever, even by Asgardian standards.”

Thor smiled. “Yes, I do know that.”

“Loki has taught her much about being the Queen of Asgard. She would come here in the twilight to expand her knowledge of whatever lesson had been learned that day. Lady Jane,” he chuckled, “asks a great many questions.”

Though he smiled, Thor reeled from Heimdall’s revelation. “Loki.” He had not expected it of his brother.

“You should ask your wife.”  

Thor nodded, holding his hand out for Mjolnir.

But his friend wasn’t done. “She never asked.” Heimdall laid a hand on his shoulder. “It is her right to ask me to see anything she wishes. Yet she would not dare.”

The young prince stared into the dark sky, scattered with motes of light.

“Thor, your romance with Jane Foster has fired the imaginations of every Asgardian citizen. Watching you walk the bridge every night, longing for her. Then the heartbreak of your wife doing the same while you were at war. There is not a single person in this realm who does not understand the depth of your love for each other.” Heimdall looked him in the eyes. “Except, perhaps, Jane.”

Thor nodded. Stepping backward, he turned, broke into a run, and flew with Mjolnir into the shining sun.

 


	21. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they dug your grave  
> And the masquerade  
> Will come calling out  
> At the mess you've made
> 
> \-- Imagine Dragons “Demons”

### Chapter 21: Cracks

When Thor caught sight of Jane on the waterfront terrace, he ducked around to fly in from the land side. Thunder rippled in his wake though he quieted it as he could. Siglyn noted his arrival, saluted and disappeared into the cottage tucked into the forest.

He hoped to change out of his armor before Jane could see him, for she needed no reminders of the past few months. He succeeded, slipping into the bedchamber to retrieve a simple silk shirt and leather trousers. He plucked a cloak off the wall since snow was beginning to fall.

Jane was sipping tea on the veranda overlooking the water, wrapped in a thick white fur that came from their bed. Her eyes, so beautiful and dark, slanted in his direction then went back to studying the mountains. She was pale, like the ice queens of elven tales.

“I was not aware you liked tea,” he offered.

“I didn’t know Asgard had tea. It’s not coffee, but it will do.”

Thor fisted his hand. In two sentences, they had managed to sum up the past six months. Gathering courage, he knelt in front of her, touching her cheek in supplication. He got an impression of spikes and emptiness from her mind. “I have had a host of those closest to us berate me this morning for my mistreatment of you.  I never intended to cause you distress.  I _am_ sorry, Jane.”

“For what, Thor? I knew what I was getting into when I married you. Well, I sort of knew.” She blew out her breath. “Why didn’t you tell me about Loki?”

He blinked.  She cut right to the heart of what mattered in all he’d been told that day. “Jane, twice I’ve mourned my brother. You were there the last time.  I truly thought I’d lost him. It was months before I saw through the illusion.”

“He fooled you?”

“For a while.  Until my magics grew strong enough for me to trust them.”

She stared into her tea.  “How long have you known?”

Thor ducked his head, knowing he’d made a dangerous misstep, though one he’d taken willingly.  “I knew before the ambassadors came to Midgard.”

Jane sipped her tea, her eyes wandering off to the hills in the distance before coming back to him.  “Thor, I can understand why you might not tell me before you were sure we would marry.  I can justify, maybe, why you didn’t mention it before the wedding.   I can make excuses for why you wouldn’t say anything before I returned to Earth to finish my research.  But Thor, why didn’t you tell me before you went to war?  Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out?”

“I was afraid, Jane.” 

“Afraid of what?”

“You would have gone back to Earth.  I could not keep you safe there.” 

She said nothing at first, but her eyes stayed on his.  Thor slid a hand under the fur and found her fingertips.  Jane turned a hand over, so they were palm to palm.  “Why is he still on the throne?” she asked.

Thor sagged.  For all her brilliance, he was incredulous at her lack of understanding. “Because I wanted you. As long as what Loki did was for the good of Asgard, it gave me time to find a way to bring you home. Once we were at war, someone had to sit the All-Father’s throne. I had to go.”

Whatever she was thinking, she kept inside, for her expression was nearly opaque. Only an impression of sadness flitted across her face, quickly shuttered. His heart cracked, for she’d never been able to hide from him before. “Jane?” But she shook her head, unwilling--or unable--to reply.

Then he really looked at her. She bore all the signs of exhaustion. Bright eyes, pale skin, dark smudges under her lashes. It occurred to him that she was simply too tired for any sort of confrontation. That alone might have caused her to come here.

So he retreated. Thor had spent the past half year thinking up ways to outwit the Chitauri. Negotiating peace with his wife wasn’t what he had in mind when he returned home, but now that he was rested and healed, he was more than up to the task. He began with making a hearty stew. He found a day old bread that was in the larder. He sliced it thick, covered it with a layer of cheese and toasted it over the fire he built in the fireplace.

While the bread warmed, he pulled out the surprise he’d had waiting for months. He had intended to show Jane before, but there hadn’t been enough time. He held up a white linen sheet on the far wall, touching the corners with a small bit of magic to hold it in place. Then he set a small projector on a shelf he’d built as Erik had instructed. He plugged it into the battery pack (solar powered, though Thor imagined Jane would connect it to the panels in the house) and hooked up the little computer he’d acquired for this purpose. Erik had packed it with movies of the sort Jane liked, though he’d insisted that they watch one in particular first.

He loaded it up now, grinned when the projector lit up and the movie began playing. Then frowned. Damn. No sound. He’d forgotten the speaker. Erik had opted for a single unit that plugged into the computer. Thor did that now. In the small room it served well enough.

The sound drew Jane off the veranda. “Is that my iPod?” she asked. Then she saw the screen. “Raiders of the Lost Ark?”

Thor poured the soup into mugs and retrieved the bread from the hearth to set both on the table in front of the couch. He drew Jane around to sit.   

She kept the fur wrapped around her. “Thor, I’m tired,” she complained as he handed her a mug.

“Good. Eat that, and I’ll hold you while you sleep. Deal?”

She jerked. “Why?”

“Jane,” he said, letting her see his own sorrow. “I’ve missed you. Please. For the both of us.” Wariness warred with desire, the latter winning when she finished the soup and rested her head against the arm he stretched out behind her.

Indiana was climbing over the side of a boat when Jane succumbed. Thor punched the remote to turn the movie off and cradled his wife though the night. The child nudged him, making her own space between them.

By morning, he had an idea of the demons his wife was fighting.

 

*****

 

_The Bifrost carried her to Svartalfheim, the desolate landscape scattered with bodies. She scanned the ashen waste looking for, and was terrified of finding, a red cloak. The child moved within, as if understanding her despair. Loki mocked her as she walked, checking under each pile of bodies for a stray thread of red._

_His laughter rippled across the black plain. She stumbled, falling on yet another Asgardian soldier clad in gold. Her hand came down in the ashes. Red. She scrabbled at the dirt._

“Jane, wake up.”

Her hand came down on torn flesh, warm blood spilling over her fingers.

“ _Svassaii_ , I will not let harm come to you.”

Her eyes snapped open. Thor had his hands covering hers, stopping her nails from digging into his chest. She stared down at the unblemished skin. Warm. Breathing. Very much alive. The moment her hands lost their tension, his came around to her back. To hold.

A basic human need, one she’d learned to live without in childhood, had become fundamental once again since falling in love with Thor. A simple touch could distract, a caress unraveled her thinking. In this encapsulation in his embrace, she found more than safety. She found love waiting and strength of her own.

The promise he made filtered into her exhausted brain. When it did, she looked in confusion at Thor. “What did you say?”

He tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear then dropped a hand down to play with his wedding band that she still wore on a chain. “ _Svassaii_ , I will not let harm come to you.”

Though weary behind belief, Jane said in wonder, “You’re speaking Asgardian.”

“Of course. You knew this.”

She shook her head. “It’s not that. I hear you in Asgardian now, not English. I would guess I’ve picked up enough of the language that the magic doesn’t work anymore. But I don’t know the first word you said.”

Light touched his blue eyes. A thumb caressed her cheek. “Beloved. _Svassaii_ means ‘beloved’ in our language.”

 _Svassaii_  

 

******

 

She’d awakened every hour or so, sometimes because the little one was moving about. Those times she would rearrange her belly and return to sleep. But the others--she jerked awake, staring wide-eyed at Thor. He stroked her face and hair until she stopped trembling. Once, the one that cracked his heart, she pulled out of his embrace. Eyes black with dilated pupils, she bolted for the balcony, went to her knees and fought for breath in the bracing cold. She pressed a hand to her chest. “I can’t, I can’t. I can’t do this.” She had the look of a trapped bird, frantic and desperate for freedom.

It destroyed him to say the words, but this--this was far worse. Loki had been right. “Jane, do you want me to take you home? To Earth? I’ve asked too much of you.”

She stilled, gaining control for her emotions once again. She looked up at the stars, her lips parted, with her breath hanging in the cold air. “Maybe, Thor,” she choked out. “But not today. Today, I need to be with you.”

That was all he needed to hear. He gathered her up and carried her to their bed. Not for sex, but for comfort. For her. For him.

 

It was the child’s insistent kicking that woke him. He pressed his mind to the little one, soothing as he did. Curiosity pressed back and she stopped mid-kick.

“What did you do?” asked Jane, her voice lazy with sleep.   

“Surprised her, I think. How long have you been up?”

“Four or five kicks ago,” she mumbled.   But she stretched an arm overhead and rolled to her back.  

Thor leaned up so he could see her face. She looked much improved. A glance at the sun told him it was nearing mid-day. “I’m hungry.” He didn’t give her a chance to refuse him, merely tugged her along in his wake.

“You’re always hungry,” she grumbled.  She shrugged on a cloak as she followed and sat on a barstool at the table.   

Thor raided the larder for smoked fish and a good cheese. Jane picked at them while she waited for her tea to steep. Eyeing her, Thor found the loaf of bread and one of the bottles of honey he’d brought from Earth and stashed here.

She bit into the slathered piece and moaned. “I should feel guilty over eating your honey.”

“Erik will send more if we ask,” he replied. He busied himself with slicing the fish, but he was aware of a stillness in Jane as they shared a table for the first time in months.  They’d had such little time together since their honeymoon more than a year ago.  For him, nothing had changed.  For Jane, he was discovering that perhaps everything had changed.

But she reached out and brushed her fingers on his wrist.  He looked up, surprised by the touch.  “You’re right.  I might have gone home,” she admitted. “I don’t know if I would have trusted you enough to stay.”  She drew her hand back and tucked it between her knees.  “That’s not an easy thing to say.  We’re married.  I’m supposed to trust you.”

Thor nodded. “I do not think we have been together long enough for you to have blind faith in me, Jane.  I wish you would, but I have not earned it yet. And, if we are to speak of truths, I did not think it was possible for you to see through Loki’s deception. Even Sif and the Warriors Three, who know him well, have been fooled.”

“Would you do it again?”

He rounded the table to stand in front of her.  He drew a hand along the silk of her hair.  “Yes.  For I cannot bear the thought of losing you again.” 

She sighed and cradled her cheek in his hand.

Thor did little more than feed her and to ensure she rested that day. Bit by bit, he elicited information about the past six months. The hardest to face had been when he’d undressed that day in front of her. She’d touched his skin, unblemished now after the Odinsleep. That night she’d lapsed into a series of dreams from which she’d woken in terror. Each time, she’d had to look to see that he was healed.

 “Did I look that bad in Colorado?” she asked upon waking the next morning.

The memory of that still had the power to crush his heart. “There is no comparison, _svassaii_.” He drew a finger along the faint scar on her back.

She nodded.  “I think I understand.”  He tugged her a little closer and she slid a hand upward to tangle in his hair.  The connection seemed to heal something in both of them.

 

Thor knew now that she hadn’t yet adapted to the longer Asgardian day. He’d seen her work long into the nights in Colorado, sleeping well into the next morning in compensation. But as she relayed the schedule Loki had pressed upon her, Thor decided the wonder of it was that she kept it together as long as she had. Still, Jane wasn’t telling him everything, and getting straight answers out of Loki—well, it would be easier to find out from Jane.

As she regained herself, she became aware of him, of where he’d been. Like her, he needed comfort, unbroken sleep and love. Last night, after he’d helped her wash and brush her hair, she’d done the same for him. He’d fallen asleep in her lap, his cheek pressed against her belly. The spikiness in her presence eroded, the emptiness lessened. But they hadn’t gone away.

 

The morning light had only just sliced through the shutters when they awakened. A bright sun promised a warm day. Jane idly rubbed her fingers along his beard, a habit she’d taken up after their wedding.

“You’re humming.” The laughter in Jane’s voice soothed Thor in a hundred different ways.

“I’m home. I’ve a beautiful woman in my bed. I smell food that hasn’t been cooked over a campfire, and I am clean.” He grinned up at her. “Not to mention I have my ring again.” He held up his hand.

Jane studied it.  “Thor?” she asked, “What are we going to name our daughter?”

Confused by her question, he asked, “Is that how it is done on Earth?”

“How is what done?” she asked, not understanding.

“The claiming.”

“What claiming? I was asking about her name. I’m Jane, you’re Thor, she’s … a question mark?”

Thor chuckled. “They are the same here. When the father names the child, he claims the child as his.”

“So … what is her name going to be?” she asked again.

Thor was stunned, for it wasn’t done. “You would know before the claiming?”

Jane’s hand stopped moving. She seemed to choose her next words with care. “Why do I get the feeling we’re speaking in two languages? Let’s start over.”

Relieved for the moment, he agreed. “All right.”

“On Earth, the parents usually choose the child’s name together. Sometimes the child is named after a relative, or maybe it’s just a name that the parents like. It’s common for the baby’s name to be decided before he or she is born.”

“How does the father claim the child as his?”

“The mother writes his name on the birth record. Or, it can be proven with a blood test.”

He was already shaking his head. “No. Not here.” He laid a hand on her belly, caressing a foot bump until it twitched in response. “Naming a child is the only way for a father to claim his children. The mother carries the little one. She is forever connected by that bond. A man has nothing. He does not become a father until he gives the child a name.”

“Does that ever happen? A child doesn’t have a father?”

“Yes. The mother names the child in that case. There is no dishonor to either the mother or child. It is possible that the father has died or had no interest in becoming a parent.”

“What about Loki? He was adopted, right?”

“Father claimed him. Loki is Odin’s son,” he said simply.

Understanding dawned. “So I don’t pick a name. Or even hear out your ideas for a name.” She rolled her eyes, mocking his tradition just a little.

Thor blew out a grateful breath and grinned. “I’ve known her name for a year, Jane.” He kissed her cheek, one hand wandering to a much fuller breast. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“What if I don’t like it?”

“I’ll convince you.” He tongued her nipple, delighted when it tightened into a peak. He settled in to play.

“Don’t—get too comfortable with these,” she gasped out as he brushed his beard lightly across the sensitive skin. “They won’t last forever.”

“Now Jane, it’s all about the enjoying the moment.” He tugged the sheets away, enjoying the view.

“Thor,” she admonished. “You can’t possible want me like this.”

 “Wanna bet?” he drawled, mimicking words he’d heard on Earth. The underside of her thigh was soft, though he could feel firm muscles flexing underneath—a side effect of all the walking about on Asgard.

She let out a giggle. “That sounded American. And since I’m kind of familiar with your libido, no, I won’t bet.” She glanced down. “Which way are we going to do this?”

He made two suggestions. She chose the first and now was clinging to the curved wooden headboard of the bed while he slid in from behind. She had poor balance but he fixed that with an arm under her breasts and another over her head. But that meant he couldn’t touch. And he definitely liked touching.

“Damn.” he muttered. “Stay there.”

He started to pull out but Jane growled, “Thor Odinson, if you stop now, I will think up three names for your daughter and post them on the Internet.”

He wasn’t about to contradict her. Instead he contented himself with the sweet bit of skin on the back of her neck. He nuzzled, he thrusted, did it some more. She lifted her hips just _there_ –and heat poured over him. Flesh spasmed around his cock. He rode the waves until he too came undone.

Jane laughed as they untangled themselves. “We’ll do it the other way next time. It might be easier.”

Thor took in her laughter and the rosy pink of her cheeks. And congratulated himself on the sweetest victory of them all.

  
*****

 

Loki joined Heimdall in the Observatory. “How fares the Nine Realms this evening?”

“Jotunheim is still unsettled. Though the Chitauri are gone, the factions still war with one another. One can hope a new leader will unite the realm.”

“Hope is a tired sentiment,” sneered Loki

Heimdall disagreed. “Without hope, there is no future. Your father set great store in hope.”

“My father--are we speaking of Laufey, Odin or some other nameless figure?”

The Gatekeeper admonished him. “Loki, son of Odin, your father brought you home as an infant and never once expressed regret. I only heard him speak of love.”

Instead of answering, Loki changed the subject. “You see. You hear.”

“It is the mark of a Guardian. Innate, though honed with practice.”

“Innate? Not taught?” Loki asked.

“No. I’ve always seen and heard.” Heimdall peered at him. “Why do you ask these questions, Loki?”

The young prince studied the stars. “Curiosity.”

 

*****

 

By her count, they’d hidden away for a full four weeks. The baby was kicking incessantly, trying to make room where there was little to be had. Thor wasn’t exactly restless, but he’d had enough of the quiet. So had she, really. But was she ready to face the city once more?

“Jane? How are you feeling?”

She flexed her fingers against the familiar clench of anxiety. She answered the question he didn’t ask. “I know. It’s time to go back.”

“We can soon enough.  Few of the warriors will return to duty for weeks yet.  It is a time for healing and family.”

But she refuted him. “I’m due to see the healers in a few days anyway.”

He laid his fingers against the bare flesh of her arm. “You’re not well. Jane—“

“We have to go.”

But Thor refused to leave that day. Or the next. Then he got the bright idea to take her home on horseback, where Sif and Fandral could join them on the day-long journey. Sif had sent Siglyn home some time ago, taking her place in the little guard cottage.

Sif and Jane led the way. “How’s the hand?” Jane asked. She idly braided the horse’s mane as she rode.

Wiggling her fingers, Sif held it up. “Good as new. Though someone would think I’d never taken a blow before.” She threw a significant look over her shoulder. “I reminded him I wasn’t the first to take a mark in this engagement.” Smirking, Sif added, “He was out of action for three full days.”

Jane tried not to imagine what sort of injuries would lay out an Asgardian for more than a day or two. She changed the subject. “And how is your … possibility?”

Sif blushed all the way to the roots of her black hair. The soft, besotted smile told Jane everything she needed to know. “Thank you, Lady Jane.”

“You’re welcome, Lady Sif.”

By early evening, the city rose up before the small party. The horses were left with the stable master and they found a tavern Fandral suggested. Thor looked it over. “I’d forgotten about this place. We used to come here after training.”

The owner showed them her best table while her two sons served them food and drink. “We’re honored my lords, my ladies.” Thor nodded respectfully and she left them alone for a bit.

Apparently it was still popular, for the young warriors filtered in as their day ended. Jane noticed the whispers and awestruck faces while Thor and Fandral traded barbs. When it was time to leave, it was Jane who pressed a chit into the owner’s hand after leaving money for their repast on the table. She whispered to the younger warriors, leaving them laughing as she and the senior warriors departed.

On the streets, Jane paid attention to the faces that passed her. Some she smiled at, others she touched fingers. One small child she stopped and asked after his mother. They passed the market as it was closing and an older man pressed a bundle of herbs into Jane’s hands. Grateful, she kissed him on the cheek and promised to return the next day.

The incidents must have bothered Thor, because he kept throwing glances at Jane as they walked to the palace. Once in their rooms, he asked, “Jane, who taught you these things? When I left, you could hardly pay attention to where you stand and here you are greeting the citizens as if a seasoned queen.”

She shrugged. “Loki did. The entire time you were gone, he took me all over Asgard to meet the crafters and the elders. I’ve met more people in the past few months than I’ve known all my life.”

Thor laid a hand on the stair rail as they ascended. “Loki.”

 

*****

 

Over the next fortnight, Thor discovered that a truce existed between his wife and brother. Whenever Anundar and Eyja were finished for the day, Loki inevitably found his way to Thor’s chambers. It was the one place he could wear his own face freely.

Jane grew irritable as her pregnancy progressed. While Thor was an occasional target of her barbs, Loki bore the brunt of her discontent. The contest was amusing for all of them. Still, Jane’s condition began to take its toll.

She slept a great deal now, to the point Magdahilda began supplying Thor with a concoction to keep her energy up. He had a new one to bring her today, for Jane hadn’t tolerated the last one at all.

Jane and Loki were trading insults, though hers had more of an edge to them than before. Thor kept to the shadows, curious as to how this one would play out.

“Now Jane, it’s not nice to say things like that to a prince of the Realm.” Loki’s reply was both comedic and rather acidic. Thor raised his eyebrow, wondering what his wife had said to bring out _that_ particular tone in his brother. She must have touched on a sore spot.

“I don’t get you, Loki. Sometimes I think you’re still the spoiled brat who stomped through New York just because he thought had something to prove.”

“I did have something to prove,” Loki snapped.

“What, you think you’re the first person in this universe to discover he’s adopted? Really, Loki,” sarcasm dripped as Jane stalked Thor’s brother while he paced away, “the rest of them drink a whole lot, scream at their parents and then figure out that at least somebody wanted them. Odin and Frigga wanted you. Being adopted is not a tragedy.”

“Growing up in the shadow of Thor was,” he shot back. Jane yanked a pillow off a couch and threw a pillow at Loki. “Ow. That hurt,” he mocked.

“Welcome to humanity, Loki. Everybody thinks they’ve had a tragic childhood, even the ones who didn’t,” she fired out. “Eighty lives. Eighty people died because you had a bone to pick with your father.”

Thor eased out of his hiding place enough to see Loki’s eyes darken with anger. “Odin lied to me.”

“Everybody’s parents lie to them, Loki. They’re people. They make stupid decisions, just like you do,” she taunted. 

Thor winced at that one.  

But she wasn’t done.  “How do I reconcile the man who took those lives with the one who helped me not look like an idiot in front of Asgard? How does he compensate for what he did?” she yelled.

Loki exploded in rage, shouting, “I paid for those Midgardians with my mother, Jane. Is that enough compensation for you? Is Frigga, Queen of Asgard, a high enough trade for those eighty people? I killed her, Jane, as surely as I killed those people on your planet. I assure you, the pain I’ve caused myself is higher than any you could incur.” Loki’s hands sizzled with energy. “Are you happy now, Lady Jane?”

She reached for the stair and carefully lowered herself to sit on it. She was calmer now as she answered, “You may be angry with your father and mother, Loki, but you cannot deny that they wanted you. You have family who loves you. Which is more than some of us can say.”

Loki’s anger fizzled as he stared mutely at his sister-in-law. When he spoke, Thor was astonished at his brother’s question. “You really aren’t afraid of me, are you?” Loki asked Jane.

She chuckled weakly, “No.”

Thor decided this was a good time to make his presence known. “Did I hear the sounds of the children squabbling again?” he jested. He knelt in front of Jane. “Try this one. Magdahilda promises it will taste better.”

“That can’t be hard,” she mocked, sipping it. Then she drank the whole glass. “It is better.”

“What is that for?” Loki asked. His voice was so mild one would never know he’d been enraged moments before.

Thor answered as he laid his hand on Jane’s face. “The child is consuming much of Jane’s energy. Magdahilda discovered the problem in some of the old histories. There are concerns. This is one of them.” Once she’d finished the drink, Jane ascended the staircase, promising to sleep the afternoon away.

As she climbed upward, Loki asked, “Jane? Who do you have?”

She paused, looking at him. “I had Erik.” She finished her slow climb and disappeared into the bedroom.

Pensive, Loki took a seat at Thor’s table, obviously in no hurry to leave.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Thor chided.

“Thank you, I will. What did Jane mean about her parents? I thought they were dead.”

“Her father is. Jane’s mother is very much alive and even attended the wedding on Midgard. She thinks Jane is an idiot for being a scientist instead of marrying and having children to the exclusion of everything else.”

“And what of you?”

“I’m a mercenary supporting Jane with blood money.”

Loki blinked. “Well, that’s novel anyway.” With his usual lightning fast segues, Loki changed the subject. “What is with the child?”

“Magdahilda discovered that while it is difficult for a Midgardian to become pregnant by an Asgardian, Jane is not the first.”

“So much for your superiority.”

“Yes, well if she survives the pregnancy, she _will_ be the first to bear a child. It seems that the Asgardian infant will consume the mother’s life energy before the end of gestation. Magdahilda is taking steps to ensure that doesn’t happen. Banner assures me he can forcibly deliver the child if necessary.”

Alarmed, Loki sat up, “Harming the girl?”

Thor shook his head. “Banner promises she will be well. He refused to get into specifics.”

“You’re rather calm about it,” Loki noted.

Meeting his brother’s level gaze, he admitted, “I’m terrified, but it does Jane no good to know that.”

 

*****

 

The messenger from Jotunheim begged an audience with Odin. He was refused the first three times. Asgard was still reeling from the loss of so many lives in that realm. But the messenger persisted. The All-Father ordered Fell and Iona to find out what the man wanted.

It was Thor who went to Jotunheim, for what the Jotuns wanted was the return of their king.

 

 

 

_At the curtain’s call_  
 _It's the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you've made_

_\-- Imagine Dragons “Demons”_

 


	22. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Asgard ready for her new queen?

### Chapter 22: Queen

 

Jane and Siglyn walked the halls.  Dr. Banner and Magdahilda both insisted she keep up some sort of exercise.  Walking the city wasn’t an option right now, so this was the next best thing. 

Thor was on Jotunheim meeting with some of the elders about a possible resolution to the clan fighting.  Whenever he was occupied, Eyja hovered--a lot. Jane wasn’t sure what Thor has said to her, but the woman only let Jane out of sight when Sif or Siglyn was with her.  Jane mostly didn’t mind the constant company, but she was irritated by it today. 

“Sorry about the babysitting duty, Siglyn. Thor worries.”

The warrior only smiled. “As he should.”

Jane tried to think up an excuse that would get Siglyn to leave her alone for a few minutes in the Great Halls, but gave that up as useless. Instead, they walked the perimeter. Jane lightly dragged her fingers along the wall. When they approached the place where she remembered Loki had taken her to see Odin, she saw her chance for a few minutes of quiet.

She sat on the bench nearby. “Siglyn, does Magdahilda have any more of that drink? I’m tired but I don’t want to go back home yet.”

The moment Siglyn left to find a messenger, Jane ducked behind the illusion and into the old, blessedly silent hall. She was sure Siglyn, Thor, and Sif would all lecture her when she returned, but for now the quiet is what she needed. She could always blame it on the baby.

Soft lights appeared. The babe kicked as she walked, making Jane’s back sore. But she just patted her belly. Mesmerized by the old carvings and technology, Jane walked the ancient halls until she reached the last room.

Curiosity led her again to where Odin lay sleeping.  As she descended the stairs, the vague soreness became something more.  She discovered she’d lost track of time and she was in labor at all at once. A particularly hard pang ended with her water breaking, saturating her skirts.

“Oh, damn it, Jane. Why are you so stupid?” she muttered to herself. She gathered the dress up so that she could go back the way she came.  But the steps were damp now.  She slipped, landing hard on a wrist and hip.  She lay there, too scared to move, when various parts of her started aching. Another pain flashed somewhere it shouldn’t, and as Jane vision blurred, her last thought was that Thor was going to be furious.

But it wasn’t Thor who found her.

 

*****

 

Loki dismissed court early that morning. He was irritable. It was fortunate that tetchiness was a hallmark of Odin’s personality, therefore no one noticed. Or cared. He’d sent Thor to Jotunheim as a delaying tactic. As long as the Jotuns thought they could reclaim the king Odin had stolen, Loki and Thor had time to determine the course of that Realm. He wondered if he would have taken the proffered crown if not otherwise occupied with Asgard. His head buzzed.

Without waiting for permission, Sif and Siglyn strode to the dais and knelt before it. “My king, we cannot find Lady Jane.”

Rather than admonishing them, Loki looked _within_ and found the source of his discontent. Unhappiness radiated from the tiny presence in his head. “Where did you last see her?”

“My lord,” Siglyn replied, “we were in the Great Hall. She asked for more of the drink Magdahilda prepares. When I returned, she was gone.”

Loki snapped to Sif, “Go get Banner in case we need him.”

Sif bowed, fist to heart. “Shall I send someone for Thor?” she asked.

“Not yet. I would not worry him quite yet.”  He tilted his head, as if listening.  “Siglyn, come with me.” Odin’s guards trailed along as the All-Father stormed through the halls. Loki followed the increasing demands in his mind. When he reached the blank wall of the entrance to the ancient halls, he instructed the guards and Siglyn, “Wait here.”

The doorway shimmered as he tore away the illusion. Loki didn’t bother looking at their astonished expressions. The moment he was out of sight, he broke into a run, following the beacon call of a frightened child.

 

*****

 

She woke to black, for she’d been still long enough that the motion sensors had shut the lights off. The darkness scared her, but not as much as the sharp pain where there shouldn’t be any. Jane reached out for a wall, stumbled a few steps and found one. She rested her forehead against it and tried to visualize the route she’d taken so she could retrace her path.

The cool stone kept her sane as she brushed her fingertips along it, trying to think about how many stairs were left.  She sat, digging up the courage to climb them in the dark. She guessed the motion sensors couldn’t detect her movements all the way down here.

She pressed a hand against her side in an effort to stop the stabbing pain. When that didn’t work, she realized she had to get to the healing room.  She put her hands down on the step to try to stand again. The dampened dress clung to her frame as she straightened. 

From behind her, a brilliant light shot through the room. She turned, shielding her eyes. A figure strode toward her.

“Jane Foster. I see my son is still making foolish choices.” Odin’s anger cracked through the air. “I wake, eager to discover how the Realms have fared in my absence, and I find you instead. What has _my son_ done?” he roared, waving his hand in the direction of her swollen belly.

Jane tried to concentrate through the increasing hurt. She stepped backward up the steps then had to sit down on them again. A contraction hurt enough that it temporarily robbed her of speaking. 

“My queen--my love--died for you, Jane Foster. For that, I will never forgive you,” Odin spat out.

Crushed by guilt, Jane struggled to get up. The labor pains were real and coming faster now. But the other pain was growing stronger too. “Odin, I didn’t—“

He cut her off.  “Playing with things you are too foolish to understand. You. Should. Not. Be. Here.” He walked, his footsteps heavy on the stone floor. 

Lights flickered from above as another voice pierced through the room.  Loki descended, carrying Odin’s scepter as he let the disguise fall away. “Careful what you say, _Odin_. Thor has already executed three traitors who would dare plot against his wife and child. I doubt he would grant mercy even to you,” he mocked.

“Loki,” Odin said in surprise.

“It appears I’ve been demoted,” Loki said to Jane. He shot a dark look at Odin and tossed the staff to the floor in front of his father.

Loki knelt in front of Jane. “Put your arms around me,” he ordered. She couldn’t speak through the contraction, but she did as he asked. He lifted her easily, but frowned. “Your dress is damp.”

She caught her breath. “Water broke. Think I’m bleeding. Don’t want to lose her, Loki.”

Quietly, where only she could hear, Loki said, “The babe is fine. I promise, Jane.” To Odin, he spat out, “Go to Jotunheim and tell Thor his child comes."

“Why is Thor in Jotunheim?” Odin rumbled as he picked up his scepter.

Loki ascended the stairs with Jane. Over his shoulder, he said, “It appears they want their king back.”

 

*****

 

Thor had his arms crossed as he listened to the old man. He had no idea Frost Giants could actually _look_ old, but this one did. They stood in the Laufey’s crumbling palace.

The old man told a story of seeing Laufey put a smallish child on the stone to die. A child who could not be found after the battle in the land of the Frost Giants. Rumors of Odin carrying a bundle off the battlefield.

Incredulous as it was, Thor knew the truth and needled the old man. “You would accept a bastard son of Laufey’s; a half-Asgardian, half-Jotun child as your new king. To what purpose?”

“The Frost Giants and Ice Giants would accept him as king, giving us the power to negotiate with Grida, the leader of the Mountain Giants. We would have peace on Jotunheim. We _must_ have peace on Jotunheim.”

“Uniting under an unknown person merely because of his circumstances of birth?”

“We have no better alternative. The factions are tearing the realm apart in their squabble for power. There must be one who can unite them and save our people.”

“So you come to me.”

“We come for our king,” the old man said firmly.

“And if I cannot find this king?”

“Then Jotunheim will be destroyed from within.”

The temptation to let them was strong, Thor admitted to himself. The request had far more reaching consequences than this old man could imagine. Still, the idea of giving Loki the throne was an intriguing one. But before he could reply, the Bifrost opened and the All-Father himself walked out. Annoyance coursed through Thor, for he thought Loki was deliberately disrupting the strategy they’d worked out.

When Odin laid a hand on his shoulder, Thor recognized his father’s _heavy_ presence. “Father,” he said in a strangled voice.  “You have come.” Emotion roiled within him, though he could let none of it show.

The elder Jotun begged. “All-Father, tell us if there was a child you took from the battlefield. Laufey’s son.”

“Laufey gave up the rights to that child when he abandoned him on that stone,” Odin said.

“Then there _is_ a child.”  The elder lit up with hope.

“A child no longer.” Odin clasped his hands about his staff. “Why would you want him? For all you know he has committed grievous transgressions against the Nine Realms and resides in the prisons of Asgard.”

Taken aback, the elder nodded. “I do not need a king to rule. I need a king to unite my people.”

“Be careful what you ask for, Jotun. You might get both.” Odin turned to Thor. “Come, my son. We will consider the messenger—and the message.”

The Rainbow Bridge opened and Odin rather forcibly shoved Thor into it. Once in the observatory, Thor could only stare at his father. Happiness at his father’s return warred with dread for his brother’s new circumstance. “How can you give them hope where there is none, Father?”

“But there _is_ hope. There is always hope.”

Thor flexed his hand on Mjolnir. “What have you done with Loki?”

“I’ve done nothing to Loki. He sent me on this fool’s errand to retrieve you. Jane is to give birth soon.”

A grin flashed across Thor’s face, one that Heimdall echoed from his perch. But when Thor would turn to fly, Odin grasped his wrist instead. “You cannot mean to claim this child, my son.”

Thunder rippled through the air. With firm conviction, Thor replied, “I’ve wed her, Father. Wed her on two worlds, hers and mine, just as this child is of two worlds. Fate brought us together for a purpose. In your absence, much has changed. I _will_ claim this child and she _will_ be the next queen of Asgard.” Thor shook off his father’s hand and flew with Mjolnir to the palace.

Heimdall took up a place next to Odin. “Welcome home, my liege.”

Shattered by what he’d discovered in the past hour, Odin shook his head. “What have I wrought, Guardian? I did not want this path for my sons.”

“It is not yours to choose, All-Father. I, for one, have found much hope in the recent days. Now go, for your sons will need you.”

“Will the infant survive?”

“I do not know, my friend.”

 

A dozen guards pointed Thor to the healing room. Sif stopped him when he was halfway there. “Thor, I fear to tell you that Loki has returned. We do not know when or how. We only know that he discovered Jane in a hidden part of Valhalla.”

He cupped Sif’s cheek. “I know about Loki. It does not cause me concern.” He urged her to follow.  “How is Jane?” he asked. But he did not wait for her answer as he ran through the halls.

Discovered? That was his only clue as he burst into the healing rooms. Dr. Banner and Loki were in a standoff. Loki had Jane in his arms and refused to let her into the doctor’s care. Loki rounded on Thor as he stepped into the room. “You have this _monster_ treating your wife?” he roared.

Banner had his arms crossed and was staring Loki down. “I’m the monster?” he said softly.

Thor didn’t argue with either of them. Instead, he took possession of Jane and laid her on the birthing bed. Magdahilda brought up the Soul Forge. Eyja was there, divesting Jane of the soaked clothing.

Jane had her eyes closed and clutched Thor’s hand. Dr. Banner ran a scanner over Jane’s belly as Magdahilda held her own hands over her. “The child is fighting the birth. She is frightened. We do not have time to soothe her,” she stated.

“Why?” Thor asked. Healer and doctor both gave Jane a significant look without a saying anything. Thor noted the amount of blood one of the healers was mopping up. Even Loki was shaking his head from where he’d retreated. His robes—his green and black robes—were streaked with blood. Thor caressed Jane’s hand. She squeezed it as another contraction took hold.  He raised an eyebrow at the strength in her grip.

“Do you trust me?” Dr. Banner asked him.  Loki shot an incredulous look at the back of the doctor’s head and threw his hands up. 

Thor ignored him.  “Yes.”

“Jane?” Bruce asked, “We talked about this.”

She nodded, relaxing her grip on Thor’s hands. “I’m okay with it.”

“Then stand there,” he told Thor, pointing near Jane’s head. He pulled a needle out and laid it against Jane’s middle. “This will numb her so that she can’t feel anything I do.”

Loki had leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. He swore. “No. Those won’t work on Asgardian biology. But what I do will work on a Midgardian. Let me.” He held his hands above Jane. Green magic settled from breast to knee. He concentrated, his fingers making small movements. “I’m keeping the magic away from the infant.”

“Well, that’s a good thing.” Banner took a deep breath, eyeing Loki once more. “Here we go.”

In three minutes, the doctor delivered the child by Caesarean section. Magdahilda took the unusual procedure in stride, and it was she who took first possession of the little one. The healer wiped the fussy infant’s face and wrapped her in a dark blue cloth before laying her on Jane’s chest.

Thor had eyes only for his new baby girl and for Jane. He cupped the tiny head, rubbing a thumb against the mat of soft hair.      

He was aware of Magdahilda and Banner working together to heal Jane. He was aware of Loki keeping his wife saturated in numbing magics with watery eyes. He was aware of Odin standing in the doorway.

But mostly he was aware of Jane and a tiny little girl with blonde hair and very blue eyes.

 


	23. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The claiming and the naming.

### Chapter 23: Champion

The chaos in the room settled into a comfortable quiet as the crisis passed. Magdahilda and Dr. Banner took themselves somewhere to clean up. Thor was entranced by his daughter. Odin and Loki hovered nearby, though Thor showed no signs of relinquishing the baby girl.

Eyja helped Jane into a small bathing area. “Can you make it through the Claiming? It’s a short ceremony, but I doubt Thor will let the child go long enough for you to nurse her if we don’t get it done.” The attendant’s eyes twinkled as she said it.

Jane was surprised that she was able to stand up, and said so.

“Magdahilda healed you, Lady Jane.” Eyja said. “We would be a poor realm if we could not do that much for you. You’ll need to recover your energy, but your body is whole now.”

When Jane returned, the healing room had been cleaned up and was waiting for the next patient. Thor laid the baby into her arms. “Are you ready?”

“I have absolutely no idea, but sure. I’m game. I can have a baby and dig potatoes an hour later.” Thor gave her a quizzical look, but Dr. Banner snorted out a laugh from behind her. “Earth humor,” she explained.

Jane discovered her own limitations. Walking was possible; walking quickly was not. She trembled from holding her new little girl and was more than ready to settle into a bed where she could stare, play with tiny fingers and figure out who the baby resembled.

On the terrace, where a fire burned brightly to warm the evening air, a tall cauldron of water rested over its own flame, presumably to keep it warm. The halls were crowded with Asgardians eager to see the babe, so were the courtyards near the terrace.

“As you can see, word spreads,” Sif told Jane. “There’s only one thing Asgardians like to do more than have a feast and that’s good spectacle with a great deal of gossip.”

Jane would have replied but Thor took the stage. “Citizens of Asgard, this is a good day for Asgard. It is a good day for all the Nine Realms! Lady Jane has borne a child, a girl.” Loki had come to stand behind Jane. He nudged her forward so that she stood with Thor. She flashed him a grateful look, one that did not go unnoticed by the others.

Thor caressed Jane’s face in a terribly intimate gesture that made her blush. “I would claim your child as mine, Jane Foster. There would be no greater honor.”

She laid the little girl into her husband’s arms. Or arm, really. Thor’s forearm was bigger than the baby. He unwrapped her. She immediately set up a fuss about it and Thor was quick to dip his hand into the warmed water to pour it over her. He repeated the motion, lowering her until she was all but submersed in the bath. She settled, curling toward his thumb while he continued to pour water over her. “I claim you, daughter of Jane Foster, as mine. Your name will echo paradise, which we call Valhalla. Your name will proclaim strength, as we call our Valkyries. Your name will be love, as on Earth is called Valentine. From this day, you are Val, daughter of Thor. I claim you as mine for all eternity.”

Perhaps only Jane saw Odin come up behind Loki. As Thor spoke, Odin laid a hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki’s green eyes flickered in the firelight, his expression unreadable.

As Thor lifted Val from the cauldron, Loki reached out—touching his brother on the wrist to stop him. Loki ran his fingers through the water and dribbled a few drops on Val’s head before caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes at his touch, blinking the water away. “I am Loki, son of Odin, brother of Thor,” he stated. “This child is under my protection.”

He withdrew, and Jane saw Odin flinch from whatever look Loki gave him. Then Thor was wrapping Val and handing her back to Jane. She would think no more of it until much later.

 

*****

 

Three days later, Bruce looked in on Jane and Val one last time before leaving Asgard. Mother and child were doing well.  Eyre and Magdahilda hovered.  Deandre visited morning and evening with advice and a chance to rock the babe. 

Volstagg kept his hands to himself, though he’d informed Thor that when the little one was a week or more, he would elbow his wife out of the way for his own turn.

Thor shooed everyone out at night to have his turn admiring Val while Jane slept by his side. 

 

Thor escorted Banner along the Rainbow Bridge, enjoying the conversations about Earth and Asgard as they walked.

When they neared the observatory, the doctor stopped. “Thor, I have to tell you something.”

“Go on.”

“I know you wanted this little girl, Thor. I know just enough about Asgardian magic to know that you got Jane pregnant all by yourself even though I still can’t imagine how you hijacked her eggs and got them in the right place given her situation. But Thor,” Banner admonished, “you cannot do this again. Jane and Val survived by a miracle. Several miracles.”

Thor had not wanted to acknowledge this truth. “I did not know what I had done, Dr. Banner.”

His friend nodded. “I know. That’s why I’m telling you now. _Never_ again,” Bruce emphasized. “If I thought anything I did could keep her from getting pregnant, I would do it, but I can’t counter magic. So it’s up to you, Thor, to be disciplined enough to not even _think_ about it. Not a wish, not a secret desire.”

Thor crossed his arms. “I have no choice in this.”

“You have to want Jane to live, Thor.”

At the young god’s nod, Dr. Banner clasped wrists with Thor and stepped into the Bifrost.

 

*****

 

Loki wasn’t particularly bothered by the fact he hadn’t spent a quiet moment with the infant. She was rather messy at times, noisy at others, and spent the rest of it sleeping.

But given that he was at loose ends now that Odin had returned to take the throne of Asgard, Loki spent most of his time in Thor and Jane’s residence. Sif and the Warriors Three did not know what to make of him. But they were all there now, eating at Thor’s table and passing gossip like a flagon of wine.

Jane and Thor descended the stairs to join them. When they did, Jane set Val into Loki’s hands in spite of his protests. “Shut up, Loki. She’s your charge, or do you not remember?”

“I do not recall volunteering as a babysitter.”

“Close enough.”

The connection between him and Val strengthened as he held her. She awakened, stretching as only newborns do—with abandon. He juggled her to keep her from rolling out of his hands. “Damn.”

She peeked one blue eye open. “Go to sleep, Val, this is hard enough,” he complained. She woke instead, settling in to exchange long stares with him. He pressed against the mental connection, curious to see what she would do. She blinked. Her mind reached out and drew him in, like a blanket. Unbidden, Loki settled her on his shoulder where she drooled on his cloak. He didn’t mind.

 

Loki obeyed his father’s summons. He wasn’t nervous, particularly, but he suspected there would be a full accounting of his actions for the past three years. He doubted it would end well; things never did between the two of them. And this time Mother wasn’t here to intervene.

The loss of her still made his breath hitch. He nodded at the Einherjar standing at attention and entered his father’s quarters without bothering to knock.

“Fancy yourself my equal, do you not?” Odin chided from where he was sitting at the head of his table.

“I’ve been occupying these rooms at your orders, All-Father. It seems foolish to stand on ceremony now.” Loki poured a glass of wine from the carafe cooling in the window and took his own seat at his father’s left hand, a habit from childhood. He’d annoyed Odin once already, twice in a matter of moments wouldn’t do for his purposes.

“Thor and Jane are well?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Loki took a bite of the roasted bird. The seasoning was one of his preferences, not Odin’s.

“Do you find the taste to your liking?” Odin asked.

Loki set down his fork. “What do you want, All-Father?” He kept his voice mild, with only a hint of annoyance.

“You have done well, Loki. You’ve led Asgard through peace, into a war, and out of it. That is not an easy task. Though I wonder at your letting Thor make such a foolish choice for a bride.”

The compliment surprised him. He dismissed it and focused on the critique instead. “Letting? Father, you accuse me of far more influence with my brother than I have. Had I contradicted his choice, you would have woken to a different Asgard.” Loki shook his head. “Do not think to set her aside either.”

“I need not do that, for she will be gone before long. Mortals such as she may only last a half century more.”

“Don’t count on it. Have you bothered reading the histories that were written?”

“I have.”

“Then take another look in the hall of records. Specifically, the ones pertaining to Jane’s current anatomy, and the link between her life force and Thor’s.”

Odin sat up straight, setting down his wine. “She will live.”

“As will their daughter. Like it or not, _Odin_ ,” he mocked, “Jane Foster is here to stay and Val Thorsdottir will be Queen of Asgard.” Loki waited, eating his food with pleasure.

The tired king studied his wine glass. “You’ve made certain I can do nothing to set Jane aside. She is well-liked in Asgard.”

Loki replied, “Thor instructed me to keep her safe. I have.”

“From whom, I wonder,” Odin’s said drily. “What is your fascination with the infant?”

The insight made Loki pause to consider his words. “Tis a novel thing to have a child about. My brother looks rather silly most of the time. I find it amusing.”

“It is more than that, I think. But you will not be forthcoming, in any case.” Odin studied Loki, long enough that Loki had to concentrate not to fidget. “So, my son, shall we speak of Jotunheim?” 


	24. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Thor and Loki, everything has changed.

### Afterward

Thor and Loki stood on the terrace, a study of contrasts, of light and dark. Loki wore his own face again, freely, though few of the citizens knew quite what to think of him.  For certain, neither Odin nor Thor made any explanations.  

Thor was truly happy.  Here in this moment, he'd found everything he could want.  His new daughter fascinated him.  Jane was well and he was sure of her love.  His father was home again, though he knew not the details yet.  And Loki had been a true brother to him.  In light of all that, Thor had drawn Loki out to _this_ place, where they had shared confidences and arguments, laughter and far too many jokes.  From here, they studied the waters and the city.  Thor could only want all that he had for his brother.  

“You’ve been offered the crown. Do you want it?” Thor asked.  

Loki raised his eyebrows.  “The bastard son of Laufey, unacknowledged, unwanted, given a crown to unite a Realm left in tatters—for what?” he mocked. “So I can find out if I look as good in blue?”

With a grin, Thor shrugged.  “I think, perhaps, there is no one better suited to the challenge.”

Loki muttered, “Midgard at least had decent food and wine.”

“Plant some crops,” Thor countered.

“I like my silks.”

“Weave your own.”

“I will not tolerate dissent.”

“Then you must slay a great number of citizens. It would not be looked upon too kindly,” Thor chuckled, more broadly when Loki gave him an answering grin.

“Shut up, brother.”

Thor clasped Loki on the shoulder, happy for him, for he knew Loki was itching for the challenge. “You’ve magic, at least. That is something none in your Realm has at hand.”

“It’s not my Realm.”

“You think not? You’ve said it yourself, you were born to be king. You know how to rule. You do it well.” Not wanting the compliment to go to his brother’s swelling head, Thor changed the subject. “Loki, I would know one thing from you before you go.”

“I never said I was going.”

“Tell that to someone who isn’t your brother.”

Loki crossed his arms. “All right, what is it that you are _burning_ to know?” Sarcasm dripped, though Thor only laughed instead of taking offense.

He studied his brother closely as he asked, “How did you know Jane was giving birth?”

“Sif—“ Loki started, then stopped because Thor was already shaking his head.

He’d been ready for the automatic denial and crossed his arms in warning. “Do not lie to me on this, Loki. You knew before you discovered her in the ancient halls--for which you will always have my gratitude. But how did you know?”

Loki leaned on to the balcony rail. Low, hardly audible over the wind, he said over his shoulder, “I hear her.”

“Jane?”

Loki shook his head and stared across the waters. “Val. Your daughter. I hear her. ‘Tis a presence. At the moment, a contentment that I am quite certain won’t last,” he joked as he stood up again.

“For how long?” His brother played with his fingers, not answering.  So he pressed, “ _Loki_.”

Loki shot him a dark glare. “I cannot block her out,” he said instead.

“You’ve tried?”

“Not very hard,” he admitted.

Thor had never encountered such a thing. Certainly, he’d touched his daughter’s mind any number of times. A disturbing thought occurred to him. “The child has magic? This soon?”

But Loki shook his head. “I think not. I _know_ magic, Thor. This is different.”

“Then how do you hear her?” Thor pressed again.

His brother pivoted to leave, but Thor caught him on the arm, waiting for a response. Loki answered at last. “I think … because I want to.”

******End Part 1******

 

 

_Don't wanna let you down_   
_But I am hell bound_   
_Though this is all for you_   
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_

_\-- Imagine Dragons “Demons”_


	25. Fan Art by Lexicona/watchhowidinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by watchhowIdinosaur/Lexicona


End file.
